Then There Was You
by LiquifiedStars
Summary: An opportunity to spend time together brings Adrien and Marinette closer. While Nathalie hopes this new relationship will be good for Adrien, she is suspicious as to what Gabriel is planning for them, and what he is hiding from her.
1. Chapter One

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news. I'm Nadja Chamuck and this is Side By Side. Later on today's show we are going to be joined by none other than teen heart throb Adrien Agreste. But first, over to Alec with some breaking entertainment news…"

Adrien let out a heavy sigh. He hated doing interviews, especially live ones in front of a camera. He was only slightly appeased by the fact that he had been given the list of general questions beforehand so hopefully there should be no surprises. His father had insisted on him doing the interview saying that Adrien needed to be more involved in the running of the company, and not just as it's poster boy. Adrien didn't mind that necessarily, but putting himself out there like this didn't do much to make him feel better about it.

Recently Gabriel had been pushing Adrien more into the corporate side of the company. While he was still the face of the brand, it had become apparent to fashion designer that his recently turned eighteen year old son was not always going to be a model. While he definitely still had a few good years in him, it was a fickle business and he really needed to start grooming him to eventually take over the company. After all, he wasn't getting any younger and he had plans for himself. Plans that included a quiet life with Emilie, once he found a plan that worked that is. Add to that Adrien becoming more resistant to his role as a model and it really left Gabriel needing to find new avenues for his son to commit to. Adrien was happy enough to spend time immersed at the Gabriel Flagship Building, even being given his own office, but the downside to corporate life meant he didn't get to see his friends much outside of school and he missed them terribly.

"Oh look, Adrien is going to be on Side By Side." Rose squealed out, grabbing Mylene to sit down. Juleka walked over to the TV to turn it up while Ivan and Luka packed up the instruments. They had just finished a great rehearsal session on the houseboat and were looking forward to playing as a support act for an upcoming benefit concert that Jagged Stone was hosting. Marinette had come to check some last minute details for the new costumes she had been working on, with Alya and Nino tagging along. While most of the group had moved over to the TV, Marinette got out her needle and thread to sew one of Luka's buttons back onto his shirt which had come off during the rehearsal.

"Do you want me to take my shirt off?" Luka asked. There was a hint of playfulness in his voice, but Marinette wasn't sure just how innocent that request had been and avoided making eye contact. Over the last few weeks she had spent quite a lot of time with Kitty Section and so with Luka too. She was acutely aware of his feelings for her and he had made no attempt to hide it. While there was a small part of her that wanted to reciprocate his affections, she knew she would be lying if she said she loved him. That wouldn't be fair on either of them. She couldn't deny though that he was certainly easy on the eyes and his kind and caring nature made her feel special. Luka had just turned twenty and was quickly becoming as big of a heartthrob in the music world as Adrien was in fashion.

Adrien had started spending a lot of time recently with Kagami. Although no one had talked to him about it, the story was being reported in most magazines that they were dating as they had been seen at a few public events together. Marinette couldn't bring herself to ask Kagami directly, but there didn't seem to be any need. Spending time with Kitty Section was a way to try and move on from her long time crush. It had been a bit of a strange paradox really, once she thought Adrien was with Kagami, she had actually been able to act more as a friend around him.

"No, I can sew it while it's on you." She said, motioning to the chair behind him. Luka sat down and Marinette pulled over a stool, leaning in to line up the button in the right place. He started humming a little tune. She had heard him humming it before and figured it was a new song he was working on. Marientte could feel the bush of his lips just above her head as he breathed her in, ghosting his hand down her arm. He had tried to kiss her before, but she had always skilfully avoided it. She carefully started to move the needle through the button. "Keep still please, I wouldn't want to accidentally poke you." She said, hoping he would get the message to stop.

"Marinette." He whispered just above her ear. "Can you stay a bit for tonight? I have a song I'd really like to play for you." There was so much hope in his voice it was heartbreaking. They way he spoke to her, so loving and tender, should have been sending shivers down her spine, but it didn't. She only felt sadness for him.

"Oh..I...ah...I can't tonight Luka." She stammered out. "I have to help my parents with a large order that is being collected early in the morning." It wasn't a total lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. She knew what Luka wanted to say to her, he'd been trying to say it for weeks now, but she wasn't ready to hear it, wasn't ready to see that look of disappointment on his face that she had seen over and over again in Chat Noir's face. There was her other problem, and one she couldn't avoid.

Chat was without a doubt the person she trusted most in the world. They had grown very close over the years as partners and friends and she couldn't deny there was a growing place in her heart for the boy who had stood by her side and been her shield for the past four years. While she had always been a stickler for the secret identities, she would be lying if she said she didn't want to know who he really was. She had said once to Tikki that if it hadn't been for Adrien, she probably would have been more open to Chat's advances. The red Kwami would only say that things had a way of working themselves out, but now with Adrien off the market, she was feeling more lonely and in need of love more than ever and her mind would often wander to the other blonde boy in her life. Talk about having a type.

"Maybe another time then." Luka said quietly. She could hear the disappointment he was trying to hide. She hated hurting him like this, but what could she do? Between Adrien and Chat Noir, there just wasn't enough room in her heart to deal with any more emotional baggage. What was it with her and wanting boys she couldn't have, but rejecting the one she could?

"Welcome back to Side By Side and here with me now is the face of the Gabriel fashion empire, Adrien Agreste." The camera panned to Adrien who smiled and waved politely before turning back to Nadja.

"My Dude doesn't look too comfortable if you ask me." Nino said, regarding his best friend on the screen. He looped his arm around his girlfriend Alya's shoulder. "He said he hates doing these interviews, but the old man insisted." Marinette glanced over to the TV. Nino was right, Adrien was smiling but it was that phoney model smile he pulls out for photoshoots. Most people wouldn't notice it, but his friends recognised it instantly. Alya nodded in agreement.

"He rang me up last night wanting some pointers for handling questions he didn't want to answer." She added.

Marinette turned back to her sewing wondering what kind of questions Adrien would want to avoid. She was aware of Luka watching her as she worked but she tried to ignore it. Whenever Chat gazed at her as Ladybug like that, her pulse would race, if Adrien so much as looked her way, her heart pounded, but Luka? It just wasn't there. She felt kindness and friendship, she enjoyed his company and his music, but it wasn't love. She simply couldn't make herself feel something that just didn't exit. As much as she hated to say it, Luka really was just a friend no matter how she twisted it.

The interview started easy enough with mostly questions about the Gabriel brand, new season trends and other fashion related topics. Glancing up again Marinette could see Adrien's body language had relaxed a bit as the interview went on, but that soon shifted dramatically.

"So Adrien, as one of Paris's most eligible bachelors, can you confirm for us your relationship with your girlfriend Kagami Tsurugi." Marinette almost poked Luka with the needle when she heard Adrien practically choke on the water he had been taking a sip of.

"Excuse me?" He spluttered, darting his eyes off to the side. Nathalie looked back at him with wide eyes. This was definitely not on the list of questions she had approved.

"Are you not in a relationship with Miss. Tsurugi? You have been attending various social events together recently." He looked back over at Nathalie who was nodding and gesturing for him to answer the question.

"Um...no." He answered quietly with a frown. Why was Nathalie now rubbing her temples and shaking her head? He'd answered the question. Nadja shifted forward in her seat, her eyebrows raised. Her face was a mixture of surprise and the smell of a scoop.

"So you're confirming here for us tonight that you are not dating Miss. Tsurugi?" Nadja pressed on. Adrien looked back at the reporter. He felt like all the blood had rushed out of his face but he cleared his throat and sat up straighter.

"No, I'm not." He said more confidently. "Kagami and I have been good friends for a long time and I have the utmost respect for her. We are often both invited to events in the same social circles so it would make sense that we attend these events together. Not much point going alone." He said curtly, trying to hide his annoyance at this line of questioning.

Marinette didn't even realise she had dropped the scissors she was holding until she was startled by the loud clatter as they hit the deck. Luka bent down, picking them up and placing them on the small table nearby. He looked with concern at Marinette, but she didn't see him, her eyes fixed on the TV screen. Luka could see it in her face though, the realisation that Adrien had not been dating Kagami. She had resigned herself to the idea that Adrien was out of reach, but she and everyone else had been wrong. He was not dating Kagami at all. Then something in her eyes shifted.

"Did she know?" She asked herself out loud, the others in the room turned around and looked at her. Marinette was lost in thought at first but then looked up at them. "I should ring Kagami and make sure she's okay." Swiftly she stood, pulling her phone out of her bag and heading outside.

Adrien was grateful when the interview finally wrapped and he was able to get away. Nathalie ushered him into the awaiting limo, taking the seat opposite him. He was surprised because usually she sat up front with his bodyguard.

"Adrien what was that all about?" She asked. Her voice was firm, but not unkind. "I thought you liked Kagami."

"I do." The blonde answered, an air of annoyance creeping into his voice. "But I'm not in love with her." Nathalie sat back in her seat, surprised by his sharp tone. She had worried about Adrien being lonely and thought some female companionship would be good for him. Guess she focused on the wrong girl. Adrien could see the frown in her face and softened his own. "I'm sorry Nathalie, I didn't mean to get snappy."

"I should apologise Adrien, I feel I may have inadvertently contributed to this situation." He looked at her inquisitively. "I understood your feelings for Kagami to have been something more than they were and did not immediately act upon the rumours that had been circulating in certain media. I will get onto this immediately." He leaned over and patted her hand. Nathalie meant well and he knew that. Ever since his mother left, she had always been there for him and he would truly be lost without her.

"It's alright Nathalie, it's not your fault." He said comfortingly. "Reports will always say what they want anyway. How many times did they say I was dating Chloe after we attended an event together, or Lila after that photoshoot." He had to restrain a cold shiver at that thought, then he began to laugh. "Or remember that time when Marinette tried to help me hide from my crazy fans." Nathalie nodded, but saw a slight blush and soft smile on his lips at the memory of it as he looked out the car window. That's interesting, Nathalie thought, his expression never changed when he mentioned the others.

"Kagami, are you sure you're alright?" Marinette was surprised by the calmness in the Japanese girl's voice.

"Thank you Marinette, but really I'm perfectly fine. Adrien and I had already talked about our relationship and he was quite clear that he only sees me as a friend, and I accept that." She replied. Marinette was relieved. The last thing she wanted was for Kagami to have been akumatized again. "I thought I was in love with him, but after spending a lot of time together these last few weeks, I see now that love wasn't what I felt. I never really had many friends before I met Adrien and then you and I guess I was confused by my emotions. I think Adrien might be a bit the same."

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked, but Kagami only sighed.

"It doesn't matter." She said dismissively, "Besides, his jokes really were not that funny." Marinette had to stifle a laugh. She had seen that side of Adrien more recently as their friendship got closer and she could see where Kagami was coming from, although she herself probably wouldn't be that harsh. Then again, she had been listening to Chat and his bad jokes for years, so maybe that kind of sense of humour had started to rub off on her, heaven forbid! "So what about you and Luka? I thought you two had something going on." Marinette was taken aback.

"Who...who told you I had something going on with Luka?" She queried.

"I just assumed. Adrien said you had been working with him and Kitty Section a lot recently. Why? Is that not the case?" There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Marinette?"

"I am working with Kitty Section yes, but I'm not with Luka." She finally said after she got past the initial shock. "He...he would like more, and hasn't been all that subtle about it." She heard Kagami say a questioning 'oh' on the other end. Marinette let out an exasperated breath. "I know Luka has feelings for me but I just can't return them, not while…" She cut herself off from saying it, but Kagami understood.

"Not while you're still in love with Adrien." She said softly. Marinette went silent. She rang Kagami to make sure she was okay, not to talk about her feelings for Adrien. "Listen, Marinette." Kagami said firmly. " You are my friend and that isn't going to change if you were to start dating Adrien…"

"Kagami!" Marinette interjected surprised. "Adrien only thinks of me as a friend." Kagami huffed.

"Then be his friend Marinette." The seriousness of Kagami's tone made Marinette still. "Adrien's father has him under all kinds of pressure at the moment and he is going to need his friends to support him and that includes you Marinette...especially you." As always, Kagami was blunt and to the point, but Marinette had learned to appreciate that forthrightness about her friend.

"Me?...Why me especially?"

"Because you were the only other person besides Nino he ever talks about. He likes you Marinette, even if he can't see it himself." Adrien talks about her? Well, maybe it's just because she designs and he's in fashion, it couldn't be because he likes her like that. No, Marinette was sure Kagami couldn't be right about that, but she did know she was all too right about the pressure he was under. Adrien did need his friends but she wasn't sure she could be what he needed.

"Kagami...I don't know if I can…" but Kagami cut her off.

"Marinette, just...just be there for him. Promise me you'll do that." Kagami pleaded. "He's surrounded by vultures that want to use him, his father included, and I know you're not like that. He really cares about you Marinette, if you would only just open up to him." Marinette didn't know what to say, but there was a waver in Kagami's voice that now had Marinette concerned.

"I will be there for him Kagami, I promise, but something else is wrong isn't it?" There was a moment of silence before Kagami answered.

"My mother and I are returning to Japan, at least for the immediate future. My grandmother is very ill and it is expected that we should take care of her." Marinette was floored, this was so unexpected.

"When...how long?" She stammered out.

"We leave in the morning and I honestly don't know how long for. It could be a few weeks, it could be a few months. Adrien knows, and I was about to call you to let you know too." There was a pause before Kagami continued. "I'll miss our catch ups for orange juice and ice cream." Marinette smiled to herself. There was a time where she would never have believed that her and Kagami would ever have been friends but she couldn't be happier that they were.

"There will be plenty more when you come back." Marinette promised. "You just worry about your grandmother, I'll look out for Adrien."

"Thank you Marinette." Kagami said with an air of relief. "I'm glad we are friends."

"Yeah, me too."

Marinette quickly said goodbye to her friends on the houseboat, avoiding getting too close to Luka, and raced back home. After the order for tomorrow was all boxed up and sorted she finally flopped herself in her bed. Tikki hovered by her head with a concerned look.

"Tikki, what am I going to do? Every time I think I'm over Adrien, he smiles at me with those emerald eyes and I just melt for him all over again." Marinette sighed as Tikki sat beside her. Rolling over she looked at the pictures of her friends on the wall. She had long since removed Adrien's professional photos and replaced them with more candid shots with their friends. He was so happy in the photos and she didn't want to see that change, but if Kagami was right about the pressure he was under then she needed to push past this insecurity she still had and be there for him.

"You would want Adrien to still be your friend." Tikki floated up into Marinette's face. "That is what you want?"

"I do want that Tikki, more than anything I want that, but this is me we are talking about." She said exasperated. "I still suffer from verbal diarrhoea when I try to talk to him. He must think I'm the biggest idiot." Tikki shook her head.

"Adrien would never think that of you." Tikki reassured her. "He cares about you a lot." More than either of you know, the kwami thought to herself. It was frustrating to Tikki to watch how close Marinette had become with Chat behind their masks, but she still struggled to talk to Adrien outside of them. She had gently suggested that perhaps knowing each other's identities wasn't such a bad idea now, but Marinette just freaked out about it. Then she had a thought. "Maybe you just need to be a little more Ladybug about this. You could pretend it's Chat Noir you're talking too."

"Pretend?" Marinette considered what Tikki said for a moment. It was true that she could talk to Chat without falling apart, but her own feelings for her partner just made her even more confused. "I don't know Tikki, that could be worse. I mean, is it normal to have feelings for two boys at once?" Tikki smiled sympathetically.

"Trust your heart Marinette. It will all work out in the end."


	2. Chapter 2

Walking with Nathalie into the Agreste estate, Adrien was looking forward to getting into a shower and crashing into bed. Akumas had been fairly quiet recently, so he was counting on getting some decent sleep for a change.

"Adrien, Nathalie, come to my office." Gabriel called down ominously from the top of the staircase. Adrien felt himself sinking as he shared a look with Nathalie. His father didn't sound too pleased.

Heading into Gabriel's home office, the man himself stood behind a large computer screen, looking up as the two entered the room. His face was as uninviting as ever.

"Nathalie in the future, please insist that there is no deviation of pre approved questions for interviews. Adrien was put on the spot today, and I want to make sure it doesn't happen again." Nathalie nodded her head silently under Gabriel's steely stare. He then turned his attention to his son. Adrien could see from the look on his father's face he wasn't entirely off the hook.

"Adrien, you do realise that what you say and do is a reflection upon this company. Young fangirls mean money and you being the object of their fantasies has meant big money spent in our stores on our adolescent lines in particular." Adrien shifted his gaze to the floor and shuffled his feet. He was never comfortable with his sex symbol status being plastered in the media, which had become more of a focal point as he got older, and listening to his father talk about it so casually made his skin crawl. Honestly, he felt more like an employee then the man's son.

"Magazines are going to forever want to link you with the girls you are seen with, so it is important that you choose your company wisely." He shoved a magazine under Adrien's nose. The headline read "Adrien's Bevy Of Beauties." The young model was shocked. The article was making him look like he was some kind of Playboy!

Across the double spread there were pictures of almost every girl he had spoken to over the last few years. Chloe was there, of course, draped over him on the school steps and the photoshoot with a Lila, although the pictures looked different somehow, more seductive which made his stomach churn. There was a recent photo of him and Kagami from a week or so ago, although he has no memory of having his arm around her like that. Then there were the girls from school. Seriously these reporters must have been using long range lenses. There was a picture of him laughing with Alya (Nino having been conveniently cropped out of the picture), playing music with Rose and Juleka on the houseboat, and helping Mylene and Alix in a study group at the park (Again Ivan, Kim and Max being cropped out). If it wasn't so serious it would almost have been laughable. In fact, every picture had been photoshopped in some way to make more of the image than actually was. Really, Adrien felt this kind of doctoring of photos should be illegal.

Then there was one picture that caught his eye. It was him and Marinette standing at the Trocadero. He remembered the day well. He had been at a photoshoot last year when he spied her working furiously in her sketchbook. At first when he went over to her she hadn't seen him and almost jumped out of her skin when he said hello. After that though she showed him what she was working on, an autumn dress inspired by the changing colours of the leaves around them. He had just looked up from the sketchbook to look at her when the picture was taken. They were smiling at each other, a slight blush on Marinette's cheeks as they both held the sketchbook. What really stood out to him though was that unlike the other pictures, this was the only picture in the spread that hadn't been tampered with in some way. He wondered if Marinette ever made the dress, she would look really cute in it. Adrien felt a flutter in his chest he couldn't explain.

"You obviously...like these girls?" He heard his father's flat voice but it seemed far away.

"Yeah." He said absentmindedly before his brain caught up to him. "I mean...of course I like them, these are my friends." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously but his father only glared at him.

"Friends is usually where it starts." His father growled and all Adrien could do was blink at him. "In my experience, boys your age don't just stay friends with girls for long. I understand you wanting to play the field and get your feet wet, but the time has come to pick a girl and stick with her, at least for the time being. This is real life here and I'm not in the mood for a scandal. It's time you got off those video games and started to grow up Adrien." His son cowered under the angry undertone of his father's voice. Play the field? Honestly he was shocked his father would think that of him. Gabriel gestured at the article again. "You're too important to this company to be seen as a playboy. Now that Miss Tsurugi will be absent for an extended period you will need to find a suitable date to take to the Jagged Stone benefit concert. That gives you this week to decide on someone." Adrien looked back up at his father questioningly.

"You actually want me to date someone?" He asked, not sure he had understood correctly. Gabriel took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before fixing them back on.

"Adrien, let me be perfectly honest with you. Up until now I didn't actually consider that the media was going to be this interested in your personal affairs. After all, you are still at school. In saying that, though, you are eighteen now and our PR department has said that boys your age being seen in steady relationships is seen as quite attractive to young women and I don't need to tell you that the women's young adult sector is our largest market share. It would be foolish not to capitalise on this." Adrien wanted to sink into the ground. His father wanted him to get a girlfriend because it was good PR for the company. Sometimes he wondered if the man felt any emotion at all but he didn't know what argument he could mount. He could hardly tell his father that he has been in love with Ladybug for the last four years. "We need you to be seen as more grown up and mature now and not simply as an adolescent. I don't really care what you do with the girl, just find a companion and stick with her. Am I clear?"

"Yes Father." Adrien sighed, feeling defeated.

"Good." Gabriel nodded curtly, handing the magazine back to Adrien. "Now if you do actually want to date the girl, then I will see that Nathalie puts that into your schedule. If you don't make a decision in time for the concert, however, you will not be attending. That is all." Adrien nodded before leaving for his room. Nathalie had stood silently stunned throughout the exchange, but now approached Gabriel, her eyes heavy with concern.

"Sir, do you really think it's a good idea pushing him into a relationship at his age? Surely these things will happen in their own time?" Gabriel took off his glasses, laying them on the desk before sitting down.

"It's a means to an end, Nathalie. I know my son isn't playing the field, far from it in fact. I have plans, Nathalie, very specific plans that are not going to wait forever for Adrien to decide he's ready." Nathalie looked at him confused, but Gabriel just ignored her. He picked up another copy of the same magazine, flicking back to the article. "So, Miss Tsurugi wasn't the right one." He murmured, more to himself than Nathalie.

"Right one Sir?" She questioned, but he didn't respond to her.

"Surely he must have some sort of an interest in one of these girls, he's known them all long enough. Almost four years at that public school must have been good for something?" Nathalie couldn't read the agitation in his voice, but looked at the pictures before pointing out one to Gabriel.

"This one I know he has shown some interest in." Gabriel looked at the picture of Adrien standing at the Trocadero with a pigtailed girl.

"Who is she? She looks familiar." Gabriel peered intently at the photo. Nathalie couldn't decipher what that look in Gabriel's eye was about, but she wasn't sure she liked it.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She has been a friend of Adrien's for a few years now and has won some of your design competitions." Gabriel regarded the picture. He was struck by the endearing look on his son's face, a look far removed from the other photos. This girl could be exactly what Gabriel was looking for.

"Yes I remember. Quite talented as I recall. Her parents own that bakery Adrien likes to visit with his friends?" Nathalie nodded trying to be enthusiastic.

"I think he really likes this girl. I've seen the way he acts around her and talks about her, it's different from anyone else, but for some reason he hasn't acted upon it." Gabriel rubbed his chin as he continued to study the picture.

"Yes, she might fit into my plans nicely." Gabriel remarked. Nathalie quirked an eyebrow at him. Something was definitely not adding up here. "Is she one of the students on the school work experience tomorrow?" Nathalie nodded again. A strange smirk curled at the corner of Gabriel's lips. "Excellent." He breathed out. "Make sure she is made to feel welcome." Nathalie made a note in her tablet before taking her leave.

Walking to her room, Nathalie couldn't help a strange feeling that washed over her. Something about this whole situation was off but she wasn't sure what. Closing the door behind her she sat at her desk and drummed her fingers.

"Are you alright Miss Nathalie?" A small voice said.

"Yes Duusu, I'm alright." She said, but she wasn't really. The peacock Kwami looked at her with concerned eyes. "I'm just not sure what Gabriel is up to with this. It's not like him to encourage Adrien to build relationships, especially with a girl. And what's this plan he's talking about? I don't know Duusu, something just doesn't feel right." Duusu did a little flip in the air.

"Maybe he is planning for the future. After all, he always says he wants Adrien to be happy and he would feel a lot less lonely." Nathalie shook her head.

"Gabriel isn't a romantic Duusu, not like you." She gently scratched the Kwami on the head. "No this isn't about the future and I doubt it's because he wants to see Adrien happy. I don't know what it is, but I guess all I can do is keep an eye on him...and Adrien." It had been worrying her that Gabriel had been watching Adrien even more closely than he had before, monitoring every move he made and making his schedule more restrictive. Despite technically being an adult, Gabriel was treating Adrien more and more like a child. He was suffocating the poor boy and even though Adrien always smiled his way through it, Nathalie knew this kind of claustrophobic lifestyle would take a toll on him eventually. She had known Adrien long enough to recognise the pain behind those smiles, and it broke her heart to see it.

Nathalie took her hair pins out and picked up her brush. As she ran the bristols through her dark locks she pondered over the last few years. Gabriel had slowly grown more and more obsessed with getting the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir and even though she had promised to always help him, she herself had begun to have doubts about it.

Since the Peacock Miraculous had been fixed, she had been able to keep Duusu with her all the time, and had grown very attached to the happy little Kwami. She also loved the freedom of being Mayura, but she worried about Gabriel's ultimate motives. He had become more closed off and reclusive than ever, expecting Adrien to take his place at all major events which was a lot of pressure on a teenager who still had school. She would try to rearrange his schedule so he could spend more time with his friends, but Gabriel was making it more and more difficult. Now with the added responsibilities at the company, he had hardly seen his friends at all outside of school hours and Nathalie feared he may start to feel isolated again, especially after graduation.

Emilie had been her friend, and she missed her as much as anyone else, but it felt like something had changed. Was this really just about bringing Emilie back? Ever since she had retrieved the decoded Miraculous book from the old guardian, Gabriel had read it over and over obsessively, not allowing her to even look at it. What was he hiding? Add to that, she had to seriously consider that even if they brought Emilie back, what she would think of all this.

Just over a year ago, Gabriel had insisted on Nathalie taking up residence in an empty wing of the Agreste mansion. At first she had hoped it might have been because he was taking an interest in her. How foolish that had been. Gabriel was only interested in night time akumas and for Nathalie to create the occasional sentimonster, feeding off the nightmares of the citizens of Paris. She could start to see the lack of sleep evidenced in the dark circles forming under her eyes as she looked at herself in the mirror. It wasn't just from the akumas and amoks though, it was also a lack of sleep from worry.

More recently, Gabriel hadn't been sending out many akumas, less than one a week in fact, and she feared it was because he was planning something else, something dare she say deadlier, and although she couldn't imagine what it was she honestly wasn't sure she wanted to be part of this anymore. Adrien had been put at risk several times as it was and she wasn't prepared to let that keep happening. It was one of the biggest reasons she struggled to sleep, and Adrien was now her only reason for staying.

Nathalie rubbed her temples. She tried to reassure herself that perhaps there could be a silver lining in this situation for Adrien, if she could make it work. Since Gabriel was willing to at least entertain the idea of Adrien having a girlfriend, even if the motive was off, she would be able to schedule him some more free time. Gabriel had no idea just how much Adrien needed someone to love him and Nathalie just prayed she wasn't pinning her hopes on the wrong girl again.

"I can't believe him." Adrien practically threw the magazine on his desk as he flopped into his computer chair, letting momentum spin him around. "He wants me to use one of my friends to help improve his image."

"Well I would recommend taking a nice wheel of Camembert to the concert, but I don't like sharing." Adrien sat up and glared at the black cat Kwami.

"That's not very helpful Plagg." He scowled. "I can't date just anybody. Besides, what about Ladybug?" Plagg stopped mid bite to look at his chosen.

"What about Ladybug? I hate to break it to you kid, but she's not your girlfriend." Adrien rolled his eyes.

"I know that Plagg. I mean me needing to leave as Chat Noir. How am I supposed to explain to a girlfriend that I have to disappear during an akuma attack? Not very chivalrous." Plagg just chewed his cheese as Adrien continued to huff and puff. Honestly, Plagg was getting done with this whole secret identity thing. He really thought that when Ladybug became the guardian she would have thrown that little rule out the window, but she was hesitating. He knew Tikki had mentioned it, but she couldn't get Ladybug to change her mind. As much as his Sugarcube meant to him, she could be frustratingly stubborn when it came to their chosen's finding out their identities insisting she wouldn't push the issue or interfere because it had to happen organically. But this wasn't cheese they were talking about and it's always his kittens that had to suffer for it.

"You know kid, you are entitled to a life outside of being a hero." Plagg floated up folding his arms in front of Adrien's face. "There is more than one variety of cheese you know. Maybe a girlfriend isn't such a bad idea." Adrien spun away from his Kwami, standing up and walking over to the couch.

"Come on Plagg, you know I still love Ladybug." He sighed heavily, flopping down on the couch. Ever since that first day Ladybug had crashed into him he had told himself she was the only girl for him. Although he loved the close friendship they shared, he couldn't deny that it hurt his heart not to have the same connection with someone that his best friend Nino had with his girlfriend Alya. Yes he loved Ladybug, and he wanted all those things with her, but can it really be love when the feeling isn't being returned? He hung his head. "How do I move on Plagg? Ladybug is a huge part of my life, I can't just switch that off."

"I'm just a Kwami Adrien. This is a question only you can answer, but how can you love someone you don't really know?" Adrien tugged at his hair before falling back into the couch.

"I feel like I know her. She's my best friend Plagg, and that means everything to me but sometimes I feel I'm going to die sad and alone, the unwilling CEO of a company I never wanted, trapped in a life I never asked for." Sometimes Plagg didn't know what to do with such a dramatic kid, but on the other hand he knew Adrien needed someone in his life. Kittens need attention after all, and Plagg knew that this kitten wasn't getting much love at home. Plagg didn't mind Kagami, but he knew she wouldn't have been right for him in the long run. Besides, Dragons and Black Cats were too similar and it never worked out. He needed his true other half, his Ladybug, but if she wasn't going to take the masks off then Plagg knew the right someone to point his kitten towards.

"You know." Plagg dragged out in a contemplative way. "I'm sure pigtails likes you more than you realise." Adrien took his hands from his face and shook his head.

"I don't think so Plagg, I'm pretty sure Marinette doesn't see me that way." There was an undertone of sadness in his response, but Plagg could hardly contain his smirk.

"Who said I was talking about Marinette?" Adrien swung his head around wide eyed. Why had he assumed they were talking about Marinette when they had just been talking about Ladybug? Plagg cracked up in laughter.

"Admit it kid, you have a type." Adrien realised he had been played, but it didn't really annoy him as much as it probably should have. He couldn't really deny that there had been something there between him and Marinette, just bubbling under the surface. He had noticed it at the start of the school year when she helped Chloe defeat Lila to become school captain. He didn't understand why Marinette didn't run herself, but she selflessly put her past differences aside and really supported Chloe displaying confidence and ingenuity. Their mutual dislike for Lila and her lies made them unlikely allies and for her part, Chloe had actually been a great co-captain with Kim. It warmed his heart to see Chloe grow and become more mature, even becoming more kind to Marinette. Since then he had seen his shy and quirky friend in a new light, but if the feelings ran any deeper, he had boxed them up in his mind. He couldn't run the risk of his heart being hurt again. Ladybug might have rejected him romantically, but he at least knew where he stood with her, Marinette on the other hand?

"I don't know Plagg. Marinette is amazing and smart and talented and everybody loves her, but I can't just pretend I don't still have feelings for Ladybug" His voice trailed off as he looked out the window.

"Let me put it to you this way." Plagg floated up in front of his chosen's face. "There are many kinds of cheese in this world and I've tried them all. I love all cheese - I love Cheddar and Brie, Gouda and the stinkiest of Blue Vein, but if I could only pick one for the rest of my life, it would be Camembert because I love it more. There is something special and different about it from the rest of the other cheese. If I were you I'd take another look at the bakery girl. Get to know her better, you might just like what you find."

Plagg pushed the magazine back at Adrien. He took it and looked back at the photos. That blush on Marinette's face really was adorable and she was such a sweet and caring girl, always there for their friends. He knew his heart would skip a beat whenever she entered a room, even if he tried to deny it. Not to mention her dad made some of the best croissants in Paris. Yeah, he could picture dating Marinette if he was being totally honest, but he still wasn't sure she felt the same way and he would never want to lose her friendship.

Adrien then pulled his eyebrows into a frown, turning to his kwami. "Wait...what's in it for you?" Adrien asked, suddenly becoming suspicious of the black cat's motives.

"Cheese puffs." He said flatly, closing his eyes and folding his paws with his nose in the air. Adrien burst into laughter scratching the mischievous Kwami between the ears.

"Why am I not surprised?" Throwing Plagg and extra piece of camembert, Adrien washed the day away in a hot shower, but his mind couldn't help but wander back and forth between his Lady and his school friend. Getting a girlfriend now wasn't originally part of the plan, but he wasn't as opposed to the idea as he thought he might have been. Yes he still loved Ladybug, she meant the world to him, but maybe it wasn't the love he thought it was, or the one he really needed.


	3. Chapter 3

During the final few weeks of school, a week was allocated for a student workplace experience. With graduation just around the corner, it was a chance for the students to get a small taste of the industries that they were interested in before final exams began. Alya got her dream placement with Nadja Chamack at TVi and she couldn't have been more stoked. Nino was also excited to be working in the technical booth at the local theatre, learning new sound and lighting techniques. Marinette had held her breath that she would get the placement at the Gabriel Fashion House, but could scarcely believe it when Miss. Bustier made the announcement. She remembered the excited look on Adrien's face. He had no choice but to do his placement there, but he said he would look forward to having a friend there too.

Marinette figured her and Adrien would most likely be in different areas, so she may not see him that often, but she promised Alya she would make an effort in her appearance just in case. Alya even risked being late herself to ring Marinette up early Monday morning on FaceTime to make sure she had just the right amount of cute and stylish.

"Seriously Alya, it's a waste of time, Adrien doesn't see me that way." Marinette moaned as her best friend made her change her shoes yet again.

"Rubbish." Alya scowled down the phone. "The boy has eyes doesn't he? And he is single as per Nadja Chamack so I'm not letting you pass up this opportunity. Now you get in there, you give Sunshine those bedroom eyes I know you have been hiding and you win that boy over. You're not fourteen anymore Marinette, you are on the brink of womanhood and you let him know it." Marinette was sure her face was as scarlet as her skirt.

"Alya, seriously this is work experience, not a date." Marinette rebutted but Alya just waved her off.

"Take what you can get. Believe me, when he starts to really see you in all your designer glory, he's gonna want to date you. I would almost bet money on it - but I'm a broke student so don't even bother. Now go out there and make it happen girl!"

It was still early when Marinette arrived at the Gabriel flagship building. The clouds hung low and threatening, but the rain had luckily held off. The bluenette pulled out a small mirror to check her hair. She had decided to wear it up in a stylish bun, hoping to look more professional. By Alya's suggestion, she wore clothes she had made herself. She was concerned that the scarlet skirt with the black tights might have looked a little Ladybugish, but Alya insisted that Adrien was a Ladybug fan and would get a kick out of it. Either way, the budding reporter wouldn't let her out of it. She managed to break up the look though with a cream blouse and black jacket. Matched with black boots, Marinette had to admit she did look good.

Entering into the building, the place was already a hive of activity. As she approached the front counter she was quickly met by Nathalie.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, welcome to Gabriel." She extended her hand out which Marinette made sure to take confidently. Although she had met Nathalie a few times over the years, she wanted to make a professional first impression on Gabriel Agreste's personal assistant. "If you follow me, I will show you to the employee lounge where you can store your belongings."

Following Nathalie, Marinette was suddenly feeling overwhelmed. The place was a lot bigger than she thought with doors and corridors everywhere. How does anyone remember where anything is without a map? Reaching their destination on the 4th floor, Marinette was directed to a locker where she placed her coat and backpack. Nathalie then directed her to take a seat as they were waiting on another student and she would return shortly.

Marinette sat on a small two seat settee and picked up a copy of Model magazine that was sitting on the table. Adrien was on the cover of course. It looked like last year's summer spread. Flicking through the pages, she didn't see said blonde enter the room. He froze in place at the doorway. Adrien had rarely seen Marinette with her hair in anything other than pigtails and as she sat with her legs crossed, her back slightly to him his eyes couldn't look away. Shaking his head back into focus he approached her.

"Marinette." He called, causing her to startle and drop the magazine. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He apologised, picking the book up and handing it back to her. He always seemed to manage to startle her, no matter how careful he tried. Marinette gaped for a moment. Adrien was dressed in a dark blue business suit with a white shirt. He had foregone a tie, leaving the top three buttons undone. He'd also let his hair grow out a bit lately, much to his father's disapproval, and the slightly wilder look on him made her heart skip.

"Frighten? No you didn't frighten me." She hurried to correct herself. Putting the book down she rubbed her hands over her knees. "Sorry, I'm just nervous I guess." Adrien sat down next to her, his face lit up in a warm smile.

"I understand, but you don't have to be and you can ask me anything you know. I've been around here for a while so I know the place pretty well." He gave her a gentle shoulder nudge with a wink and was pretty sure that was a blush running over her cheeks. Maybe she was just feeling a bit shy. Yes, that would be it. "I'm glad you're here Marinette." He said softly. He was sure her blush deepened at that.

"I'm glad to be here too." She smiled.

"Adrien, fancy seeing you here." Adrien visibly cringed at the sound of Lila's voice. Neither he nor Marinette knew Lila was going to be there since thankfully this year she wasn't in their class, but she had been modelling on and off for Gabriel so it shouldn't have been a surprise.

"Well, it's kind of my father's business, so naturally I would be here." He replied dryly, trying not to be too sarcastic. He could feel Plagg shifting around. The cat Kwami had made no secret of his dislike for the Italian girl, having threatened to cataclysm her on several occasions. Come to think of it, Plagg had always been quite defensive of Marinette where Lila was concerned.

"Oh Adrien I know that." She giggled. "I mean here in the employee lounge, did you come down to see me? I'm sorry I was running late." She came over and put her hand on his arm, but he shrugged it off. Lila just continued to smile before turning to Marinette.

"Nice to see you again Marinette. Obviously you're not here for the modeling experience." Marinette schooled her features to remain neutral knowing that was a blatant dig at her height or lack thereof. Adrien gave Lila the stink eye, but the Italian girl ignored it as Nathalie walked back into the room with a middle aged woman.

"Miss Rossi I see you finally made it." Nathalie eyed the Italian girl with some suspicion before continuing. "You have been assigned to the modeling placement since you have had some experience there before. I believe you already know Madame Brodeur. She will be looking after you." Lila nodded and gave her sweetest smile to the woman. Madame Brodeur nodded in greeting. She seemed a stern no nonsense type. Marinette and Adrien shared a look before focusing their attention back to Nathalie.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, Monsieur Agreste understands that you wish to be a designer?" Marinette couldn't find her voice, so just nodded. "He remembers you and is impressed with your work and wishes for you to have an experience here suitable for a future designer. He has requested that you work with Adrien over the placement as he is experienced in the business and can give you better insider access." Marinette was speechless. She thought she would just be a fetch and carry for one of the designers, this would be so much better, and she would get to spend time with Adrien!

Adrien's face lit up when Nathalie said Marinette would spend some of her placement with him. Maybe this would be a chance to finally get to know her better. While they did spend a lot of time together at school, it was always with their other friends, never alone. "Is that alright with you Marinette?" She heard his soft voice asking her. She turned her head and could see the look of delight in his face.

"Yes." She blurted out a bit too loud before she cleared her throat and tried again. "I mean yes, that would be amazing, awesome." She didn't dare say anymore in case she started running off at the mouth, but the smile on his face made her feel all warm inside.

As they followed Nathalie out of the room, Marinette could hear Lila gasping. She didn't need to turn around, she knew exactly the face Lila would have had and she couldn't help that flash of satisfaction she felt.

Taking the elevator to the top floor, Nathalie led the way down a long corridor to a corner office. Entering the room Marinette noted there was a large desk with Adrien's name on it. The office was huge and included a small lounge and coffee table and it even had its own bathroom, not to mention breathtaking views of the city. She figured though she really shouldn't have been that surprised, after all his father did own the company.

"You will be based mostly with the designers, but if you need access to a phone or desktop computer, you may use it here." Marinette just nodded, trying to take everything in. "The designers are currently working on the Autumn collection so you will get a chance to be involved in the process. Here is a tablet with both yours and Adrien's schedule on it. If anything changes I'll let you know. There will be a photoshoot on Friday so we need to be prepared for that. I also believe that you will be given a challenge to complete for the placement, correct?" Marinette affirmed that was correct, taking the tablet Nathalie handed her and looking it over. "Come with me now and I will introduce you to our head designer Sasha and his team. Adrien, you have a call coming in soon from our London office." Adrien sighed, he'd forgotten about that.

"Okay Nathalie, I'll be here." He shrugged before turning to Marinette. "I hope we can catch up again later." Marinette smiled and nodded before following Nathalie out the door. Adrien felt a warmth rush over him at her smile and was still transfixed to the spot when Plagg floated up beside him.

"Can you ask her to bring some cheese puffs tomorrow?" Adrien snapped out of his trance and turned to look at his Kwami.

"No Plagg, I'm not asking her to bring cheese puffs." Adrien retorted. Plagg huffed.

"That's not fair, you get to look at a pretty girl in your office, and I don't even get so much as a treat." Adrien rolled his eyes hoping to suppress the blush that threatened his cheeks.

"Sure Plagg, I'll ask Marinette for cheese puffs because my kwami is a demanding little sod. That will go down well." Plagg held his paws up in the air.

"You never know until you try." Adrien knitted his eyebrows at Plagg but didn't get a chance to say anything further as the incoming call from London rang.

It was a flurry of activity in the designer hub. There was fabric in a rainbow of colours, people scurrying around, desks with patterns pinned to walls and the endless chatter of the designers collaborating and creating new ideas. It was both exhilarating and terrifying. Marinette followed Nathalie as she took her over to a table where a tall man in his early fifties was talking with a seamstress. He turned to a mannequin behind them, picking up the fabric and bunching it.

"It needs to be more like this, there is too much fabric here, it needs to cling more to the body here and… Nathalie, what brings you here?" He turned and held a hand out to shake Nathalie's hand before turning his attention to the bluenette beside her.

"Sasha, this is Marinette. She is on a school work experience with us for this week." Sasha shook Marinette's hand, a look of realisation dawned on him.

"Ah, yes Marinette. Young Adrien told me all about you. You wish to be a designer, yes?" There was a hint of a Russian accent as the man spoke, but his manner was kind and welcoming.

"He did?...yes I do." She recovered as she answered. Adrien really did seem to talk about her a lot.

"Excellent, is this outfit one of yours?" He asked, indicating to her ensemble. Marinette nodded happily, "Wonderful, wonderful. You must show me some more of your designs later but for now, we have work to do. Come."

Sasha showed Marinette every step in the process from initial sketches right through to the final product. Everyone one was kind and welcoming, willing to spend time with her to show Marinette all the processes involved. She had to admit, seeing a real live fashion house at work was more than a little intimidating and she wondered just how cut out she was for this. Marinette reminded herself as they continued the tour that it takes years and lots of training to get to this level, but she couldn't help the little pangs of anxiety that arose within her.

"Now Marinette, as part of your experience, your school requires you to do a challenge. I wish to give you a design challenge." He pulled out a design for a formal suit that was incomplete. "This has been designed for Adrien to wear in the summer collection. You will notice the lack of colour. This is because this suit is to be matched with a dress. I wish you to design a summer dress, suitable for a formal occasion to go with this suit. Don't worry, I will not be judging it against the collection, you are a student after all and the collection is already completed, this is just part of the experience. Think you could do so by Friday?" Marinette smiled and nodded. This was something she could do and it was her chance to show what she was capable of. Her mind was already ticking over ideas.

"I'm sure I could." He answered confidently. Sasha was pleased at her enthusiasm.

"That's what I like to see. Well it is already after one o'clock, so you should have a break for lunch. I think Nathalie has you for this afternoon, so when you come back tomorrow, bring your designs for me to see." Marinette took the suit design and a few fabric samples from the current summer line and found her way back to her locker in the employee lounge.

Making herself a cup of instant coffee from what was available, she settled herself in for her sandwich and to read her numerous text messages from Alya. Mostly full of innuendo, Marinette kept her own responses simple and avoided saying too much about Adrien or the size of his office for that matter - seriously, Alya did not need any more ammunition. After sending her replies, Marinette picked out her sketchbook and began some preliminary doodles for the dress she needed to design. "There you are." Marinette tried to calm the flutter that arose at the sound of his voice. "I was looking for you."

"Oh, well we were running a bit overtime, so I'm only getting to have lunch now. Have you already eaten?" She was very proud of herself for getting that out in one sentence without stuttering. Adrien nodded.

"I usually eat in my office, but it gets a bit lonely in there sometimes." He sat down next to her, looking over at her sketchbook and pointed. "Is that your placement challenge?" Marinette passed the book to him. "Is this to go with that suit?"

"Yes, but it's only for the experience, they won't actually use my design." Adrien started flicking through some of the other pages.

"But your designs are amazing Marinette, I bet Sasha will be impressed enough to want to use it." He could see a light dusting of pink blooming across her cheeks as she looked down at her book. Adrien found himself wanting to lift her chin up so he could see her eyes, but instead continued to turn the pages of her book, tearing his eyes away from her face. "Whoa, is that Chat Noir pajamas?" Marinette tried to grab the book away, but Adrien turned so it was just out of her reach.

"Oh, ah...that's just a..a..doodle I did in m-math class the other week." She stammered out. Damn it Marinette, you were doing so well, she thought.

"Hey, it's cute, don't be embarrassed. I could totally picture you in this." Marinette's eyes widened and it was then Adrien's turn to go red faced. "I mean, not like that but...as...ah...as in it's clearly a girls design and you're a girl who could wear it and it's really cute and..ah..and I'll shut up now." He turned his head and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. He was about ready to apologise again when he heard the sound of Marinette giggling. He looked back at her to see her eyes playfully shining above her hands that were covering her mouth and nose and he started to laugh with her. "Soooo, what do you think of Chat Noir?" He asked amid his giggles. He was surprised to see Marinette's face change and become more serious, yet there was a softness in her eyes.

"I think he is very brave and selfless, but he isn't as expendable as he thinks he is. I don't think he realises how much Ladybug needs him." She looked down at her sketchbook at the Chat Noir design. "He's not just a sidekick or a shield. He's part of a team, and I think sometimes he forgets just how important he is." Adrien looked at her with amazement. He had never heard anyone say things like that about Chat, aside from his Lady, and it filled his heart with joy that someone like Marinette would think so well of his hero self.

Marinette suddenly realised she'd been talking out loud, her thoughts having been caught up in her partner, and not the person she was actually speaking to. "I..ah..I guess I'm just so used to Alya banging on about Ladybug all the time, it's only fair someone should stick up for Paris' feline hero too, don't you think?" She bit her bottom lip as she glanced back at him. He looked back at her transfixed. Had her eyes always been that blue?

"Yeah." Came his quiet reply, his mind racing a mile a minute as they became lost in each other's gaze.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, it's time for your computer orientation." The two teens were snapped out of their trance by Nathalie's voice.

"Yes Miss Sancour." Marinette quickly began to gather her things and Adrien offered a hand out to her. She took it and stood up, Adrien holding it just a fraction longer than was strictly necessary before she turned and ducked out the door.

"Adrien, they are waiting for you down in fittings." Nathalie reminded him as she left behind Marinette. Adrien sighed at the long tedious afternoon ahead of him. He just really hoped that apprentice seamstress wasn't there today, she pricked him four times last week. He really wished he could have gotten Marinette to do it. Only because he was sure she could do a better job and had nothing to do with wanting to keep her around him.

Once Nathalie finished showing Marinette how they make orders and scheduling on the computer systems the day was almost over, so Nathalie gave her an early out. Adrien hadn't returned from fittings, so she sent him a text message saying she had been let out early and would see him in the morning. She was almost home when his reply came.

Adrien: What coffee do you like?

Marinette: Extra hot Latte, full cream. Why?

Adrien: So I can have it ready for you in the morning. It's better than that instant stuff you were drinking earlier. See you then. (cat smiley emoji)

Marinette laughed, she wouldn't have pegged Adrien for a cat lover, although he did seem interested in Chat Noir. That reminded her though that she had patrol later with Chat. Unless there is an akuma, they had switched patrols only one night a week during the winter months and it had just continued on since then, changing the day each week so as not to be too predictable. With school and their other civilian commitments, it seemed a good idea. Besides, it was better for her not to see her partner too often. Adrien seemed to finally have been noticing her, and she didn't need her mind and heart being clouded by her flirty feline companion.


	4. Chapter 4

The air was cool and crisp when Ladybug left from her balcony, but the rain had thankfully been holding off for now. The spotted heroine sat high up on the Eiffel Tower admiring the view when she heard the thud of her partner landing behind her.

"Good evening m'lady, how are you on this fe-line evening." Chat gave her a low theatrical bow making her giggle and she patted the space next to her for him to sit.

"It's been really quiet actually. There haven't been many people out. How about you Chat? You seem happy tonight." Chat plopped down next to her, laying back with his hands behind his head.

"Got to hang out with a friend a bit today, hopefully I'll get to see more of her tomorrow." Chat closed his eyes and let the cool breeze blow over him, a smile playing on his lips.

"Her?" Ladybug questioned. Chat popped an eye open.

"Yeah, she's...ah...a friend. So no need to feel jealous, Bug." He added teasingly with a wink, but Ladybug wasn't quite buying it. She could swear there was a certain kind of sparkle in his eyes as he gazed up at nothing in particular, and was that a hint of pink poking out from under his mask?

"Hmmm, so you say Chat, but I think your face betrays you." She said teasingly. Chat sat up and looked at her surprised, but she just giggled at him. "It's fine you know Chaton, if you want to spend time with another girl you have every right to. Besides, I've got a chance to spend some time with the boy I like and I think maybe he might finally be noticing me." Ladybug looked off into the distance with a soft smile on her face. Before when she would talk about the boy she liked, Chat always felt a stab of sadness and dare he say jealousy, but this time that didn't happen. Instead the only thought he had was being able to see Marinette tomorrow, and his heart was filled with warmth and joy. Has something in him really changed that much?

"Well he would have to be blind not to notice" He said quietly. Ladybug knew he was being sincere, but she just shrugged.

"I don't know really, I'm not the same person under the mask. Truth is I've been sending him mixed signals for so long I'm surprised he sees me as anything at all, but I'm determined to make the most of this new opportunity. It might be the last one I have." He looked at the way her eyes smiled and for the first time, he really hoped that this guy would see Ladybug for the wonderful girl she was.

"I know what you mean Bug." He looked down, fiddling with the ring on his finger. He suddenly felt really sad at the thought that after graduation he might not see much of his friends anymore. Heck he hardly saw them now. What's it going to be like not seeing them everyday at school? Not seeing Marinette everyday? It wasn't something he really wanted to think about. "Well, ah...should we maybe go do our patrol?" He said as he stood up. He offered Ladybug his hand to help her up. As he held it though, he felt a strange sense of familiarity in it, but his heart didn't quicken like it used to, not like it had when he'd held Marinette's hand.

Chat had a lot of time to think while running on his patrol. His friends had started putting in applications for jobs or university for when school finishes, but for Adrien, his future was already being set in stone, laid out for him by his father and he felt powerless to fight it. Chat might have freedom, but Adrien was becoming more and more restricted and he hated it. He hated the fact that he was technically an adult with no say in his life whatsoever. Chat returned back to the Eiffel Tower first, leaning against the steel structure lost in thought about what the future held for him. He did have one choice though, one opportunity to find some happiness for himself with a girl that had always been there, right behind him.

"All clear your end, Chat?" Ladybug asked cheerily behind him. Chat hadn't heard her return, but turned and tried to smile for her.

"Yeah, you were right, not many people out tonight." Ladybug looked up at the darkened sky overhead and unhooked her yo-yo.

"Maybe we might call it a night then, I have to be up early in the morning anyway." Before she could swing off though, Chat caught her wrist in his hand.

"Wait, can I ask you something?" Ladybug stopped and put her yo-yo back on her hip.

"Sure Kitty, what is it?" She asked happily, but her face changed when she could see worry laced through his eyes, like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He turned from her slightly, wringing his hands as he looked out over the city skyline.

"Do you ever feel like your life has been pre-determined for you and that no matter what you do, you can't seem to escape that destiny that's been pre-designed for you?" Ladybug looked with concern at her partner. His head was down and his shoulders slumped forward. What could be making her Kitty feel so hopeless?

"No Chat, I don't." She said honestly, placing her hand on his arm. He turned his eyes to look at her. "We are all in charge of our own destiny. Even though you and I didn't ask to become heroes, at the end of the day we still chose to accept the challenge that was offered to us. We made a choice to be partners and to protect our city." She smiled to herself. "You know, I almost quit being Ladybug before I really got started." Chat looked at her in surprise.

"But why m'lady?" She wrapped her arms around herself, walking to the edge of the platform.

"I didn't think I was good enough to be a hero. I even tried to hide my Miraculous in my friend's bag because I thought she would do a better job. But you helped me Chat." She turned back towards him. He pointed to himself and she smiled at the confused look on his face. "Yes Kitty, you were the one that gave me the courage to go on when I thought I had failed with Stoneheart. You have always been there for me, supporting me, encouraging me and believing in me when I no longer believed in myself. When I blamed myself for Master Fu, it was you I leaned on for support, and when I became Guardian it was your strength that gave me strength."

She could see tears forming in Chat's eyes. She knew that things for him at home had not always been the best, he'd said as much to her before. He couldn't say much, of course, in case he gave away his identity, but she knew that he was expected to take an active role in his family's business, which he didn't really want to do. Many nights he had told her of his struggles to please his father and there were numerous times she had wanted to hold him tight and kiss away the tears from his eyes, but she couldn't. But damn it, he was going to hear just how important he is to her. She walked back to him and reached a hand to delicately touch his cheek.

"The point is Chat, sometimes someone can come into your life that helps you to become more than you thought you could be. You make me a better Ladybug and someone out there will make you a better you. You're more than you think you are Chat Noir, don't let anyone ever make you feel second best." Chat reached a hand up to hers on his cheek. Curling his fingers around hers he gently kissed the back of her hand.

"Thank you Bug. That means everything to me." Letting go of her hand, he took out his staff and flashed her a smile. "You know no matter what happens, this knight will always be here to protect you m'lady." Ladybug smiled at him fondly.

"I know you will Kitty, I know." Ladybug stood for a moment, watching until he disappeared over the horizon, closing her eyes a single tear trailed down her cheek.

A huge part of the day was lost to an akuma. Marinette had started her day fantastically being presented with a large extra hot Latte, just the way she liked it by Adrien. How anybody could look like a ray of sunshine that early in the morning was beyond her. As for herself, her fringe had fallen out from her bun on the metro, and for the life of her was not cooperating whatsoever. To her surprise, Adrien whipped out a comb from his jacket's inner pocket and proceeded to take out a few of her pins and fix the offending fringe into place. When she questioned him on his amazing hair skills, he simply laughed shyly and said he had picked up a few hints and tips from his stylists over the years. Marinette, however, had no idea how much Adrien really wanted to just let all her hair out. He wasn't sure himself why, but he just figured she would look stunning with her hair out, especially with that adorable blush she was now sporting.

After escorting her down to the design hub, he left her in Sasha's capable hands while he went to attend a board meeting. The coffee, he explained, was an attempt not to fall asleep during it. Sasha was excited to see Marinette and her sketchbook. As Adrien had predicted, he was highly impressed and praised her for the direction she had taken on her challenge project. Setting her to work with one of the designers, everything was going so well and she was just starting to find her groove when a disgruntled accountant from the neighboring financial building decided today was a good day to try and haggle his boss into giving him a pay rise. Obviously that conversation had not gone down well, and soon walls were crashing down all around them.

"Stay calm everyone, you know the drill. Please make your way quickly and quietly to the emergency exits." Sasha instructed. Marinette followed the crowd outside until she could break away into a side alley. Hiding beside a large rubbish bin Tikki came out to greet her.

"It's not fair Tikki, everything was going great and now this! What is wrong with Hawkmoth? He doesn't send any akumas for over a week and now he picks today! Not to mention I'm going to miss my lunch" Tikki gave Marinette a sympathetic look.

"Marinette, I don't think Hawkmoth runs to a schedule, but maybe if we get this done quickly enough, you can still have enough time for lunch."

Unfortunately, that was going to be easier said than done. As a numbers man, the accountant was quite calculating making him difficult to out smart. On top of that, Ladybug noticed that not only was Chat late turning up, but he was really distracted, constantly looking around and narrowly missing the electric charges that came from the man's pen, no doubt where the akuma was hiding. After a lot of manoeuvring, one lucky charm and a well timed Cataclysm later, Ladybug was eventually able to purify the akuma and send it on it's merry way. Not wanting to get into a discussion with the press today, Ladybug made sure the akuma victim was alright before indicating for Chat to follow her.

Once they were out of the public eye, she approached her partner who still seemed distracted. "Chat, what's the matter? You seemed really off today." Chat lowered his eyes and his cat ears flattened.

"I'm so sorry m'lady, but I lost sight of my friend in the crowd and couldn't find her anywhere. I was worried." Ladybug nodded in understanding as her earrings beeped. So that's why he was late.

"I'm sure she's fine Chat, and the Miraculous Ladybugs would have fixed everything anyway." That didn't seem to be making Chat feel any better. Ladybug placed a hand on his arm, smiling kindly at him. "Why don't you go find her and put your mind at ease." Chat smiled and nodded at her as he bolted away to the other side of the building. Ladybug dropped down into a nearby alley and seeing the coast was clear, dropped her transformation. Tikki fell into her hands and Marinette gave her a macaroon. "Chat seems to really like that girl doesn't he?" She said, a twinge of sadness in her voice.

"Almost as much as you like Adrien?" Tikki offered with a smile. Adrien...Marinette suddenly wondered where he must have been. Last she heard he was going to a meeting, although they must have had procedures for akuma attacks like most places around Paris have. These days akuma drills were as routine as fire drills. Tucking Tikki back into her bag, she made her way back into the Gabriel building where she was quickly seen by Adrien and Sasha. "Marinette." Adrien called out, rushing over to her. "Where were you, I was so worried." He put both hands on her shoulders and looked her up and down as though he was checking that she was alright.

"I'm fine Adrien, really, I...ah...got caught up in the crowd and just found myself a hiding place, that's all." Adrien seemed somewhat alright with that answer, although he was still shaking his head.

"Like I told your father Adrien, we should be doing akuma drills more often for the new employees and students." Sasha said as he joined the two of them. "Is not the first time I have misplaced my designers." He laughed. Adrien's face softened.

"I'll mention it to him." Adrien said before turning back to Marinette. "Promise me next time you'll stay with Sasha and not get yourself lost again, okay." He leaned forward, his face closer to hers so he could see her eyes. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Marinette couldn't find the words to speak and only managed to nod her head in response, her heart pounding in her chest at the intensity of his eyes, almost the same frantic look that Chat just had.

"You know most of the day is practically gone. Why don't you two kids go and get yourselves a late lunch, take the rest of the afternoon off." Marinette and Adrien both looked back at Sasha.

"Oh, I don't know, Miss Sancour wanted me to…" Sasha held up a hand to stop her.

"I'll handle Nathalie, you two go on." Sasha winked at Adrien as he turned and walked away.

A small ray of sunlight was struggling to peek through the grey cloud as the two teens headed down the footpath. Walking a little way down the street, Adrien took Marinette down an almost invisible side street where a green door was hidden, tucked behind a wall of hanging plants, an almost concealed sign read "La Porte Verte". Walking in, the cafe was small but cosy inside, the aroma of coffee filling the air. "Ah, Mr Adrien, nice to see you again." They were greeted by the owner, a portly older gentleman with kind eyes and a broad smile. "Oh, you have brought a girlfriend with you I see." Both Adrien and Marinette turned bright red.

"Oh...we..ah..she's...not...ah." They both flubbed, but the owner only gave a knowing wink, touching the side of his nose with his finger.

"It's alright, your secret is safe with me, come, I have your favourite booth available for you." The two visibly flushed teens followed the owner to a tucked away table, where he set them up with menus before leaving them be. Neither was going to bring up the whole girlfriend thing.

Marinette looked around in wonder at the little cafe with its hanging flower pots and old world charm. There was a book nook in the corner and the lighting was soft but warm. "How on earth did you find this place? It's like stepping into another world." Adrien smiled at her over his menu at the look of wonder on her face.

"One of the other models told me about it around a year ago. They don't advertise the place, it's just word of mouth so it's somewhere we can come where fans generally won't find us and we can eat in peace." Marinette put her menu down and looked at him.

"Does that happen often, I mean fans just barging in where you are?" Adrien put his own menu down to look at her.

"It comes in waves I guess. I probably get it the worst then some of the others because, you know, face of the brand and all that." He said rolling his eyes. "Then there are certain advertising campaigns that fans go a little more nutty over than others, like that perfume advert a few years ago." Marinette could feel embarrassment beginning to rise again remembering running around half of Paris with Adrien in her pajamas. She tucked her head to avoid looking at him.

"Hey." He said, reaching out to grab her hand across the table. "You really tried to help me that day. You were even willing to wear that ridiculous disguise with me so I could try and see my mother's movie. Don't think I ever forgot that." He said squeezing her hand. "You were my everyday Ladybug that day." Looking back at him, Marinette could feel all the embarrassment suddenly melt away, and all she could feel was the warmth of his hand holding hers until the waiter came to take their order.

Marinette knew she would never remember what she ate that day, although she was slightly annoyed Adrien had put her order on his tab rather than let her pay for it, but what she did remember was the genuine smile that lit up his face, the animated way he talked about some new movie he had recently seen and the soft looks he would give her when she told him about her designs. But what she remembered most was the feel of his hand that had found hers again across the table, as the second round of coffee came out.

"So your heart is set on designing huh. Are you going to apply to my father for one of the summer internships?" She could feel him rubbing circles with his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Yeah, well, I haven't decided just yet. I mean Chloe's mum did offer me an opportunity after that bowler hat competition so I guess I could always explore that too. Maybe..." She saw his face had dropped as she spoke.

"You...you would leave Paris." She realised that his thumb had stopped moving and she could swear that he had gripped her hand tighter. She had forgotten about the fact that Audrey Bourgeois' offer meant going to New York.

"No, I don't think I could really." She said, and he seemed to have let out a breath.

"Well, I'm sure whoever you go with will be lucky to have you." He smiled, a genuine smile that lit up his eyes.

"What about you?" She asked. "Modeling or something else?" Adrien shrugged his shoulders.

"Modeling isn't exactly a long term career, not that I would want it to be. It has its moments, but it's not something I enjoy most of the time." She felt the circles on her hand start up again. "I would have preferred to do something else with my life, like be a teacher or something, but my father would never allow it. If I don't model, I have to go into the business in another capacity." His thumb stopped moving again on her hand. "I just wish I could do something that I wanted to do, you know. Be my own person and not just the son of Gabriel Agreste."

Marinette wanted to say something to him, tell him he was wrong, that he was more than just the son of Gabriel Agreste, that he meant more to her than just a name and a face on a poster, but just as she tried to muster the courage, her phone decided to ring. Adrien reluctantly let go of her hand so she could answer it.

"Hi mama...is it that late?...I'm sorry, I guess I lost track of time...no I'm at a coffee shop with Adrien...yes that Adrien...mama really! Have you been talking too much to Alya or something?...yes alright…" Adrien motioned for her to hand the phone over to him. She narrowed her eyes questioningly before she told her mother Adrien wanted to talk to her.

"Hi Mrs Cheng, I'm sorry I kept Marinette out, but I promise I won't let her walk home in the dark...no, it's no trouble...yes alright bye." He grinned as he handed the phone back. "I'll text my bodyguard to come pick us up. I hope you won't be in any trouble." Marinette waved her hand dismissively.

"No, no. Nothing like that. As long as my parents know where I am and who I'm with they are fine. Besides, I'm sure they trust you." Adrien wondered for a brief moment whether he could really trust himself, but he let that thought slide, for the meantime at least.

After escorting Marinette home in the car, Adrien got out and opened the door for her, offering her his hand to help her out. Instead of letting go as she had expected him too, he laced his fingers through hers as they walked the few steps to the door. "I really enjoyed this afternoon." He said as she turned her eyes up towards his. "Could we maybe do it again after work tomorrow?" Marinette's eyes dropped down and he felt his heart sink, maybe he had pushed his luck.

"I promised Alya we would catch up tomorrow afternoon." She said. Then she gave his hand a light squeeze. "But I'm free on Thursday." Suddenly Adrien's face broke into the most radiant smile.

"Thursday then. Plus I'll have your coffee waiting for you in the morning too." He was still holding her hand and something inside him didn't want to let go. As she looked up at him with her shining bluebell eyes and perfect pink lips, Adrien was overwhelmed by a sudden desire to want to kiss her. But this wasn't a date, this was just friends having a catch up for coffee and a late lunch. Would a kiss on the cheek be inappropriate? Then his mind all but short circuited.

Marinette smiled innocently at him, having left the sweet tingle of kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for today Adrien, I'll see you tomorrow." With that she let go of his hand and walked in the door, closing it behind her. Racing up to her room, she squealed into her pillow. "Are you alright Marinette?" Tikki asked with a giggle in her voice.

"I'm better than alright Tikki, I'm floating on a cloud." She gushed. "You don't think the kiss on the cheek was too much do you?" Tikki floated over to Marinette and nuzzled her cheek.

"Judging by the look on his face, not at all. Marinette, I think Adrien is finally starting to see you as someone more than just a friend." Marinette looked over at the pictures on her wall of her friends. There was one there of just her and Adrien that Alya had taken in the park one lunchtime, his arm was around her shoulders and he had that warm, genuine smile that reached to his eyes. She unpinned it, looking at how happy they looked. She remembered Alya even said to them that to anyone else looking at them, they already seemed like a couple. Marientte could have sworn Adrien had blushed just as badly as she did. Marinette held the picture to her chest and sighed.

"I hope you're right Tikki."


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien: When you get here, come up to my office - meeting with Nathalie and Sasha.

Marinette: I'll be there soon.

Marinette: Am I in trouble?

Adrien: Yes, yes you are.

Marinette: …...

Adrien: No! I'm kidding lol. It's just a routine meeting.

Adrien: I have coffee (smiley cat emoji)

Marinette: I might forgive you then. See you soon (smiley face emoji)

Adrien leaned back in his seat, placing his phone down on the desk. Taking out his wallet, he pulled out a small photo of him and Marinette, the same one Alya had taken in the park.

"You know kid, your phone camera might be full of pictures of Ladybug, but Marinette is the one you carry around in your pocket." Adrien looked up at Plagg before looking back at the picture.

"I have a picture of me and Nino too." He retorted.

"Yeah, and you have one of your mum, but that's not the same thing though, is it?" Adrien looked away from Plagg and smiled to himself before the kwami ducked out of sight at the sound of the door.

"Good morning, how are you?" Her voice came, sounding like a melody. Adrien quickly tucked the photo back into his wallet and stood up to take the coffee over to her.

"It's a good morning now." He said with a flirtatious wink. For a moment there was a mischievous glint in his eyes that she couldn't quite get a handle on when Nathalie and Sasha came into the room.

"Good, everyone is here. Good morning Marinette, I hope we find you well today?" Nathalie looked up from her tablet, a small smile on her lips.

"I'm very well, thank you Miss. Sancour." Marinette replied, taking a sip of her coffee. She wondered if Adrien was getting the coffee from that same little cafe they went to yesterday?

They took their seats on the lounge chairs, Adrien making a point to sit next to Marinette. She found herself catching her breath as his knee rested next to hers. Keep it together, she reminded herself, wouldn't want to make a fool of yourself in front of Nathalie and Sasha.

"Now there has been some scheduling changes this morning. We have an emergency repair that has been squeezed in and our apprentice seamstress is away sick." Marinette felt Adrien make a little fist pump next to her. When she looked up at him, he feigned innocence and it was all she could do not to burst out laughing. "Marinette, Sasha said you have been doing some excellent work and I would like for you to see the client and take this job on."

"I'd be happy too." She replied, although her nerves suddenly kicked up a gear. Adrien gave her a gentle shoulder bump and she smiled shyly.

"Adrien, the school is happy for your involvement in the second London store opening to be classed as your special project. Your cousin is handling the English end while you do the French. There is a meeting at 11am with the investors." Adrien looked down at his coffee cup, hesitating before he spoke.

"Will father be at the meeting?" He asked nervously. Nathalie stopped what she was typing to look up at him.

"He will be on the monitor via conference link. I'm sorry Adrien, you'll have to handle this one on your own again." Adrien slunk back into the seat. He might be the son of the boss, but these men were almost three times his age and just more than a little intimidating. Even with his father on the monitor, he would have prefered him in the room. Marinette looked with concern over at him, but he just shrugged and gave a sad smile.

Sasha and Nathalie then both rose, discussing a current shipment of new materials that should be arriving shortly. Adrien also stood up, taking his and Marinette's empty coffee cups to the bin as she made some notes on her tablet. As he came back he could see her poking her tongue out to the side as she concentrated. It was adorable, really, and reminded him of Ladybug when she was concentrating hard on something. "Shall we go then M'l..Marinette." He caught himself almost calling Marinette by his name for Ladybug as he held his hand out to her. She hadn't noticed though, gathering up her things she took his hand to stand. Marinette, being Marinette, managed to catch her foot on the leg of the table and went to fall back on the couch. Adrien instinctively pulled on her hand towards him, causing her to crash flush up against his chest, his other hand coming around her back to steady her, but also holding her closer to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, that sweet smell of cookies assaulting his senses, making him almost dizzy.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said breathlessly as she looked up into his emerald eyes, her hand spayed across his chest. She was sure she was close enough that he must have felt the thump of her heart in her chest.

"Come along now my dear, you can cosy up to Adrien later." Sasha's voice rang out, the two teens sprung away from each other, Marinette playing with her high ponytail and Adrien rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll..ah..see you later Adrien, h..have a good meeting." Marinette stumbled out, following Sasha and Nathalie, who started to laugh at the dazed look on Adrien's face.

Walking through the design hub, Marinette couldn't help but think that people seemed to have been looking at her oddly, compared to yesterday. She glanced over her clothes as she went, but couldn't see anything wrong or out of place. Her hair was still in the high pony and was neat and tidy and yet there seemed to have been whisperings about and odd glances. Marinette shook her head at herself, she must just be imagining things.

Sasha led her through to another department where customers came for fittings and alterations. Introducing her to the receptionist, the woman said that the client had just arrived and was in booth 3. Marinette thanked her and Sasha and headed down to the appointed room. She had prepared herself for most things on this placement, but not for the sight of Chloe in a long yellow evening gown awaiting alterations.

"What are you doing here Dupain-Cheng?" She shrilled, more in surprise than annoyance. "I thought you were placed with the designers?"

"I am, but the apprentice seamstress is sick and they asked me to fill in." She replied, gathering up her pins and tape measure.

"Well, I can't pretend I'm sorry about that." Chloe smirked, flicking her hair. "She's an incompetent twat anyway. I swear she was pricking me last time on purpose." Chloe stood up on the little platform, allowing the back of the dress to trail down. "As you can see, the hem isn't sitting correctly, and it's falling down on this side."

Marinette crouched down and set to work pinning the dress as Chloe tapped away on her phone. It wasn't necessarily an uncomfortable silence, but Marinette still felt a little awkward about the situation. After a while, Chloe looked away from her phone at Marinette. "So I gather you're going to the Jagged Stone concert?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, I did the designs for Kitty Section so I automatically get a ticket." Chloe scoffed.

"What in the nosebleed seats? How generous of them." Marientte had to laugh at the sarcastic undertone.

"Well, it is a charity event, besides, I'm just happy to be there and support my friends." Chloé raised an eyebrow at her.

"Friend or boyfriend?" Marientte stopped what she was doing and stood up to look at Chloé. There was no point denying it anymore, least of all to Adrien's oldest friend.

"You know I've been in love with Adrien for years. I'm surprised you never outed me to him for your own gain." Marinette didn't expect that Chloe would actually laugh out loud.

"And miss out the fun of watching him try to figure it out for himself all these years. You underestimate me Marinette." The bluenette stared at the blonde in amazement. She was sure that was the first time she had ever heard Chloé use her first name. "Besides, I'd bet against Sabrina that he would be the one to confess to you first, and I don't plan on losing my bet." Marinette groaned and rolled her eyes. She had learnt from Alix about a year ago of the class betting pool that had started back in Collège and she was never sure whether to be flattered or mortified.

Chloe's expression then became more serious. "You know, it's been hard for Adrien...since his mother left. He gives of himself so freely and cares about everyone around him, but I think it made him afraid to get too close to someone in case they left him too, to let himself be loved." Marinette felt a pain in her heart. How could anyone leave their child like that? What could have happened that she would never want to see Adrien again? Gabriel she could maybe understand. The better she got to know Adrien, the more she had begun to dislike her former idol. "But I know you would never do that. Adrien has a soft heart, it needs a gentle touch, something I could never give him" Marinette's eyes widened to hear Chloé talk this way. It was a side of her that maybe only Adrien had ever seen. No wonder he always valued their friendship, because the real Chloé was nothing like the brash, outspoken socialite most people took her for.

Chloe stepped down off the stand. She was still taller than Marinette, most people generally were, but she wasn't trying to be intimidating, quite the opposite in fact. Marinette watched perplexed as the blonde walked a little away from her towards the floor to ceiling mirror. She looked at the reflection of herself in the dress, but there was sadness in her eyes. Marinette thought the dress looked quite beautiful on her and didn't understand why she seemed so upset.

"I know we have never been friends, and I share the blame for that." She began. "But we have one thing in common. We both care about Adrien." Chloe looked at Marinette through the reflection in the mirror. "He's like a brother to me, and is really the only person that has ever fully stood by me" She sighed heavily, closing her eyes. "I've let down everyone in my life. I could never live up to my mother's expectations, she didn't even care when I got school captain. I hurt Sabrina more times than I care to remember, I don't even know why she stayed friends with me and Adrien…he always sees the best of people, the best of me, even when I failed, even when I let him down...even when I let Ladybug down."

Marientte was lost for words. She had never seen Chloé look so vulnerable. She walked over to her carefully and put a hand on her shoulder. "Chloé I…" but the words fell flat when Chloe turned her eyes to her.

"I was a hero Marinette. I was someone that mattered. Ladybug gave me a chance despite the risks involved. I know now she was only trying to protect me, but at the time all I could see was that she was taking a part of me away when she said I could no longer be Queen Bee. A part of me people actually liked, because no one likes Chloé Bourgeois." Chloé wrapped her arms around herself. "I failed her too."

"Chloe, you haven't failed anyone." Marinette held both of Chloe's shoulders. "Yes you made mistakes, but everyone does. You have proved yourself since then as a leader and have been a great school captain. You didn't need a Miraculous to do that, that was all you."

"But I made the wrong choices! I hurt everyone I cared about." Tears began to brim in Chloe's eyes. "My mother was right, I'm not special." She said as tears began falling, echoing her mother's cruel words. "Why would Ladybug ever believe in me again?" Marinette took both of her hands in her own. She knew Chloe had always struggled to get her mother's approval, and she had heard rumours that Audrey Bourgeois was planning to return to New York after graduation, evidently without Chloé .

"You are more than your mistakes. What makes you a hero is facing those mistakes head on and being a better person. You are special Chloe. You are a born leader and it wouldn't surprise me if you became Mayor of Paris like your father one day." A small smile spread onto Chloe's face.

"You really believe that?" Marinette nodded.

"I do. I believe in you Chloé Bourgeois, and I'm sure Ladybug will too." The two girl fell into a warm embrace. They may not be friends yet, but they would never be enemies again.

"I believe in you too Chlo." Came a familiar voice from the doorway.

"Adrikins!" Chloé called out, running over and letting her childhood friend pick her up in a tight embrace. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Since around you said you failed everyone." Marinette let out a breath. He hadn't heard her telling Chloe she was in love with him. That was not how she would want him to find out. "You never failed me Chloé. You were always there for me and you know if you're ever feeling down, I'm always here for you too." Chloé smiled and nodded. Adrien kept an arm around her shoulders. "Now I came down to tell you Sabrina is waiting for you in the Lobby, so go powder your nose or whatever it is you do and go and have lunch." Chloé shook her head with a laugh at him.

"Just leave the dress at reception, I'll see to it personally for you." Marinette added. Chloe looked over at the bluenette, a fondness in her eyes.

"Thank you Marinette. Oh and by the way, I expect both of you to be at my after party after the concert." She said as she sashayed out of the room. Adrien looked over at Marinette who had begun to pack up her bits and pieces. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop on the conversation, but listening to Marinette talk, it reminded him so much of Ladybug. There was a glimmer of an idea in his mind, one he'd had before about Marinette and his Lady, but he pushed it aside.

"Sasha said that you're to go on your lunch break now before coming back to the design hub." Marientte looked over to him and that butterfly flutter rose up in his chest as she walked over to him.

"Are you not having lunch?" She asked, her eyes were soft and inviting.

"I've got a few calls I have to make, but I'll come and find you when I'm done." She smiled sweetly at him and turned to walk out. Adrien rested his head back against the doorframe, his heart thumping in his chest. He knew he was falling into all sorts of trouble, but he couldn't say he didn't like it.

Settling into the employee lounge with her lunch, Marinette pulled out her sketchbook. She had been working on and off on her design challenge and was really happy with how it was turning out. She could almost picture herself wearing it, next to Adrien in the matching suit. Maybe to a fancy dinner or a cocktail reception. As Marinette let her imagination run she was vaguely aware that some others had entered the break room, but she didn't look up.

"Oh, is that her?" She heard an unfamiliar voice ask in a low whisper.

"Yes, that's her. She thinks she's going to be a designer." Marinette's stomach dropped, she knew that sniggering voice.

"Surely someone as hot as Adrien wouldn't take much notice of a drab little thing like that? Not when he could have one of us." The unfamiliar voice continued.

"She's just a gold digger, I'm sure Adrien will see straight through her like everyone else here." Lila responded, just loud enough that she knew Marinette would hear. Marinette stopped sketching, but didn't turn around. She was fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. That's why people had been looking and whispering as she passed. Lila was on a gossiping war path and as a part time model at Gabriel, naturally they would believe her. Marientte hung her head low. Maybe Lila was right though, maybe Adrien would think she was just using their friendship to get a foot in the industry.

"Who's a gold digger?" Adrien's voice chimed in. Marinette slightly turned her head to see a tall redhead walk over and throw her arms around his neck as he walked in. The blonde took a step back, unhooking her arms from him. "Save it for the shoot Veronica." His voice was annoyed but the redhead just brushed it off. "I didn't expect to see you two around here."

"It was getting boring in there so we snuck out. I just wanted to see what my dear friend Marinette was up to." Adrien glared at Lila, knowing full well she couldn't stand Marinette. He then turned his attention to the bluenette and saw her hunched over with her head turned away. He went over to her and could see a tear trickling down her cheek that she was trying to hide.

"What's been going on here? You weren't talking about Marinette like that were you?" He glared at the two girls who were just smirking to each other.

"What of it?" Veronica retorted. "Come on Lila, we have better things to do." As the duo left Adrien crouched down and carefully reached out to Marinette's hand.

"Hey, don't listen to them. Veronica is a lot like Lila so I'm not surprised they would strike up a friendship but you know that whatever Lila says is rubbish." Marinette closed her eyes, more tears escaping.

"Are people really going to think I'm just friends with you because I want to be a designer? Is that what people here are thinking of me? A gold digger?" Her voice broke into a sob. Adrien felt his heart ache. It wasn't fair that she should have to suffer for other people's jealousy. He knelt up and wrapped his arms carefully around her, her tears falling onto his jacket. Even as her sobs eased, he didn't want to let her go. Despite the situation, she felt so comfortable in his arms, like she was meant to fit there perfectly. All he could think of in that moment was that she felt warm and soft and smelt like cookies. He felt like his heart would beat out of his chest. Rubbing soothing circles on her back she eventually calmed down.

"I can't speak for other people, but I know that's not true." He said as he held her, gently stroking her hair. "And as long as I know the truth, then that's all that really matters." She held onto him a little tighter, knowing that he at least believed her.

"Alright, this is what we are going to do." He said sitting back a little so he could see her face. Her eyes were still glistening from the tears, but they were so blue and beautiful. How could someone still look this cute when they had been crying? "We are going to get your stuff from your locker and move them to my office. I'm not having you down here anymore for the likes of Lila and Veronica to get to you." Marinette's eyes widened.

"But Adrien, what will people say?" Adrien just shrugged.

"People are going to talk anyway, so we might as well give them something to talk about. Shall we?" He stood up taking Marinette by the arm. Walking her over to the lockers she took out her few belongings and he took her hand to walk over to the elevator. Marinette was trying not to think too much about the fact Adrien was holding her hand again as he led her down the corridor to his office. Walking in, Nathalie was in there. The assistant was surprised to see them walk in together.

"I was just looking for you Adrien. Marinette are you all right?" The bluenette lowered her eyes and nodded her head, Adrien taking over for her.

"Lila made friends with Veronica and it seems they had some rather nasty things to say around the place. I'm moving Marinette's belongings into here so she won't need to go near the employee lounge again." It was at this point that Nathalie noticed that Adrien had a firm grip on Marinette's hand. Her face softened and she smiled at the two of them.

"Very well. Marinette, are you still up for working?" Nathalie asked. Adrien let go of Marientte's hand, lightly touching her back before walking to his desk.

"Yes Miss. Sancour. I want to continue on schedule. Everyone else has been so lovely here and Lila has always disliked me." She wasn't sure how lovely people would continue to be now that Lila was in everyone's ears, but Marinette was determined to press on regardless.

"Unfortunately she also had to find someone else just like her." Adrien chimed in as he looked in one of his desk draws. Pulling out a key card, he gave it to Marinette. "Here, this is a spare key to the office, in case I'm not in here and the door is locked. You just make yourself at home." Marinette took it and placed it in her purse. She caught a glimpse of Tikki in her bag, smiling up at her.

"Well, now that all is well again, Sasha will be waiting for you Marinette. Adrien, you're needed down in fittings again, they still have issues with that jacket for the photoshoot." Adrien walked back over to Marinette and put his hands on both her shoulders.

"You'll be okay now. Don't worry about the likes of Lila and Veronica, they are just jealous because they aren't as talented or beautiful as you." Marinette could feel her face flush bright red. Did he just say…? But before she could think anymore on it, Adrien was out the door. Her heart was racing but she didn't know how fast Adrien's own heart was also racing. He had just meant to say talented, beautiful kind of just slipped out, but he didn't regret it because that blush on her face was priceless and he had to admit, he enjoyed being the one to put it there.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my God girl, he gave you his office key!" Alya blurted out at the top of her voice. Marinette shushed her, looking around the cafe where they had met up, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"It's just for two days while the placement finishes. Really Alya it's no big deal." She said in a forceful whisper.

"Uh ha, yep, no big deal." Alya retorted sarcastically, this time at a more acceptable volume. "Marientte, my dear sweet innocent Marinette, a guy giving you his office key is like giving you the keys to his apartment." Marinette's mouth flew open.

"Alya! Adrien would never be like that. He's far too much of a gentleman, and he was just trying to protect me from Lila." Alya shook her head with a laugh.

"Okay, I'll concede that Adrien is far too much sunshine to get down and dirty in his office." Marientte really wished a whole would just open up and swallow her whole. "But that doesn't mean he hasn't thought about it. Besides, you still have that dinner date tomorrow night."

"It's not a date." Marinette clarified. "It's just a coffee catch up like what we are doing right now." Alya rolled her eyes and took her friend by the hand.

"Marientte, he sees you most of the day, he doesn't need to have a "catch up" with you." She emphasised her point with inverted fingers. "He wants to be with you. He's pretty much treating you like a girlfriend without saying it out loud. I just wish I knew why he is holding back." Marientte slumped back into her seat.

"Chloe seemed to think that he is afraid to love." Alya narrowed her eyes at her.

"How can we believe anything that super brat says?" Marinette could understand Alya's reaction. A year ago she would have probably said the same thing.

"She's not like that anymore and I know Adrien means the world to her. Honestly, I think she had a point. She believes he's afraid of loving someone and being left again, like his mother did." She lowered her eyes down. Alya grabbed her shoulder and gave it a gentle shake.

"Well then it's up to you to show him that his heart is safe with you." Marientte looked at her best friend with pleading eyes.

"But how Alya? How do I tell him that? These last few days being around him have been amazing and I feel we have gotten so much closer, but I'm afraid too. I'm still afraid to tell him how I feel. Afraid of being rejected." She sat back wrapping her arms around herself. "Will he ever know how much I love him?"

Marinette raced down the stairs, stumbling her way through the bakery. She'd tossed and turned worrying so much about Adrien and how she was going to ever confess to him that she barely responded to her alarm. If it hadn't been for Tikki, she may not have woken up at all. Calling out a hasty goodbye to her parents she raced her way to the metro reaching the Gabriel Fashion House just in time. Making her way to the top floor, she walked into Adrien's office to find two tall cups of coffee sitting on the desk. Taking off her coat she placed it over a chair when she heard him call out.

"Good morning." Came his voice from behind her. She turned around to see him walking over with some papers in his hand. He threw them down on the desk before giving her a friendly hug. "Is everything alright, you look flustered?" Marinette wasn't sure if it was the run to the office or his intense gaze that was making her red.

"Yeah, fine." She reassured him. "Just overslept my alarm." She then noticed him looking her up and down. "What?" She asked as his smile collapsed into a giggle.

"Is that a new fashion statement or is your top on back to front?" Marinette looked down and realised to her horror that her top was indeed back to front and inside out! She was grateful she had at least had her coat on while travelling the metro, this was embarrassing enough. Adrien continued to chuckle. "Don't worry about it, just use the bathroom and fix yourself up. Nathalie won't be here for another ten minutes anyway."

Adrien watched as Marinette went red faced into the bathroom. He continued to chuckle to himself how adorable she is when she gets flustered. Sitting down at his desk, he sipped at his coffee thinking back to what Ladybug had said the other night. Maybe his life wasn't preordained to be trapped in this business. Marinette was following her own dreams, but then again her parents were supportive and loving, his father was only interested in profits and bottom lines. Truely, he would probably be happier working for Marinette's father in the bakery then here. It made him feel warm inside though having heard what his lady said about him making her a better Ladybug, the intensity in her eyes was almost like love. Almost. He was still wrapped in those thoughts when the office door abruptly opened.

"Father, I wasn't expecting you." Adrien shot up to his feet. His father rarely came down to the offices these days. Unconsciously running his fingers through his hair as the bathroom door opened.

"Adrien, you might want to get someone to look at that hot water tap, it's...oh." Marinette stopped suddenly in her tracks. Gabriel Agreste looked her up and down with a critical eye. Never in her life had she felt as small and insignificant as when she was underneath his towering steely glare.

"Father, may I introduce Marinette Dupain-Cheng…" Adrien began before his father cut him off with a raised hand.

"Yes, I know of Miss Dupain-Cheng." His tone was anything but friendly. "I understand you had an altercation with some of the models yesterday." Marinette's eyes widened. Had Nathalie said something?

"Sir, please..I…" she stumbled before Adrien came around his desk to stand with her. She almost fainted when he took her hand in his.

"Father, Marinette didn't do anything wrong. Lila and Veronica were being nasty as usual and I suggested she should stay based in my office so she wouldn't run into them again." Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him.

"I see." He replied, darting his eyes between the two, his expression unchanging. "Well, I came to tell you that your cousin will be calling you soon with details on the London expansion opening. Nathalie can't take the call as she is tied up with shipping issues." Gabriel looked over at Marinette, his voice monotone and cold. "One of our Chinese silk orders has gone astray. If you could let Sasha know when you go down there."

"Yes Sir." Marinette responded timidly. Gabriel turned his glare back to Adrien.

"Adrien, I was far from pleased at your performance during that last photoshoot. I realise you have creative differences with Veronica but…"

"Creative differences! Is that what you're calling it." Adrien let go of Marinette's hand to fold his arms in exasperation. "She was groping my backside during the shoot, I'd call that a little more than just creative differences." Marientte looked wide eyed between Adrien and Gabriel, the latter not even batting an eyelid.

"Don't take that tone with me Adrien. Veronica is our leading female model. The shoot needed to be believable and you were not. Now you find a way to deal with it tomorrow." Gabriel went to leave when he caught the stunned look on Marinette. He narrowed his eyes at her as he turned and exited the room. Marinette let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I don't think he likes me very much." She said looking towards the door where Gabriel had left. Adrien handed her over her coffee which she took gratefully.

"I don't think he likes anyone very much to tell you the truth, me included." Marientte looked surprised and concerned but he just shrugged his shoulders and gave a sad smile as he looked at the coffee cup in his hands. "Don't worry about it Marinette, It's alright, really, I'm used to it."

"No one should be used to that Adrien, least of all from their family." She stepped closer to him and looked up into his emerald eyes and could see that same broken look she had seen in Chat's eyes on Monday night.

"He wasn't always that way. At least I don't think he was. I'm sorry for the way he spoke in front of you and..." His eyes darted away from hers as his words trailed off. Without thinking about it, Marinette took the coffee cup from him and placed it on the desk with hers. She then took hold of both of his hands. In her mind she could hear Tikki's words echoing - be more Ladybug about it and right now, he needed her to be his everyday Ladybug.

"No Adrien, don't you dare apologise for the way your father acts." She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "You are the most amazing and hard working person I know. You do everything that is asked of you and you do it with a smile, even when you hate it, even when you're breaking inside. You are not just some employee here. You are Adrien Agreste. Your name and face are on the building for goodness sakes." Adrien chuckled with her at that. "But you're more than that. Your kind and sweet and generous. When we first met I thought you were just a rich kid brat and accused you of putting that gum on my seat, do you remember." Adrien smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, you were pretty mad at me." He smirked. Marinette could feel a blush creeping up on her, but fought past it and her pounding heart to continue.

"Well, you didn't let that stop you. You found me and explained everything. You even gave me your umbrella because it was raining and you didn't want me getting wet, even though you must have gotten soaked yourself. I saw you that day as someone beyond just a face on a poster, someone that is real." Adrien found himself completely lost in Marinette's bluebell eyes. Eyes that felt safe and warm, eyes that told him that everything would be alright, eyes that felt like he was home. As she spoke his own eyes drifted to her lips before back up to her eyes. He realised how close they had gotten and it would be so easy just to dip his head towards her lips and…

ring, ring* He closed his eyes and squeezed her hands letting out a sigh. "That will be Felix, hold on." He went over to his desk to answer the phone. "Hello...hi Felix, I've just got to put you on hold for a moment, just hold the line...okay, I'll just be a minute." Marinette was still trying to recover from almost totally confessing her feelings when she was unexpectedly wrapped into a tight hug.

"Thank you Marinette. You saying that means more than you'll ever know." She relaxed into his embrace and he held her closer, enjoying her warmth. It was with much reluctance that he let her go, the faint smell of vanilla and cinnamon following her. "Here don't forget your coffee and I'll meet you down at design later okay." Marientte took her coffee, not quite making eye contact with him as she did. Adrien worried that maybe he had overstepped the line holding her like that but then at the door she turned back and smiled at him, a dusting of pink across her cheeks and he thought maybe he had actually died and gone to heaven.

Sitting back at his desk, Adrien put his phone on speaker. "I'm here Felix, how are you?"

"Slightly regretful I took this job on. Mother thought it might be a good experience for me but honestly I think she was just trying to keep me occupied." Adrien could hear Felix scoffing on the other end of the line. "Tell me you are coming to the opening, I need some kind of entertainment around this place."

"I don't have a choice, Father won't attend anything, not even a new store opening." Adrien rocked back in his seat, flipping a pen between his fingers. "If it bothers you that much tell Aunt Amilie you don't want to do it. I'm sure she wouldn't make you stay." Felix laughed down the phone.

"I know, but I don't like to quit something part way. At least if I see it through I can say I did it right? Besides, it's a good excuse to see you again." Adrien smiled. He and Felix had gone through a rough patch at one stage, both trying to deal with the loss of a parent in their own way, but they were in a much better place now and Adrien was really looking forward to seeing his cousin again. As they talked, Adrien took the photo of Marientte out of his wallet again.

"Listen Felix, can I ask you something? It's about a girl, well, actually it's about two girls." Felix groaned.

"Good lord Adrien, can't you hit up one of your friends about your love life." Adrien rolled his eyes as Plagg decided to park himself on his desk with a fresh chunk of Camembert.

"No, I need to talk to someone who's unbiased in the situation." Adrien had considered talking to Nino about his confused feelings, but being Marinette's friend he knew Nino wouldn't be entirely objective, not to mention Marinette was also his girlfriend Alya's best friend.

"Alright fine, I'll listen." Adrien looked over at Plagg who had a face that would have better matched a bucket of popcorn rather than cheese.

"Okay, there's this girl I...ah...work with…"

"Adrien lay off the models, they are bad news, trust me. I've had enough of them while working here and I swear they are hanging off me because I'm related to you. Seriously if they try to goad me into asking one of them out again…"

"No, no, she's not a model." Adrien jumped in. Plagg was hardly containing his laughter. "She's...an...ah… an associate. Anyway it's not important. The point is I've been in love with her for the last 4 years, or at least I thought I was, but through our whole time together she has insisted on keeping our relationship professional so it's really a dead end while we keep working together."

"Sounds smart to me." Felix replied flatly.

"Not helping Felix." Adrien was trying to suppress his frustration.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Who's the other girl then?" Felix was a good one for keeping emotions under wraps, but Adrien pressed on nevertheless.

"The other girl I go to school with. She's been a friend for as long as I've known the first girl. We hang out a lot with our friends and she's always kind of been there for me, although I'm only just realising that. Recently we have started spending more time together and have been getting closer and…" Adrien looked back at the photo in his hand, a warm tingling feeling washed over him. "I think I might be falling for her."

"Okay." Felix said, thinking over his cousin's dilemma. "So what exactly is the problem?" Adrien sighed.

"The problem is, there might be a glimmer of hope with girl one if I wait it out. Girl two though, she's...she's…" Adrien suddenly felt overwhelmed with an array of feelings he couldn't explain. "She could be everything I've ever wanted. There's competition though, another guy I know likes her and she sees him quite a bit due to working with him sometimes." Adrien hoped he wasn't being too vague, but he didn't want to give too much away. He was surprised though when he heard Felix begin to chuckle.

"Then you better make your move cousin before she gets away." He said playfully. Adrien looked at Plagg who raised a knowing eyebrow at him.

"Wait, you think I should go with girl two?" Adrien was surprised "Even after holding out this long for girl one?" He heard Felix clear his throat before he spoke again, this time he was more serious.

"Look Adrien, you know I'm not into mushy romantic stuff but let me ask you this. If I said to describe girl one in three words, what would you say?"

"Brave, Incredible, Amazing." He blurted out without a second thought.

"Right." Felix drawled. "And girl two?" Adrien swung around in his chair to face towards the windows. The grey clouds had begun to intensify and rain was on the way. It reminded him of that day on the school stairs when he gave Marinette that umbrella. He remembered every detail of that moment in the rain. He thought he had found a friend, but maybe he had found so much more.

"Soft, Sweet, Warm." He said softly and a feeling bloomed in his chest he couldn't explain. All at once it was like a lightbulb went off in his head. "Felix...I am in love with her, aren't I?" He could hear Felix laughing at him down the phone.

"Adrien, I can only offer you my opinion from afar. I don't know these girls but I believe that if you really loved the first girl the way you thought you did, you never would have fallen for the second." Adrien could see now that all this time he had been so focused on Ladybug, he couldn't see Marinette right there in front of him. He had simply been too blinded by his partner to see it, or perhaps there was just a heavy dose of denial. Ladybug had dazzled him with her brilliance, but he now realised that Marinette was the one that had been creeping into his heart. Yes he still cared for Ladybug, he always would, but it wasn't in the same way. They were partners, with a bond that could never be broken, but this? This was different. This was something he could hold, something that was real, and he wanted it, more than he ever thought he could want anything. He knew without a doubt that Marinette was the one he really wanted to be with and he hoped that he hadn't left it too late.

Once the call had ended, Adrien stood up to stand by the window. The clouds had finally broken and the rain hit against the windows, streaking down in wavy lines. Plagg floated up next to his chosen. Adrien smiled to himself before turning his head to his Kwami. "I know, I know. You don't have to say it." The black cat refrained from telling him I told you so.


	7. Chapter 7

The day turned into quite a hectic one. Nathalie was frustrated with the missing shipment and had been on and off the phones since early morning with the distributors. Add to that Gabriel skulking around the building watching everyone, and the whole staff felt like it was walking on eggshells. There didn't seem to be a single person or department that Gabriel didn't criticise, nitpick or find fault with in some way. Nathalie tried to avoid him as much as possible. It's all very well to find fault when he hardly came near the place. She was relieved to hear from Adrien that at least everything seemed to be organised at Felix's end, with the new store opening on track for a summer collection launch.

Adrien also spent most of the day avoiding his father, instead keeping busy by running errands for Nathalie. It also gave him time to think over the conversation he'd had with his cousin. In a way, his relationship with Ladybug had always been safe and predictable. She was in love with another boy, and had always been clear on that. Even if they defeated Hawkmoth and revealed their identities, would anything really change? She'd still like the other boy, and she also said she was spending more time with him. Truth was, she was even more out of reach than ever. Of course Ladybug cared about him, he knew that, but only as a friend and partner and he was okay with that because her friendship and respect meant everything to him.

Then there was Marinette. Even just the thought of her made his pulse start to race. He knew that she had been spending a lot of time with Luka lately, but he had learned from Nino that Marinette never accepted Luka's advances. He wouldn't have blamed her if she had dated him though, Luka was a good guy, but Nino insisted that she had said numerous times when he or Alya asked about it that Luka was just a friend. Adrien had to admit though, that didn't make him feel a whole lot better about it. After all he'd said that about Marinette for how long now? Man he really was an idiot! He wasn't sure though whether she only saw him that way though.

In the past she was always kind of nervous around him, and Adrien didn't really know how she felt. Lately though, and especially over these last few days, he felt as if something between them had shifted. The way she looked at him after his father had left the office that morning, the care in her voice, the deep sincerity in her eyes, those captivating and intoxicating bluebell eyes, there was something so...so...Ladybug about her. No, he scolded himself, no, Ladybug likes someone else, they can't be the same, that would just be wishful thinking. Yet somehow it kept bugging him. Bugging...how apt he thought. A loud sigh escaped him as he stood waiting for the elevator.

"Rough day for you too?" Adrien felt like his heart flipped when he looked over to see Marinette struggling to carry a large bolt of fabric.

"Yeah, busy. Here let me take that." Adrien took the fabric from her and handed her the papers he had been carrying. "Those are for Sasha. I was just on my way down there. Nathalie thinks she's finally sorted out the missing shipment. She's been at it since early this morning."

"Oh, this will make his day." She declared. While waiting for the lift, Marinette started reading the paperwork. She was biting her bottom lip as she concentrated, and Adrien was suddenly feeling very hot around the collar. Oh he had called hard, and now having her so close to him, it was driving him crazy wanting to teach out and touch her. He needed to fill the silence quickly.

"So, aside from Lila and Veronica, how have you been finding the placement?" Marinette looked up from the paperwork. He expected to see excitement in her face like earlier in the week, but she looked worn out, exhausted even.

"Honestly, it's not what I thought it would be. I know it's only been a few days, and I'm very green to all this, but I feel so overwhelmed. Sasha has been really lovely and patient with me, but the restrictiveness of working to a company policy wasn't what I expected and although Sasha loved my idea for the challenge dress, he did point out that it wasn't 'Gabriel style' and would have been altered had I been submitting it for real. I guess I just didn't expect that." The lift door dinged, and the two stepped into the small space. Marinette was clearly in need of some pampering, and Adrien knew he was just the cat for the job.

"Well, this is my last errand for the day, so I'm good to leave when you are for our date." He heard her gasp softly next to him.

"Our...date?" She clarified. Adrien looked at her sheepishly.

"Well, yeah. If you want it to be that is?" That wasn't quite how he had planned to ask that, but the words had fallen out of his mouth before he could stop them. He panicked for a moment when she turned her head away from him. The last thing he wanted was to lose her friendship because he had misread the situation. Then she turned her head back towards him and smiled, the dusting of pink that grew on her cheeks made the light freckles on her nose stand out.

"I'd like that." She said softly as the elevator doors opened. He stood back to let her exit first before following her out, fist pumping to himself as he went.

They found Sasha buried under a pile of papers and fabrics but his frustration changed to a broad smile to see the bolt of fabric and that the missing shipment was now on track.

"Marinette, I swear you have been a lucky charm to me around here. Things never get sorted this quickly and easily, don't you agree Adrien?" The model's face beamed.

"Absolutely." He said, diving into his pocket. "She's been my lucky charm for years." As he spoke, he pulled out the lucky charm bracelet Marinette had given him all those years ago when they practiced for the gaming contest. Marinette's mouth flew open.

"You still have it." She said amazed, noting that the etched pattern on the centre stone had worn down slightly. Clearly he had held it a lot and that touched her deeply.

"Of course I did, and I think it still works pretty well."

"I'm glad." She said, turning to her bag and proceeded to pull out the charm bracelet that Adrien had given her for her fourteenth birthday. "Because I think yours still works pretty well too." Adrien could feel his heart rate escalating again. She kept it, all this time, just like he had. Sasha mocked a groan.

"Ugh, you two are too cute for this late in the afternoon. Adrien, do me a favour and take this girl out on a date somewhere, she deserves it after the day we had." The two teens blushed and gave each other shy looks.

"Well...actually…" Adrien rubbed the back of his neck as Marinette giggled. Sasha looked between the two, his smile growing broader.

"Ha! I knew it. Well Miss Marinette, I have just one task left for you to do." He grabbed a small package and gave it to her.

"I don't trust those new girls in the mail room, and this package is important. Can you take it to the post office up the road and mail it for me. I'd do it myself, but I feel like I'm going to be stuck at this desk for some time yet." Marinette took the package from him. It felt light and she supposed it was a shirt or a dress. "You're both free to go after that and I'll see you at the photoshoot tomorrow."

Walking through the lobby, Adrien noticed whispers and stares at them from some of the other workers. He could see Marinette had noticed too, ducking her head slightly. What else had that lying Lila been saying? He had tried several times to get his father to get rid of her, but Gabriel insisted on keeping the liar around. Letting his inner Chat get the better of him, Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand, linking their fingers together for everyone to see. She looked up at him in surprise, but smiled when she saw the contented look on his face, his head held high. He had to admit, he loved the feel of her hand in his.

Adrien and Marientte walked the few meters up the road to where the post office was. It had been raining quite heavily through the day, but had tapered off for now. With a strong wind blowing, they decided to chance it without an umbrella. After sending the parcel off, they were about to head over to "La Porte Verte" when Marinette suddenly turned to Adrien in a panic.

"Adrien, I left my sketchbook in your office."

"Well that's okay, it will be safe there until morning."

"I know, but I need it to show Sasha my completed challenge design tomorrow to pass the placement. We won't be coming to the office in the morning because we are meeting at the photoshoot, remember?" She was trying but failing at hiding her panic. "My whole life is in that book." Adrien took her hand and held it in both of his.

"It's okay Marinette, just breathe. We can go back to the office and get it. Don't worry." His voice was calming and she could feel herself start to settle back down.

Adrien kept a hold of her hand, lacing his fingers back through hers as they made their way back to the office building. As they walked along, it seemed that the sun was once again struggling to make its presence known. Adrien lifted his face towards the singular beam, soaking up its warmth as much as the feel of her hand in his. She leaned a little into his arm and Adrien knew that he was falling in love with her. That this precious heart walking beside him he wanted by his side everyday. He couldn't explain it, even if he tried, but there was something about her that was drawing him in and he wanted to follow that feeling, because he trusted it, he trusted her, even with the biggest secret of his life. Wrapped up in his own thoughts, he was startled from them by Marientte crying "Ewww '' next to him, and the distinct moisture of water seeping through his trousers.

A car had pulled up too quickly to the curb, sending a tsunami of water cascading over them. Marinette had caught the brunt of it, and her soft pink dress was totally soaked.

"Stupid, stupid." She moaned, stamping her foot. "If I hadn't forgotten my stupid book, I wouldn't have gotten stupid wet and ruined everything." Adrien watched her as she ranted, but all he could think of was how adorable she was. He stepped back towards her putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, you haven't ruined anything, but you do look cold. We'll go back to my office and you can warm up in the shower while I get someone to dry your clothes. There's always somebody around working late."

Marinette was too flustered to argue and just let Adrien lead her back up to his office. She was shivering from the air conditioning and felt like a drowned rat. Adrien slipped off his jacket and wrapped it over her shoulders, keeping his arm around her. Once they reached back to his office, Adrien guided her towards his bathroom. "Here, there should be a robe of some kind in the closet there and feel free to use whatever you want in the bathroom. Just drop your dress out the door and I'll take it to get sorted." Feeling a little less embarrassed, Marientte went to sort herself out while Adrien grabbed himself a dry pair of trousers.

Soon the bathroom door opened slightly and Marinette dropped her dress out. Adrien picked it up and for a moment indulged in the fact that Marinette was indeed naked in his bathroom. He mentally slapped himself for that inappropriate thought. He hadn't even taken her on a proper date yet let alone asked her to be his girlfriend! He looked at her dress in his hand. Why was it so difficult to tell her how he feels? Sometimes he really wished his mother was around to talk to. Heaven knows he couldn't possibly ask his father anything.

He looked at his watch and realised that by the time the dress would be dry the cafe would be closed. "Hey, Marinette." He called through the door. "How would you feel about having our date here in my office? I know it's not quite the same thing, but I can call for take out." He felt bad about her missing out on their proper date, but he also hoped this didn't sound too lame.

"Sure, I..I'd love too." She said nervously. He could just picture her being all flushed and nervous behind the door, naked behind the door that is. He shook his head again. Stop it Agreste, you're a gentleman remember!

"Okay, well I'll go use the phone in Nathalie's office. I'll be back."

"Okay."

Adrien could hear Plagg sniggering in his jacket as he headed down the hall. "You know you could have just used the phone in your office." Adrien rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to give her some privacy." He said, sounding like he was stating the obvious. "Now shush or you'll get found out." He whispered at the two eyes and ears that popped out at him.

"Big deal, she'll have to find out about us eventually." Adrien narrowed his eyes at the Kwami with a frown. Honestly, what had gotten into him lately?

"Look, I know you like Marientte…" Plagg raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay I do too, but there's more to it than that and you know it. I can't just spring you on her. Now just pipe down will you. If you interfere at all tonight, you'll be eating processed cheese for the rest of the month." Plagg gasped.

"You wouldn't!" He exclaimed in horror.

"Try me." Adrien smirked as Plagg recoiled back into his jacket with a grumble.

Adrien was surprised to see Nathalie still in her office, but on closer inspection, he found she had fallen asleep at her desk. Poor Nathalie, he thought, she works too hard and his father really does take all her efforts for granted. He gently went over to her and slowly shook her shoulder.

"Nathalie, you need to wake up now." He said softly. The assistant blinked her eyes at him before she sat up in confusion. "It's okay, you fell asleep at your desk." Nathalie rubbed her stiff neck before looking back at him.

"What are you still doing here Adrien? I thought you were going… isn't that Marinette's dress?" Adrien turned bright red, realising how this might look.

"Marinette got splashed by a passing car. She's having a shower now and I thought maybe someone might be around to dry her dress. It's not what you think Nathalie, honest." Nathalie just gave him a sleepy smile and shook her head.

"Oh Adrien, I know that, and even if it was I'm not going to say anything to your father." She reached over and took the dress from him. "I know Rachel is working late tonight, I'm sure she can sort the dress out." Nathalie was about to get up when Adrien crashed her into a hug.

"You're the best Nathalie." She patted his back affectionately.

"Well, I try." She said playfully, but there was a concealed sadness too. It was in these moments, so fleeting and few, that Nathalie wondered if this is what it felt like to be a mother. Adrien stepped back allowing Nathalie to stand.

"Can I use your phone to order some take out. The cafe will be closing soon so it will be too late for our date and…"

"Date? As in an actual date with Marientte." She asked, though not totally surprised. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, yeah although it wasn't initially going to be, but then I kind of changed it to be and she agreed but then she got wet so I thought we could still have the date in my office and…" Nathalie quirked an amused eyebrow at Adrien's rambling. The blonde then went quiet, and looked back up at her shyly. "I like her Nathalie. I really do. I think, maybe I love her." Nathalie put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know." She said with a soft smile. "I like her too." Adrien had a giddy smile on his face.

"Is this what it's like Nathalie, to be in love?" Nathalie looked sweetly at the blonde. Deep down she felt a pain in her heart. This is what love should be, two young people excited, nervous, finding their way, but finding it together. Maybe it's the long friendship that Adrien and Marinette had shared these last few years, but Nathalie felt there was a deep connection between the two, something she herself had never experienced, certainly not with Gabriel anyways, but it warmed her heart to see it in Adrien though.

"Yes Adrien, I believe it is, and I think Marientte feels the same way about you. Just tell her how you feel." Adrien could feel his face going pink again.

"But how Nathalie?" It surprised Adrien that after having spent the last four years sprouting his love for Ladybug, that he suddenly felt tongue tied with Marientte. "Sorry to ask you, but you know, without mum here, I don't know who else to talk to."

"Just be honest with her." She felt a bit of a hypocrite saying that. It's not like she was ever that forthright herself, but this was different. Adrien had a chance at happiness that long ago passed her by.

"Nathalie, do you think mother would have liked Marinette?" Nathalie was surprised by the question, although she probably shouldn't have been. Knowing how much Adrien still missed Emilie was part of what made her choices in life so much harder.

"Yes Adrien, she would have, just as I do. You'll find the right moment to tell her how you feel." She places her hand on his arm. "I'll sort out the dress, you organise your dinner." Adrien looked at Nathalie and smiled.

"You know, you're like a mother to me Nathalie. I wish my father could have seen that too, because you deserved so much more." Nathalie could feel the prick of tears in her eyes as Adrien hugged her again. This time though, she tightened the embrace.

"I'm always here for you Adrien, no matter what you are always my first priority. Remember that."

After Adrien made his dinner call and left, Nathalie arranged for Rachel to clean Marientte's dress before she checked her messages and saw she had several missed calls from Gabriel. She sighed heavily, not really wanting to answer the calls, but knowing she had to. Gabriel picked up the phone within half a ring.

"Why are you and Adrien not back yet?" He demanded without so much as a hello. Nathalie pinched her nose between her fingers. She was too tired for this.

"I was working back late Sir, and Adrien is having a date with Marinette." She decided to leave the details off for now. Gabriel just grunted down the phone.

"Why was I not informed?" Nathalie gritted her teeth.

"Because your son is an adult Gabriel, if you hadn't noticed, and finding a girlfriend I believe was your idea."

"So he did chose her after all?" Nathalie couldn't quite read the tone in his voice, but it seemed odd.

"I think it's more than that Gabriel. There's something special about her. Something that has Adrien captivated. I…" She cut herself off, unsure how to word this.

"What is it Nathalie?" He questioned harshly. Nathalie took a deep breath.

"Gabriel, you know I have never questioned you and have always done what you have asked of me, but I need to know what all this is about? Why do you want Adrien to have a girlfriend? Why Marinette? This isn't a game to him you know. I believe there are real feelings here and this girl is very important to him. Maybe even lifelong important. You're not planning to akumatized her or something are you." She didn't like the way Gabriel laughed down the phone, it sounded sinister and made goosebumps break out down her spine.

"Nothing so mundane my dear Nathalie. No, I have far more ambitious plans, but I'm keeping them close to my chest for now. Make sure Adrien gets all the time he wants with the bakery girl and give her the internship papers tomorrow. I want to make sure she stays close, Nathalie, see to it that she does." Gabriel abruptly hung up the phone.

Nathalie sat back down at her desk. She was too tired to think about what Gabriel meant by all that. Too tired for his scheming and plans. Too tired for akumas and magical jewels. Once it was a thrill to stand beside Hawkmoth, have him need her as Mayura, have him show attention to her. She craved his attention, she wanted his regard, his interest, she wanted his love. She had wanted his love.

"Miss Nathalie?" A small voice chirped beside her. "Shouldn't we be going home now." Nathalie looked over at Duusu, who had propped her head out from under her desk.

"I think I've realised something Duusu." She said. Watching Adrien and Marinette had opened her eyes to something she had known for sometime, but hadn't wanted to face. "I don't love Gabriel. Not any more." She sat back in her desk chair and realised how empty her life was. She didn't even have a photo of anyone on her desk. She had dedicated her life to a man that had just used and abused her for his own gains. It was her own fault of course, she knew he was trying to bring his wife back, but she had let herself be blinded to the facts that were right there in front of her face. Duusu fluttered up to rest her head on Nathalie's cheek.

"You're not going to give me back are you?" The peacock Kwami asked, her voice displaying her upset.

"No Duusu. I would never hand you over to Gabriel." With new clarity, Nathalie could see how precarious the situation was becoming. "No, we will find a way to get away. I'll just wait until Adrien finishes school, maybe settles somewhere with Marinette. He needs to get out of that house and keep Marinette away from Gabriel."

"But what about Nooroo?" Duusu asked. "We can't just leave him there." Nathalie looked at her Kwami with heavy eyes. Picking up the internship papers on her desk she sighed. Gabriel might have secret plans, but she could too.


	8. Chapter 8

Returning back to his office, Adrien was surprised to find the bathroom door was still shut. He thought he could hear voices inside, but figuring Marinette probably rang her mum, Adrien knocked and called through the door. "Everything okay?" There was a squeak and a scrambling noise.

"Fine, everything's fine...um, I couldn't find the robe so I borrowed a shirt." Adrien wondered why she sounded so nervous.

"No Problem. I've ordered dinner so just come out when you're ready." Adrien decided to kick off his shoes and discard his tie. He hated wearing ties, but put them on for meetings. Plopping happily on the couch, he started undoing his top buttons while he scrolled through his phone when the bathroom door finally opened and Marinette stepped out.

Adrien had seen a lot of things through his time as a model. Girls in swimsuits and lingerie walking around half naked was not unusual and he had barely raised an eyebrow at them. When he fixed his eyes on Marinette, however, any doubt he had about his feeling for her stopped along with his heart.

She was wearing an emerald green satin formal shirt that hung like a bed shirt on her. He'd forgotten he even had that shirt because it was slightly too big. He had meant to return it ages ago for alterations but now he was thanking any and every deity in existence he hadn't. Not only did she look incredible in his shirt, not to mention his Chat colour, but her slightly damp hair was draped loosely over her shoulders. He knew without a doubt he'd fallen for her hard, and he just prayed that she felt the same.

"I've...a...I've ordered Chinese. You like Chinese don't you?" Marinette looked at him amused as his red face deepened. Ugh, you idiot, he chastised himself. "Of course you do, scalp that...ah...come sit." He patted the space beside him. Marinette sat with her foot tucked under her so she could face him. She was quietly pleased to see he seemed almost as nervous as she was. "Feeling better?" He asked, desperately trying not to think about what, if anything, she had on under the shirt. She nodded warmly at him, hoping to act normal and not like she isn't just wearing one of his shirts. It even smelt of him.

"Much better, thanks. Is someone able to dry my dress?"

"Nathalie is taking care of it. Rachael will bring it up when it's ready." Marinette looked surprised.

"Nathalie's still here? But she was here really early this morning. Does she ever sleep?" Adrien was touched that Marinette seemed genuinely worried about Nathalie.

"Yeah, she works too hard and I don't think my father gives her enough credit for that or even appreciates all she does. I actually found her asleep at her desk and I have a feeling that happens a lot more than she would care to admit. I'm worried she's going to get burned out though. She always gives everything 110% without complaint." Marinette reached out her hand and placed it on his.

"Sounds like someone else I know." That warm tingling feeling came back all over him. How could just the touch of her hand make him feel this way? He tried to steady his breathing, swallowing and searching to find his words.

"Marinette, there's something I need to tell you, well two things actually." Marientte's eyebrows knitted together in concern. "Oh no, nothing bad. At least I hope not." He started playing with the ring on his finger. Marinette recognised that as a nervous twitch and she wondered what he had to say that made him so worried to say it.

"My father got the impression from a magazine article that I was flirting with a lot of girls at school and 'playing the field' as he put it. I don't need to tell you how far off the mark that is, but once he gets an idea in his head, there's no arguing with him. He basically told me I had to find a girl and stick with her because it would be good PR for the company." Marinette sat back slightly into the seat. If she had already started to dislike Gabriel Agreste, this just sealed the deal in her mind. Who does this to their son?

"So he wants you to date someone for PR, or to just pretend to have a girlfriend for appearances?" Adrien hung his head. He was embarrassed that this is what his father had become and he really hoped it didn't scare her off.

"He really didn't seem to care. In truth the only thing he cares about is the company bottom line. But I can't just pretend to date someone for appearances." She could hear the frustration in his voice and she couldn't help but feel how awful this whole situation must have been for him. Then his voice and his eyes softened. "This brings me to point two. If I'm going to date somebody, then it has to be someone I want to date, someone I really care about and maybe... hopefully, cares about me too." His eyes grew in intensity and Marinette found her breath catch as her own eyes widened. For not the first time, Adrien was becoming lost in those bluebell eyes, so soft, so familiar, so...

A loud knocking came to the door. "Delivery." Adrien dropped his head in frustration at the interruption but then looked up and smiled. "That will be dinner, stay right there." He lifted her hand and placed a delicate kiss on her knuckles before getting up to go to the door. No, it wasn't fair to make comparisons. Ladybug likes someone else, Ladybug wanted to keep identities a secret and yet he still couldn't shift the feeling.

Marinette's heart and mind meanwhile were racing. 'What exactly is he trying to say? That he found someone else to date? That he wants me as a fake girlfriend? No, no, that can't be right, he just said he couldn't do that. Is he trying to say he wants to date me? Oh my lord, is he trying to tell me he likes me!! And I'm sitting here in his shirt with wet hair and no shoes and oh, I so, so, badly need to talk to Tikki right now…' She stopped her running thoughts when Adrien returned and placed the food on the table.

Sitting back down next to her, mirroring the way she was sitting, he picked her hand back up in his and gazed deeply into her eyes. Marinette thought her heart stopped when he started to speak again.

"I want to be honest with you and I'm only telling you this in case it ever gets brought up again. My father might be an emotionless so and so, but I'm not. If I'm going to introduce you to people as my girlfriend, then I want you to know that it's because that's what I really want you to be, because I care about you Marinette, so very much." Marinette didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry. Was she dreaming? Was this Adrien really saying this? Adrien leaned in a little, reaching his hand to tuck a stray hair behind her ear, then he cupped her face, gently running his thumb on her cheek.

"So...I have three very important questions to ask you." She could hear a playfulness in his voice and it brought a smile to her face.

"Alright." She said, trying to be confident, despite the blush she knew was taking over her face.

"One, I know you already have an invite to the Jagged Stone benefit concert, but would you go with me as my date for the night?"

"That would be wonderful." She said, her smile lighting up her eyes. Adrien leaned in a little more closely and could smell his shampoo in her hair.

"Two, would you, and it's totally up to you but I would love you to say yes?" He took a deep breath. "Would you, Marinette, be my girlfriend, for real." Marinette nodded, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"I'd love to be." She replied, almost in a whisper. Adrien could barely contain his joy as he leaned in even closer, his face and lips achingly brushing her's. Marinette could hardly breathe.

"Three." He spoke softly, his warm breath on her face. "Can I kiss you?" Marinette could find no words, but hummed an affirmation.

Adrien leaned in and brought his lips down to hers. It was soft and gentle, maybe even a little unsure, but oh the feeling in his heart almost overwhelmed him. It wasn't fireworks and fanfare, it was exactly how he had described her to Felix - soft, sweet, warm. He might have imagined what this would be like with Ladybug, (and he couldn't deny he had stared at that pic Alya took of them after Oblivio more than he would care to admit,) but this felt so right and real and it was perfect with that unexplainable familiarity again. The kiss only lasted for a moment, but the two teens blushed and giggled as they rested their foreheads against each other.

"You know Marinette, I think I've loved you for a long time but, maybe I was just afraid to admit it, even to myself." Marinette closed her eyes and leaned into him.

"I love you too Adrien, but I was too afraid to say anything either." Adrien pulled back slightly to see her eyes. There was so much love in those bluebell eyes that he felt a fool for not noticing before. He ran his fingers through her hair before leaning in to kiss her again, this time though, he didn't hold back. He wasn't unsure anymore, because he knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. She ran her fingers into his soft blonde locks, the two of them melting into each other as Marinette fell back onto the couch. His mind was aflame. She really loved him, Adrien, with his flaws and horrid father, with his insecurities and his restricted life. He had honestly thought that anyone who saw how the real Adrien lived would never want to know him, but here she was, holding him, kissing him, loving him. Right now, he didn't need to be Chat Noir to have everything he ever wanted right here in his arms.

They eventually had to come up for air, an entanglement of hands and limbs. Adrien opened his eyes first to see Marinette's still closed, her lips slightly parted and breathing heavily. She slowly opened them and looked back at him, pink and flush and absolutely beautiful, a soft smile on those perfect lips, her messy hair framing her face. Adrien looked at her with wonder and although he wanted to dive straight back into her lips and embrace again, he knew their dinner was going to start getting cold. So they sat back up and ate, chatting about their friends, school, graduating soon and just enjoying the meal and each other's company. Their conversation and banter came so easily, that comfortable familiarity filling the air. She leaned her head on his shoulder as she expertly navigated her chopsticks through her noodles and his heart skipped as he would press a kiss into her hair. The moon was high in the night sky and the lights of the city shone outside the window. It might not have been the date Adrien had planned, but it turned out perfect.

It felt all too soon when a knock came to the door once again. Adrien answered the door to Rachel holding a clean and dry dress. Rachel looked past the model at the girl sitting on the lounge, chopsticks in hand wearing what was clearly one of Adrien's shirts. She then took note of Adrien's own slightly disheveled appearance.

"Sure Adrien, no problem." She said, curiosity in her voice. "Security will be coming to lock up soon and Nathalie already left." Adrien noticed her staring back at Marinette and it was making him feel uncomfortable.

"Thanks Rachel, we're going now anyway. See you later." He quickly shut the door, suddenly feeling very protective of Marinette from prying eyes and gossiping lips.

"Is that my dress?" Marinette called out, standing up and walking over to him. Adrien turned back to her and smiled as he handed it over.

"Clean and dry as promised. We'll need to go soon so I'll call my bodyguard to pick us up out the front and we can take you home."

"Oh that's okay, I can just catch the metro." She shrugged. Adrien stepped closer to her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"No way am I letting you go on the metro at this hour." He kissed her softly on the forehead. "You're with me now Princess, and this knight will always be here to protect you." With that he gave her a wide grin with a flirty wink before walking over to the windows to ring his bodyguard.

All at once Marientte could hear her Kitty's voice coming from Adrien's mouth, "I will always be here to protect you, m'lady." She quickly went into the bathroom, leaning her back against the door before her thoughts could betray her. Her heart pounded in her chest. Now that she was seeing it, she couldn't unsee it. The same intense eyes, same soft blonde hair, the same kind and sweet spirit. Then there was the way he had panicked when she went missing during the Akuma, his need to protect her from Lila. It was Chat Noir all over. No, no, no, her mind screamed, Adrien can't be Chat Noir, he just can't be.

During the trip home to the bakery, Adrien never let go of Marinette's hand in the car. It was almost as though he was worried that if he let go of her, she'd disappear. He worried he might have pushed his luck with that little hint he dropped, but if he was right, then he was leaving the rest up to her. After all, he always did follow his Lady's lead.

Marinette had managed to calm herself down enough in the bathroom that she was sure Adrien would have no idea about the existential crisis that was going through her head. Tikki told her not to worry, everything was alright and they would talk about it when they got home. Marinette trusted her kwami and so was going to enjoy just being with him. Whether he was Chat or not, Marinette loved Adrien, and she would do anything to protect this new relationship with him.

"So, is there anything in particular I need to know about the shoot tomorrow?" She asked, trying to keep the conversation normal. Adrien lifted her hand up to his lips, kissing the inside of her wrist and holding it to his heart.

"Just keep away from the models. They're not the nicest bunch of girls as you would have noticed. Stay near Sasha and Nathalie, they'll look after you." Marinette could hear a real concern in voice.

"I can take care of myself too you know Adrien." She pouted. Oh yes, he just had to be her overprotective Kitty. Adrien leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I know you can Mari, but I don't want you being subjected to gossip."

"You mean like that look Rachael gave me?" Adrien averted his gaze from her but she could still see the pained look on his face.

"You saw that." He sighed. "Marinette I'm so sorry I…" This time she cut him off with a kiss.

"Adrien, you need to stop apologising for other people. People have already made their opinions about me. I know that being with you is going to create jealousy, and that people are going to want to say things and try to bring me down, but I'm not going to let that keep me away from you." She gently touched his face. Looking deeply into his emerald eyes, she could so easily see how he could be Chat. She had seen that loving look from those eyes a thousand times before. "I'm walking into this with both eyes open, because I love you and I want to be with you." Both sides of you, her mind added. Adrien was overwhelmed with her words, pulling her in for a tight hug.

"I never thought I could feel so much so fast, but with you it's like I'm free falling and I never want to stop." He pulled back from her enough to look at her, one hand cupping her cheek, the other still holding her waist. "Yet I feel like I have loved you all my life, before I even knew I did. Is that even possible?" Marinette took his face in both of her hands.

"Maybe we did Adrien, in another lifetime." The bluenette closed her eyes, the world feeling like it was swirling by. "How else can I explain why this is happening so fast?" Adrien grabbed both her hands and held them to his chest.

"I'm moving too fast aren't I? Princess, I'm sorry I…" She pressed a finger to his lips with a soft smile.

"You're apologising again Adrien. I didn't say it bothered me. Being with you right now feels like the most right thing I've ever done in my life. I don't want to slow down. I've jumped onto this whirlwind with you, and it's dizzying and terrifying and absolutely exhilarating and I don't ever want to jump off." He kissed her hands as the car pulled up at the bakery.

Helping her out of the car, he walked her up to the door before turning to face her wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her close. "Would it be greedy of me to want to kiss you again?" He asked with a flirty grin. Marinette responded by rising up to her toes, her hands spayed across his chest, and meeting his lips with hers. The moment, however, was completely shattered by Marinette's father opened the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Tom was hardly containing his laughter as Marinette groaned.

"Tom, leave them alone." Sabine's amused voice came from inside.

"Actually Sir, could I have a word." Adrien asked. Tom stood with his hands on his hips. Adrien had always gotten along pretty well with Marinette's parents, and he hoped that they wouldn't object to him dating their daughter, but that didn't change the fact that Tom was a devoted father, and this was his only little girl. Besides, that whole fiasco of Weredad was still quite vivid in Adrien's memory, even if it was all a horrid misunderstanding. He pulled every bit of confidence that he had, wrapping an arm around Marinette's shoulders, partly for the support. "I've come to realise how much Marinette means to me, and I would like your blessing to be able to date her." Tom stood with no expression looking between the two teens before his face broke into a broad smile.

"Well of course you can son." He beamed, slapping Adrien on the back. "I always knew you had your eye on my little girl. What took you so long?" Marinette rolled her eyes at her father before catching the soft look Adrien was giving her.

"You're welcome here any time dear." Sabine added. "But it is late now, and you both have an early morning. Come Tom, let them say goodnight in peace." She said, tugging her husband's arm.

Marinette hung her arms around Adrien's neck. "You didn't really have to ask you know." Marinette said, letting Adrien bring his hands down to settle on her hips.

"I know, but I wanted to. I want your parents to know that this is something serious to me. You're important to me Marinette, and not just some eye candy on my arm " He leaned in for one last soft kiss. "I'll see you in the morning."

After the car was out of sight, Marinette wished her parents goodnight before heading up the stairs to her bedroom. Tikki flew out, her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Oh Marinette, I'm so happy for you." The kwami beamed as she plopped into Marinette's hands.

"So am I Tikki, happier than I've ever been, but you and I have to talk and maybe Wayzz too." Marinette went to where she keeps the Miracle Box hidden in her wardrobe. Taking out the Turtle Miraculous, she settled onto her bed before she put it on her wrist, releasing the kwami in a flash of green light.

"Greetings Marinette." The Turtle kwami said, giving her a solemn bow.

"Hello Wayzz." She smiled as Wayzz settled down next to Tikki. "I need to talk to both of you, and I need you to be honest with me. Firstly, Wayzz, as the Guardian it would be within reason for me to know who Chat Noir is under the mask right?" Wayzz gave a surprised look to Tikki, who nodded to him to respond.

"Yes Marinette, it would. Master Fu knew who all the Miraculous holders were." Marinette turned her head and looked at the photos on her wall. Her voice was quiet and unsure.

"And as Guardian, Chat should know who I was in case he ever needed me, or if we…if we...?" Wayzz floated up to study Marinette's face. She might have been trying to make this sound professional, but she wasn't fooling Wayzz.

"You know who he is, don't you?" He said softly, with no surprise in his voice. Marinette looked at Wayzz for a moment. Yes, in her heart she did know, but saying it out loud would make it too real. Marinette's eyes brimmed with tears as she turned towards Tikki.

"Adrien is Chat Noir, isn't he?" She said as her voice cracked. Tikki floated up to join Wayzz.

"I think you already figured out the answer to that Marinette. Adrien wasn't exactly trying to hide it tonight." Tikki said gently and Marinette's tears broke. Tikki quickly moved to touch Marinette's hand. "But it's alright now. Maybe this is the right time for you both to know." Marinette shook her head.

"I hope so Tikki. Of course Adrien had to be Chat, who else could have held my heart like that. No wonder tonight felt so right. We weren't moving too fast, we were just piecing together a puzzle we both had parts of. But I'm afraid too. What if he ever becomes Chat Blanc again? Tikki I don't think I could deal with that again. It was hard enough fighting him knowing it was Chat that was hurting, but knowing it was Adrien, oh God what could have happened to him to have caused that?" Tikki gently patted Marinette' cheek.

"Marinette, that was a long time ago. So much has changed since then. You're the Guardian now, you are both older and more experienced, you and Chat have grown closer as a team and you love him on both sides of the mask." Marinette looked up at her Kwami and took comfort from her earnest eyes.

"I do Tikki, I love all of him. I think I always did, but I was afraid to love Chat because of what had happened. I never want to see him like that ever again. What if...what if we were never meant to be?" This time, Wayzz stepped in.

"But you are meant to be Marinette. Master Fu always said he chose you two for a reason and it was because he believed you were made for each other - destined to be together." Marinette stopped crying and looked up at the wise turtle. "You are two halves of the same whole. Ladybugs and Chat Noirs always are, that's what makes you such an inseparable team."

"But if that was true, why did he threaten to take our Miraculous away if we found out?" Wayzz sighed and shook his head.

"Marinette, you and Adrien were the youngest Ladybug and Chat Noir I have known. Your whole team was, in fact. Master Fu was worried that too much knowledge too quickly would have been too much for you at such a tender age. He never expected to make you Guardian when he did, but he was prepared for the fact nonetheless. You and Adrien both had to grow, on both sides of the mask, before a reveal could be safe."

Marinette considered Wayzz's words. It made sense of course, as frustrating as that was. "What if he's disappointed though?" She picked up her cat pillow, hugging it to herself. "I mean Chat held a candle for Ladybug for so long, what if Marinette can't measure up?"

"Adrien loves you Marinette, all of you, he just didn't know it." Tikki added. Finally, Marinette was able to smile.

"You really think so Tikki?" The little red kwami hugged her chosens cheek.

"I know so. In fact, Plagg told me Adrien had been close to figuring you out a few times over the years. The only thing stopping him was his complete respect for Ladybug and his fear of losing Plagg. That didn't change the fact though that the more time you have spent together, the more he has began to see the Ladybug he has always cared so much for in the sweet Marinette he has grown to love." She replied. "That's why everything felt so familiar. I think in his heart he already knows who you are, he's just waiting for you to tell him it's alright. So when are you going to tell him?" Marinette flopped back onto her bed. Wayzz was right, too much knowledge too fast was overwhelming. She's been Adrien's girlfriend not even three hours and now knows he is also her most trusted partner, her best friend and her soulmate. She supposed that finding out about her would be just as overwhelming for him too.

"Adrien has an important photoshoot tomorrow. He certainly doesn't need Ladybug distracting him." She giggled to herself. Come to think of it, her Kitty would probably be less overwhelmed and more overjoyed, and flirty, and distracted and oh my what has she gotten herself into? "I might wait until after that." She then sat up and looked at the two kwamis with a determined look on her face.

"But first, I need to protect my relationship with Adrien before we deal with being Ladybug and Chat Noir."


	9. Chapter 9

When Marinette arrived at the studio for the shoot, Adrien was already being prepped by the style team. The shoot was for an advertising campaign to launch Gabriel's new women's fragrance 'Le Soleil Noir' (The Black Sun). Marientte had to chuckle at the irony of sunshine Adrien and his black cat other half in the name. The dress code for the advert was formal wear, stylish and sophisticated, Iike the fragrance was supposed to represent, but with an underlying romantic feel. A call to seduction she had heard it described. Well, this could be...interesting.

"Marientte." She heard him call her. She ran over to his welcoming arms as he picked her up to hug her, giving her a kiss on the cheek before seeing the bag being offered to him.

"I knew you were coming early so I thought maybe you might have skipped breakfast." Adrien all but devoured the flaky croissant goodness within.

"If I knew being with you got me your dad's croissants for breakfast, I would have dated you years ago." She just smirked at him.

"Oh I see how it is." She scoffed. "You're just using me for my croissant connections." Adrien had a lopsided grin on his face as he looked at her. She'd worn her hair in pigtails today which she hadn't done all week, and he had to wonder if there was a special reason for that.

"Okay, I confess, I'm the real gold digger here, because your family is loaded in dough." Marinette's false bravado crumpled under that. It was so Chat, and yet so Adrien. Even without knowing for sure she was Ladybug, he'd almost completely let his guard down around her.

"Oh Adrien, that was terrible." She laughed. "Don't let my dad hear you pun like that, he might just try and adopt you."

"I wouldn't object to that." He smiled. "I think I'd feel like I'd won the lottery."

"Why?" She giggled. "Because of all the dough?"

"Partly." He replied, picking up her hand to kiss it. "And because I would get to spend everyday with you." Marinette wasn't sure she would ever get used to Adrien flirting like Chat at her.

"Adrien, we are almost ready for you now." Nathalie approached over carrying a jacket. "Marinette, would you mind checking this with Sasha and then bringing it back to Adrien. We've had nothing but trouble with this jacket for days." Marinette took the jacket, while Adrien went into his dressing room to change.

Sasha was adding a final touch to Veronica's dress for the shoot. The red head was dressed in an ivory figure hugging evening dress with lace trims and embedded swarovski crystals in the bodice and around the hem. Marinette had to admit, she looked quite stunning in it. "Nathalie asked if you could check this jacket before Adrien wears it." Sasha turned and gave Marinette a warm smile before taking the jacket.

"You know, I have told Nathalie not to use apprentices for the shoots. I think it's still going to be a bit too tight on him."

"Maybe if he layed off the pastries, it wouldn't be." Veronica laughed. Marinette glared at her. Why couldn't they have found someone else for the shoot?

Sasha turned away ignoring the red head before focusing back on Marinette. "See how it is on him. He has gained quite a bit of muscle in the last year or so and I think the girl must have used measurements that were out of date. If it's still tight, maybe he can sling it over his shoulder or something. I'm sure Vincent will figure something out." Marinette nodded and gave Veronica one last glare before walking away.

Inside the dressing room, Adrien hummed to himself as he finished dressing. He was in a simple black ensemble so as to offset the ivory dress Veronica was wearing. Plagg zipped around the room looking for the tie that was supposed to go with it.

"You know kid, you haven't been all that careful with your secret identity around pigtails. What with that 'your knight will protect you' waffle you were going on with last night." He said as he handed Adrien the tie. The model just shrugged as he tied it up.

"Only Ladybug would have known the reference." Plagg floated up into his chosens face.

"And what if Pigtails isn't Ladybug?" Adrien stopped what he was doing and looked up at his Kwami. He knew full well Plagg knew who Ladybug was, he was just testing him.

"I still love Marinette, if that's what you're getting at. Whether she is Ladybug or not doesn't change that, and I'm still going to tell her tonight who I am anyway. I can't keep a secret like that from the girl I love. Besides, if Marinette isn't Ladybug, then that still means that Ladybug trusted her with the Mouse Miraculous, right? So I trust her either way." Plagg folded his arms and smiled to himself as Adrien went to put his shoes on. He knew the kid was ready, he just had to hope Tikki got to talk some sense into her chosen about revealing their identities sooner rather than later.

"So I suppose you're taking her out somewhere tonight to be all sickly sweet and gross?" Plagg whined. Adrien just laughed.

"Actually we are having dinner with her parents tonight, so I can grab you some of those cheese puffs you have been waiting for." Plagg's face lit up and he was practically salivating. "We just have to drop some stuff off to Luka for Kitty Section first." The Cat Kwami suddenly puffed up like a fur ball.

"Don't take pigtails there." Plagg growled. "Those damn snakes are always trying to steal the bugs away from my kittens." Plagg's eyes suddenly went wide and he covered his mouth with his paws. Adrien's face looked puzzled for a moment before the light dawned on him and he broke out into a broad smile.

"I knew it. Marinette is Ladybug. She had to be." Plagg flattened his ears to his head.

"Don't say I said anything. Tikki said I wasn't supposed to interfere." Adrien just laughed, plucking Plagg out of the air and planting a loud kiss between his ears before running for the door.

Adrien raced out the dressing room and crashed straight into Marinette as she was about to knock on his door. With quick cat reflexes he grabbed her waist and brought her closer to him.

"I think you've already fallen for me once before M'lady, but I'll fall for you everyday." Marinette's cheeks burned bright red before it registered what exactly he had just said. Grabbing her hand as her mouth gaped open, he quickly pulled her into the dressing room, shutting the door behind him. Before she had a chance to react, Whirled her around, his lips were on hers, one hand behind her head, the other holding her waist and her back up against the door. She didn't question it, but melted into him, embedding her fingers in his silky hair, whispering 'Chaton' against his lips. He'd called her m'lady, she was still his lady, and he was her Kitty. All masks had finally been stripped away and Adrien was pouring every inch of love he had for her into his kisses. This wasn't how she had planned their reveal to happen, but now that it had, she wouldn't change this reaction for anything.

When he finally broke the kiss, Adrien pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face into her neck. That amazing smell of vanilla and cinnamon making his head whirl. "I just knew it had to be you m'lady, you couldn't have been anyone else." She looked up at him and saw the pure joy and love in his eyes.

"But how did you…?" Plagg then floated up, his ears down and his expression apologetic.

"It's my fault Marinette. I panicked and blurted out something I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." Marinette quirked her head curiously.

"Panicked, what for?" Adrien chuckled and explained Plagg's freak out about them visiting Luka.

"You idiot Plagg." Tikki shided, having come out of Marinette's bag. "You know it never works out between snakes and Ladybugs anyway. Besides, Luka isn't that kind of snake." Plagg just huffed, folding his paws and turning his head.

"I'm sorry Sugarcube, but Adrien mentioned cheese puffs and then my brain just went to mush." Tikki laughed hugging her counterpart. "Besides, my kittens don't always get to have their Ladybugs, and I just wanted to make sure he did, you know, for the cheese puffs and all."

"You silly Stinky Sock, you do care, even if it is motivated by your stomach."

"I'm so sorry Marinette…" Adrien began before she pressed a finger to his lips, which he promptly kissed.

"Oh Kitty." Marinette laughed, touching his face with her hand. "It's alright. I was going to tell you tonight anyway." Adrien kissed her on the nose.

"I was going to tell you too." He said. "I couldn't be happier though Bug. You mean everything to me, and I love you, all of you. I couldn't imagine ever being with anyone else."

"I love you to mon Chaton." She said softly. Adrien's heart felt it would burst hearing her call him that. "You're the only person I would have ever wanted as my Chat Noir."

"Adrien, they're ready for you." Came a voice through the door.

"Alright Nathalie." He called back, running his fingers through one of Marinette's pigtails. "We can talk more about this tonight." He kissed her lightly on the forehead before rubbing his nose against hers. "And we can definitely do lots more of this." He murmured against her lips before kissing her again.

Leaving the dressing room, Adrien took Marinette over to where Sasha was, holding out a seat for her. Leaning down, he gave her one more soft kiss. He was aware of Veronica watching him, but he couldn't care less. Maybe if she knew he was taken, she might keep the shoot more professional.

Adrien and Veronica went through the motions for a few shots as Vincent called out instructions. He was avoiding touching her more than was necessary, while she was all hands as usual. Marinette shifted uncomfortably in her seat and could hear Sasha and Nathalie grumbling about unprofessionalism. They stopped photographing to move a few set pieces around and Adrien ran his hand through his hair looking to make eye contact with Marinette. She caught his gaze and smiled supportively to him. He could already feel the world was a better place, just from her smile, his Lady's smile.

"There was the look I wanted." Vincent called out. "Now you give it to me." Adrien shrugged unapologetically. It was a bit hard to look like a guy in love, when she wasn't the girl you are holding.

Moving back around the set, Vincent got Adrien to lean back on the wall, holding Veronica by the hips. Vincent moved Veronica's arms to drape off Adrien's neck, which felt suffocating to him with the heavy perfume she was wearing. A fan was positioned to gently send her flaming red hair flying behind her. The shot would have been perfect except for the strained look on Adrien's face.

"Adrien looks like he has a knife in his back." Sasha leaned over to Nathalie to say.

"Because that is how he feels." Nathalie responded despondently. "You know he hates it when the models flirt with him, and Veronica is one of the worst for it. I honestly don't know why Gabriel keeps her on the books." Marinette got the impression that Nathalie was fully aware of Veronica's indiscretions, but had been at a loss as to how to intervene.

Veronica's lustful stare was making Adrien even more uncomfortable, like she was trying to undress him with her eyes. She had to have been at least 21 by this, and had quite a reputation for doing the rounds of most of the models employed by Adrien's father. Truthfully, the blonde wasn't sure why she had set a cap for him. Maybe it was just to add to her list of prior conquests, or simply for the fact he was the boss's son.

"So, Adrien, I hear on the grapevine you found yourself a little squeeze to keep you warm last night." Veronica's honey tones whispered in Adrien's ear. Adrien pulled his head back to look at her.

"If that was a reference to Marinette then I'm not going to dignify that comment with a response." He snapped at her, trying to keep his voice down for Vincent's sake.

"Oh come on Adrien, you're not fooling anyone. I know you want a piece of me." She pressed herself closer against him. "Why don't you let a real woman show you how it's done." The red head slid her obscured hand down the inside of his jacket, slipping lower before grabbing onto his buttcheek. At the same moment a light bulb blew overhead momentarily distracting her and Adrien took the opportunity to push her back, the model almost losing her footing in the heels she was wearing. Marinette thought she saw a flash of black dart away from the blown light to Adrien's dressing room. She reminded herself to thank Plagg later with some extra cheese puffs.

"I told you last time, that was enough Veronica! And you don't speak about my girlfriend that way." All eyes were now fixed on the scene taking place on the set. No one had ever seen Adrien lose his temper like that before.

Veronica had a deviant glee in her eyes, and an innocent voice from her lips. "Adrien, really. Just because you slept with Marinette in your office doesn't mean you have to protect her dignity by pretending she's your girlfriend. Lila already told me all about it and it's okay. I know you really wanted me instead and I appreciate you wanting to get some experience first." There was a loud gasp from those in the room, including Marinette. Whatever Rachel thought she had seen last night, clearly had spread like wildfire and was just ripe for Lila to grab and run with. Marinette felt Sasha's hand on her shoulder in support. At least some people were not believing it.

Adrien shook his head in disbelief. "Don't tell me you fell for Lila's bullshit too. I thought you might have been a little smarter than that Veronica?" The girl just smirked.

"Is it a lie Adrien? Rachel saw you two in your office, 'disheveled' I believe was the word used, or are you going to accuse her of lying too." Adrien could feel his blood begin to boil. In true Lila fashion, she had manipulated half truths to serve her purpose. He was going to rip her a new one the next time he saw her.

"Rachel didn't see anything except us eating dinner."

"Um, yeah, with your little floozy over there wearing nothing but your shirt." Adrien knew Veronica was trying to bait him, but two could play at that game.

"So? She looks damn hot in my shirt, which is more than I could have said for you." He smirked, folding his arms across his chest. Marinette could feel her face getting flushed. Clearly Adrien had forgotten the audience he had watching this, either that, or his Chat was bleeding through into his civilian life. Veronica was taken aback by the remark, but only for a moment.

"Well at least I could get modelling jobs by my own merit, and didn't jump the cue into Gabriel by jumping the boss's son."

"That's enough Veronica!" Marinette shrugged away Sasha's hand and ignored Nathalie calling her, approaching the scene of the argument. "I don't know what rubbish Lila has been feeding you, but I would never take advantage of Adrien like because I love him." Veronica folded her arms, still looking smug.

"So you're telling me that for love you're going to turn down the summer internship I saw on offer on Nathalie's desk yesterday." Adrien wasn't even going to ask how she knew about that. Nathalie had only just mentioned it to him that morning. Marinette stepped up onto the set, looking the red head dead in the eyes, their faces inches apart.

"Yes." She replied coolly. Veronica's eyes widened in disbelief as Adrien grabbed Marinette's arm and gently turned her towards him.

"Marinette, don't do that. People like Veronica and Lila aren't worth it." He said, gently touching her face. She leaned into his touch, reaching her hand up over his.

"It's not just them." She said softly. "Lila's lies were so readily believed because it was what people wanted to believe. If I accept your father's offer, everyone will naturally assume I'm getting special treatment and I don't want that. I am going to be a designer, but I want to make it on my own merit like I always have with everything I do. Besides, I'm not sure working at a place like this is what I really want anymore." Adrien cupped her face in his hands.

"But this was your dream. You planned your whole life for this." She smiled softly at him, her eyes full of love for him.

"Plans and dreams can change Adrien. I still have my commissions which just keep growing, and who knows, maybe I might even start my own label and open a boutique store where I can design clothes my way and not someone else's." she reached up placing her hands on each side of his face. "But there's only one you, and I would give it all up in a heartbeat just to be with you." Despite the audience they had, Adrien gathered her up into his arms kissing her in front of everyone. He didn't care what they thought, but he couldn't love her anymore than he did right at this moment.

"Marinette I can't let you…" she placed a finger to his lips.

"Do you trust me Chaton?" She whispered into his ear. Adrien took her hand, kissing it and holding it to his chest.

"Always m'lady." He replied softly, though she could see his confusion. She smiled at him knowing her Kitty would always trust her blindly.

"Trust me now then. I'll explain everything later, I promise."

"Get off the set Veronica." Nathalie's voice broke through the room. "You have disgraced yourself and the Gabriel brand for the last time." Veronica folded her arms in annoyance. She'd been had and she was pissed.

"Gladly." She seethed through gritted teeth. "I'm done with this place." With a final glare at Marinette and Adrien she stormed off the set.

"Nathalie, what about the shoot?" Vincent lamented. "We are on a time pinch for the launch and the photo's have to be taken today."

Adrien let go of Marinette to put a hand on the assistant's shoulder. "I don't want you getting into trouble." Nathalie looked at him, a grim smile on her face.

"That might be unavoidable now." She said quietly. Her mind was racing. Not only was their lead model now walking out the door, but the shoot was in disarray and Marinette was not going to be taking the offer Gabriel insisted she make happen.

"Is there something I can do to help Miss Sancour." Marinette offered. Nathalie looked up between Adrien and his petite girlfriend, the wheels turning in her head.

"Sasha, do you have something that could be modified to fit Marinette?" The bluenette turned to her with wide eyes as Sasha looked her up and down.

"I'm sure I could manage that." He smiled. Marinette took a step back.

"Woah, hold up, I'm not a model, I'm short and clumsy and I'd just ruin the advert and Mr Agreste will probably banish me from the premises and…" Adrien wrapped his arms around her.

"Nonsense Princess, you would be perfect as always. Sasha, you wouldn't happen to have something in green would you?" He asked, twirling her pigtail around his finger.

"I think I know the perfect dress." Sasha held a hand out to Marainette. "Come my dear, let us work our magic and turn you into that Princess." He winked at Adrien with a knowing grin. Marinette looked hesitant at Adrien, but he just smiled and nodded at her with those kitten eyes. How could she say no?

"Alright then." She conceded, taking Sasha's hand and heading over to the prep team. Adrien stepped back towards Nathalie as Vincent busied the workers with rearranging the set.

"You know Lila Rossi was behind this." He said. Nathalie nodded her head slowly.

"I'll have to ring your father and inform him of what happened." She said, nervousness clear in her voice.

"Do you want me to ring him?" Adrein offered, but she shook her head. She knew she would have to talk him out of turning Veronica into an akuma, if he hadn't tried to already.

"No, you take care of the shoot and Marinette. I'll handle your father, and Miss Rossi."

When Marinette finally emerged sometime later, Adrien felt like his breath had been taken away. Her dress was a similar style to the ivory one Veronica had worn, but this was in a soft emerald green, similar to the shirt she had worn last night. The crystals in the dress were matched with a spray of crystals in her dark hair which had been styled to fall delicately on her shoulders. She wobbled slightly as she approached the set and he reached out to steady her. She lifted the bottom of the dress slightly to show the impossibly high heels she was wearing.

"We had to compensate for my height." She laughed. "But I can hardly walk in them." Adrien held an arm around her waist as he guided her over to the set.

"Don't worry Princess, I'll be here to catch you." He discarded the jacket and tie and undid the top three buttons on his shirt, Vincent having decided he wanted to change the tone of the shoot slightly. The feel of the shoot had instantly changed, Marinette all but forgetting the camera as Adrien told her jokes and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, making her laugh and blush. Vincent ran around them clicking excitedly, but he knew he had been all but forgotten as the two love birds disappeared into their own little bubble.


	10. Chapter 10

"Miss Rossi is on her way in." Nathalie informed Gabriel as she walked into his office. In her hands she had the proof photos from the photoshoot. "Under the circumstances, I think these photos are some of the best ones Adrien has ever done." Gabriel took the pictures without acknowledging his assistant and looked them over. He wouldn't admit it to Nathalie, but despite Marinette's lack of experience as a model, the pictures captured the kind of romance that Vincent had only dreamed about producing. There was already a buzz around the building this advertising campaign was going to be one of the most successful campaigners yet. There was something more to it though. Something pure in their eyes made Gabriel almost still. He had rarely seen this kind of love before, not since…Emilie.

"Be that as it may, I am highly displeased with this turn of events Nathalie. Nor am I pleased to learn that Marinette has turned down my offer of the internship." Nathalie took a step back, running her finger along her collar.

"She had already made up her mind before I had even made the offer Sir. I believe Miss Rossi and her lies had a lot to do with it. She feels that people are judging her for being with Adrien." Gabriel only grunted in reply. Lila was always a difficult one to control, but she had her usages.

"What is your opinion Nathalie." She turned her head away from him and looked out the window.

"I think they love each other very much." Gabriel shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"It's a bit sudden isn't it to be throwing such strong sentiments around." Nathalie shook her head, but wouldn't return his stare.

"They are different Sir. There's a bond between them I can't explain. Stronger than Miss Rossi and her lies to break at least." She turned her head to look at him. It was his turn to avoid her.

"Good." He murmured. Picking up his cup of tea, he slowly stirred it before laying the spoon on the saucer. Nathalie watched him as he took a sip of the hot liquid. He was playing games, and Adrien seemed to have been the bait. But for what? "I intend to revise my arrangement with Miss Rossi." He said, avoiding Nathalie's glare. "I should never have left her to her own devices when I let her into this place."

"Then why did you?" Gabriel turned his eyes up to her. Sometimes she wondered what she ever saw in those cold grey eyes.

"I hate to admit it, but she is a very good model and does her job well. She has also been my eyes and ears where Adrien is concerned at the school. Besides, like the saying goes Nathalie, keep your family close and your enemies closer."

"You called me Mr Agreste." Lila chirped sweetly as she entered the room and delicately took a seat. She didn't know why she had been summoned so late in the afternoon to Mr Agreste's office, but she had heard about Veronica walking out and assumed she was being called to replace her. She was almost giddy with the anticipation of being named Gabriel's leading model in Paris, right next to Adrien. Gabriel sat opposite her, in his hands still were the proofs from the revised photoshoot.

"You can drop the act Miss Rossi. Soon I will no longer be requiring your services here in Paris." Lilia's face shifted in an instant, her eyes blazing.

"I thought we had a deal. " She seethed between gritted teeth. Nathalie almost felt dizzy at the 360 turn in her disposition.

"Plans change Miss Rossi. I suggest you hear what I have to say and accept the offer I am about to make you." Lila eyed him with a level of contempt that made Gabriel almost withdraw the offer before he even made it.

"You promised me Adrien if I got rid of Marinette. It's not my fault her expulsion from school got reversed, or that Adrien fell for her pathetic sweetness, or embarrassing clumsiness." She was struggling to keep her composer, trying to match Gabriel's unwavering stare.

"I promised you the chance to be around Adrien as a model, and I kept my end of the bargain, despite your failure in that endeavour. I take no responsibility for his lack of interest in you. Unfortunately for you, Adrien is not as stupid as you clearly took him for and he saw straight through you." Lila huffed.

"That was Ladybugs fault. I could have had Adrien if it wasn't for her interference." Gabriel narrowed his eyes.

"My son is not a prize to be won Miss Rossi. Besides, that particular arrangement was a long time ago and something I don't recall asking you to revisit. Your job since then was simply to report Adrien's activities to me." Lila went quiet under his cold glare. "Now, since you have done that job well, I have a proposition for you." Lila eyes him suspiciously but nodded for him to continue.

"You will leave Paris to take up a new residence in London. I will see to your transfer when the school year ends. You will attend a prestigious modelling school there on full scholarship and be employed in our London branch." Lila listened to the offer with keen interest. She had always dreamt of being a world famous model, with the fame and opportunities that came with it, but then she knitted her eyebrows and her expressions dropped.

"It's a rather generous offer Mr Agreste but you're not offering this to me as a job well done though, are you? What's the catch?" She asked, skepticism evident in her voice.

"Sometimes wild birds need to be caged for their own protection Miss Rossi, but it doesn't mean the cage can't be a comfortable one. The offer is quite simple really. Your signature buys you the opportunity of a lifetime, all I ask in return is your silence and you keep away from my son and his girlfriend, but continue to observe them and report to me." Lila stood up, pushing her chair loudly behind her.

"Why would I do that! You can't seriously be entertaining the idea of Adrien being with that...that… insignificant little baker's brat!" Gabriel did not deviate from his posture throughout her outburst.

"May I remind you who you are speaking to Miss Rossi." His cold flat tone sent Lila shrinking back into her seat. Nathalie brought a document over to her and sat it on the desk with a pen. "Adrien made his choice for reasons I'm sure will become apparent in time, your little games over this last week, however, just cost me my lead model and almost cost me this shoot." He said, pointing to the photos. Lila gasped.

"But I was the understudy.I was supposed to have been brought in to replace Veronica, not...not her. It was supposed to be me, I'd planned it perfectly…" Gabriel curled his lips slightly as the realisation hit Lila that she had just walked into a trap.

"Was that your plan, Miss Rossi, get rid of both Veronica and Marinette so you could be the lead model and take Adrien? Because it certainly wasn't in my plans, nor was it part of our agreement." Lila sat back into her chair. Everything was starting to backfire spectacularly. "You were always a wildcard Miss Rossi. I kept you close to keep an eye on you as much as I used you to separate Adrien from those fools around him at school. Your success at that was dubious at best, and you no longer serve me a purpose in Paris once the school year ends. Our deal has now changed, and your presence here has become a liability to me." Lila's eyes widened at the man's tone. "Now, you can either take this offer and leave graciously, or I will have you removed permanently." Lila gasped.

"You...you can't do that. My mother has diplomatic immunity." Gabriel's lips curled into a menacing grin.

"Shall we test that theory then? I'm not without connections you know, and not all of them are strictly legal. I can assure you Miss Rossi," he leaned forward in his seat towards her, "I never bluff."

Lila squirmed in her seat. Gabriel had her exactly where he wanted her, with nowhere else to go. He'd used her for whatever purpose he had, and now that she had served that purpose she had been double crossed, albeit with a very attractive offer. Lila began to realise that she had made a deal with the devil the day she had shook hands with Gabriel Agreste, in a situation she could no longer control. The older Agreste watched her as he could see her weighing up the options in her mind. He leaned back satisfied. "I always win Miss Rossi, one way or another."

Nathalie pointed to the pen on the document. She knew Adrien had been keen to see the back of the Italian girl for some time, and she didn't care much for her either. Since she learned of Lila's most recent tirade of gossip in regards to Marinette, she was more than happy to kick her out herself.

Lila picked up the pen, twirling it in her fingers as she looked at the document before putting the pen down. "But I'm still a minor, therefore the document isn't legally binding." Gabriel slowly shifted his head from side to side.

"My dear Miss Rossi, you turned 18 over a month ago. Don't assume I'm not well versed in facts here. Your lies have no affect on me." Lila gritted her teeth. She should have known he would have been thorough. She looked up at him, defeat becoming more evident in her eyes.

"And what if I just go to Adrien with all of this? I'll tell him you used me to try and isolate him, I'll tell him you..." Gabriel let out a low menacing chuckle.

"You really think after all you have done Adrien would ever believe you now?" He leaned forward again across the desk, his eyes like daggers down at hers. "Besides, it would be unfortunate if you were to meet with an unforeseeable accident because you stayed in Paris, wouldn't it?" Nathalie stifled a gasp as Lila paled. The assistant averted her gaze away from the pair. This went far beyond anything Nathalie had thought Gabriel capable of, and it terrified her, not just his words, but the absolute coldness with which he delivered them.

"Are you threatening me?" Lila spoke in an almost hoarse whisper.

"No Miss Rossi. I am simply informing you that Paris can be a very dangerous place, and not all accidents are caused by akumas you know. It's hard to tell the difference sometimes." He sat back in his seat eyeing her over his glasses. "You shall be quite safe in your gilded cage my little wild bird, I promise you, and you know I am a man of my word." He then lowered his voice into a husky whisper. "But make no mistake Lila, you work for me and if you cross me then all bets are off."

Lila looked back at the document in front of her. With a slow shaking hand she picked up the pen, scrawling her name across the dotted line. For the first time in her life, she had been defeated. Rising from the seat she turned towards the door.

"Oh and Miss Rossi." She stopped and looked back at Gabriel, a smug victorious look on his face. "Don't think I won't have eyes on you in London. One false move, and you are aware of the consequences."

Lila stepped out of the room closing the door behind her, the tightness in her chest making it difficult to breath. She heard laughter in the corridors before seeing Adrien and Marinette as they walked arm in arm through the halls towards his office. She had to wonder if Adrien even knew what kind of a man his father really was. She suspected not, and while she felt bad in a way for that, self preservation was her main priority now. She looked down at her copy of the contract in her hands. She was being handed fame and fortune, but not Adrien. She would never have Adrien. She folded the contract carefully, placing it into her bag. 'Marientte can have him' Lila thought to herself. 'She has no idea what she's walking into with that father of his.' Lila side glanced at the door to Gabriel's office and a cold shiver ran down her spine. She had wanted Adrien once, she believed she would have done anything to have him, but when it really boiled down to it, he wasn't worth dying for.

"Permission to come aboard Captain." Adrien called out from the shoreline.

"Permission granted." Came Anarka's reply from the bridge.

It was a somewhat awkward encounter when Adrien and Marinette dropped the repaired Kitty Section masks off at the Houseboat. Rose bounced around them excitedly, asking them a dozen questions about how they had finally gotten together. Adrien and Marinette giggled shyly, telling all about getting splashed on the street and having dinner in his office, finally sharing their feelings. Of course there was that little detail of being crime fighting partners for the last 4 years they kept to themselves

Adrien struggled to keep his hands off Marinette, with them either around her waist or interlocking their fingers, something that hadn't gone unnoticed by Juleka. Rose, of course, ooh-ed and ahh-ed at how romantic it all was. At least she gave them less of a grilling than Marientte knew Alya would tomorrow. Juleka was more reserved, as she always was, hugging them both and giving her congratulations. She said Luka wasn't there as he was on a sound check for the concert the following night. News of Adrien and Marinette's relationship had already spread like wildfire, Alya having been quick on the text to all their classmates. There had also been leaks from the photoshoot set creating a huge buzz for the advertising campaign. Marinette knew that Luka would have heard everything by this and she was grateful he wasn't there, although she wasn't sure Juleka was being entirely truthful judging by the confused look on Rose's face.

After the couple departed, Juleka left Rose up on the deck to wait for Ivan and Mylene who were coming over and headed down below. Luka was, in fact, sitting on his bed cross legged with his headphones on and his eyes shut.

Juleka sat down on the bed and at the movement Luka opened his eyes and took his headphones off. He didn't have to ask her, her face said everything. "Is she happy?" He asked simply. Juleka looked up at him through her long fringe.

"Yeah, really happy. They both are." She replied quietly. Luka nodded and picked up his guitar and started plucking a few chords. "You want to change the song for tomorrow night?" She asked as he continued to strum.

"No." He shook his head. "I still want her to hear it."

"But she will be there with him." She put a hand on his over the strings, stopping the music. "I don't want you to be hurting Luka." He laid the guitar down across his knees and looked at his sister.

"I know you're worried about me Jules, but it's alright. Really." Juleka didn't look convinced. Luka gave a low chuckle. "Jules, you and I both know how long those two had been looking at each other and growing closer. It was always just a matter of time. Their songs just needed a chance to find their perfect harmony together, and they have now."

"But you love her Luka. Don't pretend to me that you don't. I know you better than that." Luka picked the guitar back up, replaying the same chords as before. Juleka was torn between being happy for her friends, but knowing that her brother was more heartbroken than he was letting on to her.

"I can't make her love me Juleka. I hoped there was a chance when we all thought Adrien was with Kagami, but as soon as he did that interview, and the truth came out, I knew she was gone. Her heart's song always belonged to him. I knew that. I would only ever have been second choice." Juleka dropped her head as Luka continued to play. " Yes I do love her. I love her with every note, with every chord, and with every lyric I wrote into that song. It's still her song Jules, but I can't claim what's not mine. I just want to see her happy."

"How can you just let her go through Luka?" Juleka said, shaking her head. Luka finished the part he was playing, laying the guitar down on the bed, he put a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"I love her enough to let her go." He said simply, Juleka looked back up at him, a sad smile on his lips. "And I hope he loves her enough, that he never will."

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour, if you kids want to go hang out upstairs, I'll call you when it's ready." Sabine grinned as Adrien and Marinette walked into the bakery hand in hand.

"Thank you Mrs Cheng." Adrien said, accepting the warm motherly hug she was offering him.

"It's Tom and Sabine now son." Tom chimed in, wiping flour off his hands. "You've been around long enough, you're almost part of the furniture along with Alya and Nino." Adrien could only smile in happiness. He had always loved coming to the Dupain-Cheng bakery over the years. It felt so much more comforting and homely compared to the starkness and cold of the mansion and it filled him with warmth that he would get to spend more time here.

Marinette led Adrien up through the trap door into her bedroom. It had been a long time since he had been up there. Usually when Alya and Nino came with them for a study session they tended to stay down stairs where there was more room. Tikki and Plagg flew out and Marinette got out some cookies and cheese puffs that she had kept aside. Plagg dived in, almost devouring the cheese puffs whole.

"Oh, you know how to look after me Marinette." Plagg purred as he stuffed a second cheese puff into his mouth.

"Plagg, don't be such a pig, that's rude." Adrien chided, but the Cat Kwami only gave him a cheeky crumb laiden grin, before disappearing off with Tikki. Marinette laughed at the Kwami's antics.

"He's so cute." She giggled, sitting down on her chaise next to her boyfriend. Boyfriend...was she ever going to get used to that fact that Adrien Agreste, her Chat Noir, was also her boyfriend.

"You say that now because you don't know him better. Wait until you have to live with him." Marinette flushed pink and Adrien could feel heat in his own face. "Oh, I..ah...I didn't…" Marinette looked up at him through her lashes and Adrien felt like his heart had stopped when she laced her finger through his.

"It's okay, I know what you meant." She said softly. "I, ah, thought about that too though you know." Adrien reached over to her and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Was it wrong this early in their relationship to be thinking about a lifetime together? He didn't think so. They had trusted each other with their lives for almost 4 years, not knowing the name of their partner behind the mask. That kind of bond Adrien believed was stronger than anything else ever could be. He knew Marinette would have thought the same. Knowing now who the other wise, just cemented that bond even more.

Marinette wanted nothing more than to just jump into Adrien's lap and kiss that perfect face silly, but there were things that needed to be said first.

"Adrien, we need to talk about us and where we stand." Adrien cocked his head to one side.

"I thought it was fairly obvious m'lady. I did declare you as my girlfriend in front of everyone today. Why? Was I wrong to do that?" She saw panic start to sweep across his face.

"Oh, no. Nothing wrong at all. I meant us as in Ladybug and Chat." She saw him visibly relax before curiosity took over his features. She sighed, taking his hand into hers. "Kitty, I think it would be safest if Ladybug and Chat Noir continued to just be seen as friends and partners to the public eye, at least for the meantime." Adrien lifted her hand to his lips, pressing a light kiss to her knuckles.

"Can I ask why? What difference would it make?" Marinette bit her bottom lip and dipped her head. Adrien hooked a finger under her chin lifting her eyes up to his. "It can't be good if it's so difficult to say." Marinette took in a deep breath, letting it out before she spoke.

"Adrien, do you remember a few years ago, Ladybug delivered you a beret. A black beret with hearts embroidered on it." Adrien had to think back, then the memory dawned on him.

"Sure, I remember. You said it was from my fan club in Brazil. I still have it in a draw somewhere." Marinette nodded.

"Except it wasn't from Brazil." She said. His eyes widened.

"You made it, didn't you? Why didn't you tell me." She tightened her fingers through his, giving a little squeeze.

"I did. I had written my name on the parcel, then when you saw Ladybug leave, you realised I was Marinette." Adrien looked at her confused.

"But I don't remember that."

"No, you don't. Bunnyx came and took me to fight an akuma in the future and set the past right again so that you didn't figure out who I was. It wasn't the right time for us to know back then and knowing our identities had led to disaster." Adrien nodded as he processed what she said.

"So who was the akuma? What did they have to do with us." Marinette swallowed. This was a lot harder than she thought it was going to be.

"It was you." She almost whispered. Adrien's mouth gaped open. "Or more specifically, Chat. You were Chat Blanc." Adrien went to speak again when she placed a finger over his lips. "Before you ask, I don't know why. All I know is that we loved each other and Hawkmoth found out about us." He kissed her finger still on his lips, causing her to smile softly. "I didn't know it was you Adrien."

She wasn't going to go into any more details about what he had done to the world. It wasn't something he ever needed to know. Adrien could see tears begin to form in her eyes at the memory. He didn't know what to say, so he cupped her face in his hand and leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips. He couldn't begin to imagine how he would have become akumatized, but he was determined to do everything he could to make sure it never happened again. Gently he trailed kisses across her cheek and slowly down her neck.

"It will be hard not to be like this with you with the masks on." He admitted, his warm breath tingling against her skin. "But you are the Guardian, m'lady, of the Miraculous and my heart. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe." Marinette tangled her fingers into his soft blonde locks as he trailed his kisses back up her neck.

"Keep us safe, Chaton." She said softly into his ear. Adrien pulled back slightly to look at her. "Our relationship is already going to be in the public spotlight as Adrien and Marinette. We can't take the risk." He nodded and hummed in agreement.

"Well, as long as I get to be like this with you outside the masks, then I'll try to be a good Kitty." He pulled out her hair ties, letting her soft dark tresses fall over her shoulders. Her eyes shone up at his while he ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you Marinette." She reached up and ran a finger along his face, across where his mask would normally be.

"I love you too Adrien, so very much." He leaned back in, crashing his lips into hers. It was heated and passionate as their lips danced against one another, both of them completely losing themselves to each other. Marientte fell back onto the chaise, Adrien moving with her, their bodies entwined. His hand slid down her side, coming to rest on her hip where her shirt had ridden up. His bare hand on her skin sent her heart racing. They were so caught up in each other, that they didn't hear the approaching footsteps until there was a creak of her door.

With eyes wide, Marientte flew up into a sitting position, sending Adrien off balance. She reached out for him, but she wasn't fast enough as he crashed with a thud on the floor. It was at that moment that Sabine popped her head through the door.

"Dinner is on the table, when you two are ready." She was clearly failing at suppressing a giggle at the flustered pair. She slipped back through the door, and Adrien and Marinette heard her laughter as her footsteps retreated. The two teens looked slightly mortified at each other before they too broke down into a fit of giggles.


	11. Chapter 11

"How on Earth did you manage to rope Mr Model over there to get into an apron and bake with your father?" Alya laughed in amusement. Marinette let out a small giggle.

"I didn't have to, he volunteered." She looked over with a fond smile at where her boyfriend was in the kitchen. "Somehow he convinced his father to let him come over early this morning for breakfast and then asked Papa to show him how to make cookies. They have been in the kitchen cooking and telling the most awful baking puns ever since." She giggled to herself. "I was actually starting to feel a bit left out until you showed up." Alya put an arm around her best friend.

"That's what I'm here for, girl. Seriously though, I'm so happy for you two, and your parents have always adored Adrien. You have to fill me in on all the deets." Marinette had been prepared for Alya's onslaught of questions. She confided in her best friend about what had happened with Veronica, and Lila's role in it, as well as their office date and finally confessing their feelings for each other. Alya nodded as she listened before breaking out into a huge smile.

"I can't believe he just told everyone you were his girlfriend, like it had been common knowledge. He really does love you Marinette, and you even got to do a photoshoot with him. I can't even get my head around that." Marinette pulled out her phone to show Alya some of the proof photos Vincent sent them copies of. There was one in particular that Alya paused on. Adrien was leaning back against the wall, with one foot pressed against it. Marinette was leaning into him, her hands splayed against his chest and her hair gently blowing back. Adrien had one hand delicately touching her face, the other holding her waist, their faces only inches apart.

"Holy hell girl, I can feel the energy between you in this picture. I'll almost bet money this will be the final pick." Marinette blushed profusely as the front door bell chimed.

"Hi Mrs C, is Alya still here?" Nino asked happily before finding his way to the girls. "Hey Babe, Hi Marinette. Any of you heard from Adrien? I've been trying to message him all morning."

"He's in the kitchen, but come check this out." Alya beckoned her boyfriend over. Nino looked over Alaya's shoulder at the phone.

"Woah, that's hot." He exclaimed. Alya looked up at him with narrowed eyes and Nino started fiddling with his cap. "I mean, you know you're hot babe, I'm just sayin' this is, you know…" He bumbled nervously. Alya burst out laughing, patting his cheek.

"I'm just teasing you. I agree though." She turned back to Marinette, handing the phone over. "Girl, I don't know what you're not telling me about your office date, but this boy's love for you is practically oozing out of this picture."

"I told you, we didn't do anything except kiss. The rest was just innuendo made up by Lila." Alya smirked.

"I have a feeling it won't be just innuendo for long judging by that look." She said, giving Nino a knowing glance.

"Alya!" Marinette exclaimed, mortified. Okay, it's not like she hadn't thought about it, but it wasn't a topic she was about to have an open discussion about.

"So where is my dude?" Nino asked.

"Turn around bro." Came a voice from behind. Looking around Adrien stood at the doorway with a plate of fresh baked cookies. "I thought maybe you guys might like to try some." He sat the plate down on the coffee table before sitting next to Marinette, putting an arm around her waist. She reached over, picking up the still warm cookie, before taking a small bite.

"Oh Adrien, these are wonderful." She gushed. "Did you do these yourself?" Adrien looked a little shy as his friends also took bites and hummed in delight.

"Well, I hadn't really made cookies since my mum...you know…" He trailed off before smiling back at her, his emerald eyes shining in delight. "They're not as good as yours of course, but your dad helped me not to burn them."

"Give yourself more credit son." Tom's voice piped in from the doorway. "He's a natural born baker. Anytime you want to jump into the kitchen, just come right on over." Adrien smiled up shyly at the praise before Tom left the room back to the kitchen. He was almost ashamed to admit it, but he'd had more fun that morning with Tom, then he had ever remembered having with his own father.

Alya grabbed another cookie, eyeing the cute little glances her friends were giving each other as they interlocked their fingers. Adrien leaned over, placing a soft kiss on Marinette's forehead and she leaned into his embrace.

"Ugh, I suppose we have to put up with all your sappiness now." She teased. Marinette poked her tongue out at her best friend. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Come on Nino. Let's leave these two to canoodle in peace. We'll see you both tonight at Chloe's party, since you abandoned us commoners for the VIP section." She feigned offence while giving Marinette a wink as her and Nino wrapped an arm around each other and headed out.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have gotten Alya and Nino into VIP with us, but they were completely sold out." Marinette nuzzled up into his neck.

"It's okay, as long as you're there to hold my hand and keep me upright, I'll be fine." Adrien could hear a touch of nervousness in her voice.

"You're not worried are you Princess?" He said, hooking a finger under her chin so she would look at him.

"It's our first public appearance together, I just don't want to do anything that might cause embarrassment." She lamented. Adrien shook his head.

"You couldn't possibly." He reassured her.

"But this is clumsy me we are talking about here Kitty, not...not the other me." She whispered.

"Adorable I think is the word you're looking for m'lady." He said, kissing her on the nose. Her cheeks took on a rosy glow and he loved the fact that he could put that there.

Not long after, Adrien had to leave in order to get ready for the concert. Marinette didn't have a lot of time to prepare and hadn't even figured out what she was going to wear. Tikki as always was helpful in her opinions, suggesting a dress of Marinette's design. The dress was black with emerald trims. It was a design that had been inspired by Chat Noir, not that she was going to tell him that. Marinette had a feeling that Tikki suggested it because it reminded her of Plagg. She had soon come to realise that Tikki was a lot more fond of that little cheese monster than she would admit. Marinette matched the dress with a black lace bolero. She wore her hair down because she knew Adrien liked it that way. The high heeled boots worried her slightly, but she didn't want to look quite so short next to Adrien, not that the heels helped all that much, but they were wide at least so she wouldn't fall over.

"Marinette dear, Adrien is here." Her mother called from below. Marinette took one final look in the mirror.

"Well, this is it. No more anonymity for Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Wish me luck Tikki." Tikki plopped down into Marinette's bag.

"You don't need luck Marinette, you're Ladybug, and Adrien is your Chat Noir, which means he will always be there for you."

At the bottom of the stairs, Adrien had been happily chatting to Marinette's parents. Tom and Sabine had been so welcoming to him that it felt like he was part of the family. "You know Adrien, if you really are interested in the business, I'd be happy to teach you more." Marinette heard her father say. She stopped on the steps for a moment.

"I'd love that." Adrien replied. "I really enjoyed baking, more than I thought I would, and I'm very interested in the business side of things."

"What about your father's business dear. Won't you be continuing as a model before taking that over?" Sabine asked. Marinette's view was slightly obscured, but she could just see Adrien dropping his head down.

"I'll be honest with you, I don't really want to take over the company and that photoshoot yesterday with Marinette was the only one of very few times I enjoyed doing one. I don't particularly like being a celebrity and I hate the fact that Marinette is going to be dragged into the spotlight because of me. She's amazing in her own right and I don't want to be some black shadow that obscures her achievements."

"You would never be that." Marinette's voice rang out down the stairs. Adrien turned to her as her parents took a discretionary step back. Marinette stood on the bottom step to stand in front of him, her eyes almost level with his. Tom and Sabine watched on as Adrien gently cupped her face with his hand, looking at her like she was his whole world.

"You take my breath away you know." He whispered. Marinette felt her heart skip a beat at the way he said it to her, closing her eyes into his touch before looking back up at him.

"Still?" She asked. His eyes were soft like his smile.

"Always." He said, kissing her delicately on the forehead. Lost in their own world, Adrien had almost forgotten Marinette's parents were still in the room. With pink dusting his cheeks, he offered Marinette his arm as they waved goodbye before getting onto his car.

Lights on cameras flashed as Adrien and Marinette stepped out of the vehicle at the concert venue. Everyone was calling Adrien's name. He took Marinette's hand, lacing her fingers through his and giving a reassuring squeeze. Waving and smiling to the fans screaming nearby, he led Marinette straight over to Nadja Chamack. "Adrien, all of Paris is abuzz with the leaked images of your newest fragrance advertisement. What can you tell us about it?"

"Well, the fragrance is called "Le Soleil Noir" and will be launching officially in two weeks." Nadja flashed a mischievous smile.

"And I hear that there was a new model brought in for the campaign?" Adrien smiled softly turning towards Marinette.

"Well, actually my girlfriend, Marinette, was kind enough to be part of this campaign with me." Nadja looked between the pair as Adrien lifted Marinette's hand up to kiss the back of. Camera clicks and flashes went crazy.

"So we can officially say you are off the market this time?" Adrien gave her a shy chuckle.

"Yes, you can." He replied, before leading Marinette away.

Kitty Section was the last of the pre-act to come on before Jagged Stone was due to play. Adrien hadn't been allowed to many concerts and his father only really let him come to this one because it was for charity and therefore good for the brand. Kitty Section rocked the room with some of their biggest hits. In recent years, the profile of the band had increased thanks to a record deal with Bob Roth and endorsements by Jagged Stone. Marinette was so proud of how her designs looked on stage. As the set started to come to a close, Luka stepped up to the front of the stage, with Rose moving to the backup. Adjusting the microphone up to his height, he strummed a few chords as he addressed the audience.

"You guys have been an amazing crowd tonight." He said, a cheer rising up from the audience. "Jagged will be up in a bit, but before we go, I have one more song I would like to play for you. This will be the first single from my new solo album, so you guys are hearing it for the first time." There were whistles and more cheers. "It's a love song called 'Second Chance' that I wrote for someone that's very special to me, and I hope you like it."

As Luka began to strum the first few chords, Marinette froze, her eyes widening. She recognised the tune instantly. It was the song she had heard Luka humming while she was working with them on the costumes, the same song he had wanted to play for her the night of Adrien's interview. As Luka sang, she felt Adrien's arms behind her curl around her middle and began to sway her to the music. He kissed her neck softly before resting his head on top of hers and she was filled with so much love for the boy that held her so tight. At the same time it broke her heart though that Luka had written this song for her, telling the world what she meant to him, and yet here she was content in the arms of someone else.

"And I know you'll never love me,

The way that you loved him.

And I know you'll never look at me

With that same sparkle in your eyes.

But somehow I still love you,

We can find our own rhythm to dance.

And baby if you would only let me,

I could be your second chance."

When the song finished the crowd went wild. Luka waved to the audience and caught sight of Marinette. When their eyes connected, smiled softly and nodded to her before exiting the stage. Adrien saw Marinette hadn't moved and leaned down to her ear. "Everything alright." She was trying not to let tears fall as she turned to him.

"He wrote it for me." She said, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "He tried to play it for me a few times, but I kept avoiding it." She had her head down, avoiding his eyes. A small lull had taken over the audience as they waited for Jagged Stone to take to the stage. Adrien lifted her chin up to look at him.

"M'lady, I knew how Luka felt about you and for a while there I thought you felt the same way about him." Marinette went to protest, but he put a finger to her lips. "Don't worry, you don't have to tell me. The point is you don't have to feel guilty about it. I can't say I blame Luka, I mean, who could help falling in love with you." He said, wiping a tear from her cheek. He pulled her closer, dipping his head down to kiss her. Soon they heard oohs and ahh from the crowd. "Look up Adrikins!" He heard calling out from somewhere behind him. Looking up he saw Chloe and Sabrina pointing to the big screen which had captured their kiss. Marinette went bright red when she realised their little moment had been broadcast for everyone to see. Adrien just laughed as she buried her head into his shoulder, holding her closer to him.

Everyone was on a high as they arrived at the Grand Paris Hotel. Chloe had the party room decked out in a Hollywood style theme with Gold and Black trims. Kim and Alix had dived straight into a break dance competition which had the room choosing sides and cheering loudly. Despite both showing amazing agility, Kim ended up tangled in his legs giving the much shorter Alix a clear advantage. Of course, their classmates were also ecstatic at the news that Adrien and Marinette were now officially a couple, and more than a few Euros were passed around, Alix and Max having kept the class tallies. "Were people actually betting against us getting together?" Adrien asked, concerned at why so many people had lost their bets.

"Oh no. Lila was the only one who did that." Alix replied with a laugh. "No these bets were on who would confess to who first and when the first kiss would happen. I'm disappointed in you Agreste. I had bet you would have kissed Marinette at her 18th last month. Now I owe Kim twenty Euros." She poked him in the chest to reiterate her point.

"Sorry Alix." Adrien apologised, rubbing the back of his neck. "Does it help if I say I wanted to?" Marinette looked up at him in surprise as Kim came over and slung an arm over Adrien's shoulders.

"Nope, a bet is a bet. No puckering up equals no discount." Alix narrowed her eyes at Kim who gave her a challenging look.

"Well, we might leave you two to it then. Shall we?" He said, taking Marinette's hand and walking over to the bar. "What would you like, m'lady?"

"Just a coke will be fine. Better stay sober just in case. After all, this is a Chloe party. She might be doing better these days, but she still doesn't have the best track record." Adrien nodded in agreement, ordering two cokes.

The party was well underway by the time Jagged Stone and Kitty Section eventually arrived. Juleka and Rose immediately hit the dance floor while Jagged happily signed autographs and posed for selfies with his adoring fans. Luka quietly made his way to the bar. Ordering a bourbon and coke, he was joined for a while by Ivan and Mylene who were content to just people watch for the moment. Luka tried to keep his eyes away from the dance floor, but he kept being drawn to look at them, to look at her. Nino changed the music to a slow love song leading to Ivan and his girlfriend now also taking to the floor.

Luka sat alone, watching Adrien and Marinette over his glass. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself. Marinette had her eyes closed, her head resting against Adrien's chest. He watched as Adrien held her close, like she was the most precious thing on earth. There was a sharp prang deep in Luka's chest as he swallowed the rest of his drink and ordered another. He was right when he had told Juleka he couldn't make her love him. He always knew where her heart lied, and Marinette had never tried to conceal that from him. But he had hoped that one day… ugh, what's the point now. She was gone, he reminded himself as he took another gulp. Juleka slid into the seat beside him, concern written on her face. "You okay." She asked, lowering the glass away from his lips.

"Don't worry Jules, I'm not planning on drowning my sorrows." He said, looking at the glass in his hand. "It's just...harder than I thought it would be, seeing them together and so...so..." Juleka looked over to the dance floor at the pair, her own feeling still conflicted.

"In love." She finished for him. Luka slowly nodded his head.

"I should have told her Jules. Even if she had rejected me, even though I knew she was in love with him, I should have told her what she meant to me." His sister put a hand on his shoulder.

"You did Luka. She heard your song. Believe me, she knows." Luka looked up, the slight glisten of a tear in his eye.

"It wasn't enough." He said sharply, sliding off the seat and making his way out to the terrace. He needed fresh air to clear his head and his heart. To try and erase her from both.

Adrien kissed Marinette on the head as the song came to an end. Taking a break for a while, Marinette struck up a conversation with Sabrina while Adrien got them some more drinks. Chloe came marching over, her arms folded.

"Those incompetents in the kitchen stuffed up the finger food orders. I said feta only canapés not feta and spinach. I hate spinach. It's utterly ridiculous that anyone would want to eat leaves in their food."

"But Chloe, you eat lettuce in your salad." Sabrina offered. Chloe just gave a dismissive wave as Adrien joined them with Marinette's drink.

"It's not the same thing Sabrina! Ugh, I better go check on the dessert too. Next time I'll just order from Dupain-Cheng's. At least they don't stuff up." Chloe huffed as she dragged Sabrina off with her.

"Praise indeed." Adrien smirked, clinking his glass with his girlfriends. Adrien felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out, he frowned to see it was his father. Answering it, he asked Gabriel to wait while he found somewhere quieter.

"You'll be alright for a while?" He asked, Marinette nodded.

"I might go outside for a bit. it's getting a bit warm in here. Meet me out there when you're done." She kissed him on the cheek before they parted ways.

Exiting out onto the terrace, the cool air brushed over Marinette's warm cheeks. She stood against the railing, looking out over the glittering lights of the Parisian skyline and wondered if Adrien might be up for a quick rooftop run later. They hadn't transformed since finding out each other's identities, and she wondered if it would be any different now that she knew who the boy was behind the mask. She was startled from her thoughts by approaching footsteps.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump." Luka walked over to the railing beside her, leaning his back against it. Marinette had to avert her eyes away from the intense look in his, focusing out on the horizon.

"Your...um...song was very beautiful." She said quietly. The air had suddenly become thick and heavy around her as she felt Luka move closer.

"I wrote it for you Marinette." He said softly near her ear. Marinette turned from him taking a few steps away.

"I know you did Luka." She held her hands together to her chest. "And it pains me to have to hurt you like this. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you." Luka dropped his head.

"It's not your fault Marinette, I guess I was just too late?" Marinette turned to face him shaking her head.

"It's not a matter of being too late. You knew I was always in love with Adrien. It wasn't a secret I tried to keep from you. You're my dear friend Luka, and I love you like a brother, but I could never have been in love with you. Not like how I love Adrien." Luka stepped towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"Then at least tell me why, Marinette. What is it Adrien has that I don't? I know it's not the money or the fame because you're not like that. But you waited so long for him, how can you be so sure he's the one, that he won't just abandon you for someone else?" Marinette didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell Luka their secret, that they were always meant to be, that they had loved each other on either side of their masks all this time.

"Luka, I can't really explain it to you. It's like a part of me had been missing all my life and Adrien makes me whole. We are two pieces of the same puzzle. That day on the school stairs when he gave me his umbrella it was more than just a physical attraction, it was like I was attracted to his soul, because I saw who he really was behind the spotlight. Someone who makes me laugh and holds me when I cry, who knows what I need without having to say a word..." She stopped when Luka dropped his head again. She knew how much he had wanted to be all those things to her. He let out a heavy sigh before trying to speak again.

"I get it Marinette. It's okay, you don't have to explain anything to me. I had no right to ask you if I can't handle the answer." He looked back up at her. "I'm leaving for San Francisco in a few days to record my solo album. 'Second Chance' is still going to be the lead single." He reached a hand up to gently touch her face, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "I'll think of you everytime I sing it, because you are still the music in my heart, even though you will never be the one in my arms." He leaned in and pressed a chase kiss to her forehead before turning to return to the party.

As Luka approached the door, Adrien walked out from the other side. He could see the concerned look on Marinette's face and the glassy look in Luka's eyes. "Hey." The blonde called gently, reaching out to grab Luka's arm. Luka stopped to look at his friend, because despite it all, Adrien was still his friend even if he was his rival.

"Tell me you love her Agreste. Tell me you would be willing to give it all up for her." Adrien looked back towards Marinette and understood what had happened between them.

"In a heartbeat." He responded without hesitation. "If all I ever had was her, then I would have everything I ever need, because I love that much." Luka looked soulfully into Adrien's emerald eyes. He knew he was speaking the truth, and that's all he needed to know. Luka nodded his head and patted Adrien on the shoulder before leaving back into the party.

Adrien wrapped Marinette up into his arms. "I love you." He whispered into her ear holding her a little tighter. She pulled back to look up at him, the warmth in his eyes though had a touch of something else in them that she couldn't quite put a finger on.

"Is everything alright? What did your father want?" A slight frown creeping into her face. She could tell something wasn't right. Adrien shrugged his shoulders as he ran his fingers into her hair.

"Doesn't matter. I'll tell you later. Right now I just want to kiss you." Marinette smiled softly and bopped him on the nose.

"Then what's holding you back Kitty." Adrien gave her a devilish Chat grin before capturing her lips with his. Unfortunately, they didn't get to have their moment for long before the peace was shattered by a loud crash. Looking towards the door, Alix opened it and called out.

"Chloe finally pissed one of the waiters off. Kim owes me my twenty Euros back. You guys better hide until Ladybug and Chat Noir turn up." With that she ran back off inside.

Adrien turned to Marinette with a knowing grin. "Shall we m'lady?" He asked. Marinette pulled him back down for one more quick kiss.

"After you Chaton."


	12. Chapter 12

Marinette shot up in her bed, gasping for air. She looked frantically around, but soon took in the familiarity of her room. A sleepy Tikki looked up at her from her pillow.

"Are you alright Marinette?" The kwami asked, although she already knew the answer.

"It was just the same nightmare again Tikki. I'll be alright. I might just go and get a drink of water."

It had been just over a month since the Akuma at Chloe's after party. It hadn't been a particularly bad akuma, but Chat had taken a heavy blow while protecting her. She had always hated seeing Chat get hurt on her account, even though she knew the Miraculous Ladybugs fixed everything, but it seemed so much harder now knowing it was also Adrien. He had been distracted during the fight, his mind clearly elsewhere. She felt that it was something to do with the phone call he had gotten just before that from his father, but after the akuma had interrupted them she hadn't had a chance to ask him about it. When she saw him the following day he hadn't mentioned it, instead making his way to her father in the kitchen and immersing himself in the bread dough. Kneading the dough seemed to have been therapeutic to him so she didn't like to interrupt, but he seemed testy when his father was mentioned, so she left it.

On top of that, she had also broken her own rule after only a few days. After telling Adrien it would be safer for Ladybug and Chat Noir to remain professional, she kissed him. It wasn't a little kiss either. Her overwhelming sense of relief at seeing him alright again had her crashing him into a wall and she pressed her frantic lips onto his. Chat, of course, didn't hold back either. In her defence, she thought they were hidden from public view, but she should have known her best friend better than that. Alya has just gotten a new long range camera which she eagerly put to 'good' use. The steamy images became the lead story on the Ladyblogger and until the perfume advertisement was released, was the most downloaded image in Paris.

There had been one revelation though during that akuma fight. Neither of them needed to recharge after using their special powers. The akumas that came after that were not necessarily stronger, but more complicated, like Hawkmoth was just checking how long they could last. Now that they were adults, they had the same longevity as him. Tikki said that it would apply to all the miraculous holders so it did give Marinette some comfort that if it ever came down to a showdown, their team would be at its strongest. Maybe the time to end the reign of Hawkmoth will be sooner rather than later. She hoped so.

Returning from the kitchen she felt a cold shiver run down her back thinking about the nightmare again. They weren't new, she'd had them on and off over the years, but the intensity of them was stronger now, because her own feelings were stronger. Tikki told her the nightmares were simply a projection of her own fears, but that didn't make Marinette feel all that much better about it. She had always known that falling in love Chat would bring with it it's own set of difficulties, and was one of the reasons she had tried to keep her feelings for her partner platonic. That of course became impossible once she knew who he was and Adrien would always put himself in danger before he would ever let anything happen to her. She hated it, she hated watching him sacrifice himself for her, she hated seeing him get hurt and take the hits, but she also loved him all the more for it.

Marinette started making her way back to her bed when she heard something that sounded like a snore coming from her balcony. She thought maybe she was hearing things, but catching Tikki's eyes she knew her kwami had heard it too. Opening the hatch she gasped at the sight of Chat, curled up asleep on her deck chair. What on earth was he doing here in the middle of the night? Quietly she moved over to crouch down in front of him. She didn't want to have to wake him, but she couldn't very well leave him there like that. Gently she ran her fingers through his hair and he softly began to purr. "Adrien." She whispered. "You need to wake up now Chaton." Chat began to stir, his eyes blinking open before he sat up with a start.

"I'm sorry." He apologised, rubbing his eyes. "I couldn't...I didn't realise it was after midnight when I came and you were already asleep." He averted his gaze away from her. "I didn't want to wake you and I...didn't want to go back. I felt better just being here near you." She could see tears starting to form in his eyes. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"What happened to you mon minou?" She asked, wiping a stray tear away with her thumb. "Was it your father?" Chat nodded slowly, his head lowered.

"We got into a fight, a really bad one. If it hadn't been for Nathalie stepping in when she did..." He leaned forward, dropping his head onto her shoulder. She patted his head behind his cat ears as his arms snaked around her waist, holding her tight.

"Come inside Kitty. I'll make you a warm drink and we'll talk." She sat back looking at his face with an encouraging smile.

"I don't want to wake your parents. I couldn't explain…"

"They're not here remember?" She interrupted. "They catered a wedding out of town yesterday and they stayed overnight there. I'll be opening the bakery in the morning, but I'm not planning on going back to sleep now until I know you're alright." Adrien nodded and quietly dropped his transformation. He was still dressed and had clearly not been to bed at all.

"You okay kid?" Plagg asked, floating up and around Adrien's face with concern. He was joined by Tikki who had been listening to everything and looked equally concerned for her counterpart. Plagg seemed extra focused on the side of Adrien's face.

"I'll be fine now Plagg." The blonde responded. The Cat Kwami ruffled up with all his fur standing on end.

"I'm going to Cataclysm that arsehole into his next life." He growled. Adrien cupped both his hands and around his Kwami, rubbing his head soothingly.

"It's alright Plagg, settle down. You could Cataclysm half of Paris with that temper. You go hang with Tikki and relax for a while." He handed Plagg some camembert and the two Kwami's left to find their own cozy corner.

Marinette took Adrien's hand and led him down to the kitchen, sitting him at the kitchen table. He held her hand up and kissed the inside of her wrist, and unspoken thank you in his eyes. Although she was still in her pajamas, neither seemed embarrassed by that fact. Marinette placed out some leftover pastries for Adrien, which he hungrily devoured. She wondered if he'd even had any dinner. They stayed in relative silence as Marinette warmed the milk over the stove and stirred in the chocolate. Adrien watched her as she worked, his heart so full of love for her. Despite what had transpired with his father, he felt incredibly lucky. Here it was, almost 3am and she is making hot chocolates and wanting to look after him with her messy bed hair and pink fluffy slippers. He couldn't help smiling to himself at how natural and domestic it felt, like they had done this for years like an old married couple.

Adrien could easily imagine this being his life. Waking up early in the morning and having a quiet breakfast with Marinette before starting on the fresh bread and buns. He would run the store while she made her designs, maybe with two or three little ones running around the bakery. Oh and a hamster, although Plagg may not appreciate the competition. No more modelling, no more fame, just a quiet ordinary life. Well as ordinary as being the holders of creation and destruction could be. Then at the end of a long day, it would just be the two of them again in the quiet of the evening, and he could hold her and kiss her and…"

Marinette came over and sat the drinks on the kitchen table. The two sipped them quietly, the rich, warm liquid calming him down. Adrien reached out and held her hand, giving it a slight squeeze. She waited for him to talk first and could see in his face he was still trying to process what had happened and how he was going to tell her. She had now also become aware of a red mark on the side of his face.

"My father...I don't know what's happening to him, but I don't even know who he is anymore or why he seems to hate me so much." Marinette frowned slightly and reached out with her other hand to touch his face. He flinched slightly before leaning into her hand.

"Tell me what happened Adrien. You know I'm always here for you." She said softly. Adrien took both of her hands in his, turning in his seat to face her.

"It started on the night of Chloe's party. He called and told me off for kissing you in public, saying it was unprofessional. I had to remind him that you were my girlfriend and not an employee so I can kiss you wherever and however I want." Marinette blushed slightly and he had to smile at that. "A week later, he then said that if I didn't make you take the summer internship, then I was to dump you and find someone else who would 'fit in' as he put it." He kissed her hands. "I won't ever be doing that, I promise you. He seems to want to try and drive a wedge between us, but I won't let him. I told him I would walk out first before I gave you up." Marinette didn't know what to say. She knew over the last few weeks something had been wrong between Adrien and his father. Despite being his girlfriend for over a month now and the overwhelming success of the new fragrance campaign she had thought it odd that Gabriel had never wanted to see her. Adrien had spent every free moment he had at the bakery, but Marinette had not even been invited for a lunch or a dinner with Gabriel. In fact, she had seen more of Nathalie than his father.

"Adrien, I'll take the internship if it's going to cause trouble for you." But the blonde shook his head.

"I don't want you too Bug. He's become hard and cruel and after what's happened, I don't want you anywhere near him. Tonight he demanded I take up a new modeling schedule after he had promised me I could step back from it to work in the office. When I refused he threatened to lock me back in my room and cut me off from everyone. I lost it a bit, yelling at him that I was an adult now and that he can't control me anymore. He then started yelling that if he couldn't be happy then I shouldn't be either." He began to choke back tears. "I got angry and said that he was just jealous of us because I was capable of something he wasn't, being able to really love someone. That's when he backhanded me and said I didn't deserve to look so much like my mother. Nathalie then stepped in to restrain him and I stormed out." Marinette moved to sit across his lap, wrapping her arms tightly around him as he cried into her shoulder. Her heart was breaking for him. This wasn't right. Marinette understood that Gabriel missed his wife, but he was now taking it out on Adrien. He even seemed to have despised the fact that Adrien looked like his mother, and she hated Gabriel for it.

Once Adrien began to calm down again they made their way back up to her room. The two Kwami's were curled around each other on Tikki's pillow. Plagg's ears twitched as they entered the room, but he didn't stir. Marientte sat up on her bed and patted the spot next to her for Adrien to sit. She took his hand in hers, intwing their fingers together.

"So what are you going to do now?" She asked. Adrien sat back into the pillows stretching out his legs.

"I don't know. We just seem to be more distant than ever. I mean, he didn't even come to our graduation last week." Marinette dropped her head. Everyone had noticed that Adrien was the only person who didn't have a parent there. Nathalie came, of course, showing all the pride a mother would have held as Adrien was named the highest achieving student of the graduating class. She told him his own mother would have been so proud of him, and it brought tears to his eyes. Marinette's parents too celebrated with him, as well as messages from his cousin and Aunt, but his father? Not a word, and it hurt Adrien more than words could have expressed.

Marientte leaned over, laying her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. Adrien laid his head on hers, rubbing her arm up and down with his hand. She was sick and tired of seeing the hurt in her Kitty's eyes from that man.

"I don't know what I would have done without you m'lady." He said softly. "My life was so dark and empty after my mother left. Growing up I didn't really have anyone else, except the occasional visit from Chloe or Felix. But suddenly then there was you. This amazing, beautiful, talented girl that crashed into my life and into my heart. I wasn't lying when I said to Luka I would give it all up for you Marinette. You're more important to me than the fame, or the money." She sat up to look at him. Adrien held her face between his hands as he looked into her bluebell eyes. "I would die a thousand deaths before I let anything or anyone come between us."

Marinette didn't have a chance to respond before his lips crashed into hers. It was heated, and maybe a little desperate, but he needed it right now. He needed to be loved, and she met his fervour with equal vigor. They were walking a tightrope, and they both knew it. It would be so easy just to fall into the abyss together. Pulling away from each other breathless, he traced a thumb over her lips before closing his eyes and pressing in forehead against hers.

"I better go." He said breathlessly, the energy in the air vibrating between them. "If I don't go now, I might lose the will power to."

"You don't have to go." She whispered. He laughed a low chuckle.

"Don't tempt me Princess." He mumbled against her neck as he lightly pressed a kiss there, causing her to shiver and gasp softly. Did she have any idea what this was doing to him? His senses were becoming clouded by the smell of her hair, the softness of her skin and the smooth velvet of her voice. He wanted her desperately, his pulse racing as he let his head fall onto her shoulder, sighing. "Every part of me wants to stay here with you, but it wouldn't be the right thing to do, not tonight." He looked back up at her, gently tucking her hair behind her ear, her eyes offering him all her love. "This isn't how I want it to happen. Besides, I better get back before Nathalie misses me." He lightly pressed another kiss to her lips before calling Plagg over.

"Do we have to kid? I didn't even get any cheese puffs." Adrien rolled his eyes.

"We'll be back in a few hours. You can have some then. Claws out."

Marinette followed him up onto the balcony, her heart still beating wildly in her chest. There was just the faintest glimmer of daylight breaking on the horizon. Chat turned to her, holding her hands he kissed them both on the knuckles before looking back at her. "You deserve better than this broken stray, Marinette, but you'll always have my heart." Marinette looked up at him, letting go of his hands and holding his head instead between them, tears brimming in her own eyes.

"Don't say that Kitty. Don't you ever say I don't deserve you." She pleaded, searching into his cat eyes. "You are the only Chat Noir I ever want, because without you, I could never go on as Ladybug. I love you Adrien Agreste, don't you ever forget that." She pulled him down into another heated kiss, Chat carefully caressing her back, being mindful of his claws. When they finally parted, she looked at him earnestly. "If your father ever touches you again, you come straight to me. Day or night. My parents would never turn you out." He smiled at her before taking to the rooftops, returning back to his own room.

A few days later, Gabriel Agreste stood alone in the vast chamber, the only illumination coming from the light within the glass sarcophagus that held his wife, Emilie. It was mid morning, but he would be leaving soon and he always visited her before he left. Behind him came the rhythmic clacking of Nathalie's heeled shoes as she approached him. "Your train has been booked Sir." She said solemnly. "How long will you be gone for?" Gabriel clasped his hands behind his back.

"Technically only about 48hrs, but officially 4 days. The akuma's are about ready to harvest so I will use this little interruption to my advantage." Nathalie looked away from him. A member of the board of directors had died suddenly in London, meaning Gabriel had to attend the funeral as a matter of face, but his lack of empathy was almost palpable. This was going to delay the opening of the London expansion and he was clearly irritated by it. "Where is Adrien?" He asked with a sharp edge in his voice.

"He's with Marinette." Gabriel grunted in response.

"He spends a lot of time with her doesn't he?" Nathalie wasn't sure whether the tone in his voice was sarcasm or contempt.

"Can you blame him Gabriel?" She bit back. "You told him to get a girlfriend and then you threaten their relationship. The two of you have hardly spoken since that fight the other night and Adrien has become even more protective of her." Gabriel looked at her with a twisted smirk on his face. Nathalie was starting to lose her composure. "You hit him Gabriel, you're lucky he stayed here at all."

"I have to be sure Nathalie. You can't tell the strength of a bond until you try to break it." He replied in his monotone voice. Nathalie looked at him with disgust.

"You can't be serious? Why would you even do that? I can assure you that Marinette is no gold digger if it's the company you're worried about."

"I'm well aware of that, thank you Nathalie. The fact she keeps turning down all the offers I have made is testimony to that. But if my plans are to succeed, then I need to be completely certain of Adrien's feelings towards her. How far is he really willing to go?" He laid a hand on top of the sarcophagus, staring longingly at the body within. "What would he be willing to give up?" He said mostly to himself, but Nathalie heard it.

"Gabriel what is this about? You have been talking about this plan of yours for weeks now, but I still have no idea what it is. What aren't you telling me?" Her voice was beginning to rise, but Gabriel looked at her with that stone cold stare.

"Soon Nathalie, all will be clear soon. After the expansion opening it will be time, I'm sure." He turned to her with an intense stare. "Do you think there is any truth to the rumours about the extent of their relationship?" Nathalie raised an eyebrow at him.

"If you mean those stories Lila spread about them in Adrien's office then no. Adrien was brought up to be a gentleman, and I believe his caring nature would never permit him to use a female like that. He's a romantic at heart, much like his mother." Her eyes dropped down to the sarcophagus. Gabriel scoffed to himself.

"So it's love then is it?"

"Yes Gabriel, it's love." She spat the words at him, her anger rising. "You know, that emotion you seemed to have forgotten about. Your son is in love, desperately in love with his whole heart and soul, with a girl that has made him happier than he has ever been. It doesn't require a physical act for that to be obvious and you...you won't even talk to her or acknowledge how important she is to him." Gabriel turned from her looking back at Emilie.

"I think it's best that I keep my distance. I don't need emotions confusing the course." He then turned on his heels, departing from the chamber.

Nathalie stood for a long time staring at Emilie, Gabriel's words ringing in her ears. "What would he be willing to give up?" She felt knots in her stomach. "Emilie, I don't know what he's doing." She said, placing her hand on the glass. "But I'll keep Adrien safe. I promise you, if it takes my last breath I won't let Gabriel hurt him again." Her phone buzzed with a message from Adrien's bodyguard upstairs. Since Adrien was spending the day at the bakery, there was no need for his bodyguard to accompany him. Nathalie was happy to give him all the time in the world with Marinette and her family.

Returning up to the ground floor, she found the bodyguard seated at the surveillance cameras. Gabriel had already left via a taxi for the train so there was no one else left in the house. As Nathalie approached she could see the concerned look on the bodyguard's face. "What is it?" She asked as she approached the desk. The man pointed to the screen on the monitor. It was dated a few days ago with a timestamp of 11:30AM. Nathalie narrowed her eyes in on the image. "Wait, is that Adrien's room?" She asked. The guard nodded. That was strange. Adrien had never had a camera pointed towards his bedroom before. "How long has this been here?" The man held up 5 fingers. "Five days?" She clarified. So, less than a week. She could see on the footage Adrien walking around his room, apparently talking to himself. Looking at the date, she figured out it was the night of his fight with his father. The fact he was also holding a bag of ice to his cheek supported that fact.

The bodyguard then fast-forwards the footage to 12:17AM. Nathalie leaned in as Adrien opened his window and a bright light engulfed him. She gasped, covering her mouth as the image of Chat Noir then jumped out the window and into the night. Adrien was Chat Noir. The enormity of that realisation hit her like a ton of bricks. Feeling her legs become weak, she sat down in the seat beside the guard. Adrien is Chat Noir. Gabriel had been fighting against his own son all this time. And she...oh God it didn't bear thinking about. She looked back at the bodyguard, his own expression looked almost sympathetic.

"You knew didn't you?" She asked. He nodded his head. Of course he would, she thought. He would have noticed over 4 years Adrien disappearing during Akuma attacks, he was closer to Adrien than anyone. He had been keeping his secret for years and Adrien didn't even know it. He had tried to protect both Adrien and his superhero self without giving anything away. Now though he wasn't just protecting one secret but two.

Nathalie fast-forwards the footage again to see Chat Noir returning at around 5:03AM. The transformation drops and she watches as he holds up something which then floats away. Obviously his kwami is being fed. But where would he have gone in the middle of the night like that? He was clearly upset when he left, but now he seems calm. Would he have gone to see Ladybug? It was then that a second realisation hit her. "Marinette...she's Ladybug." The bodyguard's eyes never changed as he looked at Nathalie. In a way he looked relieved that somebody else knew the secret and he would no longer have to bear this burden alone.

"Has anyone else seen this footage?" She asked urgently. He shook his head. Good, Gabriel doesn't know anything. "Alright then. Erase everything and anything else that might come up that could give them away. I fear we might be walking on dangerous ground now." She took out her tablet, scrolling through her calendar. "Adrien and Marinette are due to attend the London store opening. It should have been the end of this week, but most likely will be next week now with the funeral tomorrow. That gives us about two weeks." She looked at her watch. "I have a meeting with a real estate agent I need to get to. You might as well know that I'm buying my own apartment and I intended to hand in my resignation, but this complicates things." She looked at Adrien's bodyguard earnestly. "I know I can trust you to keep an eye on them. We need to get Adrien away from his father. I believe something terrible is going to happen, and we have only 2 weeks to plan for it."

The bodyguard nodded as he began erasing the footage. Nathalie figured she would have to do something to that camera to put it out of commission. What Gabriel was hoping to achieve by spying on Adrien like that she didn't know, although he did seem to have an almost unhealthy obsession with the exact nature of Adrien's relationship with his girlfriend. Ladybug, she reminded herself. It all made so much more sense now why the two of them were so close, and why whatever Gabriel was planning, even more dangerous.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N Hi everyone! I just want to shout out a huge thank you to everyone who has commented and is following this story. It really means the world as a writer. I'm sorry some of the chapters are getting out a bit late. I currently have all four kids at home from school, which doesn't give me as much writing time, but we are going to forge ahead. I promise, I never abandon a story and I will always be back to update _**

It was a beautiful warm summer day, and with no school anymore, Marinette thought it would be nice to surprise Adrien with a picnic in the park. Alya immediately jumped on board as co-conspirator to pack the picnic baskets and surprise the boys. Since Adrien's father was going to be in London for a few days, Nathalie basically wiped Adrien's schedule, meaning he could spend all his time with Marinette and his friends.

Marinette had managed to get herself up early so that she could bake a special batch of macarons, making sure there were plenty of Adrien's favourite passionfruit ones. Settled on the blanket under a tree, the two couples enjoyed their treats while they talked about what the future might hold for them. Nino had lined up some DJ gigs and was starting to get a bit of a name for himself. Marientte was waiting on a response for some internship applications and Adrien, well he hadn't quite decided yet, that would depend on his father.

Adrien sat with his back up against the tree, one knee bent up and with Marinette leaning back against his chest. Adrien loved this, holding Marinette in his arms, the warm sun on his back and his best friends around him. It was perfect. He noticed she was wearing the new summer dress she had been making, her hair tied up into a messy bun on her head and her face glowed with happiness. She looked so beautiful to him.

Alya excitedly told them she had been offered an internship at TVi after her impressive stint on their work placements. Her connection to Ladybug also didn't go unnoticed, as the Ladyblog was practically the only place Ladybug and Chat Noir granted interviews. "I'm up for a student achievement award too for one of my photos." She grinned. The others looked at her as she scrolled through her phone before holding up her prized picture of the heated kiss between Ladybug and Chat Noir. Marinette groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Really, they nominated that for a prize?" Alya laughed.

"Hey, I got the exclusive pics and an interview." She protested. After the picture went viral, Ladybug and Chat granted the Ladyblogger an interview to confirm their relationship, while asking for privacy. Chat of course couldn't stop grinning like a love sick kitten the entire time and the hashtag #lovelikechat started trending on social media. Even now he almost was giving himself away with the smug look on his face over that photo. There was an unexpected bonus though in that the focus on the 'new' development between Ladybug and Chat had taken the focus off Adrien and Marinette in the media. Thank goodness for small blessings.

"Besides, I always said there was something between those two, and it turned out I was right." Alya gloated. "Plus getting my second favourite picture of them was just a bonus."

"Second favourite?" Adrien queried. "What's your favourite picture then." He assumed it must have been something of her and Nino.

"Ah." Alya replied mysteriously. "It was actually the first time I tried out that long range camera lense one afternoon here at school and I stumbled across something rather juicy." She once again scrolled through her phone before turning it around. Marinette practically choked on her drink. It was almost a mirror image of the Ladybug and Chat Noir picture, only it was Adrien holding up Marinette against the lockers at school. It was after Adrien's fencing lesson, he hadn't even changed yet, and they *thought* no one else was around for their impromptu makeout. Marinette was completely dying but Adrien's face broke into a wide grin.

"A-Alya, how...how could you?" Marinette finally spluttered out as Adrien began to laugh behind her. Of course that damn Cat would find it funny.

"Can I have a copy of that?" He asked Alya, Marinette slapping him on the arm, her face growing progressively more red. In the distance, they heard arguing and laughter before seeing Alix, Kim, Max and Ivan come into view, kicking a soccer ball and heading their way.

"Alya, delete that before someone sees it." Marinette urged in a panic. She could just picture how Kim would find new and creative ways to torture her if he saw it. Alya pouted.

"Oh all right, spoil sport. But you owe me, so I get to name your first born child." Marinette sat up and held her hands on her hip.

"Alya Cesaire, you know perfectly well I've already chosen names…" Marinette slapped her hands over her mouth and started to turn a shade of red Adrien had never seen before. Marinette turned her wide eyes towards her boyfriend, who was gazing at her with a look somewhere between surprise and wonder.

"Dude." Nino chuckled, shaking his head as Alya collapsed on his shoulder in laughter.

"That's priceless! Okay, I think that was enough payment, I'll delete it." The reporter got out in between her laughter as she deleted the picture. She then stood up, pulling Nino with her. "Hey Alix, mind if we join?" She called out, dragging Nino over to the others and leaving Marinette to wallow in her embarrassment.

The bluenette buried her face into her bemused boyfriend's shoulder. "I'm going to kill Alya one day." She muttered. Adrien chuckled as he laid his head on hers rubbing circles on her back with his hand.

"No you won't m'lady, she's like a sister to you and we couldn't replace her as Rena Rouge." Marinette had told Adrien who all the Miraculous holders were, in case it was ever needed, and he was still marveling at the fact that he had been working with all his friends all along, but it also made him feel so lucky to have such wonderful and trustworthy people around him. He tried to look down at her, but she still had her face buried. "So...do I get to know my kid's names, or are you going to make me wait?" He asked. Marinette turned her head to the side and made what Adrien thought was the most adorable eep sound. She could tell from his voice that he was being serious. She had fretted that maybe the thought that she had already named their future (possible) children might have been enough to scare him off.

"Emma, Hugo and Louis." She said quietly. Adrien slowly repeated the names before hooking his finger under her chin and tilting her head up. She looked at him with worried eyes, adorably biting her bottom lip.

"I love them." He said, kissing her on the nose. "And I love you."

"I'm sorry." She said looking away. "I know it's, um...you don't think I'm being weird do you?" Adrien tapped a finger on his chin in thought.

"No more than usual." He replied, earning him another playful slap on the arm. He laughed and scooped her up into his arms planting a kiss on her forehead. "No, I don't think you're being weird at all. You're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with Marinette, of course I've thought about that too." She looked at him surprised.

"You...have?" He nodded with a grin.

"It's only ever been you m'lady, and it's all it's ever going to be. I want to have a family with you too." He tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "And between you and me," he leaned into her ear, "I can't wait." Marinette playfully pushed his nose back.

"Well you have to have a little patience Kitty, we still have a certain bad guy that needs defeating first and I'm not sure I could imagine a pregnant Ladybug in that tight suit." Adrien nuzzled her neck placing a soft kiss.

"I could." He whispered, but before she could counter he brought her lips up to his.

"Hey you two, stop snogging over there and come join our teams." Kim yelled out. Adrien and Marinette grinned at each other before he helped her up and they ran to join the others.

"So what's the deal?" Alix asked Kim after they had assembled the teams. Alix had Nino, Marinette and Ivan while Kim had Adrien, Max and Alya.

"Losing captain has to do a nudie run around our old school grounds tonight." Kim replied, pointing his thumb behind him with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Kim you'll get arrested again and I won't let Odine bail you out this time." Alix retorted with arms folded.

"Who says I'm gonna lose Short Stack?" Alix narrowed her eyes at him and balled her fists.

"Fine, it's your funeral." It was game on.

Adrien and Marinette were each set as goalies for their respective teams. Adrien for his quick reflexes and Marientte mostly so she wouldn't trip over her own feet running after the ball. The scores were set at 1-0 with Alix's team in the lead. Kim charged down the line with narrowed focus on Marinette's goal. His kick, however, pulled up short leaving Marientte to charge in and kick the ball back into the field of play, only it didn't quite happen that way. Ladybug might be graceful and quick on her feet, but Marinette was, well, Marinette, and wearing a dress to kick a ball probably didn't help either. Adrien had been distracted talking to Nino when he heard her yep in pain. Within a flash he was kneeling next to her as she held her ankle.

"Don't move Mari, let me look at it." He said, gently taking her foot into his hand and slowly rolling it. She flinched, but was screaming out in pain.

"What did you do KIm?" Alix accused, giving him a backhanded slap across the chest.

"I didn't do anything!" He retorted.

"Guys it's fine." Marinette interceded. "It was my own fault as usual."

"Well, I don't think you broke anything Princess, just sprained it, but we better get some ice on it." Marientte went to stand up, but couldn't put her weight down. Adrien scooped her up in his arms and started carrying her towards the bakery with all their friends in tow. Marinette tucked her head into Adrien's shoulder as he walked. She didn't think she could get any more embarrassed today if she tried.

Nino opened the bakery door for them, letting Adrien through with Marinette. Sabine immediately ran over to assess the situation. "I think it's just a sprain, but can we get some ice?" Adrien asked.

"Of course dear. Take her to her room and I'll be straight up." She replied, patting his arm reassuringly. One of the things Adrien had noticed about Sabine was that she was always very calm, no matter the situation. Last week a fire had broken out on one of the stoves and without so much as a flinch, Sabine had jumped into action, smothering the flames with the lid and defused the situation. Tom couldn't stop praising his wife for her actions. Adrien thought they really were an adorable couple. Was it any wonder that his lady was so darn cute? As Adrien helped Marinette up to her room he could hear Sabine reassuring their friends and inviting them to come and check on her tomorrow while offering them a treat each.

Laying Marinette on her chaise, he placed some pillows under her foot to raise the limb and a few behind Marinette's back to make her comfortable. Sabine entered with the ice pack, which Adrien carefully laid in the offending ankle.

"Oh Marinette, you had to pick right now to do this to yourself, didn't you?" Sabine sighed as she passed her daughter some pain killers and a glass of water. Adrien looked at her questionally. "Tom and I have a special order in the morning. Marinette was supposed to help in the kitchen early and then man the front counter, but she won't be able to stand for that long." Marinette looked at her mother apologetically. "Never mind sweet, we'll manage."

"I can do it." Adrien offered. "I'll be happy to come and help."

"That could work." Sabine wondered out loud. "Do you think Nathalie would mind if you stayed the night? It would be easier than you trying to get here so early in the morning."

"I'll ring her, but I'm sure it will be fine." He replied. Nathalie was being so kind lately, he was sure she would agree, especially while his father was still away.

"Well, I'll go make some tea then, you just rest now, Marinette. I think you're in safe hands here." She patted her daughter on the shoulder before smiling sweetly at Adrien as she headed back down.

Adrien tried to call Nathalie, but she wasn't answering. He then sent a text in which she replied instantly with a yes and she would talk to him later when he came to get his things. Sitting down on the floor next to the chaise, Adrien held Marinette's hand while she complained about how clumsy she is. Tikki and Plagg both popped out to see how she was. Tikki could see Marinette fretting.

"Don't worry Marinette, the Miraculous will help you heal faster and it will help when you're transformed to support the ankle."

"I don't know Tikki." Adrien said. "I remember when we fought Ripost I had hurt my ankle and it didn't feel that much better when I transformed."

"That's because you have Plagg." Tikki said flatly. "He's not as good at healing as I am."

"Hey." Plagg complained with a mouthful of cheese.

"Well, let's just hope there's no akumas for the next few days." Marinette sighed. "But I don't know how I'm going to wear high heels at the opening next week." The Kwami's hid as Sabine brought in a small pot of tea and two cups on a tray. She left Adrien to pour the tea.

"Then don't, wear flats." He suggested, handing her a cup. Marinette went to rebut, but he continued. "Before you say it, I really don't care what my father thinks. I've already decided this is the last thing I'm going to be doing for the Gabriel brand. I'm going to tender my resignation from the company. I know that leaving will hurt the company initially, and I hate that innocent people might suffer for that, but I can't live in this cage anymore. I'm taking a stand m'lady, and I'm not going to let my father bully me around anymore." He said with his head held high. "I want to maybe move out and get my own place, be my own person. I want to be someone you can be proud of." Marinette reached her hand over to gently touch his face.

"I've always been proud of you Chaton." She said sleepily, the painkillers making her eyes heavy. Adrien brushed her hair from her face, taking her cup and sitting it on the table. .

"Sleep now bugaboo." He whispered. "We can talk later. I'll be back soon." He stood up, kissing her on the forehead before heading downstairs.

Arriving at the mansion, no one seemed to be around so Adrein went straight to his room and started packing a bag. A short time later, Nathalie came and knocked on the door. "Adrien, can I have a word with you?" Adrien put his things down and invited Nathalie to sit on the lounge with him, noticing lots of papers in her hand. "Adrien, can I ask if you have thought of moving out of here, maybe getting a place of your own?" She sounded nervous, like she wasn't sure this was the right thing to be asking, but her face visibly relaxed when she saw his smile.

"Actually, I was just telling Marinette that. It's something I definitely want to do. I also don't…" He stopped, a little unsure what to say and rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't want to work for the company anymore." Nathalie nodded as she listened, she then held out the papers to Adrien.

"Then you should look at this. I came across them in your fathers outgoing box on his email. I don't know if anything can be done about this now, but your father has been sabotaging Marinette's internship applications to other companies." Adrien took the papers and looked through them. They were copies of emails that his father had sent to various fashion houses, with a strong recommendation that Marinette not be given an internship. Adrien could feel the anger and disbelief well up in him. This was everything Marinette had worked towards and he was destroying it out of spite. Nathalie reached over and placed a hand on Adrien's knee.

"Adrien, your father...there's things you don't know about him and for your safety and Marinette's I think you need to get away from him. Your bodyguard and I are planning to resign too as soon as you are free from here." Adrien looked up at her through tears.

"I don't want you to lose your jobs over me." He said quietly, but Nathalie shook her head.

"We're not. This is something we both want to do yourselves, but we are here for you and Marinette, always." Adrien leaned over and wrapped his arms around Nathalie in a tight hug. "For the moment we will keep this knowledge to ourselves, but you should probably tell Marinette. She has a right to know." Adrien sat back looking at the emails. He gathered from the urgent tone in Nathalie's voice that she wasn't meant to know about this either. "I understand Nathalie." He folded the pages up and put them in his bag.

"Good." Nathalie nodded. "Now, since you are eighteen now you have full access to your trust fund, that will help get a deposit on a place. There are also other funds that you will be entitled to in due course, but we can discuss those later." Adrien's head was swimming. What other funds? Not to mention that absolute urgency in Nathalie's manner, like his life was depending on this. "I have a small apartment I have just purchased. When you return from London, if you want to stay there for a while you can while I sort things out and then we can…" Adrien placed a hand on Nathalie's.

"Nathalie what's wrong? What's father doing that has you so scared?" Nathalie's eyes widened.

"Your father...he's…he's..." She closed her eyes. She couldn't tell him, not yet. "I think maybe he's losing his mind." Adrien looked away. That would explain his erratic behaviour. "I think he might be becoming deranged, dangerous." Adrien looked back at her, her eyes held her fears, even if she was trying not to show them. She smiled softly. "Leave it to me Adrien, you go now to Marinette's and enjoy your time at the bakery." Adrien kissed her on the cheek before gathering up his bag and leaving.

When Adrien returned to the bakery, it was late in the afternoon. Tom and Sabine had started cleaning up the shop ready to close soon. Adrien offered to help, but instead they sent him upstairs to wake Marinette. Sabine said she would want to shower before dinner. Upon entering back into Marinette's room, Plagg darted out to sit with Tikki. Marinette was softly snoring on the chaise, her left foot still on the pillows, her right hanging down. Adrien knelt next to her on the floor and gently rubbed her hand. "M'lady, time to wake up." He said softly. Marinette stirred, eventually opening her eyes and smiling at him.

"You're back already Kitty?" She asked. He smiled and shook his head.

"You've been asleep for ages Princess. It's late. Would you like me to help you to the shower?" Marinette nodded, directing him to her pajamas draw before letting Adrien help her up. She still couldn't put much weight on her foot so she leaned on him, knowing he would never let her fall. She looked up at him and could see a slight frown between his eyes.

"Is everything alright Adrien? You look worried about something." He Kissed her hand as she hobbled along.

"Don't worry m'lady, it's just something Nathalie told me. We can talk about it later." He said, trying to give her a reassuring smile. She didn't press him, but she knew when something was bothering him.

Marinette held onto the shower frame while Adrien turned the water on and got the temperature just right. He was about to leave when she called him back.

"I...um...I can't undo the zipper and hold on at the same time." She said sheepishly, a bright red blush taking over her face.

"Oh, um, alright. I...ah...I won't look." He said. Suddenly his hands felt very shaky as he carefully undid the zip, closing his eyes before she let the dress drop.

"Adrien, can you stay, please. I think I'll need help when I get out." He could hear her get under the water. Oh my, it is hot in here? It definitely was hot, too much hot water, that's what it is. He turned around so his back was to her.

"Yep." He half squeaked out before clearing his throat. "Yes, I'll wait… I'll for you forever." He heard her giggle from the shower.

"I wouldn't keep you waiting that long my Kitty." She was flirting with him, he knew from the tone, and it was doing things to him that he was finding increasingly harder to control. He took a few deep breaths, but the bathroom was filled with the smell of her body wash which was not helping at all. She didn't stay under long, the taps turned off and the shower door opened.

"My towel is over there, the pink one." She said. He grabbed it, closing his eyes as he held it around her. He then carefully helped her into her clothes, closing his eyes when needed and letting her lean up against him to steady herself. Once she was dressed he helped her back to her chaise, propping her foot on the pillows. She sighed happily as she combed her hair.

"You can go have yours Adrien, I'll be fine for now." She said happily. He made his shower very cold.

One of the things Adrien loved most about visiting Marinette, aside from spending lots of time with her, was the feeling of being part of a family. Putting Marinette's foot on a low stool, the four of them sat around the small kitchen table enjoying a real home cooked meal. Adrien couldn't even remember the last time he had eaten a meal with his father. It would have to be a year or more ago. Tom and Sabine were always so happy and genuinely interested in what Adrien would have to say, never dismissive or condescending about his opinions. Marinette started talking about a new design idea she had, and Adrien could feel knots in his stomach. He knew she must have been wondering why she hadn't heard back from anyone, but he didn't want to tell her in front of her parents.

After dinner, Sabine set Adrien up with a makeshift bed on Marinette's floor next to her chaise. It was agreed over dinner that Marinette would be better off sleeping on the chaise rather than trying to get up to her loft bed, and Adrien could help her if needed. Adrien felt honoured that her parents trusted him so much to spend the night in her room, although with her foot now securely wrapped, he was hardly going to do anything that could cause pain to his lady. Those thoughts would just have to wait.

"Are you going to tell me what's on your mind now Kitty?" She asked gently. She could tell it was something serious from the look on his face. Adrien got up and grabbed the emails out from his bag. Sitting down on the chaise beside her, he took a deep breath before handing her the papers.

"Nathalie found these. This is the reason you haven't heard back from any of the internship applications." His heart learched at the tears that started forming in her eyes as she read the emails. "Oh God Marinette I am so sorry…" His own tears catching his throat. Marinette dropped the papers down and grabbed Adrien's hand in both of hers.

"Adrien, this is not your fault." She said firmly, but gently. " I love you Adrien. You. Not your name, not your connections, not your money. You. This is not your fault." She repeated, because she felt he needed to hear it.

"But Marinette, I've ruined your life. Being with me has closed all doors to you in the industry." Marinette sat herself up, cupping his face with her hand so he would look at her. She could see he was still blaming himself.

"Adrien, the only thing that could ruin my life, is you not being in it." He took her hand from his face, kissing it before leaning over and kissing her lips.

"You and me against the world, right Kitty?" She said, his face finally showing that sunshine smile she fell in love with.

"Always." He said. "Against my father at least."

"It's nothing a little Cataclysm wouldn't fix." Plagg interjected from across the room. Adrien threw his head back and rolled his eyes.

"Plagg, I appreciate the offer, but we talked about this." Adrien reminded the kwami. Tikki and Plagg both came over to sit on Marinette's lap.

"I know kid, but I have a bad feeling. Bad luck often follows my kittens and I think Nathalie is right, you should move out ASAP." Marinette looked back at Adrien as she scratched Plagg behind the ears, it seemed to have been calming the cat kwami down.

"You're moving out now?" She asked. Adrien nodded.

"Nathalie said she would help me, after we come back from London. Her and the Gorilla are going to leave too." Marinette looked down at Plagg as she continued to pet him. He had closed his eyes and began to purr.

"Has it been that bad?" She asked quietly. Adrien looked at her with sad eyes.

"I think it's been worse than I even realised." He admitted. "Nathalie is around my father more than I am and if she's concerned then I trust that." His face then lit up in a smile again.

"On the bright side, I'll have my own place. Will you help me decorate it? You can buy whatever you want to put in it. Treat it like it's your own." He said excitedly. He hoped one day that she would be calling it hers.

"I'd love to." She smiled back. "Do you want to watch a movie?" He couldn't think of anything more perfect.

Not long after 4AM, Sabine crept into Marinette's room with a soft night light. Marinette had rolled over slightly, her hand hanging down holding Adrien's, who was laying on his back. Sabine stood and watched them for a moment, how content they were just to be with each other. Adrien soon began to stir, losing his grip on Marinette's hand. Sabine took that as her opportunity to wake him up to come down to the bakery.

Tom had been teaching Adrien to frost cupcakes, so he left him too that while he assembled the chocolate eclairs. The baker looked up now and again to check on the teen, noting a frown that would occasionally spread across his features. Sabine went out the back to get some more cake boxes and Tom took the opportunity to talk to him.

"Son, can I talk to you, man to man." Adrien looked up with a worried look. "What are your plans for the future, job wise I mean?" Adrien sighed.

"I don't really know to be honest." He replied. "I'm planning on leaving my father's company and house after we return from London. I will look straight away for a job, even if it's modeling for another company. Marientte deserves the world, and I want to make sure she has it" Tom felt a sense of pride listen to the young man speak. Marinette had told them about what had happened to Adrien the night they were away and it made them all feel a need to protect him and make sure he always felt welcome in their home.

"Can I ask you what your intentions are with my daughter?" Tom saw a faint blush rise in Adrien's cheek, his eyes shining with love.

"When the time's right, I want to ask her to marry me. I couldn't picture my life with anybody else." He looked back at the baker, and could have sworn he saw a glint of a year in the man's eye.

"I felt the same way when I first saw Sabine." He said, his lips forming a fond smile at the memory. He placed a hand in Adrien's shoulder. "When that time comes, you have my blessing." Adrien didn't know what to say, so he hugged him. Tom laughed, bringing his arms around the boy.

"Thank you." Adrien said quietly, overwhelmed.

"You know I always wanted a son, but there were complications when Marinette was born, so Sabine couldn't have any more. But I'll happily settle for grandsons." Adrien's face started turning pink again as Sabine entered back into the kitchen.

"Everything alright?" She asked, looking between the two men.

"Everything is wonderful my love." Tom declared, kissing his wife on the cheek as he left the room.

Later, Marinette made her way downstairs, managing much better on her foot. Sabine was amazed at how quickly it was healing, but Adrien knew it was with Tikki's help. She sat up on a stool behind the cash register, her ankle still bandaged, and helped direct Adrien with what to do. Most of their regular customers were already used to the well known face helping around the bakery, but occasionally fans would ask for autographs or selfies which he would politely decline. He knew that invariably photos of him working at the bakery would end up on social media, and no doubt his father would see them, but he didn't care anymore. This was going to be his life now, and that thought made him feel happier than he had ever been.

Tom and Sabine watch the two of them as they worked in easy tandem. She would keep him on track and he would check she was alright. She would keep the customers happy, he would make her laugh. Tom put an arm around his wife, kissing her on the head. "I think the bakery will be in safe hands." He said, Sabine nodding in agreement.


	14. Chapter 14

Marinette rang the bell out the front of the Agreste estate. Adrien's father was due to return from London later that night, but Adrien had made plans for them not to be there when he arrived. The two were still not on real speaking terms since the 'incident' and Adrien was more determined than ever to move out and move on with his life. Gabriel had sent word to Nathalie that the opening of the new store would take place on Sunday, and with today being Friday it gave less than two days for her to get things organised. Nathalie was frantic as this was almost a week earlier than she had anticipated. Apparently Mr Agreste threw quite a turn at Felix and the other organisers insisting that the opening not be delayed any further.

The gates opened and the Gorilla opened the front door. Marinette always thought it was rather mean to call Adrien's bodyguard that, but Adrien had assured her that the man took it in good humour. Nevertheless, she brought him a box of pastries, earning herself a smile in return. Nathalie scurried into the foyer and the first thing Marinette noted was how exhausted she looked, like she had hardly slept for days.

"Good afternoon Marinette, did your dress and shoes arrive this morning?" Marinette nodded.

"Yes it did, and thank you for organising the flats for me to wear. My ankle is feeling much better, but I didn't want to risk it."

"I understand, you can head up to Adrien's room, he's just finishing his piano practice." Nathalie went to leave when Marinette called her back.

"Nathalie, can I ask you something please?" Nathalie stopped and turned. She could see worry and concern in Mainette's face.

"Marinette, I swear I didn't know anything about those emails…"

"No, I know that, that wasn't what I was going to ask." Nathalie looked at her curiously. "Mr Agreste…" She swallowed, trying not to let tears form. "Had he...hit Adrien like that before?" Nathalie looked at her for a moment before she let a heavy breath escape through her nostrils.

"When the company first started Gabriel struggled to get his designs noticed. He had talent, that much was obvious, but he couldn't find a way to stand out from the crowd. As Adrien started to grow, he realised that it was Adrien's face that would be what would get him noticed, that his son's beauty would be able to break through the mire of fashion houses in Paris. Emilie, Adrien's mother, started training Adrien to be a model. At first Adrien was so excited, it was all fun and games to him you see, walking the catwalk like his mother, and she kept it fun for him as he would have only been around ten or so at the time. Gabriel though, this wasn't fun for him, this was money, opportunity, his chance to be top dog in the industry. One day he came to watch Adrien rehearse before his first major catwalk appearance. Adrien was sick with a cold and really struggling that day. Gabriel lost his temper, telling him he had to do better, that everything was riding on him dazzling the critics. Adrien began to cry so Gabriel backhanded him, telling him he needed to grow up and that Emie was making him soft."

Marinette could see Nathalie was becoming visibly upset at the memory of it. She gently placed a hand on the assistants shoulder while Nathalie pulled a handkerchief from her pocket. "Emilie immediately jumped in, shielding Adrien from any further attacks. We were lucky that the make-up artists were able to cover the mark. Gabriel told them he had fallen playing in the park." She scoffed. "Like he was ever allowed to do that. Gabriel wouldn't risk anything damaging that million dollar face. Emilie threatened to walk out if he ever did it again, so he restrained himself, preferring verbal attacks to physical ones. Of course, Adrien became everything to the company, without him, Gabriel most likely would never have gotten as far as he did. " She wiped her eyes before looking back at Marinette. "When he stuck Adrien like that, it was like it was happening all over again. Only this time Adrien wasn't a frightened little boy, he was ready to fight back, to fight for the two of you and what you have. I had a good mind to just let Adrien do it, God knows Gabriel needs it, but it might not have been worth the consequences." Nathalie darted her eyes away, guilt clearly playing out on her features.

"Thank you Nathalie, for looking out for him. I know you mean the world to Adrien." Nathalie shook her head.

"I don't really deserve that, but thank you." She smiled through the tears before sending Marinette on her way to Adrien. Looking at her watch, she knew it was at least another six hours before Gabriel was to 'officially' arrive back at the mansion. It wasn't giving her much time when she had to go help harvest those damn akumas.

Marinette could hear the beautiful sounds of Adrien playing the piano as she approached his door. Knocking softly she heard him call out to come in. She felt a flutter of butterflies in her stomach. Sure, she had been in Adrien's room before, but usually they were not alone.

Adrien looked up from where he was playing as she came in. "Is Alya not with you?" He asked. Marinette shook her head.

"She texted me to say that her mother got called into work to cater a luncheon today so she had to babysit the twins."

"Huh." Adrien puffed as his fingers glided across the keys. "Nino bailed out on us too, something about going in early to set up for his DJ gig tonight." He stopped playing to look back at her with that soft look in his eyes before patting the space next to him on the seat. Marinette opened her bag to let Tikki out to find Plagg before dropping down her backpack and sitting on the piano stool. He leaned over, giving her a sweet kiss before turning back to his instrument.

"Well, I guess that just means I'll have to kick your butt on Mecha Strike all on my own." Marinette playfully challenged with a shoulder bump. Adrien gave her a very Chat like grin before placing his fingers back over the keys. "What time do we have to be at Nino's gig?"

"The pub bistro opens at six and then Nino is on from eight. If you want to go early to get dinner that gives us about 4 hours." He started playing again. Marinette didn't recognise the song, but she closed her eyes and the melody felt like it was running through her veins and straight to her heart.

"What song is that? It's beautiful." She asked. Looking at her boyfriend it seemed like a slight blush had tinged his cheeks.

"It doesn't have a name yet." He said quietly. "I started writing it for you, well Ladybug, over a year ago, but I couldn't seem to finish it because it didn't quite sound right, like something was missing. Over the last few weeks though, the melody just sort of came to me and suddenly the pieces all fell into place." He stopped playing, turning towards her and cupping her cheek in his hand. "I realised it was because I was only seeing one side of you, as Ladybug, the strong, brave and fearless heroine I adored." He leaned in touching his forehead to hers. "But in order to finish the song I needed the soft, sweet and warm Marinette that I loved." He kissed her so softly, so gently that Marinette thought she might melt into a puddle right then and there. When he pulled back and looked at her, he knew something had begun to shift. There was an energy there between them that had been bubbling for some time, but was now threatening to explode, she could feel it too, and her breath began to quicken.

"Shall we, um…" Marinette swallowed, her mouth feeling all together too dry. "Should we maybe set the game up?" Adrien ran his thumb over her cheek.

"Yeah." He said quietly. "I'll go set it up." He gave her one more chaste kiss before getting up to set up the computer. Marinette put her hands on her flaming face, trying to slow down her rapid breathing. "You coming Bugaboo?" He called out as the game began to play. She was going to make him pay for turning her into so much putty in his hands.

Unsurprisingly, Marinette was still the best gamer Adrien knew and he didn't mind losing to her as much as he pretended. He especially loved seeing her cute little butt wiggle dance she would do when she won. He was about to lose for the fourth time when an idea popped into his head. it was naughty, and she'd probably hate it, but the look on her face would be worth it. He shot a sideways glance at Marinette who was concentrating hard with a complicated maneuver. "Hey Marinette?" He called to her, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"What Kitty?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"What would you say if I asked you to marry me?"

"What!?" She turned her head to him wide eyed with her mouth hanging open. He didn't just seriously…?

"Player two wins." The game announced as Adrien fist pumped the air. Marinette gasped at his victory dance before narrowing her eyes at him. Adrien suddenly felt very worried. Uh oh!

"Adrien Agreste that is cheating. You won by cheating." She dived at him, but he managed to dodge her with Chat like grace. Darn cat reflexes. Marinette took chase around his room, the two finding themselves on either side of his lounge. They dodged from side to side before she picked up a cushion, throwing it at him with little effect. Adrien laughed as he ran over to his bed, grabbing a pillow as a shield from another flying cushion.

"Give it up m'lady, you lost fair and square." He taunted.

"Never." She challenged him. Marinette then took his other pillow, the two laughing and falling over the sheets on the bed as they became tangled in a pillow fight, her hair ribbons soon becoming casualties of the battle. Eventually Marinette lost her grip on the pillow, Adrien sending it flying across his room. Plagg swiftly flew in to rescue a wheel of Camembert from the firing line. In one swift movement, Adrien threw aside his own pillow, grabbing Marinette's wrists and pinning her back onto the bed. The two of them were laughing hard and out of breath.

As their laughter subsided they looked at each other, and both became acutely aware of the position they now found themselves in, yet neither one of them made any attempt to move. Marinette's hair was splayed out around her and shone in the afternoon glow. Gosh he loved this girl.

"You know it's not really the kind of thing you should joke about Kitty." She said. She tried to keep it playful, but her heart was beating so fast she was sure he could hear it. She felt one of his hands on her wrist slide side up to intwine their fingers.

"What if…what if I'm not joking." He replied nervously. He pulled her up into a sitting position, keeping a hold of her hand. She looked at him disbelieving her own ears, but she couldn't deny the intensity of the look in his eyes. "Marinette, you have been the one constants in my life for the last four years, whether it was as Ladybug beside me in battle, or Marinette sitting behind me in class, you have been my daily dose of warmth and joy. I couldn't spend the rest of my life without you being in it." He could see tears starting to form in her eyes. Was this a good thing or a bad thing? He gently placed his hand on her cheek and felt her lean into his touch with a soft smile, so he felt confident enough to press on. "Honestly, this wasn't how I had intended to ask you. I'd planned this whole grand gesture thing I was going to do in London, after I bought you a ring there and I still can if you want me too, but…" He bit his bottom lip as she closed her eyes and dropped her head.

"Chaton, I…" She turned her eyes back up to him, his hand still holding her cheek. "You know that I'm the Guardian now. I have a responsibility to protect the Miraculous and I know you will always be here to do that with me, but if I ever have to give that up, if I surrender them to another…" She took his hand from her face and held it in her own. "I'll end up like Master Fu. I'll forget everything. I won't even know you. I won't remember..." Adrien lifted his hand to kiss the back of hers.

"It won't happen m'lady. You'll have your whole life ahead of you, you and me together. I want this with you, I want to have children with you and see you grow your own fashion business. I want to stand by your side and call you mine. You'll live to be an old lady, surrounded by our children and grandchildren and only then, at the very end, will you pass the box onto them." He knelt up on the bed, taking her hands in both of his and holding them to his chest. "And if something happens and you have to do it before then, then I promise I will spend the rest of my life if I have to making you fall in love with me all over again." He kissed her soundly on the lips, hearing her let out a giggle, his most favourite sound in the world. "Marinette, you are my whole world, my other half, my partner and my best friend. I love you now and for always, will you marry me?"

"Yes Adrien, yes I'll marry you, you silly Kitty." She laughed as he pulled her up into a tight hug, his hand in her loose hair as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. Adrien could hardly believe it. She had actually said yes. His Lady, his Marinette would become his Madame Agreste.

"I think you've made me the happiest Cat alive." He laughed. His lips found hers again, softly and gently like before. Mareintte felt every nerve ending tingle. There was nothing frantic, nothing demanding, it was a dance of love across their lips, the unspoken words of the connection they had to one another. Carefully, Marinette fell back into the pillows, Adrein's lips never leaving hers as they became entangled in one another. She felt one hand slide down her side and onto the bare skin on her hips. He lifted his head slightly looking deeply into those shining bluebell eyes, his fingers from his hand still buried in her hair.

"I love you Marinette. I'll love you everyday for the rest of my life." Marinette reached her hand up behind his neck, twirling her fingers into the soft blonde curls that had started to form there.

"Then love me now Chaton." She whispered.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his pulse racing at what she was asking. She smiled and nodded before she pulled him back down into a far more passionate kiss, running her fingers up into his hair. Always one to follow his Lady's every command, he didn't have to be told twice.

Below the Agreste mansion, Gabriel carefully harvests the akumas. Gently laying the cocoons in a basket he contemplates the task that lies ahead for him. Emilie has been missing for almost six years now and will be declared officially dead legally in another year. Time is of the essence to get Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous and bring her back. Everything he has built, his entire world is hanging on it. His plan hasn't quite been working the way he would have liked, but the end result should still be the same. He just needed to get Adrien on board and the trap for the superheroes would be sealed.

Nathalie brings another empty basket over to him to begin refilling. She avoids making eye contact with her boss. The sudden change in plans for London means that Adrien won't have an apartment ready for when he returns. Gabriel still doesn't know about the place she had bought for herself though, and the lease was under a pseudonym, so that will have to be a short term option. Adrien's Aunt had hoped Adrien and Marinette could have stayed at least a week, but Gabriel insisted it be overnight only. Nathalie suspected he was nervous about what Amilie might tell Adrien. There were too many secrets in this household, but there were some secrets that needed sharing, and Nathalie was sure, even in this small timeframe, Amilie would make sure Adrien knew. At least Nathalie hoped so.

Gabriel suddenly stood up from what he was doing. "Nooroo." He called. The purple kwami appeared by his side, closely followed by Duusu. "Can you feel something Nooroo?" He asked. The air around him felt like it was vibrating with static electricity, but this wasn't a negative emotion, this was something a lot stronger and deeper. Something Gabriel had never felt before.

"Oh I can." Cried Duusu. "Oh it's so pure and beautiful." She flipped around excitedly. "I've not felt a connection like this in a long time, not since.."

"Yes thank you Duusu, we get the picture." Nathalie cut the kwami off before she said too much. Gabriel looked at Nathalie with an eyebrow raised.

"I thought you said Adrien was having friends over before going out tonight?" Nathalie readjusted her glasses as she cleared her throat.

"It a...it appeared there were some cancellations this afternoon, but the plans for tonight are still on." She replied, trying to sound nonchalant. Gabriel looked up towards the ceiling.

"But Marinette is here, isn't she?" He asked, looking back at her. Nathalie nodded slowly. "Hmmm" He contemplated, before switching thought. "You made sure to pack their itineraries full for London, I don't want them hanging around Felix or Amilie too much while they are there. You should have booked them into a hotel rather than let them stay at the Graham De Vanily place."

"The notice was too short Sir, everywhere was booked out." That wasn't entirely true, but she knew Gabriel well enough that he wouldn't check, same goes for the packed itinerary. She booked Adrien and Marinette on some outdoor activities, but was betting on the rain forecast for that weekend to wash those plans out. She was going to make sure Amilie had every opportunity to talk to Adrien.

Once the akumas had been harvested, Nathalie took her leave, returning to her own quarters and leaving Gabriel to spend time with Emilie. Duusu fluttered out to sit on her shoulder as Nathalie looked out her window at the sunset.

"How did you know what was going on Duusu?" Nathalie asked. Duusu floated out to look at her.

"Because a connection like that can only be felt between two active miraculous holders. It's very rare for that to happen, especially with Black Cats and Ladybugs." Nathalie looked away in thought.

"Would Nooroo know. Can Gabriel make him tell him?" Duusu shook her head.

"No. Hawkmoth can only feel emotions when transformed, but the power isn't as intuitive as mine. I'm the kwami of emotion after all, and love is a far more powerful emotion than anger."

Nathalie held out her hand for Duusu to sit in. "Why is this connection so rare? I thought you had told me that the Ladybug and Black Cat were like yin and yang, meant to be together." Duusu nodded.

"That is true, but not all Ladybugs and Chat Noirs got to know their true identities. Many Chat Noirs died before finding out. It's their job to protect the Ladybug and selflessness is one of the qualities that a Guardian looks for in a new Black Cat holder. Isn't that so romantic?" She quipped with a little flip. Nathalie wasn't sure how romantic it was laying down your life for someone else, but she could definitely see why Adrien would have been chosen. Her mind replayed the many times over the years she had seen Chat Noir sacrifice himself to protect Ladybug. She also knew Adrien wouldn't hesitate to do the same for a Marinette out of the suits. She just hoped it would never come to that.

The last light of twilight steamed into Adrien's room. He propped his head up on his hand as he laid beside Marinette. He watched her as she dozed peacefully, a soft glow on her skin, the smell of her perfume filling the air around him. Right then, at that very moment, he thought she looked the most beautiful he had ever seen her. As she began to stir he lightly brushed her hair from her face and she opened her eyes, so full of love for him. What did he ever do to deserve that this angel would love him?

"I must have dropped off." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"A power nap would have done you good." He said, kissing her on the forehead. "I hate to have to move because I could just lay here with you all night, but we do have plans. Why don't you jump in the shower and freshen up, I'll let Nino know we'll be on our way soon." She leaned over, giving him a kiss before getting out of the bed. Adrien watched her as she picked up her backpack with her dress for tonight inside and headed into the bathroom. That was a vision he hoped to see many more times in his life.

Reaching over for his phone he saw a text from Nino.

Nino: Just a heads up dude, Chloe's at the bar alone and is already halfway gone. She won't talk to us, maybe you will have better luck.

Adrien frowned at his phone. It wasn't like Chloe to go out drinking alone, least of all at a pub. Something must have her really upset.

Adrien: We will talk to her, be there in about half an hour. Keep an eye on her for me.

Nino: Will do dude.

When Marinette came out from the bathroom he showed her the message and she was immediately concerned about Chloe becoming a target for an akuma. Adrien quickly showered and dressed while Marinette fixed her hair and make-up. Once they were ready, Adrien's bodyguard drove them to the location for Nino's gig and parked the car to wait for them. Taking her hand in his he stopped for a moment before going in. "Are we going to tell Alya and Nino? About being engaged I mean." Just to clarify, they didn't need to know about anything else.

"Not yet." She said with a mischievous glint. "When I tell them I want to show off that ring you promised me." She winked at him and for a moment he really just wanted to get back into the car and whisk her back to his room.

"Okay, our secret until after London." He said, kissing her hand and leading her into the pub.

Nino's gig was inside one of the many Irish pubs that were all over Paris and served the kind of food Adrien's dietitian would have a heart attack over, which suited him perfectly. He couldn't even remember the last time he sank his teeth into a burger and chips. Once inside they were met by Alya who couldn't stop gushing over Marinette's dress. It was a black almost 50's style design to the knee and trimmed in an electric green. Adrien knew it was for him, and he had to admit he adored seeing her in his Chat colours. Alya pointed them in the direction of where Chloe was before going to reserve a table for dinner.

Adrien could hear her slurring loudly to the poor bartender who was clearly out of his depth with what to do with the mayor's daughter. "Adrikins!" She announced, stumbling into his arms. "Come have a celebration drink with me." Adrien righted her back onto the bar stool.

"What are you celebrating Chlo?" He asked, darting a concerned look to his girlfriend (fiancé).

"Sabrina has been accepted into the Police Academy." She raised her glass up in a salute before downing it in one gulp. Was that whisky she was drinking? "She's going to be a policeman like her daddy. He's so proud of her, I'm proud of her, everybody is proud of her." She looked down into her empty glass. "Nobody is proud of me. Mother left for New York this morning, and she didn't want me coming with her. Nobody loves Chloe Bourgeois." She wailed. Adrien tried to quieten her down. The last thing Chloe needed was someone taking a photo of her like this and leaking it to the media.

"Chloe, people still love you and care about you." Marinette said, trying to give the distressed girl some comfort. "Sabrina is still your friend, even if she is at the academy, your father I know is proud of you and has always been there for you." She placed a hand on her shoulder. "And you have us too Chloe. Adrien and I are your friends." Chloe looked up at her, tears glistening in her blue eyes.

"You...you want to be my friend?" She said, wiping her nose on her sleeve. Marinette smiled and nodded.

"Of course I will be Chloe." The bluenette smiled.

"Say, why don't you come with us to London. You haven't seen Felix in ages and I'm sure Aunt Amilie wouldn't mind. You can hang out with Marinette and show her around. She's never been to London before." Marinette nodded along enthusiastically. She glanced behind her quickly, no butterflies seemed to have been around.

"Okay." Chloe said quietly. "I think I'd like to go home now if that's alright."

Marinette went and sat with Alya while Adrien helped Chloe out to his driver. He didn't trust her in a taxi, and he knew his bodyguard would be discrete. Returning back into the pub, Nino had come to join them. He gave his best friend a bro hug before they sat down and ordered. All through dinner, Marinette knew Alya was itching to question her about what they had been up to all afternoon, dropping not so subtle hints that had Adrien and Marinette trying to conceal matching blushes.

Once Nino got up to start his set, Adrien pulled Marinette onto the dance floor. Alya hung around where Nino was on the stage, watching her friends dance. Now Alya wasn't stupid and her journalistic senses were tingling that those two had been up to a lot more that just playing video games all afternoon. Eventually, they began to puff out and Alya snuck up on Marinette while Adrien ducked into the bathroom. "Okay girl, I've tried to be patient and now you're gonna spill. What were you and Adrien really doing all afternoon?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean?" Marinette replied innocently.

"Don't act cute with me Mari, I know you better than that. Now Sunshine there usually struggles to keep his hands off you at the best of times, but he has been paying you extra attention all night, they way you two were dancing over there I felt like my eyes needed holy water and you dank glasses of champagne at dinner, and I know you never usually drink champagne. So what gives?" Marinette couldn't hold in the amused smile that was creeping onto her face.

"There's something I can't tell you about just yet, but I promise you will know after we come back from London, alright." Alya folded her arms and shook her head.

"Alright fine. As long as I get all the details as soon as you get back." She held up her pinky finger which Marinette linked in hers.

"Promise." She said. Alya grumbled to herself, but accepted.

The reporter watched as Marinette walked over to join Adrien. The blonde wrapped his arms around her, kissing her softly as they swayed to the slower music Nino was now playing. Alya already knew how much the two of them meant to each other, she'd watched them pine away for four years after all, nurtured their development as friends, and saw them grow closer. It was no surprise at all to her that these two would no doubt dive head first into this relationship given how long they had already waited. She looked up to where her boyfriend was on the stage. Nino had spotted Adrien and Marinette too, wrapped up in their own little world in each other's eyes. He caught his girlfriend's eye, nodding towards the pair before giving Alya a wink. She nodded at him with a knowing smirk. It was only a few days, she could wait.


	15. Chapter 15

"Chat!" Marinette gasped, breathing heavily as she sat up disorientated in the dark. Two strong, muscular arms quickly wrapped her tight, holding her close to a warm bare chest.

"Breathe m'lady, it's all right, I'm here." Marinette closed her eyes and just concentrated on the soothing sound of Adrien's voice. It was alright, he was alright.

It had been earlier in the evening when an Akuma had interrupted them at Andre's Ice Cream with Alya and Nino. The reporter immediately ran with her phone after the villain, Nino in tow trying to keep her out of danger. Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and darted into a nearby alley for them to transform before facing the angry akuma. It was one of the most vicious attacks the two had ever encountered, with beams that zapped the very existence out of its victims in order to fuel the akuma's rampage. Nighttime akumas often were more difficult, and the emotions seemed to have been more amplified during a full moon. She had already seen Alya and Nino hit, their eyes growing dark and lifeless. Ladybug was still figuring out her lucky charm when Chat yelled her name, diving in front of her, the life in his eyes fading before her and making her blood run cold. It was all she could do to hold herself together long enough to defeat the akuma and reset everything with the miraculous ladybugs. When Chat stood up and dusted himself off, she had practically knocked him off his feet when she jumped into his arms.

Later that night, she couldn't get the flashbacks out of her mind. Tikki tried to give her comfort, but even she knew the only thing that was going to settle her chosen down was to see Adrien. Marinette transformed, making her way to the Agreste mansion in the middle of the night. Knocking on his window in the dark, it turned out Adrien was still awake, and his smile as he opened the window and his arms settled her frantic heart. She just needed to be with him, needed to feel his heart beating next to hers, she needed to feel his love around her.

Yes, knowing who Chat was did make things harder on one level, but being able to come to him like this, to be able to love him like this, it made the nightmares easier to cope with. Adrien understood too, because he'd had similar nightmares she found out, but his soft and gentle touches soothed her scorched soul and made her feel safe. Later, when she eventually fell asleep in those same arms, the visions that had been taunting her had come back to haunt her dreams.

"I can't keep watching you die Adrien. I can't take it anymore." She could feel the hot tears rolling down her cheeks. Adrien turned her around so she was facing him, the full moon streaming through his window illuminating their faces.

"I'm not trying to kill myself Bug, but it's my job to protect you. Only you can set everything right again, and I trust you to bring me back, because I know you would never give up on me." He hooked his finger under her chin, lifting her glistening eyes to meet his. "Paris needs Ladybug." He said gently, wiping a tear away with his thumb. Marinette shook her head as she grabbed his hand.

"And Ladybug needs Chat Noir. You're not expendable Adrien. What if something happens and I don't defeat the akuma? I couldn't live without you." Adrien held her close to him, kissing her head before she laid it against his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to the steady beat within. He knew there was no way either of them were going to win this argument. She hated seeing him sacrifice himself, but he would never be able to live with himself if anything happened to her.

"I'm not going anywhere Mari. I'm the man that wants to marry you, remember? But we both have a job to do. I have to take the hits so you can repair the damage. That's just the way it is." She sighed, looking up at him in the moonlight. He was right of course, and she knew that, but it still hurt watching him disappear before her eyes, to know that for those precious few minutes his life is entirely in her hands.

"Then let's just hope this doesn't go on for much longer." She said, touching his face with her hand. He bent down his head, drawing her into a lingering kiss. "I guess I better head home. You'll be coming early enough as it is for us to get the train."

Calling Tikki over, she transformed back into Ladybug. Although Adrien had watched her do that a few times now, it still made his heart race watching her transformation. Adrien walked over to the window with her, pulling her close to him by the waist for one more kiss. "I'll see you soon Bugaboo. Try to get a bit more sleep, we have a long day ahead today." She shrugged with a smile.

"I can always sleep on the train. You make a pretty good pillow if I remember." She winked at him as she swung out the window and into the night. Adrien watched her until she disappeared over the horizon. He couldn't wait to marry that girl.

True to her word, Marinette passed out sound asleep within 10 minutes of the train leaving the station. She laid curled up with her head on Adrien's lap while he gently stroked her hair. He'd asked her if she had slept when she got home, but her answer was invasive so he took that as a no.

Chloé wasn't all that talkative at first. She did apologise for her less than stellar efforts at the pub the other night, admitting that she had the mother of all hangovers the following day and she seemed genuinely embarrassed by her behaviour. Adrien wasn't about to tell her off for it though, figuring she'd suffered enough humiliation.

"Thank you anyway for letting me tag along. It has been some time since I've seen your Aunt and cousin, but I'm sure you and Marinette would have preferred to have had this time for yourselves."

"It's alright Chlo, we'll still have time. Actually speaking of which, I've got some special plans for tonight if you don't mind hanging out with Felix for a while." Chloé raised an eyebrow at him.

"I suppose I could tolerate Felix on my own for a while." She said with a curious glint in her eye before leaning forward. "So which is it then, romantic dinner? Trip on the Thames? The London Eye?" She could see Adrien's face turning red and started to laugh. "You're such a romantic sap Adrien. You're not planning on doing something stupid like proposing are you?" Adrien looked down at Marinette who had begun to softly snore.

"Well, I kind of already did." He said, looking up at his childhood friend with a goofy grin. Chloé practically choked on air.

"What the hell Adrien? When? What did your father say? Hold up, you didn't knock her up did you?" Adrien shushed her, not wanting her waking Marinette up.

"What no! It was kind of a spare of the moment thing the other day. Honestly it wasn't planned at all, but Chlo, when she said yes it just felt so right. I've honestly never felt so happy." Chloé just smiled politely at him. Internally she thought he was slightly off his rocker proposing at his age, but it didn't entirely surprise her, it was so like Adrien to dive head first into something like that. "I'm organising something nice for tonight so I can actually give her a ring and we can make it official." He then darted his gaze away. "Father doesn't know. We're not exactly on speaking terms right now." Chloé looked at him sympathetically, leaning over and placing a hand on his that was resting on Marinette.

"Look, I don't really get the two of you being together, I'll admit it. I don't know what changed or how you two really ended up here, but I will always support you Adrikins, no matter what. That's a promise. If you want to be with Marinette, then I'll be here for that. You know if your dad throws you out of the house you ou can always move into the hotel. I know Daddy wouldn't mind. I'll even let you bring Marinette because I'm nice like that. Maybe I could give her a makeover or something and fix her up a bit for you." Adrien had to giggle at that. Like he was ever going to let Chloé ever give Marinette one of her makeovers.

"Thanks Chloe. You've always been a good friend to me." Chloé waved him off with a smile as she sat back in her seat.

Adrien's phone beeped with a text.

Amelie: Made that reservation you asked for. Added some extras too. Can't wait to see you and your young lady x

He looked down from his phone at the still sleeping Marinette. In order to get everything he wanted organised, he needed a co-conspirator, and his Aunt was delighted to be let in on his secret. At least someone in his family was happy for him.

When they arrived in London, they were greeted by a driver and escorted to an awaiting limo. Marinette shivered and pulled on her cardigan. She was glad she listened to Chloé's advice and brought it because it was indeed colder in London, and grey, so very grey. Marinette didn't think a place could look so grey. It was a relatively quick drive to the Graham De Vanily estate as the rain drizzled down the car windows. Adrien pointed out the Big Ben clock tower as they passed it.

"I know, I saw it when we came with the school, remember." He'd forgotten about that. After the whole Startrain incident where Max's mother had been akumatized, he missed out being able to come back with the others.

"Well, at least I get to see it with you properly this time." He kissed her cheek, earning himself an eye roll from Chloé.

The house where Adrien's Aunt and cousin lived was everything Marininette pictured an English manor estate would be. Driving through the large iron gates, the grounds were impeccably manicured with roses gardens and lush lawns. Standing on the front stairs was a woman with platinum blonde hair that looked like a carbon copy of the pictures Marinette had seen of Adrien's mother. Although Adrien had told her his mother was a twin, it hadn't really hit her until that moment.

Stepping out of the car, Marientte held Adrien's hand tightly as servants collected their bags. She knew Adrien's father had made quite a lot of money in his business, but this felt very different. This was old money, a family dynasty that had been handed down for generations. She wouldn't have been surprised if there were titles in the family somewhere. Adrien could practically read her thoughts from her face and gave her a hand a reassuring squeeze with a smile.

"Adrien, my sweet boy, it's been far too long and what have you done to your hair." Amelie kissed Adrien on both cheeks before holding him in a tight embrace and scuffing up his wilder looking locks. "Your father must hate this." Adrien chuckled.

"You know he does." He said, Amelie nodding her head knowingly. "And this must be your Marinette?" She asked, offering the girl a kiss to both cheeks. "I must admit, I was curious about you after that perfume advertisement, but I can already see that you are every bit as precious in real life. No wonder Adrien fell head over heels for you." She chuckled. Marinette had to wonder just what her Kitty had been saying about her before they came.

"Hello Aunt Amelie." Chloé piped in, offering kisses and hugs.

"My goodness Chloé, just look at you. The picture of a Parisian socialite. Your papa must be so proud," Chloé smiled at Adrien knowing he would have given his Aunt a heads up on what had happened with her mother.

"Well, I do have an image to uphold after all." Chloé quipped with a flick of her hair. "So where is Felix? I thought he would have been here to welcome me." Adrien looked at Marinette and rolled his eyes.

"He's at the store already making sure everything is in order for the opening. I know you must all be feeling tired from your trip, but you don't have a lot of time before the opening and cocktail reception so I'll show you all to your rooms."

The trio followed Amelie up a grand staircase to the bedrooms. As they walked she asked Marinette about her bakery and designing. Adrien could see Marientte had begun to relax and Amelie seemed genuinely interested. Chloe was shown to a very elegant room in cream and lemon. Kicking her shoes off, she bid everyone adieu, stating she was going to soak a hot bath. Adrien and Marinette followed Amelie again, passing what Marinette assumed was Felix's room before arriving at a distant bedroom with two large beds in it.

"Now, your father was quite over the top on the phone and made me promise I would separate the two of you. I have no idea why, however I never specified how I was going to do that." She said with a wink, indicating the two beds. Adrien wasn't sure if he should have been embarrassed at the implication, or proud of the fact his Aunt wasn't at all interested in his father trying to boss her around. Marinette seemed oblivious to the conversation as she walked into the richly decorated room accented in pinks and whites, her inner designer itching to get her sketchbook out, but there wasn't time now. Maybe later. As Marinette went to look in the bathroom, Amelie pulled Adrien back, dropping her voice to a whisper.

"She seems like a very sweet girl Adrien. I'm so happy for you that you have found someone so young in life. My Felix on the other hand seems to be completely disinterested in most of the girls around him." Adrien knew his cheeks were turning pink, but he smiled at his Aunt's enthusiasm. He had told her his plans for tonight and she had helped to get everything organised for him. She really had been an angel about it.

"Thanks Amelie. I wish my father could have been more happy about us, I haven't even told him yet, and I'm really not sure how he'll react when I do." Amelie could see there was a lot more to that statement then Adrien was indicating, but that discussion would need to wait for later. Marinette came out of the bathroom, gushing about the marble countertops and Adrien had to giggle at how excited she was.

"Well, I'll leave you two to settle in. The car will be here in about an hour."

Once Amelie closed the door, Adrien crash tackled Marinette onto one of the beds, her laughter filling the air as he attacked her neck with kisses. "Down Kitty, we don't have a lot of time before we have to leave again."

"I know." He mumbled between kisses. Lifting himself up slightly he brushed her hair out of her face. "But I can't help it that you're so kissable." Marinette giggled and bopped him on the nose.

"As kissable as I may be, I still need to get ready. If this is going to be your last official engagement for the Gabriel brand, then I want you looking your best for it...What?" She asked at his goofy grin.

"You said engagement." He said as he kissed her again.

"You dork." She laughed, holding his face in both of her hands. "What am I going to do with you Chaton?"

"How about feeding me." Plagg interrupted. Tikki poked him in the side, causing the cat to pin his ears down. Adrien dropped his head into Marinette's neck with a groan.

"Couldn't we have left him at home?" He complained. Marinette patted his hair.

"You know you'd miss me." Plagg teased. "Are you going to let Kalkki out to play pigtails?"

"Absolutely not." Marinette said resolutely. "You pair are far too mischievous together. I only brought the miraculous just in case we have to teleport to Paris in a hurry, I'm not about to let the two of you run riot over London." Plagg huffed but wasn't going to argue with the Guardian, accepting some cheese as a peace offering and promising Tikki he would behave.

Despite Adrien's best efforts of distraction, Marinette managed to get him and herself ready in time to meet Chloé in the car and travel to the opening. Chloé as always wore a dress in her signature yellow. Marinette wore a Gabriel design dress that Nathalie had selected for her. She wasn't wrapped in the style of the dress, but the lavender was a nice shade and the strappy jewelled sandals were really pretty .

The new Gabriel store was opening on the luxury Bond St strip in the company of Tiffany Co, Ralph Lauren and Cartier. It was a prime location which was part of the reason Gabriel wanted Adrien at the opening. Ever since her conversation with Nathalie, Marientte had begun to resent even more the fact that Gabriel had been using his son like this to sell the brand. In the back of her mind, she had been worrying how Gabriel would react to Adrien leaving, but she was trying not to think about it for now.

Entering the store, a tall young man with striking similarities to Adrien came over to greet them.

"Adrien, good to see you again." He extended his hand out to shake Adrien's before embracing him.

"It's been a long time Felix." Adrien smiled turning to Marinette and introducing her. Felix took her hand, surprising her by kissing the back of it.

"Enchanted." He said, though his voice was quite formal, his smile seemed genuine. Marinette found him quite perplexing and hard to read. While he looked a lot like Adrien, he wasn't as muscular, and his eyes didn't have the same warmth, but she was reserving judgement until she knew him better.

Behind her, Marinette heard Chloé clear her throat loudly. "Of course, I would never forget my favourite honorary cousin." Felix said, kissing Chloé on the cheek.

"That's because I'm unforgettable Felix. How are you been anyway, you haven't been to Paris in well over a year." Felix shrugged.

"I got swamped in this whole thing." He said pointing around the store. "But now that it's over I'm hoping things will settle down a bit. Why, did you miss me blondie?" He teased. Chloe folded her arms.

"You wish." She scoffed.

"Felix honey, they are about ready to start…oh, I didn't expect to see you three here." Lila slinked over, putting an arm around Felix's waist and smiling that sickenly fake smile at them. With Lila being out of the county, everyone back in Paris had kind of forgotten about her.

"Well, obviously Adrien would be at the opening of his father's store dear." Felix said dryly. "Tell them we will be out in a moment."

Marinette eyed Lila with suspicion. She looked every inch the model, with her hair and makeup carefully styled and her outfit impeccable. Marinette was sure the Italian girl was in some kind of relationship with Felix that wasn't strictly professional. The body language spoke volumes to that. What was more hilarious though was the absolute jealousy that seemed to have been oozing out of Chloé. A fact that didn't seem lost on Lila.

"Don't be too long then. I'll see you all later, oh and you must catch me up on all the gossip back in Paris." Lila said, patting Chloé on the shoulder. The blonde pulled back like she'd just been burned. As Lila walked away smirking, the socialite turned and glared at Felix.

"Don't tell me you're dating that thing are you?" Chloé gasped in horror. Felix rolled his eyes at her.

"Good God no Chloé, what kind of idiot do you take me for?" Chloé was about to say something when he held his hand up.

"Don't answer that." He huffed. "I could read Lila like a book the moment she got here. The first thing she said to me when she arrived was that she was Adrien's ex girlfriend and that Gabriel had to send her away because she had broken his heart by dumping him. I mean seriously, as if my own Uncle wouldn't have said something to me if that was the case." Marientte and Adrien shared a knowing glance. Clearly Lila was never going to change, but at least her focus seemed to have been elsewhere now.

"I'm glad you didn't believe her." Marientte said. Felix started to laugh.

"No, I knew Lila was full of it. She is however quite good at socialising which is not something I particularly enjoy myself, but it is unfortunately a hazard of the job."

"I doubt Lila would be very good at anything, except as a bull crap artist. Clearly your expectations are far too low. You need someone better equipped for socialising who actually knows what they are doing." Chloé said while examining her nails before giving him a deadpanned look.

"You offering to take the job on Chlo?" Felix asked with a smirk.

"I didn't think you were that kind of player Felix." Chloé teased, playing with Felix's tie.

"I'm not generally." He replied. "I just humour her a little to keep her quiet, plus she has her uses at times, but she's not the kind of girl you take home to meet your mother if you know what I mean." Felix gave Adrien a wink causing the blonde to look at his cousin slightly mortified at what he thought he might have been implying. Somehow, Adrien wasn't sure he wanted to know the details.

After cutting the ribbon on the new store and posing for photos, there was a small reception of champagne and canapes in store for the board members and key shareholders. Soon after meeting and greeting a few investors, Adrien and Felix disappeared for a while leaving Marinette and Chloé to have to pretend pleasantries with Lila. It ended up being less painful than Marinette thought it would be, although the rate Chloé was drinking champagne was becoming a worry. Lila over inflated her importance at the company of course since really she was nothing more than glorified eye candy in the place.

It was obvious though that Lila's wings had been clipped somewhat, and she was trying to be on her best behaviour, especially where Marinette was concerned. Lila had to fight the urge to point out Marinette's flat shoes, or her understated hairstyle and she had all but avoided Adrien. Although Marinette was sure it was fake, Lila was at least acting pleasant which was bearable. Whatever had gone down with Gabriel after the photoshoot, it became clear to Marinette that Lila had no intention of ever returning to Paris, or interfering with her and Adrien. Nevertheless, Marientte was equally relieved when the boys eventually came back, although neither of them would divulge what they had been up to.

Lila draped herself off Felix again, straightening his tie and just generally fussing over him. Felix eventually shrugged her off, looking slightly irritated, before giving her a slap on the backside and sending her off to socialise with some of the investors. He then started focusing all his attention onto Chloé, who seemed to have actually been flirting back. Maybe it was the champagne. Marientte and Adrien took a backseat watching the aspiring model and the socialite vie for dibs on the heir apparent of what seemed like a substantial fortune.

"Is this how girls were acting over me?" Adrien asked as he sipped his champagne. Marinette nodded her head.

"You have no idea Kitty." She laughed, some of her own idiocy from the past coming to mind. Adrien put an arm around her, kissing her on the head.

"Well I'm glad it's done with now, because as of tonight, I am officially off the market permanently, because this cat's heart has been stolen by my lady forever." He then looked back towards his cousin, who looked quite uncomfortable between the two women trying to gain his attention. "I do wish Felix luck though dealing with those two firecrackers."

While Adrien had asked Chloé to keep Felix company while he took Marinette out, he was mildly surprised to see that Felix had actually made a restaurant reservation at a very high end restaurant. Considering he didn't know Chloé was even coming until two days ago, Felix had clearly pulled rank on his family name to treat the daughter of the Mayor of Paris. It wasn't as though Felix and Chloe weren't friends, she'd know him as long as she'd known Adrien, but still, this was a lot to do for an old childhood friend.

While the girls got ready, Felix invited Adrien for a round of billiards. The table was set up in its own room with an accompanying bar table. Felix had already poured himself a stiff drink, but Adrien declined.

"I would have thought a man proposing marriage would have been a little more nervous." Felix remarked as he applied chalk to his cue.

"I told you, I already did. I just wanted to treat her to an evening she would remember when I give her the ring. I just hope she likes it." Felix patted Adrien's shoulder.

"I'm sure she will. It's not as big as I would have chosen, but you know your girl better than I do. I'm not exactly the settling down type, not yet anyway." Felix lent over breaking the balls, twelve and fourteen both finding the pockets. "You're on smalls."

"What about Lila then?" Adrien asked pocketing five in the corner.

"What about her?" Felix countered with an aloof tone, his aim missing the pocket.

"Well you seemed to have been more than just friendly with her." Adrien looked up at his cousin after pocketing three off a rebound.

"Lucky shot." Felix rechalked his cue before trying to aim again. "Lila and I have an understanding with each other. She gives me female companionship when I need it, and I introduce her to the famous and influential. There's no strings attached which suits me fine." This time he managed eleven in the side pocket.

"It's a bit of an empty existence though isn't it? I mean, how can you keep emotions out if it like that? When I'm with Marientte, every moment is special to me, just being able to be with her is special. I couldn't imagine making love to a woman I wasn't in love with." Felix leaned against his cue stick.

"That's because Marinette is in love with you. That's different. Lila isn't in love with me, I know that. She's in love with money and power. As soon as someone else comes along with a better offer, she'll be gone. By then I'll have to settle down so that there will be heirs to hand this place down too. It's your turn."

Adrien's shot went wide, knocking fifteen right in front of a pocket, giving Felix a shot he took easily. "So what about Chloé then? Why the fancy dinner and all the flirting at the reception?" Felix stopped in thought for a moment, taking a drink before he looked up at his cousin.

"Chloe's...different. I've known her forever and we belong in the same social circles." Adrien pocketed six and one before walking around the table for the chalk.

"So you are considering long term plans then?" Felix misfired the ball, causing it to bounce wildly around the table before sinking the black eight ball.

"You win Agreste." He said with a half smile. "Your right though. Lila isn't the sort of girl one marries, but Chloé? I have to admit watching you buy that ring today made me realise a few things about myself. It doesn't hurt to set a bit of groundwork for the future now does it?"

Felix took Adrien's cue, setting them back up in the stand and finishing his drink. Adrien didn't say any more about it. It's his cousin's life and he wasn't about to interfere. He was just happy that it wasn't his life. Although his mother's disappearance still hurt in many ways, Felix changed a lot after his father died. He went from rebellious in his early teens, to cold and distant in his late teens. He cared about his mother, very much so, but he kept an invisible barrier with everyone else. Adrien wondered if Chloé would really be the one to melt that hard exterior, but he figured only time would tell.

"Let's move it Felix. That reservation is for 7:30 and I don't want to miss it." Chloé's voice echoed through the room. She wore a soft lemon coloured dress, with matching gold accessories, her hair in an up style. Felix straightened up on seeing her, bestowing a fairly formal kiss on her hand before offering his arm.

"Don't worry blondie, they won't give away my reservation." He threw a wink Adrien's way before leading Chloé out.

Adrien followed them to the main doors, waving them off just as Marinette ran down the stairs. "I'm not late am I?" She asked, looking flustered. Adrien took her hands admiring her dress. It was the same soft pink dress that had gotten splashed that day which led to having dinner in his office and confessing their feelings.

"No, you're right on time, m'lady." He said, kissing her softly before taking her arm and leading her out to the waiting car.


	16. Chapter 16

Adrien held tightly onto Marinette's hand as they were driven through the city of London. He knew he was staring at her as she looked wide eyed out the window at the city sights, but he couldn't look away. She looked so beautiful, so full of life. Right now, everything in his world felt so perfect just being here beside her. After tonight, he would be able to officially introduce her as his fiancé, and that thought made his heart leap with joy. He'd rung Nathalie and told her. She was taken aback that Adrien didn't want to wait a few years before thinking about marriage, but when he told he had already asked her and how important this was to him, she softened, telling him how happy she was for him. He knew she meant it too, because Nathalie had been so supportive of them, even when his father wasn't. He asked her, however, to set up a meeting for him with his father after they returned. Nathalie was a little reluctant to do so, but Adrien explained he wanted to face his father, man to man, before walking out of that house and the company for good.

As the London Eye came into view Marinette turned to face him and smiled. She knew what he was up to, but that didn't diminish her excitement. It wasn't like she needed a grand gesture to know how much he loved her, or even a ring to prove his sincerity, but she was more than happy to go along with her Kitty's plans. This was something he really wanted to do for her, how could she ever say no. As the car came to a stop, the nervous excitement she could see in his eyes was endearing. After all, it wasn't like she had changed her mind.

Adrien helped Marinette out of the car as a fine mist of rain began to drizzle down again. He opened a large black umbrella above their heads, placing a protective arm around her waist and holding her close to his side. It reminded her of another umbrella he held up to her once in the rain on the school steps. That moment felt like a lifetime ago now. Fourteen year old Marinette wouldn't have believed in her wildest dreams that she would be here now with the boy of her dreams, her most trusted partner, the love of her life who would also be the man who wanted to marry her, proposing for the second time just because he wanted to make it more special. As Adrien confirmed their reservation with the cashier, Marinette looked down at their entwined hands and at the miraculous on his finger wondering what her life would have been if Master Fu had not chosen them. Simpler maybe, plus she wouldn't have had the burden of Hawkmoth, the miracle box and all the secrets she had to keep. Would she have traded all that though for a quiet life and lost Adrien? Not for one millisecond. Their lives might have been crazy and they may have been moving too fast for everyone around them, but this was their whirlwind, and they weren't going to waste a second of it waiting on other people.

As their pod arrived, Marinette gasped at the beautiful setting inside. There was pink and red fabric bunting draped all around the windows and stunning red and pink roses in huge bouquets all around. Adrien grinned and chuckled seeing also the champagne with cheese and chocolates as well. So that's what his Aunt had meant by extras, she had booked them the proposal package and had it decorated not only for romance, but also for privacy from any possible French media that might have known they were there. Trust Amelie to think of everything. He reminded himself to thank her later, because it was absolutely perfect. Stepping into this little haven, the pod slowly made it's journey towards the pinnacle. For a while they sat next to each other in a comfortable silence, siping the champagne while they admired the view. Adrien had his arm around her, and she leaned into his warmth. Tikki and Plagg were sitting discretely among the flowers, eating the cheese and chocolates.

The wheel was about half way through it's thirty minute trip and was nearing its highest point. Marinette had stood to look out the window at the Thames below. Adrien looked over to the two kwamis who both nodded back at him. Time for him to put his plan into action. He stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders as Plagg flew up to where the security camera was, and with the lightest of touches short circuited it, much in the same way he had done to the lights at the photoshoot. Marinette heard the noise of the crackling wire, looking up at the Kwami questionally. Plagg just shrugged and gave her a toothy grin.

"Marinette." Adrien said softly. She turned to him as he took her hand in his. "You already know what I'm going to ask, and you already gave me your answer, but I was wondering if you could just indulge me for a few minutes because there is something that I really want to do." At this point the two kwamis came over and joined the couple.

"Plagg, claws out." Once his transformation was complete, Chat looked at Marinette with a smile, indicating towards Tikki. Oh, that's why Plagg shorted out the camera. Marinette looked a little concerned to her kwami, but Tikki nodded and smiled at her.

"Alright then Chaton. Tikki, spots on." Chat admired Ladybug for a moment before unzipping his pocket and taking out a very iconic looking turquoise box with a white ribbon tied around it.

"Tiffany." She gasped. "So that's where you went during the reception." Ladybug reached out and caressed Chat's face with her hand. "You know you didn't have to spend that kind of money on me." Chat took her hand and kissed it.

"Now what kind of a knight in shining leather would I be if I didn't buy the best for my purrincess?" He passed the box to her and watched her face anxiously as she opened it. Ladybug could hardly breathe. The ring was a stunning perfect clarity 2ct Tiffany cut flawless diamond on a rose gold band.

"Kitty." She whispered in awe. Chat took the ring out of the box and carefully slid it onto her gloved finger. It fit perfectly thanks to the help of a certain red kwami. He held her hand with both of his. Their eyes met and it was almost as though there was a light glowing between them.

"M'lady, for the last four years I have had the privilege to stand by your side. I fell in love with you from the first day I saw you, and I fell even more in love with you again on the other side of the mask. You are the light of my life, the hope for my future and the joy in my heart. No matter what happens, no matter what the future holds for us, I just want to continue to be there by your side and to love you everyday of our lives. So, will you Ladybug, do this Cat the honour of becoming mine furrever?" For a moment Ladybug considered slapping him on the arm for inserting a pun into his proposal, but instead she took his face into her hands, bringing his forehead down to hers.

"I'm already yours forever Chaton." She whispered before joining her lips to his. Ladybug ran her hands up into his hair as he slid his around her waist and across her back, bringing her even closer to him. A purr began to erupt from him as they melted into each other. For this one moment it was just him and her, the hero's of Paris united as one against the world. All too soon they realised that their little bubble was about to end, so they dropped their transformations, Marinette excitedly showing off her ring to Tikki. Plagg curled up on Adrien's shoulder and ate his camembert. "You did good, kid." He offered between bites.

"Thanks Plagg." He held up a fist to his kwami, who bumped his paw into it. Plagg sat back content. Tikki smiled at her counterpart, who was pretending he didn't really care. She knew better though, how much it meant to Plagg to see his favourite Kitten happy with his Ladybug. When the pod arrived at the bottom, Adrien jumped out first, helping Marinette behind him. While the workers were naturally curious as to what happened to the camera, they applauded the couple on their engagement. Adrien, feeling just a little guilty, offered to pay for the damage, much to the workers' surprise.

The rain stopped momentarily, so the couple went for a short stroll along the Thames. Although it was getting late, Marineitte rang her parents to tell them the news. Naturally they were surprised at what seemed like a sudden engagement, but were happy for the young couple, welcoming Adrien into the family. They decided to wait to make a public announcement until Adrien had a chance to talk to his father, both feeling that it wouldn't be right for him to find out through social media. Unfortunately their walk was cut short by the rain returning. Huddling under the umbrella once more, they made their way back to the car and returned to the De Vanily manor. All the way back, Adrien kept his arm around his fiancé, because he could say that now, and he couldn't wait for the day he could call her his wife.

Making their way quietly through the house, they could hear Chloé laughing from Felix's room. "You're ridiculous Felix, utterly ridiculous, but that has got to be one of the funniest stories I've heard in a long time." They could then hear Filex's voice shushing her for being too loud.

"I'm not being funny Chloé , I'm just stating the facts of the ocassion and will you stop doing that to my hair. I think you've had enough to drink tonight." He replied dryly, sending his companion into another fit of laughter.

"Oh lighten up Felix. You're such a stick in the mud. Pour me another glass will you?" Marinette and Adrien just looked at each other, deciding it was best to just leave them be.

Heading into their own room, Tikki and Plagg bid their chosen goodnight before making themselves scarce. Adrien discarded his jacket before he picked up Marinette's hand, kissing the back of it before turning it over and kissing the inside of her wrist, sending a shiver through her. He smiled as he kissed it again then slowly working the kisses up her arm he stepped closer to her, resting one hand on her hip, the other buried in her hair. "I love you so much m'lady." He whispered against her ear. He could feel her body lean into him, Marinette's hands ran up his chest before finding their way around his neck.

"I love you too Chaton." She whispered back. Adrien leaned back to look into her eyes.

"Still?" He asked. Her eyes sparkled as she stood up onto her toes.

"Always." She breathed against his lips before she pressed hers into his.

The next morning Adrien and Marinette were already down at breakfast with Felix when Chloé eventually stumbled into the room, her dark sunglasses on. Felix, trying to be the gentleman he had been raised to be, pulled out a chair for her and helped Chloé to sit down. "I told you not to drink so much." He mumbled under his breath. Chloé gave him a dismissive wave.

"I didn't see you complaining too much last night." She replied, causing Marinette to stop mid bite. Chloé completely ignored the reaction. "Is that your ring Marinette? Let me see." Marinette held out her hand for Chloé to admire the ring, lifting her glasses slightly to get a better look.

"I would have picked something bigger." She said, looking up at Adrien. He had to suppress a giggle as Chloé had echoed exactly what Felix had said. "But it suits you I guess. I suppose I'll have to stop calling you Dupain-Cheng and start saying Agreste instead. " She let Marinette's hand go missing the blush that bloomed across the bluenette's face and looked back at Felix. "You'd buy me a big ring if I wanted one, wouldn't you Felix?" She leaned on her hand close to his face. Adrien looked over at his cousin who was becoming decidedly uncomfortable.

"Sure Chloé ." He mumbled as he bit into his toast and jam.

"Oh there they are. How did everything go?" Amelie said as she waltzed into the room, kissing Adrien and Marinette on the cheeks before looking at the ring. "Oh this is gorgeous Adrien. I'm so happy for you both. See Felix, Adrien knows how to settle down and be a responsible young man." Felix looked away from everyone, his face becoming decidedly red.

"Everything was wonderful Aunt Amelie, thank you for helping me to get it all organised." She patted him on the cheek.

"Think nothing of it dear, it was my pleasure." Amelie took her seat and the conversation moved through a variety of different topics about life in London and the new store before the topic shifted towards Adrien's father.

"He was never a warm man." Amelie said when Adrien eventually opened up about how difficult life had started to become with his father. "but I wouldn't have thought him cruel. I'm so sorry I didn't know about any of this. After Emilie disappeared, Gabriel all but cut us off from your lives. I must admit, I was still dealing with the passing of my husband and neglected to keep a proper eye on you." Adrien could sense a waver in her voice. He got up and put his arm around his Aunt.

"It's not your fault Amelie, and Nathalie has been there for me. She's going to help me find a place of my own where Marinette and I can have our own lives." He looked over to his fiancé and saw her smile at him. Amelie saw it too and she knew it was time Adrien was told a few truths.

"Well, since it's raining fairly heavily again outside, I thought Marinette and Chloé might like to go to a day spa and have a bit of pampering while we talk business." Chloé perked up at that, but Marinette gave a concerned look to Adrien. Amelie smiled warmly at her, reaching across the table to pat the bluenette on the hand.

"Don't fret my dear, there are no secrets that he should keep from you. I just think it might be easier if Felix and I talk to Adrien ourselves first. He can tell you all about it later." Marinette nodded in understanding. She felt that Amelie was a good person and she trusted that she had Adrien's best interests at heart.

After Marinette and Chloé departed for their girl time, Amelie, Felix and Adrien adjourned to Amelie's study. There was a large portrait of a portly older gentleman on the wall. Adrien didn't recognise him, but he seemed like someone important. Amelie pulled some paperwork out of a file as Adrien and Felix sat down. She carefully sat the papers down in front of her on the desk before taking a seat herself. Adrien watched his Aunt as she did this, her eyes looking as though she held a great weight in them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and looking at him.

"Adrien, now that you are legally an adult and are taking the first steps towards a life of your own, there are some things I need to tell you about your father and the Gabriel company. I spoke to Nathalie on the phone last night and she agreed it was probably best for me to be the one to tell you." Adrien looked across to Felix who was nodding his head in agreement. He then looked back at his Aunt who had risen to her feet and moved towards the portrait on the wall.

"Our father was always quite indulgent of our creative pursuits. Although he was never pleased at Emilie getting involved in the arts and films, he never prevented her from following her dreams." Adrien looked up at the portrait, his grandfather, and wondered what kind of a man he must have been like. "While she was involved in one of these productions, Emilie met this young up and coming designer, your father. He hadn't managed to make much of a name for himself yet, and lacked the financial backing needed to do so, but she was taken in by him and his unique and unusual designs." She walked back to her desk and took her seat again. "At first Father was furious that she had gotten herself involved with someone he considered to be a nobody. Emilie wouldn't back away though. She was completely in love with him you see and was determined to prove our father wrong. Because Gabriel didn't have the money to get his company started on his own, she bankrolled it herself. Sunk every cent she had into it because she believed in him that much."

She passed some of the paperwork over to Adrien, who pursued the documents. Mostly bank statements and retail agreements for the first store, as well as an employee manifesto which he saw Nathalie's name on. "Of course, not all the money was solely Emilie's, some of it belonged to our father also, so to ensure his investment, he insisted that Emilie have a controlling share of the company." She passed Adrien another document. The paper showed that Emilie owned the Gabriel brand with 56% share belonging to her and the rest of the amount was split between various board members. His father's name was nowhere on the document.

"Okay." Adrien said as he looked at all the documents. "So my father now has my mother's controlling share of the company." Amelie shook her head.

"He is the caretaker of her share. After Emilie disappeared, her share was given to Gabriel in the interim until she either returned, or was pronounced dead." She said that last bit very gently, as she knew Adrien had always held out hope his mother would return. "I know this is difficult to say, but your mother had been missing now for almost six years, in another year, she will be pronounced dead by law and her last will be distributed accordingly."

"So my father will have controlling share then? I'm not sure what this has to do with me." Amelie stood up and crouched down next to Adrien's seat, placing her hand on his.

"Adrien, your mother never left the company to Gabriel. In her will, she left the controlling share to you." Adrien's eyes widened as his mouth opened. "She loved you so much Adrien. You were the greatest joy of her life. She loved your father, but I don't think she entirely trusted him. She wanted the company to go to you so that your future would always be secured."

"Does...does my father know this?" Amelie nodded.

"Yes, he didn't want you finding out about it so that he could try and keep control. I think that was one of the reasons he tried to keep Felix and I away. He figured if he kept you as the face of the brand and under his thumb, he could find a way to persuade you to sign the control over to him."

Adrien sat back in his seat overwhelmed. All this time he had tried to find excuses for his father's treatment of him. He was too protective, he was worried he would get hurt, he kept him close so nothing would happen to him. Well, of course he did, he was protecting his investment, nurturing Adrien into the frightened and obedient son so he could claim back what he felt was rightfully his. Nathalie must have known too. No wonder she was so worried about him staying at the house any longer.

"What should I do Amelie?" He asked. Amelie gathered up all the paperwork and handed it to him.

"The company is yours Adrien to do with as you wish. Sell it, run it yourself, give it to your talented fiancé, the choice is completely yours. Don't let your father try and influence you. Nathalie will be there to help. She knows more about the company than I do. But if you need any help at all, Felix and I are both here for you." Adrien felt Felix place a supportive hand on his shoulder as his Aunt bent down to hug him.

After leaving his Aunt's office, Adrien sat down on the bed and looked again through the paperwork. Aside from the controlling share of the company, his mother also had quite a bit of her own money as well which had also been left to him in her will. Her investment in the Gabriel brand yielded a massive nest egg over the years. Plagg floated over, looking at the papers from Adrien's shoulder.

"You and pigtails are going to be pretty well set for life, kid." He said, pointing to the balance sheet.

"Yeah." Adrien murmured in thought. Something still wasn't sitting right with him. Rather than dwell on it too much, he busied himself packing up and preparing them for the journey back home. It was going to be late as it was when they got back and Nathalie told him that she had prepared a meeting for him with his father for the next day. When Marinette returned from the spa, he just held her tight, sitting on the edge of the bed before he told her everything his Aunt had said. Marinette listened quietly, holding his hands. The realisation came to them that Gabriel wasn't worried about losing his son, he was afraid of losing control.

"Maybe I should just give it to him." Adrien finally said. "I don't want it and maybe if he has the company he will leave us be. I have enough money from the trust fund and my mother's estate, it's not like I need any of that when I have you." He gently brushed a hair behind her ear.

"I guess we will know more after your meeting tomorrow." She said. "Are you still planning to move into Nathalie's apartment?" Adrien nodded.

"I'm going to pack up the rest of my belongings when I get back and I'm leaving as soon as the meeting is over. I'll give him my formal resignation from the company, even though my contract really isn't legally binding since I was forced to sign it as a minor." He ruffly ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't believe I let myself get treated like this for so long. He's been using me for years for his own gain."

"Don't blame yourself kid. You're still Chat Noir, and Chat always did exactly what he wanted." Adrien smiled.

"I guess that was one benefit of being neglected. No one noticed that Adrien wasn't in his room when Chat was out on the prowl." He was trying to make light of it, but Marinette could see the hurt ini his eyes. She reached up and gently touched his face.

"No more neglected Kitty. You have me now, and I'll always be here to look after you."

It was a fairly easy journey back to Paris. Adrien had promised his Aunt Amelie that he and Marinette would be back again soon for another visit. None of them were able to work out exactly what kind of understanding, if any, Felix had with Chloé . The two simply kissed on the cheek before Chloe got into the car, although Adrien could have sworn he had seen a hint of sadness in his cousin's eyes at Chloe's departure. Chloé for her part was pretending she wasn't stealing glances out the car window.

Back in Paris, they were collected at the train station by Adrien's bodyguard, dropping Chloé off first at her father's hotel. She was definitely in much better spirits after her London trip as was looking forward to spending more time with her father. Next stop was the Dupain-Cheng bakery. It was dark by the time they arrived, the shop just on closing time. Tom and Sabine hugged the two of them, promising to throw them an engagement party so they could celebrate with all their friends. He stayed for dinner, his bodyguard refused to come into the bakery as he didn't want to intrude, but gratefully accepted the soup Sabine brought out to him in the car.

Adrien really didn't want to leave the bakery that night, and Marinette was clinging onto him more than usual. It was almost as though they knew something wasn't quite right, but Adrien had to spend this one last night at the mansion before he could start anew. He contemplated just transforming as Chat and coming back later, but he also wanted to pack.

Walking into the house, he was greeted by Nathalie with a warm hug. She told him his father had already gone to bed, but he seemed agitated. She made sure the apartment was ready for tomorrow and had already moved a few of his things there. Although she was trying to be discrete, she was worried that Gabriel may have suspected something was up. Adrien told her not to worry and to go and get some rest.

Although he was tired, Adrien pulled out his large suitcase and started packing. He talked to Plagg as he packed, noticing that all of his clothes had been chosen for him by his father from the various Gabriel seasons. Even when he wasn't modeling, he still was. He only packed a few things to tide him over before he could go buy something else. Maybe Marinette would make him a few things. He loved the idea of being able to wear her designs. His heart then sank. His father had sabotaged all avenues for her to pursue a fashion career in Paris, at least through the internship channels. He would have to find a way to make it up to her somehow, or try and talk some sense into his father.

He was almost ready to go to bed for the night when his phone pinged with a message from Marinette.

Princess: I love you. I just felt I needed to tell you that before you went to sleep. Come as soon as you can tomorrow xx

Adrien was about to reply when a bright light filled his room. Plagg came quickly to his side in case this was danger approaching, but there was no need as Bunnix emerged out of the light.

"Adrien, I have a message for you from Ladybug, but someone else here is going to deliver it." Adrien almost didn't believe his eyes as he saw himself as Chat step out from the burrow and stand before him in his room. Chat looked around the room for a moment and Adrien took a good look at him. He didn't seem that much older than he was now, but his hair was longer, enough that he had it tied back. He also noticed his suit was a little different. It had green highlights and the bell was gone, replaced by a green paw print on the zip.

"It's been a while since I've seen this place." Chat said, though there was no hint of regret in that statement. He turned back to Adrien and Plagg approaching them with a serious look on his face. "I can't stay long, and I'm under strict instructions from the Mrs. not to say too much." Adrien's eyes lit up.

"Marinette?" He asked tentatively. Chat smiled a cheeky grin.

"Have we ever loved anybody else?" Adrien shook his head. At least he knew that they were definitely married in the future, not too far away by the look of things. Bunnix cleared her throat, motioning for Chat to hurry up.

"Right." He said, approaching his civilian self. "M'lady wanted me to tell you that you need to brace yourself for the meeting with… with father tomorrow." Adrien noted how Chat had faulted. "Things are going to go bad, very bad." He repeated. Adrien could see the pain of the memory in Chat's eyes. Chat took a deep breath before continuing. "No matter what happens tomorrow, just go along with it until you can talk to Nathalie alone. You need to trust her, because she will help you. Under no circumstances are you to act out, no matter how strong the urge will be." Chat then turned his attention to Plagg. "That goes for you too." He said, poking the kwami in the chest. Plagg huffed with offence.

"I think I can control myself just fine, thank you very much." He pouted, folding his arms. Chat shook his head.

"Trust me Plagg, I know you better than that. Don't do anything alright." Plagg conceded, nodding his head. Chat put his hand on Adrien's shoulder. "As soon as you can after that, get to Ladybug. I hate to have to do this to you, but I can't tell you anymore. This all has to play out now just as it did before, but Marinette was worried that if something had somehow changed, it could all go wrong again very quickly." Adrien furrowed his brows.

"Again? You've done this before?"

"Chat." Bunnix warned. Chat nodded to her before looking back at Adrien.

"I can't tell you anymore now. Bunnix will fill you in when the time is right." He smiled and was about to leave when Adrien called him back.

"Wait. If Ladybug wanted to warn me, why didn't she come herself?" Chat shared a knowing look with Bunnix.

"She...she kind of isn't transforming much at the moment." He said with a curious laugh. Adrien looked at the two hero's questionly. Bunnix shook her head.

"Why, is something wrong?" Adrien pressed. Chat's face broke into a broad smile.

"No, nothing's wrong." He beamed, a look of pride in his face. "Let's just say she has a bun baking in the oven." He laughed.

"You just had to say it like that didn't you." Bunnix smirked with her arms folded as Chat stepped back into her burrow. She gave Adrien a two finger salute before they disappeared into the void.

Adrien just stood there for a moment, Plagg on his shoulder. On one hand he wondered what could be so terrible that Ladybug felt the need to warn him, but on the other he couldn't help thinking about the fact that they were married and going to have a baby. Maybe that was what she wanted him to know, that no matter how dark things might seem tomorrow, there was that beautiful light ahead waiting for him.

My Prince: I love you too Princess. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. See you tomorrow xx


	17. Chapter 17

The humidity hung thick in the air, and the ever growing grey clouds indicated the threat of an impending storm approaching. Adrien paced back and forth across his room. He was originally supposed to have had the meeting with his father at 9am, but then he had an urgent call so it was bumped to 10, then word came he had a scheduled conference call with the investors, so Adrien would just have to wait until that was over. Of course, his father would always put the business before his own son. Why would he have expected anything to be different? It was now after 1pm and he was still waiting. He had been texting with Marinette back and forth to pass the time and calm his nerves. He really wanted to hear her voice, but he didn't want to worry her. He would actually have prefered to be in her arms, but he wanted this day to be behind them first.

"You're going to burn a hole through the floor." Plagg observed. Adrien stopped his pacing, folding his arms over the back of his computer chair, and dropping his head on them.

"Do you wonder why Ladybug wanted to warn us?" He asked. Plagg bit into his Camembert.

Adrien's mind went over and over the night before, when his future self had come to see him. The meeting was going to go bad. Well, he figured as much. He knew his father would be angry at him leaving the company, angry he was moving out and probably angry at him getting engaged. Truely, he was expecting that already, so why the visit? What else could possibly go so wrong that Ladybug felt he needed a warning?

"I don't know kid, maybe because you both have more to lose now." Adrien looked from his Kwami to the picture he took out of his wallet. Marinette's face shone as she smiled at the camera. Plagg was right, in the future they did have a lot more to lose because it wasn't just about them anymore. He had to cling onto that future and the child they would have. No matter what the meeting brings, he couldn't lose that future with her.

"Got your paperwork all sorted out kid." Adrien put the photo away and checked the folder on his desk. One resignation letter, check.

"Yeah, it's all sorted, but if he doesn't hurry up, I'm just going to poke it under his door and leave." No sooner had the words left his mouth than a knock came at his door. Plagg hid in his shirt as Nathalie entered.

"Your father will see you now." She stated simply, but the concern was evident in her voice. Adrien picked up the folder and followed Nathalie down the long corridor towards his father's office. Nathalie could see the folder wavering in his hands as they shook. Before entering, she stopped and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Deep breaths Adrien. I'll be here with you the whole time." She tried to smile and encourage him.

"Thank you Nathalie." He gave her a hug before knocking on the door.

"Enter." Came the cold voice from within.

Adrien and Nathalie walked into the open space, the Klimt inspired painting of his mother hanging pride of place on the wall. Adrien looked up at it trying to take strength from her image. How different things might have been if she had still been here.

"Well, what was so urgent that you wanted to see me? You know I'm a very busy man Adrien" His father stood behind his large computer screen, not even bothering to look up. The coldness cut through the air like a knife dipped in iced water. Adrien straightened and approached his father with the folder in his hand. The words he had rehearsed over all morning tumbling forth.

"I wish to tender my resignation from the company." The blonde said, holding the folder out to him. Gabriel never looked away from the computer and Adrien dropped the folder onto the desk. "I'm also moving out. I have asked Marinette to marry me and she has accepted. We wish to start a new life together on our own terms." He fought against the waver in his voice, trying to channel his assertive Chat side.

Gabriel still did not speak, nor did he look towards his son. Adrien looked at Nathalie who seemed just as confused as he was. Adrien had expected some sort of acknowledgement of his engagement at the very least, even if it had been an outburst of anger. Having had enough of the silent treatment, Adrien turned and prepared to leave the room.

"Your resignation is not accepted." Gabriel said flatly. Adrien stopped in his tracks turning back towards his father. Gabriel finally lifted his eyes from the computer, putting both his hands behind his back. "As your employer I remind you of your obligations."

"You can't stop me." Adrien snapped back. "I signed a contract like every other employee and I'm giving you my notice. If you don't like it, sue me. I'm sure the gossip columns would love that story." Gabriel met his son's angry glare.

"You're being irrational Adrien. I made a mistake allowing you to spend too much free time with that girl." Gabriel looked him square in the eyes. "Did you get her pregnant? Is that why you dropped 15K on an engagement ring in London?" Adrien frowned. He should have known his father would be motioning his bank transactions still, that's why he hadn't reacted to the engagement.

"That girl as you put it, is going to be my wife, and I expect you to show her some respect. And no, she isn't pregnant." Not yet at least, his mind added. Gabriel turned from him and looked up at the portrait of Emilie.

"There is only one Madame Agreste in this family and I won't have the name tarnished by the daughter of a baker, no matter how enamoured you think you are with her." Adrien could feel his blood begin to boil, his efforts to remain calm becoming more and more difficult.

"That's rich coming from someone who couldn't even finance his first store." Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"I see your Aunt Amelie has been telling you stories." He said dismissively.

"Not stories father, truths." Gabriel glared at him.

"What do you know about truth, or having to make difficult choices or even love. Your eighteen Adrien, you don't even know what love is, this is just your teen boy hormones getting excited because a girl paid you some attention." Adrien had to bite his tongue and grit his teeth.

"This isn't some idle schoolboy crush father. I love Marinette. I am in love with Marinette. And I am going to spend the rest of my life with her and not you or anyone else is going to stop me." Gabriel half turned his head towards his son. "Now you can choose to be part of our lives or not, but when I leave from here, she is where I am going to be." Gabriel hummed in thought for a moment at Adrien's defence of Marinette, but Adrien didn't think his words were having much effect.

"Do you really think you are just going to walk away from here and take away everything I have spent my life working for?" Gabriel took a step forward towards Adrien. They were almost the same height now, yet Gabriel still managed to be more intimidating. Adrien had to fight the instinct to step back away from him, but he'd be damned if he was going to show weakness now. "This company was our dream, your mother's and mine. I'm not going to let you take that away from me, especially not for some girl who couldn't even respect your place in your family business."

"So you go and sabotage her ability to get an internship elsewhere? What did you think she would do, come crawling back to you? You don't know how strong Marinette is. You can't break her that easily."

Gabriel eyed Adrien for a moment. He wasn't sure how he had found out about that, but it explained a lot of the hostility he had been showing. Well, that could be useful either way.

"This is our family business." He reiterated, emphasising the word family.

"Not family, yours." Adrien corrected. "I don't want your damn company. You can have it, do what you want with it, just leave Marinette and I out of it." Gabriel was still unflinching. Adrien's words might as well have been so many notes of music floating by, it was having no effect on the man whatsoever.

"You, Adrien, you are explicitly tied to this company whether you like it or not. When your mother named you as beneficiary of her share, she thought it would be many years from now when you would be ready for the responsibility of taking over. Your trust fund money won't last long and your mother's estate will only be paid out to you upon your mother's death." Adrien looked for some kind of emotion behind that statement, but there wasn't one. Did he really care so little that Emilie had been gone all this time?

"In twelve months, mother will have been missing for seven years." Adrien stated. His heart dropped at the words, even if his father stood emotionless. "I hoped for so long she might have come back to us. I don't know why she left, but she isn't coming back. It's time to move on and accept the facts." Gabriel's expression then softened momentarily.

"She's not dead Adrien." He said. The blonde stared at his father. What was he talking about? Maybe he really had lost his mind. He looked towards Nathalie, but she was staring wide eyed at Gabriel.

"What do you mean? What aren't you telling me?" Adrien questioned. Gabriel stepped closer and put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"What if I told you there was a way for her to come back to us." He said, piercing his grey eyes into Adrien's emerald ones, his mother's eyes. "What would you be willing to do to bring her back?" Adrien stared at his father with his mouth gaping open.

"Gabriel." Came Nathalie's stunned voice. "What are you doing?"

"It's time he knew the truth Nathalie." Gabriel replied flatly. "We've been running in these circles long enough and Adrien I believe will be the key to unlocking the final door." He turned from them and walked towards the portrait on the wall. Adrien looked across at Nathalie, who looked as though she had tears in her eyes, a great despair, anguish and maybe regret crossing her features. Adrien wanted to put his arm around her, but was afraid to move. "Come Adrien." His father's voice said. "Nathalie, you follow."

Stepping onto the spot his father pointed at, Adrien watched as Gabriel pressed the hidden buttons in the portrait and the floor began to lower under his feet. The elevator dropped into a large cavern, which lit up as they descended. Stepping out, his father walked ahead of him down a gangway. "Shouldn't we wait for Nathalie?" Adrien asked. Somehow he didn't want to be alone with his father right now. The elevator rose behind him as he spoke.

"She will be here in a moment. Come." His father commanded. Adrien could feel Plagg moving in his shirt, the kwami clearly sensing the bad aura that Adrien could feel, but he had no choice. He had to know what his father was talking about. Where was his mother and how could she come back?

Ahead of him, Adrien could see a soft glow emitting from a large box. He inched closer, his feet feeling like lead as a sense of dread started to rise in his chest, his heart beating harder with each step. He heard the elevator return and the hurried clacking of Nathalie's heels behind him. Slowly the box came more into view. Not a box, he soon realised, but a sarcophagus and inside was…

"Mother." Adrien gasped, collapsing to the ground as his legs went out from under him. He soon felt Nathalie's hands on his shoulders. Tears welled in his eyes and streamed down his cheeks. She looked so perfect, so beautiful, just like the day she disappeared. "Why?" His voice finally rasped. "What happened to her?"

Gabriel placed his hands on the glass of the coffin, his back turned to Adrien and Nathalie. "She wanted to be a hero." He said, an undertone of contempt in his voice. "It was foolish anyway, but even more so when we didn't understand the power of what we had found, or the irreversible destruction it could cause." Adrien looked up trying to understand what his father was saying. "It was damaged you see, but we didn't know what that meant. I should have stopped her from using it, but she was so beautiful, so graceful, just like the peacock she embodied."

"Peacock?" Adrien breathed out. Was he talking about the peacock miraculous? But if his mother had the peacock miraculous, that would mean…

"There is only one way to bring her back. One ultimate wish that can change the fabric of time." No, no, no. Adrien shook his head. This can't be happening. His father, his own father couldn't have been his mortal enemy living under the same roof. "Nooroo." His father called out. Adrien watched as a subdued purple kwami rose up.

"Yes Master." He said quietly.

"Explain to Adrien how this works." He gestured. Nathalie had now knelt down beside Adrien, squeezing his arm. Adrien had already pieced together in his mind that Nathalie had to have been Mayura, but he kept hearing the voice from last night saying 'trust Nathalie' and that was all he had to cling onto.

The purple kwami turned towards Adrien and Nathalie. "The power of the Ladybug and Black Cat grants the wearer a single wish, but there is a price to be paid in exchange for that wish. Something of equal value…"

"That's enough explanation." Gabriel cut him off.

"But Master, to ask for this wish would mean…"

"Nooroo, dark wings rise." Gabriel snapped, quieting the Kwami within his pin. Adrien watched in horror as his father became engulfed in purple, standing now before him as Hawkmoth. Nathalie rose to her feet, taking a protective stance in front of Adrien who was still on the floor.

"Gabriel, what are you doing?" She asked, her breathing heavy as she stared him down.

"This needs to end Nathalie. Either Adrien is with me or against me, but either way he will be the bait to catch Ladybug in a trap."

"Ladybug?" Adrien repeated, his brain trying desperately to catch up to what was happening.

"Yes." Hawkmoth replied. "She's come to your rescue before and I'm sure she will again and that stupid Cat boy she's with is so blindly in love with her, I'm sure he would do anything to save her, including giving me his miraculous." Adrien closed his eyes. He would have to protect her to make sure it didn't come to that. One thing was very clear though, Hawkmoth did not know he was Chat Noir and Adrien knew he had to keep it that way. Pushing up on his hands, he rose to his feet and slowly walked towards the glass coffin, placing his hands on it.

"The...the little purple thing, it said there was a price to pay, an equal exchange?" Adrien looked up at Hawkmoth. This was not his father, but a man consumed by anger and hate.

"Yes." Hawkmoth conceded.

"But, you don't love anyone. How can you make an equal exchange?" The weight of the words he had just spoken came down heavily on him when he saw Hawkmoth almost smile. Adrien had thought his father didn't love him, but now he knew it for certain.

"Your right Adrien. When I read in the grimoire that an exchange had to be made, I realised I had a problem. I couldn't exchange you, even if I wanted to because Emilie would have been devastated by it. She always did indulge you too much, but I could hardly risk her divorcing me because I had sacrificed you. I tried to get close to Nathalie, but pretending wasn't going to work with magic." Adrien looked over at Nathalie and could see the clear hurt in her face, but somehow he felt she already knew she had been used.

"So why keep doing it then?" Adrien asked. "Why keep chasing Ladybug and Chat Noir all these years if you couldn't complete the wish anyway?" Hawkmoth stepped close to him and Adrien could feel his blood run cold from the emptiness in Hawkmoth's eyes.

"I can't." He said, his voice menacing. "But you can."

"No." Adrien heard Nathalie gasp behind him. All the air suddenly rushed out of him and his head began to spin. "Gabriel no, you can't be serious."

"Why not?" Hawkmoth replied looking at his assistant. "Adrien is young, he can find another girl, but he only has one mother. Marinette for Emilie, a fair exchange."

"No." Adrien yelled lunging at Hawkmoth. The Villain side stepped him, hitting Adrien over the back of the head with his cane. He crumpled to the ground, Nathalie rushing over to protect him.

"Stop it Gabriel." She pleaded. "If you want Adrien on your side, this isn't the way to do it."

Adrien balled his fists as he closed his eyes to the throbbing pain in his head. 'What would you be willing to do?' he had said. No, not that, he told himself, never that. Yes he missed his mother, yes he would have thought he would give anything to hold her again, but not Marinette. Hawkmoth wasn't just asking for Adrien to give up the girl he loved, she was part of him, his other half. It was like being asked to give up half of his soul. This man before him, who had encouraged him to get a girlfriend, only wanted him to fall in love so that he could use that same girl in exchange for his own wife. Adrien could feel the anger rising in him. He wanted to transform, he wanted to Cataclysm his father into dust. He wanted to unleash his anger and tear the whole house down around them. Never before in his life had he ever wanted to use his power on another human being. But this was no human. This shell in front of him, devoid of any real emotions, wasn't human, couldn't be human. Adrien could feel his own nails paining in his palms. Plagg shifted under his shirt. He knew the kwami would have been just as angry as he was, all he had to do was say the word.

Hawkmoth held out his hand and a white butterfly landed in his palm. "You have a choice Adrien. You can join me and we will bring down Ladybug and Chat Noir together, or I will use your anger and hate to fight against them."

Adrien breathed heavily. Nathalie put her hands on his shoulders. "Adrien, it will be alright. Trust me." She whispered. 'Trust Nathalie.' His future self had said. Adrien unfurled his hands and tried to steady his breathing. Hawkmoth was not making an akuma out of him today. 'Talk to Nathalie - get to Ladybug.' Played over in his head. 'Just go along with it.' Alright, he could do this, he had to calm down. He placed his hand over his chest where Plagg was. He felt the kwami stop still and he hoped he got the message not to do anything. They had been warned not to act out. His future self was depending on it, Ladybug depended on it, his future child was depending on it.

His father did not know who he was, he didn't know he was Chat Noir, and right now it was the best card he had to play. Adrien knew he needed to do whatever it took to get out of here and talk to Nathalie alone.

"I understand father." He said, trying to sound subdued. "I will do whatever you ask." Hawkmoth's lips curled into a cruel grin.

"I knew you would see reason my son. Together we will bring your mother back and then we will take on the world." As she helped him up, Adrien chanced a look at Nathalie while his father's back was turned. Nathalie saw the defiance in his eyes and nodded in understanding. "We will formulate a plan to bring the hero's down. You will act as bait to catch Ladybug, then we will set a trap for the Cat. Maybe Nathalie could give you the peacock miraculous since her own efforts have been ineffective with it."

"Could Nathalie perhaps spend some time with me and show me what to do? I think I would need a little practice first." Adrien was trying to sound compliant but Hawkmoth eyed him with a degree of suspicion.

"Nooroo, dark wings fall." He said, his transformation vaporising. He looked closely at Adrien's face, looking for any hint of deception. "Fine, but only in your room. I'll see to it that your bedroom door is locked and your bodyguard will be standing watch. Your phone, tablet and computer are to be confiscated in case you get any funny ideas about warning that foolish girl about any of this." He stepped closer waving a finger up into Adrien's face. "If you try to double cross me in any way, I won't hesitate to kill her myself, am I perfectly clear?"

"Ye..yes Sir." Adrien replied, fighting the tears that were threatening to return. How dare he threaten his lady to his face like this? Calm Adrien, you have to be calm and play along he told himself.

"Nathalie, stay with him. Don't let him out of your sight."

"Yes Sir, come Adrien." Nathalie put an arm around Adrien's shoulders as they made their way back to the upper floors.

Gabriel followed Adrien and Nathalie to Adrien's room where he supervised the removal of Adrien's electronics so he had no communication with the outside world. Adrien went to his mini fridge, getting out an ice pack and holding it to the back of his head. As Gabriel walked out of the room, Adrien saw Nathalie share a look and a nod with his bodyguard, who had pulled up a seat to watch the door. Nathalie then closed the door, locking it and checking it was secure.

"I am so sorry Adrien." She gushed out, barely holding in her sobs. "I knew Gabriel was losing his mind, but I never thought...I didn't know…" Adrien put his arms around her and held her tight. He had to be strong now, for Nathalie. He could break down over this later.

"I know Nathalie, I know. I believe you." There was a crack of thunder outside as the clouds finally broke and the storm that had been brewing earlier was now unleashed with full force. Nathalie pulled out of Adrien's embrace and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Adrien, you have to get to Ladybug. You have to tell her everything." Adrien looked at Nathalie curiously.

"What makes you think I know where Ladybug is?" He asked cautiously. Nathalie looked at him, a guilty expression on her face.

"Not long after you started dating Marinette, your bodyguard discovered that your father had installed a security camera outside your window. I think he thought you we're going to sneak out at night to see her." Adrien blinked at her. Well, I guess he wasn't totally wrong, but that would mean… "I know your Chat Noir." Adrien pulled out his computer chair and sat down. Nathalie crouched down to look him in the face. "We have been erasing the footage so your father wouldn't see it. Your bodyguard has known for years and he kept it to himself all this time. But I didn't know until he showed me the footage of you transforming." She stood up, wringing her hands together. "I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for the danger I put you and Marinette in. I realised she had to have been Ladybug, it just explained so much about you two." Adrien could see a look of fondness in her eyes before she shook her head. "Anyway, I broke the security camera while you were in London so there is no danger of any footage now."

As she stood up and grabbed a pen and paper, Plagg came out of Adrien's pocket. Nathalie stopped to look at the strange little Black Cat. "Can I see Duusu?" He asked. No sooner had the question passed his lip when the peacock kwami flew out and crashed into him.

"Oh Plagg, it's been so long." Duusu cried.

"Duusu, are you alright?" Plagg asked with genuine concern.

"Yes, Plagg, I'm fine. Miss Nathalie had taken good care of me, but poor Nooroo…" Her voice trailed away with concern for her trapped friend.

"We will get him back Duusu, I promise." Nathalie affirmed as she wrote on the paper and handed it to Adrien as he stood up. "This is the address for the apartment I have. Gabriel doesn't know anything about it. Get Marinette and go there and hide, I will join you as soon as I can." Adrien took the paper, reading the address.

"But what about you Nathalie? It's not safe here for you." Nathalie smiled at the young man.

"Gabriel can't get to me while I have Duusu. I will try and hold him off for as long as I can and I'll run if it comes to that, but for now he has to believe that we are all on his side. Once you and Marinette are safe, let me know and I will come." She reached out and hugged him tight. "Emilie would have been so proud of the man you are Adrien." He could feel the tears begin to prick in his eyes as he buried his face into her shoulder. Stepping back he called on his transformation. It was strange someone other than Marinette seeing him transform, but he felt safe knowing Nathalie and the Gorilla knew. He was still getting his head around the fact his bodyguard had known for years and protected his secret all this time.

Chat approached his window, the wind swirling as the storm set in. He could see the worry and the concern across Nathalie's face. "Don't worry Nathalie. Ladybug will know what to do. She always does." Nathalie smiled and nodded.

"I know." She said softly. "You love her very much don't you." Chat knew he was blushing under his mask.

"From the first day I met her." He said with the fondness of the memory filling his heart. "I loved both sides of her and didn't even realise it for the longest time. Both of us had." He laughed to himself. "It's so crazy now when I think about it." His face then became more serious. "I could never give her up Nathalie. Not even for my mother. I'd die first before I would ever let anything happen to her." Nathalie put her hand on his arm, gripping it softly.

"Be careful Adrien. I'll wait here for your word." With that he nodded and raced out the window into the storm.


	18. Chapter 18

Chat Noir ran blindly through the stinging rain. His vision began to blur, not only from the storm, but from the tears that had begun to well up in his eyes. How did he not know? How could he have not seen the evil lurking under his own roof? He had thought his father many things, uncaring, unloving, unemotional, but evil? He skidded on the slippery surface of the roof below his feet and stopped. Chat scanned the roof tops and could see Marinette's balcony ahead of him, but he couldn't make his feet move. What was she going to think? He was her partner, the one who was supposed to protect her, the one she had trusted and now he is about to tell her that his own father was their worst enemy. Will she hate him? would she break off their engagement and leave? He wouldn't blame her if she did. Maybe he should just run, hide, disappear from the face of the earth. She would be better off without him anyway.

He shook his head, droplets of water flying off from his head. No, no he couldn't do that. He couldn't leave her unprotected when his father was threatening her life. He swore he would always be there to protect her, and he stood by that promise. Besides, his own future self said they were together. Whatever happened, she stood by him. He clung onto that hope. He had to get to her, he had to get to Ladybug, he had to believe there was a way.

"Oh my God girl, I can't believe it! I mean I know you've been in love with Adrien since like forever, but I never thought sunshine would want to jump in to marriage after only a few months."

Marientte had to laugh at her best friend's reaction. It was Alya after all who had spent years trying unsuccessfully to set her friends up. Even though she had hoped her and Adrien could have told them together, when Alya decided to make a video chat with Nino, there was no way of hiding the ring that was now on her finger, and Marientte wasn't about to take it off or hide it from them.

"Breathe Alya. We're not getting married tomorrow. Besides, Adrien and I have been friends a long time, it's not like we just met."

"And my dude had been crushing on you for like ages. He denied it forever, but we all knew." Marinette had to laugh to herself. Nino was more right than he knew.

"Well why don't you and Adrien come over tonight and check out Nino's new pad? We're getting movies and pizza." Alya waved a few DVD's up at the camera.

"I'm sure we'd love to. I just have to wait and see how things have gone with Adrien's dad. I have a feeling he's not too happy about this." Marinette rubbed her arms. She really should have heard from Adrien by this.

"So what's old man Agreste gonna do." Alya retorted. "Adrien is an adult now, he can get married if he wants and there's nothing he can do about it. Heck, even Chloé is being supportive according to you so don't worry about it. You know we always have your back girl." Alya pointed a finger down the camera with a cheeky wink while Nino nodded along. Marinette really had the best friends.

"Thanks guys, I'll let you know how things go. Talk soon."

Marinette hung up her phone, looking at the time before turning back to her sewing machine.

She had tried to distract herself by starting work on a new jacket for Adrien for his 19th birthday. Tikki sat on the table, munching some fresh cookies that Marinette had made that morning.

"Careful with the crumbs Tikki, we wouldn't want mice finding this before I get to give it to Adrien."

"Sorry." Tikki managed through her chews, wiping the crumbs away from her face. Marinette picked up the sleeve on the jacket, looking at it absentmindedly. She'd been trying to keep her mind occupied, but the silence was becoming deafening.

"I'm worried, Tikki. It's been hours since that last message from Adrien. We should have heard from him by now and I can't help the feeling that something terrible has happened." At that moment she heard the clacking of her skylight open, and a soggy black mass tumble in.

"Adrien?" She exclaimed as she got up from her seat. She'd been expecting him, but through the front door. Chat scrambled down the ladder, collapsing into her arms, the two of them sinking to the floor. "Kitty, what's wrong? What happened?" She could feel his whole body trembling.

"Father...he...he...he's Hawkmoth." For a moment Marinette felt like she had stopped breathing. Chat pulled back to look at her face. He could see she was in shock, his words trying to process in her mind. Marinette looked down into his eyes, broken heartache staring back at her.

"Oh my God." She whispered, pulling him back into her embrace. "My Kitty, my poor Kitty." She whispered, rocking back and forth as she ran her fingers through his sodden hair.

"Marinette, are you alright, what was that...Chat Noir?" Sabine stood motionless at the trap door entry gawking at the Paris hero wrapped around her engaged daughter. Chat looked up at Marinette, his face softening into resignation.

"I don't think this is a time for trying to keep secrets m'lady." He said. Sabine watched on curiously as her daughter nodded with a sad smile. "Plagg, claws in." In a flash of green light Sabine saw Chat Noir transform back into her future son-in-law.

"Oh." She breathed out. "Well that explains a lot." Adrien went to stand but stumbled forward, the pain returning to the back of his head. Marinette could see the drying blood where he had been hit.

"Adrien what happened to you? Did he...did your father do this to you?" Adrien nodded his head slowly. Marinette stood up, fire in her eyes. "I'm going to kill him." She breathed through gritted teeth. Adrien grabbed her hand and she helped him to stand.

"It's not that simple m'lady. He's Hawkmoth too, it's going to take more than just the two of us to take him down. Plus there's more." Adrien held his head again, the throbbing pain increasing now that his transformation had dropped. Marinette could see her mother piecing everything together. Marinette was Ladybug, Adrien was Chat Noir and his father was Hawkmoth. It looked like Sabine's was about to say something when Adrien swayed slightly and Sabine rushed in to grab his other arm.

"Take it easy my dear. Let's get you down stairs and look at that bump." Sabine's voice was calm and soothing as she wiped his bangs from his eyes.

"What about Papa?" Marinette asked worriedly.

"It's best we don't leave him in the dark. He'll understand. We were just tidying up and closing the shop when we heard a crash up here." They maneuvered down the stairs and into the kitchen where Sabine sat Adrien down, grabbing an ice pack and placing it on his head. "Now you hold that there and I'll make you some hot tea." Tom rushed over full of concern and confusion. Sabine gave him a very brief explanation of what had happened. Marinette had grabbed a blanket and wrapped it over Adrien's shoulders. He was still shaking, but it wasn't really from being cold, more from the shock finally sinking in. Tom listened to what his wife told him nodding in understanding before coming over and placing a supportive hand on Adrien's shoulder.

"Don't you worry son, you're safe here with us." He said. Adrien looked up at Marinette's parents with a look of awe. Although he knew their minds must have been racing with all this new information, they were more concerned about him being alright and safe. Adrien closed his eyes and breathed out heavily, Marinette holding onto his arm.

"I'm so sorry m'lady. I...I didn't know...I didn't know..." His voice trailed off as he shook his head. Marinette reached out her hand to his face, turning his eyes towards hers.

"Look at me Adrien. I know you didn't know, but it's going to be alright. We'll figure this out I promise. Now tell me everything that happened." Tom and Sabine sat down at the table with the tray of tea and listened as Adrien recounted the events that had taken place that day. The hardest part was when he told them about his mother and what his father had planned for Marinette in order to get his wife back. Tom and Sabine held each other's hands as he talked.

"I'm scared for Nathalie. If he figures out that she helped me escape, I don't know what he might do." He dropped his head on the table, Marinette ran her hand soothingly up and down his back.

"Nathalie is a smart woman Adrien, and she knows your father well enough to know how to handle him. We need to trust her."

"Even after her having been Mayura?" Her mother asked. Marinette nodded.

"I know she cares for Adrien and I believe she never would have gotten this deep in if she had known what would happen. If we are going to take Hawkmoth down then we are going to need her help." Adrien looked up and felt a sense of pride wash over him as he watched the wheels turning in his Lady's head. He could see a plan starting to formulate in her mind.

"But sweetie this is dangerous, maybe we should call the police or something?" Tom suggested, but Marinette shook her head and Adrien could see she was in Ladybug mode.

"We need to get the miraculous back first. The police are no match for magical powers." Marinette said rubbing her chin in thought before she realised the scared look on her father's face. She reached across the table and placed her hand on his. "Papa, I need you to trust me. I know what I'm doing. Adrien and I, we're a team and we were even before we knew who was truly under the mask. We have trusted each other with our lives more times than we could count. The first thing we need to do is form an action plan, and bring some more help from our allies. Besides, I'll always be safe while my Chat Noir is beside me." She smiled at her fiancé and he looked back at her with adoring eyes.

"I don't deserve you m'lady." He said quietly, lifting her hand and softly kissing the back of it, his thumb running over the diamond ring on her finger.

"I'll always be here beside you Kitty, you and me against the world." She touched his face gently. Tom and Sabine quietly watched the tender display before them.

"Adrien." Tom spoke, the young couple turning their heads towards him. "Remember you're part of this family now. When this is all over, you'll always have a home here with us." Adrien looked between Tom and Sabine, who was nodding in agreement. Tears formed in the blonde's eyes again, but this time it was because he was so overwhelmed by the love he was receiving from Marinette's parents. He thought they might hate him for who his father was, or angry at the enormous secret they had kept from them all these years. Instead they understood and accepted and he didn't know how he would ever repay them for that.

They were interrupted by an abrupt banging on the bakery door. All four looked at each other before they heard a cold voice call out. "Adrien, are you in there?" It was Gabriel's voice.

"Quickly, Tom, I'll get them out through the skylight, You hold him up." Sabine said in a hurried whisper, Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and raced towards her room, Sabine following behind.

Once upstairs, Marinette ran into her wardrobe, grabbing out the Miracle box. She knew there would be no way to hide Hawkmoth's identity when the time came, and she needed people they could absolutely trust with the truth. She grabbed the Fox, Turtle and Bee Miraculous, poking them into her bag. Tikki and Plagg floated around them with a look of urgency as Tom's raised voice could be heard down below. "If you don't leave my bakery right now, I will ring the police."

"I'm so sorry. I've put you all in danger." Adrien said, Sabine grabbed his hands in her's.

"Don't worry about us, you just take care of my baby girl." She said, taking his face in both her hands. "I know what she means to you, and I trust you to protect her, like you always have...Chat Noir." She said softly. before Adrien wrapped her up in a hug. "Now go, quickly."

Sabine watched the two call on their transformations. She had to hold back a tear of pride at the sight of her sweet Marinette transforming into their hero Ladybug. She hugged her daughter tightly before following the hero's up onto the balcony. The rain had tapered off, and the hero's had the cover of darkness on their side.

"Keep her safe." Sabine said to herself as she watched Chat take Ladybug's hand in his and disappear over the horizon.

It didn't take long for Adrien to find the apartment Nathalie had directed him to. Dropping into a nearby alley, they de-transformed before entering the building and going up to the 3rd floor. Adrien realized that he didn't have a key, but Tikki made short work of the lock, letting them in.

It was a fairly small, modest apartment with a kitchenette, sitting area and a bedroom with an en-suite, but it was clean and tidy. The Kwamis darted our ahead of them to inspect the room. Marinette looked in the fridge and saw Nathalie had stocked it with food. "I can make us some dinner." Marinette said cheerfully, but when she turned back she saw Adrien sitting on the couch with his arms hunched his knees. She sat beside him, quietly taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. He lifted their joint hands, kissing the back of hers.

"I know what you're thinking Kitty, and this is not your fault." He scoffed slightly, shaking his head.

"I should have known Bug. You even suspected him once and I just wouldn't believe it. I convinced myself that under that hard exterior there was someone who still cared, but I should have known better." Marinette wished she had some amazing words of wisdom to give him, but she didn't. So she wrapped her arm around his back and snuggled into his chest. He held her close to him, breathing in her vanilla and cinnamon sent. "Maybe I was just being selfish."

"What do you mean?" He rubbed her back, resting his cheek on top of her head.

"Luka loved you, and I stole you away from him. You wouldn't have been caught up in this mess if I hadn't been selfish." Marinette sat up, cupping his face with her hand.

"You never stole me from anyone." She said firmly, but gently, Adrien turned his eyes away. "Look at me Adrien, I never loved Luka. When I thought you were with Kagami, I tried to let you go and give Luka a chance, but it never felt right. No matter what my head tried to tell me, my heart always came back to you. Then there was Chat slowly but surely creeping into my heart too. Luka never really stood a chance between the two sides of you." She smiled at him and he chuckled a little. "You're my other half Adrien, my Chat Noir, the person I'm going to marry and I never want to be with anyone else." Adrien ran his fingers across her forehead and down the side of her face.

"My last name is going to be mud by the time we are through with this you know." He said. "The tabloids are going to tear shred when they find out. I doubt anyone is going to believe I wasn't involved." Marinette just smiled at him.

"You have Ladybug to defend you, remember. I'll be proud to have your name Adrien, proud that our children will be Agreste's. We will start a new legacy that's yours and mine." He ran his thumb across her cheek.

"I had a visitor last night you know." He said. She looked at him questioningly. "Bunnix came and brought me, well future me as Chat, to bring me a message from you." Marientte was surprised.

"A message from me? What was it?"

"It was to warn me about the meeting with my father. That I needed to trust Nathalie, I had to not react to what was going to happen, and that I needed to get to you." Marinette nodded as she listened but then Adrien dropped his head. "I...I wanted to use my cataclysm on him." He closed his eyes tight. Marinette didn't say anything, but rested one hand on his chest, while holding his hand with the other. "I'd never wanted to use it against a person before, but I was so angry and hurt. He'd terrorised our city, he's lied to me, he let me think my mother had left us and was threatening to take you from me. Does that make me a bad person?" He looked at her pleadingly. Marientte shook her head.

"You're not your father Adrien. Being upset and angry is natural but you didn't act upon that anger. I'm sure that's why Master Fu chose you. You're the weirder of a great power but he could see the good person that is inside you." Adrien sighed, he was still unsure, but hearing her say it was making him feel a little better.

"I could almost feel it coursing through my hand you know, even without being transformed, but it was the only thing that stopped me going through with it." Marinette touched his face again gently.

"What stopped you Kitty?" Adrien looked into her bluebell eyes, he could already see that future he'd heard about shining in her eyes.

"I asked future Chat why you hadn't come to deliver the message yourself and the reason the future me had come to see me and not you was because you were, ah...well" He smiled to himself before looking up at her through his bangs. He was pretty sure Marinette had already figured it out judging by the adorable blush blooming across her face.

"Oh." She said, resting her head back against his chest. "And, um, how long until that happens?" She felt him shrug.

"Not too long I don't think, I didn't really look that much older than I am now, but my hair was longer, enough to tie it back at least." He grinned, knowing how much his father would hate that. Marinette looked up and reached to the ends of his hair. It was just past his collar now. Adrien lent down and kissed her softly. "It kept me grounded though, thinking about you and our future baby. I think Hawkmoth was intending to try and make me an akuma out of me at that moment, but I wasn't going to let that happen. I want that future with you Marientte, I wasn't going to jeopardise that."

"I want that too, Chaton." She whispered. He kissed the top of her hair and laid his cheek on top.

"Why don't you go and freshen up. I'll have to borrow your phone to message Nathalie, my father confiscated mine." She kissed him again before getting up and grabbing her phone for him. There were several missed calls and messages from Alya and Nino. They would just have to wait for now.

Looking in the kitchen she found a packet of cookies and some Brie cheese in the fridge. Putting some on a plate, she called the kwamis and sat them up on some pillows next to Adrien on the couch. "I'm sorry it's not your usual, we'll get you some better foods tomorrow."

"It's alright Marinette." Tikki said, passing the cheese to Plagg.

"At least it's not that plastic processed stuff." Plagg said between munches.

"You'll be fine while I shower?" She asked Adrien. He nodded as he read Nathalie's text.

"We'll keep an eye on him for you pigtails." Plagg grinned.

"Yeah, I'm good. Nathalie will come later. She said she'll grab some clothes for you on her way. Apparently she got some of my stuff over here earlier and put it in the bedroom." Marinette smirked.

"Well then I guess I'm borrowing one of your shirts again." She winked as she left. Adrien sat back into the couch and sighed as she walked to the bedroom. He was sure that girl was going to be the death of him, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

Once Adrien had gotten out of the shower himself, he wandered into the kitchen where Marinette was making them some dinner. She was wearing one of his white button up shirts. She had rolled the sleeves up, and had the first few buttons undone, the left side hanging just off her shoulder. He walked up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist and dropping a kiss onto her exposed shoulder. "That smells amazing m'lady." He spoke into her shoulder. "Have I ever told you that you look better in my shirts than I do." Marientte giggled.

"I like your shirts, they're comfy. I'm afraid the meal Is kind of basic, but it should be alright." She said, leaning her head back into his.

"I think anything you make would be amazing." He said kissing her cheek as a key opened up the front door.

"Nathalie, you made it." Adrien exclaimed, stepping over to give her a hug.

"Your bodyguard kept your father busy on a wild goose chase to all your friends' houses. I took advantage to see Marientte's parents and gather a few things for her." She held up a small overnight bag that Marientte took gratefully.

"I've made dinner, there's plenty of you'd like some. If Duusu would like to join us too…" she pointed over to where Tikki and Plagg were. Duusu poked her head out of Nathalie's jacket before dashing over to her Kwami companions.

"Thank you Marientte, I'd love dinner."

The three sat down at the kitchen table. Nathalie explained over the meal that she had made it look as though Adrien had snuck out his window using a knotted bedsheet while she was in the bathroom. Nathalie laughed at how ridiculous it seemed, but was certain Gabriel bought it. That was when he then went on the hunt for where Adrien had gone. She said that after Marientte's father refused to let him in, Gabriel was convinced they had run off together, so he started interrogating their friends. Satisfied no one knew where Adrien and Marinette were, he downed several glasses of cognac and promptly fell asleep. Adrien looked at her stunned.

"Since when did he start drinking like that? I've never seen him downing glasses of alcohol before?" Nathalie shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"It started not long after your mother fell into that coma. He had kept it well hidden from you, but it has slowly got worse over the last 12 months or so and I often had to get your bodyguard to help me move him back to his bed at night. I think that may have been one of the reasons he had me move into the mansion."

"Won't he wonder where you are if he wakes up?" Marinette asked. Nathalie shook her head.

"I told him I would keep searching for you, as Mayura, and would report back to him in the morning. So we have between now and then to formulate a plan." Marientte stood up and picked up her bag, taking out the three Miraculous boxes.

"I grabbed these before I left. We are going to need help, and it has to be people we can trust. Luka and Kagami aren't here, and I'm not sure I want Kim or Max knowing about your connection to Hawkmoth." Adrien watched as she sat the three boxes on the table.

"I could have merged the snake with Plagg, I've done it before." Marinette nodded.

"I know Kitty, and you were my hero that day too, but I need you focused on being just Chat in this battle, not on using second chance. I also didn't want Alix involved because it might become complicated with time travel being involved." Adrien looked at the Miraculous on the table. Alya, Nino and Chloé.

"You're going to trust Chloé with Pollen again?" He asked. Marientte placed her hand on top of his on the table.

"These are not only our oldest team members, but they are our closest friends. Chloé and I might have our differences, but I know she can be trusted with this. There is no way we are going to be able to hide the fact your father is Hawkmoth so we need to be upfront right from the start. I need a team who will be willing to not just defeat Hawkmoth, but will fight for you too." Marinette thought she could see a tear form in his eye. She squeezed his hand. "They are your family too Adrien. Like I am and Nathalie and my parents. You are not alone in this."

"Don't forget us too kid." Plagg chipped in, Tikki and Duusu joining him. Adrien held out his hand and hugged his Kwami to his cheek who began to purr. "You're still by best Kitten Adrien."

"Thank you Plagg." Adrien smiled at his Kwami who gave him a nod before turning to Marinette.

"Okay pigtails, so what's the Ladybug plan?"


	19. Chapter 19

"But, I thought I was out of the Miraculous team? Why are you bringing Pollen back to me?" Chloé stared dumbfounded at the box in Chat's hand. She was surprised enough when the cat hero turned up on her doorstep, but she never considered for a moment that she would be once again entrusted with a Miraculous.

"Things have changed Chloé. Ladybug says she trusts you, and under the circumstances, I do too." Chloé looked at Chat suspiciously.

"What's changed?" She asked cautiously. Chat shifted on his feet a little avoiding eye contact.

"We know who Hawkmoth is." He said flatly, trying not to betray himself yet. Chloé's eyes widened as she raised a hand to her mouth in shock.

"Where is Ladybug now?"

"Getting Rena Rouge and Carapace." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ladybug wants you to be part of our team again Chloé. You understand Queen Bee better than anyone and we don't have time to teach someone else, and we don't want to. The reasons will be made clearer tonight, but for now I need you to get reacquainted with Pollen and come with me?" Chloé took the box from Chat's hand

"I don't know." She said with a sarcastic smile while rubbing her chin. "Going off into the dark of night with a mysterious black cat. Can I trust you Kitty?" Chat looked at her with a deadpan expression.

"Only m'lady is allowed to call me Kitty, it's Mr. Noir to you, Queen Bee." Chloé saw the playful smile at the corners of his mouth. Opening the miraculous box she shielded her eyes from the bright yellow light.

"Greetings my Queen." Pollen said before flying into Chloe's cheek.

"I missed you too Pollen." She said, hugging her Kwami before looking back at Chat. "I won't let Ladybug down again, I promise. Pollen buzz on."

Chat Noir and Queen Bee raced across the rooftops towards the apartment. Chloé revelled in the exhilaration of feeling the wind rush through her hair as she threw her spinning top and swung across the building. She thought this was something she would never get to experience again, and laughed out loud in her excitement. A free unadulterated laugh that Adrien hadn't heard from her in a long time. Like him when he first met Plagg, Chloé felt free of the restraints of her mother, of being the daughter of the mayor, of the expectations society held for her. She was Queen Bee, and she mattered. Chat couldn't help but smile as he watched her. He knew Chloé deserved this chance and she would always stand by him. He just wished the circumstances had been different.

In the side street of the apartment block they scaled up the fire escape to enter the building through the back way. Inside the apartment, Ladybug was already there with Rena Rouge and Carapace, who stared unbelieving at the sight of Queen Bee walking in.

"Chloé?" Rena asked in surprise. Queen Bee nodded her head. Ladybug put her hand on Rena's shoulder.

"I believe Chloé has earned her right to be a miraculous holder again, and when we explain what has happened, I think you will know why." Rena looked suspiciously back at Chloé, but decided to trust Ladybug's judgement.

Ladybug walked back over to Chat and took one of his hands in hers. She looked up into his eyes and could see he was scared about this. Even though this was their closest friends, he couldn't be sure how they would feel about the truth. "It will be okay Chaton, trust me." She whispered, her confidence helping him to relax before turning back to her assembled team. "When we face Hawkmoth, there will be no way to hide who he is, so we have decided that as a team we should know each other's identities. You are our most trusted friends, more than you think, and we are going to need each other when the fight is won." Rena and Carapace looked at each other confused. "Our kwamis should be part of this conversation too so Chloé, since we all know who you are, would you mind going first." Chloé dropped her transformation, holding her hand out for Pollen before taking a seat.

"Rena and Carapace, you of course know who each other is, so if you please." Ladybug directed. They too dropped their transformations.

"Alya and Nino, you can't be serious!" Chloé gasped. Alya put her hands on her hips.

"What? At least we were given our Miraculous, you just pinched yours." Alya spat out sarcastically. Chloé stood up, Pollen floating over to join Trixx and Wayzz.

"I didn't pinch it, I found it." She retorted, folding her arms. "Who do you think you are Foxy? Ladybug asked me to be here." Alya stepped forward towards Chloé.

"Alya, babe…" Nino tried to interject, but she pushed past him.

"I can't imagine why. At least I didn't betray her trust in me." Alya said, getting up into Chloe's face.

"That was years ago Alya. Things were complicated and I have apologised for that. I don't know why Ladybug would trust you any better, you've been prying into her personal business and trying to figure out her identity for years, Miss Ladyblogger." Chloé poked Alya in the chest, the latters nostrils flaring out. "At least I didn't broadcast her private moments with Chat for the whole of Paris to see, forcing them to have to disclose their relationship so you could get more hits on your blog." Chloé glared. Ladybug saw Chat close his eyes, turning his head as his ears flattened on top.

"Well at least I didn't expose my Kwami for the whole of Paris to see, you could have put all the heroes in danger." Alya yelled back giving Chloé a shove in the shoulder. Chloé got her back up and started walking towards Alya with her chest out.

"Girls please, this is not the time for this." Ladybug interjected, stepping between the two. "There are far more bigger issues at stake then this petty squabbling. It doesn't matter who did what when, right now I need both of you to leave your egos and past bickering at the door and focus." Alya and Chloé stepped away from each other and Ladybug breathed a sigh of relief. "Before Chat and I reveal ourselves, there is another member joining our team. Now, please don't freak out because she is risking more than you can possibly imagine by joining with us." The team watched as Ladybug walked over to open the bedroom door. There was a collective gasp as Mayura stepped forward looking nervous and subdued. Nino instinctively took a protective step in front of Alya, which the blogger frowned at. Ladybug gave a nod and Mayura took a deep breath.

"Duusu, fall my feathers." There was a moment of silence once the transformation fell, neither Alya, Nino or Chloé quite able to process what they knew had to be true.

"Nathalie...no." Chloé whispered under her breath.

"Wait a minute." Alya said stepping forward in front of Nino, the wheels turning in her head as she pointed to Nathalie. "If you're Mayura does that mean…oh my God he is isn't he?" Chloé shared a look with Alya before desperately searching between Ladybug and Chat Noir, the realisation of who Hawkmoth was dawning on the team members.

"Where's Adrien? He didn't hurt him did he? Where is he?" She asked, grabbing Nathalie by the arm, panic setting in.

"It's alright Chloé, he's safe." Nathalie said, patting Chloé's hand, "I would never let anything happen to him. Believe me, this was never what I wanted." She looked to the two heroes. Ladybug knew it was time and took Chat by both hands.

"Are you ready Kitty?" She said softly. Chat was aware of all the eyes on him, but he kept his focus just on her eyes, those bluebell eyes he fell in love with.

"Ready when you are Princess." He said with a smile. Alya looked at Nino who was shaking his head. They'd heard that nickname used before, but not by Chat to Ladybug.

"Spots off."

"Claws in."

In a moment, Adrien felt himself tackled in a hug from Chloé. "Oh my God Adrikins, I was so worried?" Adrien brought his arms around her as Alya and Nino came over. The shock at the fact that Adrien was Chat Noir temporarily was replaced by relief that he was alright.

"I should have known it was you two." Alya said, shaking her head. "When did you know?" Marientte looked up at Adrien, who still had an arm around Chloé's shoulders.

"The day after we got together." She said with a warm smile. "Somehow we both just knew and it all came out."

"Bro, no wonder you didn't wait around before popping the question. Your girlfriend was freakin' Ladybug." Alya whipped her head around at her boyfriend. "What? You know I love you babe, but it's Ladybug." He said, scratching his head under his cap. Alya just rolled her eyes and focused back on Adrien.

"What the hell happened Adrien? What made your dad go crazy like this? I mean Hawkmoth isn't exactly the act of a sane person." Adrien nodded and suggested everyone sit down.

Adrien and Marinette told their friends everything that had happened, Nathalie making tea before joining them. She knew that the others held some suspicion about her, and she didn't blame them, although both Adrien and Marinette explained how she had come to change sides. Alya and Nino offered all their support to their best friends, asking questions and comforting Adrien as he struggled to tell all the details, but Chloé sat balling her fists and gritting her teeth as Adrien told about his mother's fate and his father attacking him.

"Let me at the arsehole." She raged, standing up and pacing around the apartment.

"Sit down Queenie, getting all hot headed over it isn't going to help." Alya shided, Chloé just glared at her.

"How can you be so calm at a time like this? We need to get into that mansion and kick the bastard's sorry arse into tomorrow." She was getting exasperated. "I thought you said Marinette was your best friend and you just sit there while Gabriel is threatening to turn her into a vegetable like Adrien's mother!" Adrien flinched when she said that, tightening his grip on Marinette's hands. Chloé stilled and dropped her shoulders. "Oh, oh I'm sorry Adrien, I...that was so insensitive, I'm so sorry." Adrien stood up, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I appreciate how you feel Chloé, and it means a lot to me that you're here and willing to support me, truthfully I wasn't sure what you guys were going to think of me in all this." Everyone jumped in with affirmations of support and reassurance that no one thought any of this was his fault. He smiled at his friends, his own family, and he felt so grateful for them. "Thank you everyone, really, you all mean the world to me, but we have to follow Ladybug's plan in this. She's the team leader and you have to trust her, just like I do." He smiled over at Marinette. Chloé looked over at the bluenette too and her head became clouded in confusion. She could maybe understand Adrien being Chat Noir, after all, she was very well aware of that dorky side of him, but Marinette? She internally cringed. Sure she had a better relationship with her now, especially after spending time together in London, but when she thought about all the nasty things she had said to her in the past...

"Marinette." Chloé said quietly. "I...I don't know why you asked me...I mean…after everything I've done..." Marientte stood up and came over to her, as Adrien put an arm around Chloé's shoulders.

"People deserve a second chance Chloé, and as far as I'm concerned, you are our Queen Bee. You are the one with experience and your venom will be vital to the plan. I know we have had our differences, but I also know you would be here for Adrien just like Nino and Alya and Nathalie. I needed a team I could trust with the truth, and I believe in you Chloé Bourgeois." Chloé remembered when Marientte had said those same words to her during her dress fitting. Of course, she told herself, it was Ladybug telling her, it was Marinette's way to let her know that Ladybug had forgiven her.

"Chloé." Alya stood up, twiddling her hands around. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. That was uncalled for. We are here for Ladybug and Chat Noir, who also happen to be our best friends." She held a hand out to the socialite. "Truce?" She asked. Chloé looked at the hand extended towards her before looking over at Adrien who nodded to her with a soft smile. Chloé looked back at Alya's hand before extending her own.

"Truce." Chloé reaffirmed. "Okay Marinette." She said. "How are we going to take down Hawkmoth? The man is practically invincible."

"He thinks he is invincible." Nathalie interjected. "He thinks he can't be touched, but it's that massive ego that will be his downfall."

Early the next morning, Mayura rang Gabriel to say she had found Adrien. Putting Chat on the phone, the young man pleaded forgiveness from his father, saying he just wanted to spend one more night with Marientte before they went through with the plan. Gabriel muttered under his breath, but accepted the boy's apology. "Where is Marinette?" He asked sharply.

"She's on her way. I asked her over for breakfast and Nathalie and I are on our way back." Ladybug nodded encouragingly as he spoke. They were perched on a rooftop across from the mansion. All looked quiet and peaceful from the outside.

"Very well. I will wait for you down below. Once we have Marinette in hand, we will execute our plans to capture Ladybug and Chat Noir." He hung up the phone abruptly, cutting Chat off. Moments later, Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee arrived on the roof. Ladybug acknowledged their arrival.

"Okay, Gabriel has taken the first bait. He thinks Adrien is giving me up to him. Mayura, did you get in contact with the Gorilla?" Mayura nodded.

"Yes, the back hidden passage to the lair is open. Here is a map of the passageway. He will wait until we are in the lair before contacting the police, but will ensure they don't enter until you give the word." Ladybug nodded, turning to the others.

"We have to get the Miraculous away from Gabriel before the police can take him. Chances are he may be transformed when we confront him, so be ready. You all know what you have to do?" They all affirmed they were prepared and ready and dispersed to where they needed to be. A breeze had begun to pick up as they stood on the roof. Ladybug looked back at Chat who had been talking to Mayura. He came over to her, wrapping her up in a tight hug. He felt her tremble slightly in his embrace. "Chat I'm scared." She whispered to him, her voice threatening to crack.

"I know, I am too Bug, but we have this. I know we will get through to the other side." He pulled back just enough to see her face, gently running his hand down her cheek. "I love you." He said, kissing her softly on the lips.

"I love you too. Be careful Chaton." She said, hugging him again.

"Of course, you know me." Ladybug started to laugh.

"That's what worries me Kitty." He bent down into a bow, kissing the back of her hand.

"I'll see you soon." He smiled with a wink, before taking off with Mayura.

Adrien steadily walked through the lair towards the lit up sarcophagus. Hawkmoth was standing alone, turning when he heard the approaching footsteps. "Well I hope your night was worth it Adrien." He quipped sarcastically. Adrien made no response and Hawkmoth just eyed him with a level of contempt. "So where is she?"

"Nathalie is waiting for her and will bring her when she arrives." The villain patted him on the shoulder.

"Good boy. I'm glad to see that you have come to an understanding. You won't miss that girl once your mother is back. You can return to modelling and be the perfect young man I raised you to be. After Nathalie comes we will give you the Peacock Miraculous and set up a trap for Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"Yes Sir." Adrien responded quietly. Moments later Natalie entered the lair with Marientte, the girl's hands tied in front of her. Nathalie shoved Marientte down onto her knees. Hawkmoth's laugh reverberated off the walls of the lair.

"Yes, it is all now within my grasp." He cried, balling his fist in the air. "Adrien, it is time for you to take your place by my side. You and Nathalie will lure Ladybug out into the open, use the Peacock Miraculous to capture her, then once we have our hands on her she will be our bait to capture that stupid imbecile Chat Noir."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Hawkmoth whirled around to where the voice in the dark had come from. He could just see Chat Noir leaning up against the wall, partly obscured by shadows. "No one puts their hands on m'lady except for me." He said, twirling his staff in his hand.

"And you have to catch me first." A second voice echoed through the void. Hawkmoth whirled around to the other side to see Ladybug walking forward, her yo-yo in hand.

Hawkmoth ran to grab Marientte, but as soon as he touched her, she evaporated into thin air.

"What is this?" He yelled, looking at Nathalie, her expression emotionless looking straight ahead. He started to reach out towards her when another voice called out.

"Reality." Nathalie vanished and the walls around him wavered as Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee stepped forward. It had been an illusion.

"What do you think you are going to do?" Hawkmoth stepped back, realising he was surrounded.

"This ends now Gabriel Agreste. We know who you are and the police are on their way. Hand over your Miraculous to us, no one needs to get hurt here." Ladybug pleaded. Hawkmoth laughed cruelly.

"Do you think you can just walk in here and make demands of me?" He pulled his rapier out of his cane. "If you want my Miraculous, Ladybug, you come and get it before I take yours off your stone cold body."

Hawkmoth lunged forward towards Ladybug, but the move was blocked by Chat's staff. "You don't get to threaten her like that, not while I'm here." Chat and Hawkmoth engaged in one on one combat, Chat having to keep his raging anger in check. Hawkmoth had threatened his Lady on both sides of the mask, but being a hero wasn't about seeking revenge. Chat fell back on the ground as Hawkmoth began getting the upper hand. Rena Rouge ran in, attacking from behind with her flute. Hawkmoth whirled around, kicking her and throwing her off, causing Rena to hit her head as she crashed to the ground. "Rena!" Carapace ran to her aid. Ladybug attempted to wrap Hawkmoth in her yo-yo, but threw it too wide. Hawkmoth now fixed his attention back on Ladybug, determining she was the weakness of the group. Take out the leader and he can bring Chat Noir to his knees. Ladybug deflected the attack with her spinning yo-yo, Queen Bee making an attempt on Hawkmoth, but it was deflected as well. Chat once again stepped in, using all his fencing skills to keep the villain from escaping.

"Cataclysm." Chat summoned, destroying the bridge and forcing Hawkmoth back towards the sarcophagus and Adrien.

"Lucky Charm." Ladybug called, a bee figurine landing in her hand. Looking around with her Ladybug vision she saw Hawkmoth, Adrien and Queen Bee's venom.

"Queen Bee, you need to keep back from the fight. I need you ready with your venom when I tell you too."

"Oh come on Ladybug, let me kick his low life arse first." She complained, throwing her top at Hawkmoth's head, making contact. She first pumped the air.

"Stick with the plan, remember." Ladybug reiterated. Reluctantly, Queen Bee fell back towards where Adrien was. She placed her hand in the sarcophagus, and a great sadness hit her as she did. She remembered Emilie well. Adrien's mother had always been kind to her, especially when her own mother had left her when she was younger for New York, and her heart broke for her dear friend. Not only was his mother trapped like this under the same roof this whole time, but now he was fighting against his own father, the person who should have loved him most.

Hawkmoth recoiled from the hit to the head from Queen Bee's top, deflecting another attempt by Ladybug to catch him in her yo-yo. Realising he was becoming trapped he slammed a hand to a concealed button on the wall. Several hidden doors opened, but the weapons inside didn't engage. Unbeknown to him, the Gorilla had already disengaged the hidden weapons that Nathalie had told him about when he opened the catacomb passageway.

"Did you seriously think we wouldn't have thought of that you idiot." Queen Bee called out jeeringly. Hawkmoth gritted his teeth as Carapace helped Rena get back onto her feet. His back up weapons were out of commission, but he still had one more card to play.

Charging back in, he once again took on Chat Noir. Chat was growing fatigued at the relentless attacks and the emotional toll it was taking. He had to try and separate in his mind that it was his father under this guise. "Is that the best you can do?" He taunted, trying not to let his exhaustion show. Carapace and Rena Rouge also charged back in, Ladybug and Queen Bee hanging back waiting for their chance. Queen Bee was getting antsy, wanting to extract her own vengeance. Hawkmoth landed a heavy blow to Chat's head with his rapier, causing the cat hero to crumble to the ground.

"Chat!" Ladybug screamed. Queen Bee charged back in when Carapace called 'shelter', protecting Chat, himself and Rena from a follow up attack. Rena cradling Chat's head in her lap.

Ladybug began to panic, this battle had not been going the way she had envisioned but she had to get Hawkmoth where she needed him. "Quick, Queen Bee, get to Adrien!" Ladybug called, Queen Bee looked at her confused before following Ladybug and charging towards where Adrien was near the sarcophagus. Hawkmoth whirled around, grabbing the blonde up from off the ground, holding the blade of the rapier to his son's neck. Ladybug and Queen Bee stopped a few paces away from them. Ladybug held her hands up towards Hawkmoth.

"Hawkmoth, please think about what you are doing. You are threatening the life of your son. You still had your company, you have people who wanted to love you, your son found someone to share his life with and is happy, isn't it enough Gabriel? Wasn't any of it enough?" Hawkmoth looked to where the other heroes were protected by shelter before looking back at Ladybug and Queen Bee.

"It won't bring back Emilie. It won't undo that mistake. If I can't make a wish to bring back Emilie, then I will channel all my hate for you." He snarled. "Bring me Marinette, give me your Miraculous or you force my hand. I'd rather destroy the world than see you win Ladybug." He pulled the rapier closer to Adrien's throat.

"This isn't about winning or losing Gabriel, this is about what is right and wrong. It's not too late." She pleaded. It was only at this point that Hawkmoth noticed that his son was not struggling against him.

"Adrien." He demanded. "Adrien, look at me." There was no reaction, not a sound except for the steady sound of heeled shoes echoing throughout the chamber. Hawkmoth looked up to see Mayura approaching him, carrying in her hand the lucky charm bracelet Marinette had given to Adrien all those years ago.

"Nathalie." Hawkmoth said in surprise before snarling between his teeth. "You betrayed me."

"No Gabriel, you betrayed us." She clicked her fingers and the Adrien Hawkmoth was holding, evaporated from existence, a single purple feather turned to white before floating away from the charm in her hand. Hawkmoth stood stunned, it was a sentimonster and he had been played.

"Where is my son?" He demanded. Mayura looked at him with disgust.

"Duusu, fall my feathers." She said, letting her transformation go. She wanted Gabriel to see her as she really was.

"Your son?" She questioned, "I think you forfeited that right a long time ago. I thought I loved you Gabriel. I thought I would be willing to do anything for you, but I won't sacrifice Adrien's happiness and I won't sacrifice Marientte. You can't hurt them anymore." Before he realised it, he became aware of Ladybug's yo-yo wrapping around him.

"Quick, Queen Bee now." She called.

"Venom." Queen bee yelled, plunging the tip of her top into Hawkmoth's chest. The villain fell to the ground paralysed. Ladybug reached over, grabbing the pin of the Butterfly. Hawkmoth was no more, and only a crumpled and defeated Gabriel sat in his place.

Carapace dropped his shelter and Ladybug raced to Chat, whose head was still being cradled by Rena Rouge. They held each other for a moment. "I thought I was going to lose you." She cried into his ear. Chat ran his hand soothingly up and down her back. Rena Rouge left Chat to Ladybug, crashing Carapace into an embrace, falling to the ground together while Queen Bee stood by Nathalie who had run the Gorilla to let the police come.

"Let me heal you Chat." She said, helping him to stand. "Miraculous Ladybug." Throwing her lucky charm into the air, they held hands, foreheads resting against each other as the ladybugs swarmed restoring the damaged lair and healing the wounds of the heroes.

Gabriel eyed the distracted heroes as the ladybugs swarmed, his paralysed state now reversed, he began moving ever so slightly towards the sarcophagus. Nathalie had started to move towards Ladybug and Chat Noir who were still holding each other. In a swift move he picked up a glass vase that adorned one side of the sarcophagus, throwing it at Queen Bee and knocking her to the ground. In what felt like slow motion Chat looked up to see Gabriel pick up a large broken shard and dart towards them. He pulled Ladybug tighter to him, turning so that his back would take the brunt of the blow. Instead of the sharp pain though, he heard an ungodly sound.

"Nathalie." Screamed Queen Bee as she threw her top to restrain Gabriel again, but it was too late. Nathalie had charged in to block Gabriel's attack and had taken the full force of the deadly weapon. At that moment the police, led by Adrien's bodyguard, entered the chamber. Chat raced over to Nathalie, laying her head in his lap.

"Queen Bee, take him to the police and call an ambulance." Queen Bee nodded, yanking as hard as she could on the binds around Gabriel while the police cuffed him.

"Rena, some privacy please." Ladybug instructed, the fox hero asking the police to exit the chamber for the privacy of the heroes. Ladybug crouched down beside Chat and Nathalie, Carapace trying to hold at bay the flow of blood from her side.

"They're gone." Rena said, returning to the scene.

"Claws in." Chat said, Ladybug also dropped her transformation. "Nathalie please hang in there, help is on the way, just hold on." Nathalie reached a hand up to touch Adrien's face, her own growing more pale as the minutes ticked by.

"I'm sorry Adrien, I...I should have done more...I should have tried to save him." Adrien stroked her hair and tried to smile.

"Don't try to talk Nathalie, you'll be fine, everything is fine." Adrien was trying to be strong, but Marientte could hear his voice cracking. She put her arm around him, the other holding Nathalie's hand. This wasn't fair, nothing right now was fair. Nathalie had sacrificed everything for Adrien, even herself.

"Can't you do something?" Rena asked Marientte, but she slowly shook her head.

"I'd already thrown my Miraculous Ladybugs. Besides, this wasn't done by Miraculous damage. There's nothing I can do." Her voice was weak as the tears started streaming down her cheeks. She looked over at Carapace, his hand soaked in the blood he was trying so hard to stem. Queen Bee ran back into the room, dropping her transformation and diving to the ground near Nathalie's feet, distress clear on her face.

"It's alright Marientte, maybe this was the price that had to be paid." Nathalie said, her voice wavering. Adrien shook his head.

"Don't talk like that Nathalie, you don't deserve this." Adrien was becoming more desperate, but Nathalie just smiled at him softly.

"I loved you Adrien, I just want you to know that." Adrien leaned down pressing a kiss into her forehead.

"I love you too Nathalie. You have to hold on, you still have so much more life to live, with us, with your family." A tear ran down Nathalie's cheek. For so long, all she had wanted was that they might have been a family. All those years Gabriel wasted. She looked back up into those bright green eyes she had watched grow up before her.

"You're free now Adrien, go and live your life with Marinette. I couldn't ask for more than that." Nathalie's eyes became more heavy until she couldn't keep them open any longer.

"Nathalie...Nathalie." Adrien called, but there was no response. The five heroes were huddled around one another as the chamber became silent, heads bent. Nathalie's arm dropped from her side, the lucky charm bracelet rolling out of her hand.


	20. Chapter 20

Adrien and Marinette walked hand in hand huddled under an umbrella. The rain was light, but the wind was cold as the cooler weather began to approach. Both wore coats and boots, Adrien also wearing his favourite blue scarf. In her hands, Marinette carried two small bunches of white roses. It had been a bit over 12 month since the fall of Gabriel Agreste, and today was about closure on that chapter of their lives.

Gabriel had refused to plead guilty on any of the charges, even the death of Nathalie, forcing everyone into a tedious and dragged out trial. Unfortunately, Gabriel had the money and connections to employ lawyers willing to represent him, regardless of his obvious guilt. At first, Gabriel allowed Adrien to be thrown under suspicion as an accomplice and he had to defend himself against any involvement. He spent his 19th birthday on the stand trying to prove his innocence against the accusations. Everywhere he went, people would look at him strangely and whisper. Could the golden child really have been involved in crimes so hideous? News of his engagement to Marientte softened some of the blow, gossip magazines lapping up the apparent whirlwind romance amid so much tragedy. Adrien kept mostly to the bakery kitchen with Marinette's father during those darker days, the baker teaching him everything he knew about his craft and which gave Adrien a distraction from the pressure he was under. Tom insisted on paying him an apprentice wage, even though at first Adrien refused. Tom remind him that his daughter's design projects didn't come cheap and that Adrien would need an income to support her once they were married. Adrien didn't argue with him, even though he was sure he was well set financially and it made Tom happy to feel like he could help in a small way. Besides, Adrien was a quick learner and showed a lot of skill as a baker.

Eventually a letter emerged, one that Nathalie had written the day of the final showdown and posted to her solicitor. In it were numerous details of Gabriel's pattern of behaviour, his deteriorating mental state, and the emotional and physical abuse Adrien had been under for years. She also indicted Gabriel for his Hawkmoth activities with accurate details of some of his worst attacks. Between her statutory declaration, his bodyguard's testimony and Ladybug's statements, Adrien was cleared of any and all involvement. Once details of Adrien's life under his father became public, opinion shifted from suspicion to sympathy, not that Adrien wanted anyone's sympathy. He would have much rather none of that information had gotten out into the open, but it was necessary to clear his name and he was grateful that the people of Paris didn't hate him because of what his father had done. His greatest fear was that it would negatively affect Marientte, who was trying to establish her own fashion brand - Marinette Designed. Commissions had been coming in a steady stream ever since she designed the merchandise shirts for Jagged Stone's last world tour and he wanted nothing more than to see her succeed at her dreams, despite what his father had tried to do.

Throughout the trial, Gabriel made other attempts to shift blame. From claiming Nathalie was the mastermind behind everything, to mind control from the miraculous and even a mental breakdown. Adrien was forced to testify against his father as Chat Noir, a task that was more difficult than he imagined it would be, having to retell to the jury how Nathalie had sacrificed herself to protect him and Ladybug from Gabriel's attack and died in his arms. He had to keep his emotions in check while on the stand, trying to separate Adrien from his hero persona, but broke down in Marientte's arms afterward. He had been trying to be strong for so long but the realisation that his mother, and the woman he had begun to look up to as a mother were both gone, and it hit him hard after the testimony. For the first time since everything had happened, he had actually been able to grieve their loss, and Marinette and her parents were there to support him the whole way. He truly didn't know how he would have ever gotten through any of this without them.

It took almost a year of investigations and testimonies, but in the end the jury was unanimous - life without parole. Even if Gabriel had been able to pull the mental health card as Hawkmoth, he was not transformed when his deliberate actions to kill Ladybug had resulted in the death of Nathalie, the eyewitness of five superheroes going against him made sure of that. Adrien sat in the courtroom as the judgement was passed, Marinette holding his hand as Gabriel was escorted from the dock after being found guilty to his new life in maximum security. The now former villain raised his eyes towards his son for the last time, but there was no love there, or even regret for his actions, only bitterness and contempt. Adrien looked away from his steely stare towards Marientte who's warm loving eyes connected with his. It would be alright, he told himself. This part of his life was over, but in her eyes and in her heart, he could see a new beginning awaited.

While the trial was taking place, Tom and Sabine insisted Adrien come and stay with them until he got a place of his own. He was grateful for the offer because he really didn't want to stay in the mansion on his own, and he wasn't sure what was going to be happening with it, even though he had to agree to being in the spare room. He and Marientte might have been engaged, but he needed to respect her parents house. Until his father was put away, he felt like his life was basically in limbo. The routine of the bakery giving him a focus and grounding of a day.

Adrien eventually learned from his solicitor that the Agreste Mansion didn't not belong to his father, but was in fact in his mother's name. The coroner pronounced Emilie's death the same day as Nathalie's upon which Adrien was told that not only did he inherit the Gabriel brand and the mansion, but Nathalie had left him her apartment. He gave the apartment to his bodyguard as a thank you gift and Tom hired the man as a delivery driver for the bakery, a role the Gorilla happily accepted, still acting as unofficial bodyguard for the family.

The Gabriel Brand stocks took a massive nose dive after Gabriel's arrest, forcing the company into liquidation. While Adrien never wanted the company for himself, it hurt him to see all the employees suddenly facing unemployment. An unexpected buyer, however, came in the shape of Audrey Bourgeois who offered more than the current market value to buy up the main Paris building for her new Style Queen Magazine French HQ. The New York and Milan stores were absorbed by rival companies, but Audrey offloaded the London stores. Felix for his part was glad to be free of the stores, having broken relations off with Lila. During a phone conversation with his cousin, Felix let slip that now that Lila was left high and dry as a Gabriel model, she was more than a little pissed off at everyone, making harassing calls and emails. Felix, however, wouldn't go into the details as he didn't want Adrien burdened with more concerns.

Once probate on the wills passed, Adrien was able to finally buy a home for himself and Marinette. They eventually found a very roomy 3 bedroom apartment with a small balcony not too far away from the bakery. True to his word, Adrien handed all the decorating over to Marinette, along with his credit card. Nino told him he was mad, but Adrien just shrugged and laughed. After all, he trusted Marinette with his life, he could certainly trust her with his money. Now that the Mansion was finally being sold, and his father was put away, things were starting to move forward.

Walking across the sodden ground, Adrien and Marinette finally came to a stop at two gravestones. On the left side was Emilie Agreste, and to her right, Nathalie Sancouer. Here, side by side, were the two women who had shaped Adrien's younger life. In a few days, his teen years would be behind him, but he was grateful for everything his mother and Nathalie had brought to his life. Marinette crouched down, placing the two bouquets on the graves. Standing back up Adrien put his arm around Marinette's shoulders kissing her softly on the side of the head. The rain had stopped, but she shivered a little in the cold. Adrien unwound the scarf from around his neck.

"I told you to wear a scarf Bug, you feel the cold much more than I do. Here." He lightly tied the scarf around her neck, gently rubbing his fingers on the soft fabric.

"I never got to thank you for this." He said. Marinette looked over at Nathalie's grave.

"She told you?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, after I told her we were dating. She felt so bad about it. She said she had forgotten to buy my gift that year and just kind of panicked." He tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Why didn't you tell me?" Marientte smiled and shrugged her shoulder.

"I just wanted you to be happy, and you were. I didn't want to spoil that and at the time, I thought maybe it meant more." Adrien wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I should have known my father wouldn't have been that thoughtful. I should have known Nathalie would have been the one buying my gift. And I really should have known…" she put a finger to his lips.

"I'm just as much at fault for that Kitty. I never told

you how I really felt, on either side of the mask." He smiled and kissed her finger. No point going around that merry go round again.

"Are you ready to come to our new home?" Marinette looked up, a soft smile on her face.

"You won't miss the old place?" She asked. Adrien cocked his head slightly bemused.

"What the mansion? Why would I?" Marinette looked back at the two gravestones.

"You must have had some happy memories there?" Adrien gripped a little tighter on her hand.

"I have some playing the piano with my mother. That's one of the reasons why it was the only thing I wanted to keep from that place. There were times too where my father would be away or just be indifferent and Nathalie would do something to make me smile." He nuzzled his nose into her hair. "All my other memories involve you and, well, it would be a little inappropriate to talk about some of those here." Marientte's face flushed bright red and she poked him in the nose.

"Kitty, you're incorrigible." She said, taking his arm as they started to walk out of the cemetery.

"You know I had things planned very differently, none of which included my bedroom." He teased with a smirk on his face.

"You mean you actually had a plan to seduce me?" She teased back, but he ignored the jibe.

"Well, you know how it goes, dinner, maybe some dancing, then a little rooftop adventure, ending with making love to you under the stars on a moonlit night." He laughed at the redness of her face as he opened the car door. "Then another night I was going to take you to our spot on top of the Eiffel Tower where I was going to propose."

"So much for well laid plans huh?" Adrien threw her a very Chat grin as he reversed the car.

"You know I leave the planning up to you m'lady." He winked at her and it still makes her melt every time he does. "Speaking of plans, how's my surprise party going?" Marinette's mouth flew open.

"Adrien Agreste, you were not supposed to know anything about that!" He started chuckling.

"You know Nino can't keep a secret to save himself." Marinette shook her head.

"Sometimes I wonder how he ever managed not to tell you about being Carapace for so long." Adrien shrugged.

"I guess he had Alya to talk to about it." He said softly. Marinette turned her head and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry Kitty. I shouldn't have waited so long to tell you who I was. We wasted so much time." Adrien reached a hand over, taking hers and gently kissing the inside of her wrist.

"It's alright Bugaboo." He said as he pulled up to their apartment. "It's not like we could have gotten married at 15 anyway, and the wait would have driven me crazy." Marinette giggled as Adrien made a dramatic sigh. "So how do you feel about a winter wedding just before Christmas?" Marientte stopped and looked at him as he unlocked the door.

"But Adrien, that would only give me about 6 weeks to get everything organised." He grabbed her hand, pulling her into his arms as the door shut behind them.

"Since when have we ever taken things slow Bug? This past year and a bit might have slowed us down a bit, but there is nothing holding us back now and I don't want to wait anymore." He bent down and kissed her softly. "Besides, I know you've been working on your wedding dress in between commissions for the last few months." Marientte pulled back and narrowed her eyes at him.

"How on earth…"

"Tikki told him." Plagg interjected with a cheeky grin, the red Kwami soon following, giving her counterpart a light shove.

"Plagg." She shided before looking at Marientte. "I'm sorry Marinette, I didn't mean to. Adrien was worried about you working too hard and it just kind of slipped out" Adrien pulled Marinette back in at the waist, wrapping his arms around her.

"So what say you Little Bug? A December wedding, just before Christmas? It doesn't have to be some huge extravagant event. I'm not out to impress people. I just want our family and friends to be there" Marinette reached her hand up, pulling the tie out of Adrien's hair and letting his blonde locks hang down. It was just passing his shoulders now, and was slightly longer when he was Chat. She loved running her fingers through it. "The most important thing to me is being married to you."

"Okay Chaton, December it is. I haven't even unpacked all my sewing yet, but maybe I can put a few commissions on hold and get my dress done." Adrien flashed a mischievous Chat grin.

"Maybe you won't have to." He said kissing her softly again before trailing gentle kisses down her neck.

"What do you mean?" She asked breathlessly, although her train of thought was rapidly drifting under his light touch.

"Later." He whispered, his hand running down her back and onto her hip. "Right now there is a brand new bed in that bedroom just asking to be christened." Marinette cracked up laughing, pushing him away.

"You are a one track mind Kitty today aren't you?" Adrien held his arms around her waist, locking her in close to him, the look in his eyes letting her know that she was going to be going anywhere for the rest of the afternoon.

"When it comes to you m'lady, absolutely." She had no mind to complain when she was melting into his kisses.

A few days later, Adrien woke up earlier than usual. He was feeling excited, and not just because it was his birthday. Marinette was still sleeping, curled up into his side. Although they had only been living together in the apartment for a few days, Adrien felt that this was his new favourite thing, waking up next to Marientte. He rolled onto his side and watched her as she slept. So peaceful, so beautiful, his heart so full of love for her. Soon she began to stir, her eyes fluttering open, her lips curling up into a sleepy smile.

"Happy birthday Kitty." She said softly, cupping his cheek and bringing him down to her lips for a kiss. "I hope you like your present."

"Of course I will, I love everything you make me." He grinned. "But you're the best present of all."

"Flatterer." She teased, reaching down she pulled out a flattish rectangle black box from under the bed, complete with green ribbon. Adrien carefully I did the ribbon and opened the box.

"Oh m'lady, this is amazing." He gushed as he held up the carefully crafted jacket.

"It was supposed to have been for your birthday last year but, well you know… but at least it gave me more time to work on the details."

Adrien looked over the hooded jacket. It was black with vibrant green detailing, small cat paw prints representing Chat Noir embroidered into the lapels. The top of the hood also had cat ears sewn on. Marinette then brought his attention to the left breast pocket. Concealed inside the pocket was embroidered a small Ladybug. He smiled over at her before leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Right above my heart, exactly where you belong."

Marientte made Adrien his favourite crepes for breakfast, the two kwamis wishing Adrien a happy birthday too. The blonde watched his lady busied herself in the kitchen, still in her pyjamas, those same fluffy pink slippers and her hair hanging down. She placed his plate in front of him, blushing slightly at the adoring look on his face. "What?" She giggled. He grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

"Just admiring your beauty." He cooed.

"I look like a mess." She laughed, burying her face into his shoulder.

"My beautiful mess." He replied, kissing her on the forehead. "And after breakfast I have a surprise for you." Marinette lifted her head and looked at him confused.

"But Adrien, it's your birthday. You're the one who was supposed to be getting the surprise."

"I'll still be surprised, purromise." He said, raising a hand in the air. "But since it's my birthday then I get to do what I want, and I want to give my soon to be wife an early wedding present." Marinette couldn't begin to imagine what he was up to, but knowing him she had a feeling it was expensive.

After getting dressed, Adrien bundled Marinette and the kwamis into the car. They didn't drive far before he pulled over. Taking his blue scarf out of his bag, he wrapped it around her eyes. "Now no peeking until I tell you too okay?" Marinette agreed and not long later the car stopped once again. "Just wait here. I'll be back." Adrien said getting out of the car.

"Is he still there?" Marientte asked Tikki.

"He is talking to somebody. Oh Marinette you are not going to believe this when you see it." Tikki gushed.

"You can see the surprise?" Marinette queried.

"Trust me Marinette, you can't miss it. Here comes Adrien." Tikki quickly hid back into Marientte's bag.

Adrien opened her car door and took her hand. "There is a curb here, so just be careful." Marinette tried to feel her way, but still managed to trip forward on the edge, Adrien catching her and holding her hands.

"Can't I just look now?" She moaned and Adrien had to suppress a giggle.

"What don't you trust me?" He teased in a singsong voice.

"I don't know. Depends on the surprise I guess." She grinned under the scarf. "Can I look now?"

"Okay, now you can." He helped her lower the scarf and watched her reaction.

"Oh my." She said, the shock evident in her wide eyes as she raised a hand to her mouth. "Adrien...I can't… did you seriously buy me this?" Her eyes started watering with tears.

"It's all yours m'lady." He said with all the joy that was in his heart. "Do you like it?"

Marinette looked over the storefront, the sign reading 'Marinette Designed - Coming Soon'. The logo she had created on her sketchbook hung pride of place above the door. In the windows, mannequins were wearing some of the dresses she hadn't yet gotten to unpack. Marientte could no longer hold back the tears, covering her face as they flowed down. Adrien, who had been standing beside her, brought his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her head.

"Don't cry Marientte. If you don't like it that's alright, we can find something else." He heard a choked laugh as she turned around in his arms to face her.

"You silly Kitty." She smiled through the tears. "I love it. It's everything I ever dreamed of, but I thought I would never get to have." She laid her head against his chest as he stroked her hair.

"Didn't I tell you I would find a way to fix things?" He said, feeling very proud of himself. "You can also work from here as there is a studio at the back. You won't have to keep covering the floors in all your materials for me to trip over." She scoffed in mock offence. "Come on, there's one more surprise inside."

Taking her hand, Adrien led Marinette through the store to the studio out the back. Marientte probably would have fallen down if Adrien hadn't been holding onto her. Inside the studio was everything she could need to make her designs - sewing machines, fabrics, threads and so much more. "How did you know what to get? I mean I know you'd been around this most of your life but…"

"He had a little help from some friends." A voice behind her said in a distinctive Russian accent. Marinette whirled around.

"Sasha!" She called out, running over to give the older man a hug. Following him was two of the seamstresses Marientte had worked with while on her work experience placement at Gabriel.

"When Adrien rang me and told me what he was planning, I was so thrilled." Sasha said, letting go of his embrace to allow Adrien to put his arm back around his fiancé. "Your designs were so fresh, so youthful and exciting I just had to be part of it. Together we are going to make a mark on Paris fashion." Marinette reached out her hand to take Sasha's.

"Thank you." She said, overwhelmed.

"You're most welcome Miss Marientte. Now you just give us your current projects and we will get onto them right away so you can focus on your special day." Sasha winked at Adrien who nodded back in return. Now Marinette realised why he wasn't worried about her getting the dress finished in time. "Well, don't let us hold you up, I believe there is a party tonight, yes."

"Oh you must come Sasha, all of you." Marinette said.

"It would be our pleasure."

That night everyone arrived at the Bourgeois Hotel. Since it was supposed to be a surprise party, Marientte and Adrien were to be late. She explained to him that he was meant to think they were going to the restaurant for dinner, everything else was to be a surprise. Adrien chuckled as they arrived at the hotel. "It's alright, I'm sure I'll still be surprised."

Surprised was an understatement. Chloé had organised one of the function rooms for the night with an impressive food spread and Marinette had handed decorating duties over to Alya, Mylene and Rose. Nino set up his DJ booth and was rocking the tunes with other former classmates also coming in attendance. Adrien was overwhelmed to see so many familiar faces, many of which he hadn't seen in well over a year. One of the biggest surprises though was that Kagami was back in Paris. She gave Marinette a tight hug before also hugging Adrien.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to support you in your difficult time." She said. "Marientte kept me updated, but I wish I could have been here."

"I know, thanks anyway. I'm sorry about your grandmother's passing." She nodded.

"It was her time. She lived a long life." She said. Straight and to the point as always. "My mother has stayed in Japan, but I have decided that I want to live back here in Paris. After all, this is more my home now and also where my friends are." She smiled at Marinette.

"Are you still fencing?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, I plan to compete for France in the National championship. I could use a worthy opponent to practice with if you have time. Marientte could come too of course." Adrien and Marinette shared a grin.

"I'd love to get back into fencing. I have to admit I kind of miss it."

"I'll let you know my schedule. Anyway, I might catch up with a few other people here I haven't seen for a while. I will look forward to being at your wedding." She smiled.

"I'm so glad you're back so you can be there." Marientte smiled, hugging her friend. "We must have a lunch date before then, though." Kagami nodded with a warm genuine smile, before heading over to talk to Rose and Juleka. Seeing Juleka brought thoughts of another forgotten friend to mind.

"Is Luka going to come to the wedding?" Adrien asked. Marinette shrugged her shoulders.

"I told Juleka to let him know. He's still in America but she said he usually comes home for Christmas. I don't know if he would want to come though. I saw him singing 'Second Chance' on the tv the other day and I'm not sure he's ready to, you know..." She looked down at the engagement ring on her finger, knowing how much the news must have been hard on Luka. Adrien understood exactly. He hooked him finger under her chin, bringing her eyes up to look at him.

"I get it Bug, I wouldn't be able to get over you either." She reached up and touched his face.

"Well, you won't ever have to. In a few weeks you're going to be stuck with me for life." Adrien brought his arms around her waist.

"You're already stuck with me m'lady, because this cat isn't going anywhere." He leaned down and kissed her lips. It was only meant to be a quick peck, but Adrien always did find Marientte's lips addictive, diving back in and deepening the kiss, gently swaying to the music Nino was playing.

"Get a room." Alix called out, Marientte's cheeks burning bright red and Adrien laughed. She looked up at him and his face practically was glowing. He was happy, truly happy.

"Hey Agreste, come blow these candles out so we can get some cake." Kim waved as Odine scolded him for being rude. Adrien held a hand up in acknowledgement, lacing his other hand within Marientte's as they made their way over to the beautiful chocolate cake her parents had made. Everyone sang happy birthday as Adrien blew out the 20 candles, his only wish, to see that adorable smile on Marientte's face every day of his life.

**_A/N - A few people thought this was the last chapter, but there is still a bit more to go. Thank you for hanging in there and supporting my story :)_**


	21. Chapter 21

Adrien sat at the piano playing while Marientte cooked dinner. He had been making tweaks to that piece he had been writing for her. It still didn't have a name yet though. As he jotted more notes on his music sheets he could hear her lightly humming the tune in the kitchen. He felt his heart flutter at the sound and smiled to himself.

The last few weeks had been a flurry of activity for them. Marientte and Sash brainstormed ideas, deciding that a spring opening would give them some time to put a modest collection together for the boutique's grand opening. Marinette had a steady clientele through her commissions online, so there was already a market ready to tap into. Having the extra hands working freed up time for Marientte to complete her wedding dress and work on the bridesmaids for Alya and Chloé. Adrien and Nino ordered their Armani suits and got Felix to organise his from London. They were expecting Felix to arrive with his mother in a few days so they could spend some time together before the wedding.

Adrien quietly padded his way over to the kitchen and leaned against the cupboard with his hands in his pockets watching Marinette as she cooked. He never made a sound, his catlike tread barely raising a whisper, but as always she knew when he was there and that he was watching her, but continued on with a small smirk. "Like what you see Kitty?" She teased, tossing the vegetables into the wok.

"Always have." He replied, walking over to wrap his arms around her waist from behind as she cooked. He breathed in the familiar smell of vanilla in her hair. "Smells so good." Marinette started to giggle.

"Me or the dinner?" She asked. He buried his nose into her hair.

"Both." He answered coyly. Marientte turned around in his arms, crossing her hands behind his neck. She looked up at him with a little concern in her face.

"You look tired Chaton?" She said, running a hand down his face. He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm.

"It's just the early mornings down at the bakery. I don't mind though. I love what I do, and I feel like I'm actually doing something worthwhile, not just giving a fake smile to a camera. It's not like modeling contributed much to anything."

"It contributed to Pigtail's walls." Plagg chimed in from the fridge behind them. Marientte flushed red in the face.

"Plagg that's not nice." Tikki scolded.

"Relax Sugarcube, it wasn't as bad as Adrien's Ladybug shrine inside his wardrobe. He even had dolls" Adrien threw his head back and groaned as Marientte giggled at him.

"Action figures Plagg. They were action figures, not dolls - and they were collectibles." Plagg just scoffed.

"I doubt those silky Ladybug boxer shorts you practically lived in were collectibles." Adrien narrowed his eyes at his Kwami before turning his head in thought with a sarcastic air.

"You know, you're looking a little fat there Plagg, maybe we should put you on some light dairy free cheese for a while, help you lose a bit of that weight." Marientte snorted while Plagg recoiled in horror.

"You wouldn't." He gasped. "You wouldn't feed me that abomination...that pathetic excuse of an imitation for cheese." Adrien smirked as he shrugged his shoulders, his arms tightening around Marientte's waist. She pressed her head against his chest, still trying not to giggle at the offended Kwami.

"Try me." He said with a casual air. Plagg was about to retort when a knock came to the door. Tikki and Plagg ducked out of the room and Adrien and Marinette looked at each other perplexed. Who would come knocking at this time?

"Felix!" Adrien exclaimed as he opened the door. "We weren't expecting you until next week. Is Aunt Amelie with you?" Felix shook his head and Adrien noticed his cousin didn't look quite himself.

"No, I came to Paris early on the quiet to spend some time with Chloé." Not wanting to continue the conversation on the doorstep, Adrien invited his cousin in to sit down. "I'm sorry to barge in like this, but there's a problem and Chloé said I should come and talk to you both about it."

"You know you're always welcome Felix." Marinette said cheerfully. "I have plenty of dinner here if you'd like some." Marientte smiled and Felix readily agreed.

"So just how big is this problem?" Adrien asked. Felix closed his eyes and sighed.

"Lila sized." He admitted, pinching his nose between his fingers as Marinette served the food. "And it's giving me a headache. I thought she had left Europe and gone to pursue a career in acting in America. I mean, she already lies for a living so it wouldn't have been that big of a big jump, but apparently she got on the wrong side of the producer so the role was given to someone else. This is really good by the way." He said between mouthfuls to Marinette as he shoved more of the noodles in. Marientte just nodded and smiled. "So she comes back around looking for me, crying a sob story and blaming you for everything being wrong in her life."

"Me?" Adrien asked, confused.

"Well, you and Marinette." Felix clarified. "She claimed that your father had promised you to her and then reneged on it in favour of Marinette, forcing her to sign a new contract and go to London." Marinette scoffed and shook her head, but Adrien didn't say anything. Felix eyed the odd expression on Adrien's face. "Don't tell me there is any truth to that?" Marinette whirled her head around to look at Adrien who lowered his eyes and shook his head. He wasn't going to tell Felix anything about what his father had planned for Marinette, nobody else knew about him wanting to swap her for Emilie, and Adrienwas keeping it that way. However it wasn't the whole story.

"Not exactly." He began. "Lila is the master of half truths. Back in Collegé, Lila told a series of lies that got Marinette expelled from the school. I made an arrangement with Lila that I would continue to work with her as a model providing she lied her way to getting Marinette back in school." Marinette reached over and grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze.

"Adrien." She said softly. "You never told me you did that." Adrien smiled at her.

"I didn't really know myself why I did it at the time, I just knew I couldn't bear the thought of not seeing you again." He kissed her on the hand while Felix cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, as touching as that is, it looks Iike you might have just made yourself a deal with the devil." Adrien scoffed at his cousin who raised an eyebrow at him over his food.

"At least I wasn't sleeping with her, especially after you tried to warn me off models. Honestly Felix, what were you thinking?" Felix rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, but Adrien could see the embarrassment in his face.

"I guess I wasn't, at least not with my brain. I'll admit I was weak but she was all over me like a rash from the moment she arrived in London and she was such a vixen, so sensual and intoxicating and I caved, even though I knew from the moment I met her she was no good. She was never my girlfriend, we were clear on that right from the start and in hindsight I think she was just seeing me as a rebound from your rejection of her. After Gabriel Inc collapsed I knew I had to break it off though, it wouldn't have been fair to Chloé to keep Lila on the side. She wasn't happy about it and I let her come back more than once, especially after the failed movie stint. I couldn't help it although I really should have but Chloé was still here in Paris and Lila was right there giving me everything I wanted." He shook his head at himself. "Keeping a mistress though was just going to be more trouble than I needed." Adrien gaped at his cousin in surprise. Felix just chuckled. "Oh come on Adrien, love isn't all sunshine and roses for everyone. Lila was a good time while it lasted, but Chloé is… well we are the same kind of person and I'm comfortable with that."

Adrien reached under the table to Marinette's knee, placing his hand there with a light squeeze. He knew she would never think he felt like Felix did on the matter, but he just wanted to give that little reassurance anyway. "Is that what you really want, to be comfortable?" He asked looking into the warm loving gaze Marientte gave him. Felix cocked an eyebrow looking at the two lovebirds in front of him.

"Not everyone gets what you two have. I'm not a sensitive, feelings kind of person, I never have been but even I realised that there was something different about being with Chloé that I didn't have with Lila. There is an understanding of what is expected of us. I know what I get with Chloé , and I'm good with that." There was a wistfulness in the way Felix spoke. Adrien wondered if maybe there were much deeper feelings than Felix was letting on. His cousin had always had this carefully crafted hard exterior that he presented to the world, but under that Adrien knew there was a person who could laugh at silly jokes, buy flowers for his mother just because he wanted to make her smile and would help you out if you asked. Chloé knew that too. Maybe Felix was a bit of a prickly flower, but there was obviously enough honey there even Chloé to want to stick to.

Felix pulled out his phone and started scrolling through his messages. "Anyway, back to the reason I came. I told you Lila had been harassing me with messages and calls. Nothing major, but a pain in the butt nevertheless. I usually just ignore them, but then this happened today." He turned his phone to them to read the messages.

Lila: So I hear on the grapevine your in Paris

Felix: *you're* and what business is it of yours what I'm doing?

Lila: Fine, you don't have to tell me, I know *your* here for that stupid wedding.

Felix: *eye roll emoji* Why don't you go and annoy someone else?

Lila: Maybe I will...

Lila: I could go and annoy Adrien and Marinette and mess up their perfectly planned wedding.

Felix: What are you going to do Lila? Run down the aisle calling out 'I object'? How original

Lila: Oh no Felix baby, I have a much better idea in mind that will be far more effective.

Felix: Lila what in hell's name are you up to?

Felix: Lila…

Felix: Lila, answer me…

Adrien and Marinette shared a concerned look before turning back to Felix. "I gather this means Lila is back living in Paris?" Marinette asked. Felix nodded.

"We don't know where though. Her mother doesn't live here in Paris anymore since she took up a new diplomatic post in Geneva a few months ago. Chloé has her friend Sabina at the police force looking into it and so far nothing, but she also said that the messages were not proof enough for her to be able to do anything anyway. It could just be empty threats." Marinette shook her head.

"Knowing Lila I doubt it. I guess we'll just have to be on the lookout for her."

Adrien's phone rang. Seeing it was Nino he put the phone on speaker.

"Hey my man, what's up?"

"Dude, got a slight change of plans for the stag night." Nino's voice rang out down the phone.

"I hope you're not planning on getting my fiancé rotten blind drunk Mr Best Man?" Marinette called out as she collected up the dirty dishes.

"Hand on my heart, I'll take good care of him and bring him back in one peice, but we are going to have to change the night for it because I got a really sweet gig offered last minute at that swanky new bar opening at the Bourgeois place. I can't really turn down such a huge offer from the mayor."

"That's awesome news Nino. Congrats." Adrien said enthusiastically. "So what night do you want to have it?"

"Tomorrow if it's good with you. The boys are all on board and Alya said we shouldn't have it too close to the wedding. She's threatened me with a frypan if you turn up with a hangover on the big day." Adrien laughed at that image, although truth be told, an angry Alya was not something any man would want to encounter.

"Actually, that's perfect timing because Felix is here with us at the moment."

"Felix?" Nino dragged out the name in thought. "Oh, you mean that stuck up cousin of yours that's seeing Chloé?" Adrien's face flushed a bright red as Marinette began to giggle from the kitchen.

"Um, bro, you're on speaker." There was dead silence for a moment before Felix started to chuckle.

"Don't worry about it." He said dismissively. "I've been called worse." Adrien finally cracked and Nino began to join in the laughing.

"I'm sorry dude, let me buy you the first round as an apology?" Felix agreed before they all arranged to meet at Nino's the following night. Marinette and the girls were planning on having a bridal afternoon kitchen tea at the bakery and Nino said Alya would come hang the night with her so Adrien and Felix could crash at his place.

Felix stayed for desert and the conversation moved away from Lila and on to other things like Felex's new corporate job, his progressing relationship with Chloé and plans that he was making for the future. By the time he left it was quite late, but even though they had gone to bed, Marinette was feeling wide awake. She knew Adrien must have been exhausted though and fell asleep almost immediately. Most mornings he was at the bakery at 4am ready to start the day. Sabine said he was like a little ray of sunshine each day and her and Tom loved having him there. She could hear Adrien's soft snore, almost purr like, as he drifted off further into sleep. She slipped out of the bed and headed into the kitchen for a glass of water. Moments later she was joined by Tikki.

"Can't sleep?" The kwami asked. Marinette just nodded, looking down into her glass. "Are you worrying about Lila?" Marinete looked up, a tear evident in her eye.

"I just don't know what she will do. I've been wanting to marry Adrien since I was fourteen and now that it's finally happening, she's going to try and find a way to stop it. I thought after Hawkmoth all our worries would be over. I should have known Lila wouldn't let Adrien go that easily." She wiped a tear away with her hand. Tikki floated up to hug her cheek.

"Oh Marinette. I don't think anything Lila could try and do would be enough to stop Adrien marrying you. He loves you too much to let a little vixen like her get in the way." Marinette smiled weakly.

"You were listening to the conversation at dinner?" Tikki nodded.

"I don't agree with what Felix did, but Lila made her own decisions and she can't blame you or Adrien for that." Marinette knew Tikki was right, but still it worried her. If a woman like Lila could use sex to get at someone as stuffy as Felix, then there was no telling what she might try and pull. "You should go back to bed Marinette. Worrying won't help, and you'll just be tired for your fun afternoon with the girls."

Marinette put her glass in the sink before carefully slipping back into the bed. She cuddled up into Adrien's back, her cold feet causing him to wake slightly. "Sorry." She whispered. Adrien reached a hand around to find hers, bringing it to his lips for a kiss before holding it to his chest, a purr like sound once again building up. Adrien never used to purr unless he was transformed, but recently Marinette had begun to notice it, mostly when he was half asleep. She wasn't even sure if he knew he was doing it himself as he hadn't said anything. She found it comforting, and the nightmares that used to always haunt her sleep were becoming less and less now that she was no longer alone. She softly kissed the crease of his back before she snuggled into his warmth and drifted off to sleep.

"Ah, I'm going to run out of toilet paper!" Alya yelled out among all the laughter in the bakery.

"You're going to run out of time in a minute." Marinette called back holding up the timer on her phone.

Alya had found a whole bunch of different bridal shower games on the internet which she as maid of honour decided she was going to get the girls to participate in. They had already played a game of charades based on movies with wedding themes, celebrity head with the names of famous couples and fantasy date where everyone wrote their ultimate fantasy date location on a card and they all had to guess who said what. This final game required the girls to get into pairs and create a wedding dress out of toilet paper. Rose was dressing Juleka, Mylene worked on Alix, Chloe styled Sabrina and Alya fumbled her way wrapping up Kagami. Marinette and her mum were going to be judging the winner, but the way things were going, only Rose and Juleka were going to have a finished product.

"You didn't learn any styling tips from Marinette did you?" Kagami mused, Alya rolled her eyes.

"She designs, I talk. That's how we roll." She said, tucking a lopsided bow to the front of the 'dress'.

"One minute." Marinette called and there was a burst of frantic flying loo paper. Alya quickly bunched some paper up, pinning it to Kagami's hair in an attempt to make a veil.

"It's going to fall off." Kagami said, pushing the veil back from her eyes.

"It's not going to fall off. Be more positive Kagami. Here, hold your bouquet." Alya huffed, shoving a twist pile of toilet paper into Kagami's hands just as Marinette called time.

The girls then needed to parade their dresses for judging, the rule being the garment must not fall off. Juleka went first, the 'dress' staying perfectly. Rose really had been very creative, even making small flowers for details. Next was Alix who became a walking disaster when she stood on a piece of paper that fell down, causing the whole lot to unravel. Alix threw her hands up in the air while everyone laughed. Chloe's creation on Sabrina didn't fare much better, falling off almost immediately. Chloe muttered 'utterly ridiculous' under her breath, folding her arms with a pout. Kagami then took a few tentative steps and while the 'veil' threatened to fall, it managed to stay in place. She ventured a smile to Alya, who held out a fist for her to bump. "Told you it would hold up." Alya smirked.

Marinette turned to her mum in quick consultation before picking up two pastry bags. "So the winners this round are Rose and Juleka with their haute couture masterpiece." She giggled as she passed them their bags of treats her dad and Adrien made the day before. She then picked up two more bags. "And honorary mention goes to Alya and Kagami as the other team not to have their dress fall apart." Alya slung an arm around Kagami's shoulders as they all walked back to the afternoon tea table spread.

"So, Kagami, got a special plus one you're bringing to the wedding?" Kagami shook her head as she picked some treats onto her plate, not seeing the small smile on Alya's face.

"Hey Mari, we can't leave Kagami alone at the wedding. Know anybody else that's going on their own?" Marinette thought for a moment before Rose jumped in.

"Oh, Juleka's brother Luka is going on his own." Marinette looked over surprised.

"I didn't know if he was coming or not?" Juleka looked like she had been put on the spot when all eyes suddenly turned to her.

"Well, he said he was. You know, Adrien and you being his friends and all" She mumbled under her fringe. Alya turned back to Kagami.

"There you go, you can keep Luka company." The blogger's eyes glittered in mischief. "You've met Luka before haven't you? I'm sure he would love to tell you all about his latest tour with Jagged Stone." She then sat a very confused looking Kagami down next to Juleka for Rose to fuss over before throwing a wink to Marinette. The bluenette just shook her head at her best friend. She always had to be trying to set up somebody. Alya leaned up against the serving table, folding her arms at her best friend as Marientte picked over the sandwiches. "What?" she asked as Marinette continued to shake her head and giggle.

"I'm not sure Luka is ready for someone like Kagami." She said, but Alya just shrugged.

"Maybe a bit of fire under the hood is exactly what Luka needs. Who knows, maybe something might spark out of it."

As the kitchen tea began to wind down, the stag night was just getting started. Adrien was a little apprehensive as to what the boys were going to have in store for him. He told Nino that strip clubs were absolutely off limits and although Kim complained about it, he did have Ivan and Nathaniel on his side in that regard. Instead, Nino seemed to have set up a pub crawl around Paris. Kim, not having Alix to compete with, challenged Felix to a series of shots of something Adrien couldn't even get past the smell of. Felix, however, accepted the challenge, slamming the strange drinks down in short order. Max on the timer declared Felix the victor, much to Kim's annoyance. Adrien was concerned though as they walked to the next location. Kim was much larger and fitter than Felix, so he was far less affected by the alcohol than Felix was. The latter was now struggling to stay on his feet and was slurring his words as they made their way into the pulsating lights of a nightclub.

For his part, Adrien had managed to avoid drinking too much. Despite the chance of having to transform being fairly remote now, Plagg had warned him before against the perils of being a drunk Chat Noir. The idea of having to explain to his soon to be wife why he fell off a roof didn't really appeal to him. Especially when she gets that disapproving Ladybug glare. Now though he was more concerned for his cousin's welfare as the boys continued to load him up with drinks. "Nino." Adrien called over his best friend, "Maybe lay off the booze on Felix, he isn't used to it." Nino laughed and slapped his best bro on the back.

"Dude, your cousin is finally starting to loosen up and act like one of the guys. You're not an old married man yet. Just enjoy the ride. It's your last few days of freedom after all." Adrien just blinked at Nino as he wandered off to where the other guys were dancing. Well if you could call what Kim and Ivan were doing as dancing. Nathaniel looked like he was about to die of second hand embarrassment. Adrien ran his fingers down the embroidered lapels of his hooded jacket, the one Marientte had made him. He thought that was an odd thing for Nino to say. It would never have occurred to him that marrying Marientte was losing his freedom. If anything it was the total opposite. Being with her was one of the most freeing things he'd ever done, aside from being Chat Noir, and she was there for that too. He was deep in thought when a body crashed into him, spilling a drink on his shirt under his open jacket.

"Oh I'm sorry." The small voice said. Adrien didn't know the name, but he did recognise her face.

"Hey, I know you. You were the apprentice seamstress at Gabriel right?" The girl looked at him like a deer stuck in headlights.

"Ah...um….oh yeah, that's right...Claire, that's me hehe." She fumbled, trying to wipe at his shirt with a napkin.

"Claire, right. Hey, don't worry about this, no harm done." He said a shrugging off his jacket and placed it on the table with the others from the group. "What was it, vodka?" He asked, noticing it was clear. Claire just nodded wide eyed. "Well, if any of my guys over there ask, I'm just going to the bathroom to clean up. See you round Claire." He said, patting her shoulder and flashing a dazzling smile.

Claire stared after him in a daze before a hand snatched up the jacket from the table and glared at her. "Head on the job Claire. You want a new position in another fashion house, then you help me out here." The Italian girl poked Claire in the chest.

"But Lila, are you sure about this? He always seemed so nice." Lila rolled her eyes.

"We've been over this Claire, Adrien broke off our engagement to marry Marinette who is nothing but a filthy gold digger. That school girl look you have might wash past Adrien but Felix is another matter. You just get your phone ready and watch a pro at work."

Lila sashayed her way over towards the bar where Felix was sitting half slumped with a glass of water in a desperate attempt to try and unclear the fog in his head. Doing shots with Kim was definitely a bad idea, he concluded. Felix felt the warmth of a jacket slip over his shoulders and a delicate finger running along his jawline.

"Miss me baby?" Lila said coyly, sitting on the bar stool next to him with her legs crossed. Felix took a moment to focus his eyes as he slid his arms into the jacket sleeves. She was wearing an impossibly tight mini black dress with a plunging neckline and the emerald necklace he had bought her after a particularly wild weekend in Monte Carlo. Her fishnet stockings completing her femme fatal look.

"Lila, what are you doing here?" He was struggling to keep his sentences clear, not wanting to give away how much he had been drinking, but he knew she'd seen him this way before. She ran her stiletto heeled foot up along his inner thigh and Felix had to close his eyes and try to pull his head back in from where it was beginning to drift.

"I came to see you honey. You must be lonely over at that hotel with just Chloé for company." She said as she zipped the jacket up to his neck. The pulsating beat of the music thumped in his ears as his own breathing began to shallow. "I'm sure she can't do for you everything I can do." The sensual tones of her voice sent a shiver down his spine as she continued to whisper in his ear. He pulled back from her to look her in the eyes.

"We can't do this anymore Lila. I'm with Chloé now, it's over." Lila leaned forward until her nose was almost touching his. Carefully she pulled the hood up just enough to cover the back of his head before she cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Are you so sure about that?" She said, bringing his lips into hers. Felix brought his right hand up, gripping her hair deepening the kiss before he suddenly jerked her head back.

"No Lila." His voice was hoarse, as much from the alcohol as his fight against his rising desire. "It's over." He reiterated trying to avoid that lustful glare of hers. Lila glanced an eye over to Claire who was holding her phone and gave a thumbs up.

"Whatever you say Felix darling." She said. Sliding off the chair she kissed him on the cheek before making her exit with Claire in tow.

Moments later Adrien emerged from the bathroom to find Felix with his head slumped down on the bar.

"Okay cousin, threatening to puke on my shoes outside is one thing, but looking like you are going to puke on my jacket is another." Felix looked at Adrien confused as he was helped off the stool.

"Your jacket?" He queried. Adrien just laughed.

"Yes my jacket. Come on, we're calling it a night. How does pizza at Nino's sound?"

"Oh yeah, hook me up." Kim jumped, fist bumping Max as Ivan and Adrien helped Felix out into the fresh air.

"I predict your cousin is going to have an 87% chance of a bad headache tomorrow." Max unhelpfully added.

"Don't I know it." Felix grumbled as the group made their way to Nino's.


	22. Chapter 22

Marientte and Alya wandered sleepily into the kitchen, Trixx and Tikki following closely behind. They had all stayed up late playing games and having a real honest to goodness girls night after the Kitchen Tea finished. It was like being back in Collagè again, only this time the topic wasn't her crush on Adrien, or how she was going to confess her feelings. Marinette tied her hair up into a messy bun on her head and opened the blinds in the living room. One more week and she was going to be Mrs Agreste. Take that 14 year old Marinette. It was still quite early, but there was last minute wedding shopping to be done, and time was getting away.

"I'll go put some coffee on." Marientte called out.

"Sounds good to me." Alya replied. "Hey, there is an envelope poked under your door." She bent down, picking up the A4 sized plain yellow envelope. "There's nothing written on it."

"It's probably those sketches Sasha was going to drop off. He must have been up awfully early to have…" Marinette was cut off by the sound of Alya screeching.

"I'm going to kill Agreste." Marinette rushed into the room to see Alya storming around the living room furiously typing a message on her phone. An envelope with a picture half hanging out was on the floor. Marinette picked it up while Alya was still buried in her phone. The image was a little grainy, but one thing stood out clearly to her. Adrien's jacket and a hand grabbing another girl's hair in a passionate kiss. Suddenly the photo was snatched out of her hands.

"Don't do it to yourself Mari. That little son of a bitch is going to have some explaining to do. And don't think Nino is getting off the hook either. He was supposed to be keeping an eye out on him, not let that little tart get near your man." Marinette blinked at Alya bewildered.

"Wait… hold up a minute. That was Lila in the photo. Adrien wouldn't touch Lila with a ten foot pole." Alya wasn't having any of it.

"Did you see how she was dressed? Clearly she had a plan. I can't believe he fell for that!" She huffed. Marientte threw her hands up in the air.

"No I didn't see how she was dressed, you didn't let me see it, you just snatched the picture out of my hand." Alya shook her head as she looked back at the messages on her phone.

"Yeah you better explain…" she mumbled as she frantically typed. Marientte looks over to Tikki who was giving her a sympathetic look.

"You know Alya, we could go over there and you could whack some sense into him with your flute." Trixx said a little too excitedly.

"Trixx, you can't seriously believe this." Tikki said exasperated. "This is Chat Noir we are talking about!" Trixx just shrugged.

"It was only a suggestion."

"Please can we all just stop." Marientte called out, fanning her hands out before reaching one out to Alya. "Alya give me the picture." Alya turned the picture away from Marientte.

"No way girl, I'm not letting you burn that image into your brain. No, this calls for the girl squad. I'm sure Chloé and Kagami would be happy to help me straighten that good for nothing cat out."

"Please, don't text anyone else until Adrien gets here." She pleaded. "I'm sure there must be an explanation for this." Alya grumbled but agreed not to contact the others - yet.

Marientte ran her hands down her face and flopped onto the lounge. Nothing here seemed to be making any sense at all. Adrien had texted her late last night to say everything was fine and that they were at Nino's, surely that wouldn't have been a lie. He even told her he wasn't drunk and had said nothing of seeing Lila. Would he really have engaged in that kind of activity with someone he couldn't stand? Surely he would have recognised Lila? What though if he had been lying about being sober? What if he was drunk enough that he didn't realise? But then again that would mean that her fiancé had been making out with what he believed was a total stranger or worst, a fangirl. Would he really do that? Had he cheated on her just before the wedding? After all, they had only ever been with each other. Maybe he was curious what being with someone else would be like. She could feel herself getting faint.

Tikki could sense that Marientte had started catastrophising the situation and flew over to her side.

"Marientte look at me." The Kwami urged, tears starting to roll down Marientte's cheeks. "This can't be Adrien. Adrien loves you, he wouldn't do this. You know him better than that. This is the same person who risked his life for you, over and over again. He wouldn't jeopardize that for a one night stand." Marinette looked dazed at her Kwami and shook her head.

"But the jacket? It's….it's Adrien's jacket." Tikki nuzzled into Marientte's cheek.

"Let's at least hear his version of events first before we start jumping to conclusions."

Meanwhile at Nino's, Adrien was the only one awake. Not wanting to disturb Nino or Felix, he had been sitting up against some pillows reading comics on his phone when a message came from Alya.

Alya: You have some serious explaining to do Agreste before I come over there and kick your arse!!

Alya: attached: one image

Adrien frowned before clicking on the image. Alya had taken a picture of the offending photo and sent it to him.

"What the hell!" He yelled out. Nino jumped and Felix groaned.

Adrien: I don't know what that is, but it's not me!! There must be some explanation

"Will you keep it down, my head is killing me." Felix moan.

Alya: Don't give me that. It's your jacket and your blonde hair and you are making out with frickin Lila a week before your wedding. What is wrong with you?

"Your head is about to feel a whole lot worse in a minute you idiot." Adrien growled, shoving the picture under Felix's nose. Nino wandered over, scratching his head as he held his own phone in his hand.

"Someone care to fill me in here. Alya just messaged me that I'm in deep shit because Adrien made out with Lila last night. I don't know what she's talking about." Adrien turned his glare back to Felix.

"I think I do." He seethed before calling Alya.

"You better not even think about showing your face here Agreste…" Alya started down the phone.

"Alya, will you just listen to me. That is not me in the photo, now put Marinette on."

"Nope, no way. I'm not letting you hurt my girl over the phone. You can come here and face me like a man." She hung up on him. Adrien groaned and turned his attention back to Felix.

"Felix, you better start remembering what happened last night with Lila, or you're on the first train back to London and neither me nor Chloé will ever speak to you again."

Alya glared at her phone before shoving it into her pocket in annoyance.

"Why didn't you let me speak to him?" Marientte asked quietly.

"Because I can't see his eyes over the phone." Alya replied, her tone a bit softer. "I need to see the eyes to know if he is lying." The reporter then went into the kitchen, returning with two cups of coffee. She sat next to her best friend sipping the hot drink in relative quiet. It wasn't all that long when there was a knock on the door.

When Alya opened the door there was a very disheveled and desperate looking Adrien. He hadn't even tied his hair back. "That was fast." Alya commented, Adrien just rolled his eyes.

"Chat travels a lot quicker than a taxi." He said folding his arms at her suspicious stare. "Can I please speak to my fiancé now?" Adrien was taken aback by Alya suddenly grabbing him by the collar and pushing him into the wall before she closed the door, his hair falling in his eyes.

"Not so quick Agreste. I want an explanation first." Adrien could see Marinette standing up in the distance He could tell she had been crying and it broke his heart. Surely she knew him better than that? Plagg made a quick getaway straight to Tikki and Trixx.

"I told you already Alya, it's not me in the picture, it's my cousin Felix." Alya cocked an eyebrow at him, but softened her grip on his collar.

"Alright, talk." She said folding her arms and popping a hip out. Adrien looked back over towards Marientte. Plagg was talking to her and she was smiling, it was very soft, but it was there. She knew it wasn't him. He let out a heavy sigh before looking back at Alya.

"Okay, Felix got fairly inebriated at one point last night. Kim challenged him to a shots contest and Nino was buying him beers and I'm honestly surprised he didn't puke up everywhere. Anyway, I'd left him at the bar after someone spilled a drink on me and…"

"Hold up...who spilled a drink on you? Was it Lila?" Adrien looked confused as to why that was important.

"What…no, I never saw Lila. Actually it was a girl who used to…" His eyes widened. "She was an apprentice seamstress at my father's company." Alya nodded and hummed in thought before indicating for him to continue. Adrien started pulling his hair back into a low bun. Alya's stare down glare was making him start to sweat.

"Anyway, I took off my jacket and went to the bathroom. While I was gone, Felix said Lila put a jacket on him, he didn't notice it was mine, and started coming onto him. They had...well let's just say it was a complicated history in London. She started kissing him and he indulged at first, but then he said he broke it off and told her it was over and that he was with Chloé now. Then she just suddenly left."

"Suddenly left?" Alya murmured, rubbing her chin. "So you think this seamstress was an accomplice for Lila then? I mean someone else must have taken the photo." Adrien shrugged.

"It's possible I guess. Maybe Lila has something over her because she doesn't seem the type. Come to think of it Lila was never the nicest to her at the company." He looked back over towards Marientte. She looked exhausted from the whole ordeal and all he wanted to do was hold her. "Can I go to Marientte now?" He pleaded, but Alya kept him blocked in the corner.

"Not yet you sneaky Cat. How do I know your cousin isn't just covering for your sorry arse?" She asked, still suspicious. Adrien narrowed his eyes at her.

"Give me the photo and I'll show you." He said, holding out his hand. Alya looked over to the kitchen counter where the envelope was.

"Don't move." She said poking him in the chest with her finger. He rubbed the spot with a frown as she got the photo and handed it to him. His face looked grossed out as he glanced over the picture.

"Look closely at the hand there. Notice something wrong?" Alya squinted at the photo.

"What, aside from the fact it's gripping Lila's hair?" Adrien rolled his eyes again. One problem with Alya is that once she gets an idea in her head, it's very hard to shift it. No wonder TVi picked her up as an investigative journalist. She's relentless. Adrien held up his right hand.

"My Miraculous Alya. If that's me in the photo, then where is it? I never took it off, and I never made out with Lila and if you still don't believe me then ask Plagg because he never left me all night." His voice was now starting to sound irritated as he pointed towards his Kwami. Alya looked at Plagg before looking down at the photo sheepishly. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to be with the woman I actually do want to marry." Alya moved away so Adrien could pass her. In an instant he was at Marientte's side on the lounge and had her wrapped in a tight hug.

"Please tell me you didn't really believe I would do something that to you did you?" Marientte shook her head.

"Deep down I knew it couldn't be true, but Alya wouldn't let me look at the photo properly and you know me once I start over thinking things." Adrien pulled back from the hug just enough to find her lips. Alya looked away and shuffled her feet.

"I...um...owe you an apology Adrien. I jumped to conclusions and I should have known better. I'm sorry." Alya wasn't sure how Adrien was going to react, but she didn't expect him to jump up and wrap her in a hug.

"You were just looking out for Marientte. I know that." He said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "It means a lot to me to know that if I'm ever not here, you would be right there looking out for her. But please Alya, can you try and not turn me into the bad guy next time?" Alya chuckled and nodded. Adrien sat back down next to Marinette and held her hand tightly in his.

"So where is Felix now?" Marientte asked.

"Gone to grovel to Chloé in case the picture ever goes public. I assume Lila intends to send it to the media but Felix said he will face the music if that happens. We will have to be ready for reporters though and make sure Lila doesn't try to disrupt the wedding." He said to Marientte. She nodded, but she wasn't worried about Lila anymore. They all knew the truth, and that's what really mattered. Alya looked down at her phone.

"I guess I better go do some grovelling of my own." She muttered.

"It's alright, Nino's not mad, more confused than anything else." Adrien reassured. After Alya left, Adrien pulled Marinette close to him, resting back into the lounge with her head on his chest, lightly stroking her hair.

"What do you think Lila will do now?" Marientte asked.

"She will probably go to Nadja Chamack with it. Don't worry though, Felix will keep his word so it's not going to get her anywhere. And as for the wedding, she would have to get past the Gorilla first" He looked down at Marinette with a smirk, but it dropped quickly as her eyes still looked concerned. "You know I would never want to be with anyone else m'lady." Marientte snuggled her head more into his chest.

"I know Kitty. I just fretted that's all. I mean, I thought maybe you were wondering what it might have been like to be with other girls, you know, since you've only been with me and maybe I don't measure up or something." Adrien gently lifted her chin up so he could look in her eyes.

"I have honestly never wondered about it at all. You know I told Felix once that I couldn't imagine making love to a woman I wasn't in love with, and I meant it." He ran his fingers softly down her face, running his thumb across her lips. "You're the only girl for me Marientte. No fangirl or model or especially Lila would ever come between us." He wrapped his arms tighter around her, pulling her up into a passionate kiss.

Lila adjusted her binoculars from her hiding spot on the other side of the street. She had seen Adrien running into the building and Alya leaving a short time later. She was just waiting now for Adrien to leave, but it was taking a long time.

"Maybe they made up." Claire offered, sounding far too happy for Lila's liking. Lila grit her teeth.

"Of course they made up Claire. Marientte might be an idiot, but she's not totally stupid." Claire looked at her confused.

"But, if you weren't trying to trick them with the photo, then what was it all about?" Lila focused her attention back at the apartment entrance.

"That was just to mess with their heads for a bit." She said as she fixed back on the apartment door. "Now they won't see me coming. Plus Felix deserved it. He's a cold hearted arse. He and Chloé deserve each other." She saw Adrien and Marinette as they left, arms around each other in their coats as they walked down the street.

"Alright, time for phase two."

"Phase two?" Claire questioned. Lila's lips curled into an evil smirk.

"Yes you stupid girl, now come on."

Lila followed Marientte and Adrien from a distance, Claire trailing unsure behind her. She was starting to have regrets ever getting involved in this, but she desperately needed a job, and Lila had promised. The couple were unaware of being tailed as they arrived at the bakery.

"You know, I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind if I took the afternoon off. I think after everything this morning I'd like to just stay with you." Marinette reached up and cupped his face.

"I'm fine Kitty, really. Besides, I'm sure you wouldn't be that interested looking at eyelets and zippers." Adrien smirked.

"Of course I'm interested." He said wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk. "I'm even more interested in how I undo them." Marientte squealed as he attacked her neck with his nose.

"Get in there and behave yourself Chat." She scolded, giving him a light shove towards the door. "I'll see you after work."

Marientte giggled to herself as she walked down the street. She pulled out her phone to text Alya when she ran into a body.

"Oh I'm sor…Lila!" She almost dropped her phone before her eyes clouded in anger. "How dare you show your face to me after the stunt you tried to pull." Lila just laughed.

"Oh I'm not done with you yet Marientte." The Italian smirked, stepping towards the bluenette. Instinctively, Marinette stepped back as Lila kept approaching her.

"What do you want Lila?" Marientte asked, feeling slightly more nervous and she stepped further into the dark alley.

"Revenge." Lila responded pushing Marientte into the wall. "And Adrien will pay dearly if he knows what's good for him." Marinette shook her head.

"He won't pay you a single euro for that photo. Felix remembers everything from last night and he would testify that it was him in the picture. And if you're planning to send it to the media..." Lila began to laugh, an unhinged unnerving laugh that made Marinette feel decidedly more uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'm not interested in that photo Marinette. That was just a bit of fun to get at Felix as much as you two. No, I have a much more interesting plan in mind for you." Marientte looked wide eyed as a small revolver was held to the side of her head. "So what's it going to be Mrs Agreste?" Lila dragged the last word out, like she was emphasising something that would never be. Marinette tried to break away and run, but felt a sharp blow to the back of her head before falling to the ground. She was vaguely aware of voices and footsteps before she slipped into unconsciousness.

Adrien whistled to himself as he walked up the street. Passing by a florist, he stepped in to buy a bunch of red roses. He smiled to himself at all the times Ladybug had rejected his roses, now when he brings them to her, he delights in the way her eyes light up. Opening the apartment door, he was surprised to find the place in darkness.

"M'lady." He called out flicking on the light. Everything was just how they had left it. Maybe she had gone back to Alya's. He sat the flowers on the counter and tried ringing Marientte's phone, but it went straight to the message bank. Odd. He then tried calling Alya but there was no answer.

"Where's my cheese?" Plagg whined. Adrien pointed vaguely in the direction of the fridge.

"You know where it is." He said distractedly. A moment later his phone rang.

"Sorry Sunshine, I was just on the phone to Nadja to give her a heads up on Lila if she gets in contact. What's up?"

"Alya, is Marientte with you?" He asked anxiously.

"What...no, I thought she was with you?" Adrien suddenly had a very bad feeling.

"I had a shift at the bakery this afternoon and she was going shopping. She should have been back by now and her phone is off." Plagg came back from the fridge, but he had suddenly lost his appetite for the cheese in his hand.

"You think Lila has something to do with it? Maybe she wanted to talk to Marientte or something?" Adrien could feel panic starting to rise in his chest.

"Alya, Lila isn't the kind of person to want to talk, especially to Marinette." The reporter could hear the fear in his voice.

"Stay right there Adrien. Nino and I will be straight over. Should I ring Chloé too?" Adrien thought for a moment.

"No, Felix took her out tonight to apologise. Maybe we should just leave them for now. After all, it might be nothing." Alya could tell he wasn't really convinced of that himself when she said goodbye. Adrien sat on the lounge and ruffed his fingers through his hair. Deep down, he knew something was very wrong here.

"Don't worry kid, she's Ladybug. I'm sure she can look after herself." Adrien just looked at his Kwami. Yes, she's Ladybug, but if Lila is somehow involved in this, that is one fact that she definitely doesn't need to find out.

Cold. That was the first sensation to reach Marinette as consciousness re-emerged. The ground was cold tiles and her head hurt. She tried to stretch out, but couldn't. Slowly opening her eyes, the room was dark and her hands and feet were tied. She wriggled around and managed to get into a sitting position against the wall. There were cupboards around her, a kitchen maybe? Looking up there was a small window. It was night time, but there were a few flurries of snow stuck to the glass. Marientte shivered. She only had her light coat on because the sun was out earlier.

There were voices in the other room, female voices, and they seemed to have been arguing.

"I thought you said we were just going to stir them up with the photo, not escalate up to kidnapping."

"What Claire? You starting to lose your nerve. I told you, the photo was just a distraction. Marientte and Adrien are going to pay for backstabbing me"

"I didn't sign up for this Lila. A misunderstanding over a photo one thing, but this is illegal. I'm sorry Adrien broke your engagement off, but maybe you should just find a way to move on"

"If you're not with me you can join her tied up on the floor."

"Lila, you promised me a job, not a jail sentence."

"Well you're in it now aren't you. If you even think about walking away I'll tell them it was all your idea. They will believe me. Everyone always believes me. Now go do something useful and watch the door."

"Tikki? Tikki?" Marientte whispered, but there was no answer. Where could she be? With her hands tied she couldn't feel for her earrings and panic started to set in.

The door opened and a stream of light came into the room.

"You're finally awake Marinette. I was starting to think I hit you too hard. Wouldn't want you dying on me just yet." Marinette tried to focus her eyes on the Italian girl.

"What are you doing Lila?" Marientte's head was swimming and she was starting to fight a rising nausea in her stomach.

"I'm making you miss your own wedding." Lila laughed. "And don't even bother trying to scream. This place is abandoned now. There's no one to hear you." Marinette skunk into the wall. Where was Tikki? Lila didn't seem to know, so her secret must be safe. Maybe Tikki got away. She could only hope.

"Adrien will find me and you'll be going to jail." Marientte tried to keep some fire in her voice, even though all she wanted to do was close her eyes again. Lila crouched down to Marientte's level, the revolver from earlier still in her hand.

"What's Adrien going to do? Challenge me to a fencing duel? Mr ex model couldn't hurt a fly. But I hope he does come and join our little party, it will make it all that much more satisfying to go out with a bang don't you think." She laughed again, stroking her gun like it was made of gold. "Now I don't know about you, but I'm starving. You can just sit here and think about whether I'll let you see Adrien again or not." Lila stood up and turned to leave.

"It won't do you any good, Lila. You'll never have Adrien." Lila stopped and turned back to her, her eyes piercing through the half light.

"Then no one will." She said coldly. Lila left back through the door, leaving it slightly ajar. "Claire, I'll be back in five. Watch her." Lila then left the building.

Marientte laid back down on the floor, still shivering. She closed her eyes and tried to picture Adrien's face. She had to keep her wits about her, she had to keep strong… but she was tired, so very tired.


	23. Chapter 23

Adrien sat holding a rose in his hand from the bunch he had bought for Marinette earlier that afternoon. If she were here, they would have already had their stems trimmed, she would have put sugar in the water and the flowers would have been arranged in her favourite vase on the table. The apartment would have the lingering smell of whatever amazing dinner she would have cooked and they would now be snuggled up on the lounge with her special hot chocolate and watching, but not really watching, a movie on TV. Instead the roses were still wilting on the sink, because she's not here to tend to them. The apartment was full of people, yet it felt so empty without her in it. The others were eating Chinese takeout while making calls, but Adrien couldn't eat a bite. All it did was remind him of that night in his office when he finally confessed his feelings. One of the petals fell away from his hand, gently falling to the ground as the snow started picking up outside. He gripped the rose tighter, screwing his eyes shut.

Alya was on the phone to Tom and Sabine, keeping them in the loop and reassuring them. Adrien had sent the Gorilla to the bakery in case Lila tried anything else. He had no doubt in his mind that Lila was involved and someone acting this unhinged was unpredictable. Chloé was discussing the situation with Sabrina on her phone, but in three hours, the police had come up with nothing. Adrien had decided to leave Felix out of what was happening for the moment. He didn't want to risk his cousin finding out about the superhero status of his friends after they had decided to bring Chloé in on what was going on. Chloé assured Adrien that Felix was completely worn out and would sleep soundly until morning. Nobody wanted to know why or how she knew that. Besides, not having Felix there meant the Kwamis were free to move around the apartment.

Nino was sitting next to Adrien and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Bro, I'm sure she's okay. We'll find her. Lila might be sneaky, but she's not that smart." Adrien just nodded, his hair was messy and hanging down his face. He wasn't so sure about the 'not so smart' part. Lila had fooled a great many people over the years.

"She's my whole world Nino. I don't think I could face tomorrow without her." He loosened his grip and the rose fell to the ground as he buried his face into his hands. Both Alya and Chloé turned towards the two boys. Finishing up their calls, they joined them on the lounge, hugging Adrien as he started to break down. "She's all I have. This can't be happening, this can't..." His voice broke between sobs. Alya and Nino hugged him on each side. Chloé knelt in front of him and brushed his hair from his eyes.

"Adrikins, look at me. We are going to find her, and Lila is going to pay for this. Sabrina has cops looking all over the city. We will find her." She shook his shoulders gently and he slowly raised his eyes to her determined look.

"You're not alone Sunshine. We are here for you too." He turned his head to Alya and nodded before looking over for Plagg.

Plagg had been uncharacteristically quiet. Wayzz, Trixx and Pollen sat quietly around him. Without warning Plagg was suddenly up in the air shooting around the room wildly. "Plagg what is it?" Asked Wayzz.

"It's Tikki. I can feel her. She's here." By this everyone was now on their feet watching the black cat continue darting around the room. He then flew out through the window into the dark night. Adrien held his hands to the glass trying to see where Plagg went. Did this mean Marinette was here too? He held his breath and waited.

Moments later, Plagg flew back into the room, his arms around an exhausted Tikki. "Quick." Trixx called out. "Lay her on a pillow. Pollen get a cookie." Pollen sped to the kitchen as Plagg helped Tikki onto the pillow.

"Tikki, where's Marinette?" Adrien asked fearfully. Tikki was as struggling to keep her eyes open as Pollen gave her the cookie.

"Give her a moment Chat Noir." Wayzz said calmly. "When she has recovered, I'm sure she will tell us everything."

Marinette brought her knees up to her chest as she shivered. She tried to scratch an itch on the side of her face by rubbing her cheek against her shoulder. As she did so she could feel her earring there. That was a relief. Lila obviously didn't know anything about them. All Marinette could hope for now was that Tikki had somehow found her way to Adrien. Her eyes were still closed when she could feel something soft and warm placed over her. Marientte opened her eyes to be met by a wide eyed girl around her own age.

"You must be Claire." Marinette asked quietly.

"Yes." She responded anxiously. "I am so sorry this has happened to you. I had no idea that Lila planned to kidnap anyone. You've got to believe me." Marinette swallowed, trying to moistion her dry mouth.

"I believe you Claire." She said softly. "Could you get me a drink at all?" Claire got up and opened a fridge, getting out some cold water. Marinette shifted back against the wall and wiggled her way to a sitting position. Her shoulders were aching from being tied back. Claire crouched down and helped Marientte take small sips, holding her hair back from her mouth. Somewhere along the way, Marientte had lost her hair ties.

"Lila only told me we were taking that photo because she wanted to get back at her ex fiancé." Marientte shook her head.

"Lila never even dated Adrien, let alone was engaged to him. We have known her since Collagé and she is the queen of lies as I'm sure you are discovering." Claire lowered her eyes.

"I guess that promise of a job was a lie too." She said sadly.

"Is that what she promised you? A job?" Claire nodded.

"When the Gabriel company went down, I was only just finishing my apprenticeship. I couldn't get a job and no one would give me a reference. I guess I wasn't that good of a seamstress, but I loved working at Gabriel and Mr Adrien was one of the few people who was actually nice to me. But my mother has been really sick for a long time and the medical bills are piling up. Lila was so convincing and I didn't really know you except for the rumours the designers told when you and Mr Adrien started dating." Marinette let out a sigh.

"You know Lila started the rumours right?" She could see from the look in Claire's face that she obviously didn't know.

"I feel like such an idiot." Claire said as despair was taking her over. "Oh God I'm going to go to jail and no one will be around to take care of my mum." Marinette watched as the girl started crying into her hands. She felt bad for her because she was clearly a sitting duck for someone like Lila to manipulate and take advantage of.

"Hey Claire, it's alright. You're not going to go to jail." The girl stopped her sobbing, sniffing as she looked up at the designer.

"But I'm an accessory to a kidnapping. You...you could…"

"Listen." Marinette interrupted. "Adrien send help. I know he will, but in the meantime though I need you to help me. Do you know what Lila is planning to do with me?" Claire shook her head.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure she knows. She says she has a plan, but to me she seems to be making it up as she goes along. She's been drinking too, a lot, and stroking that gun." Marinette bit her bottom lip. No wonder Lila was acting strange. Well, stranger than usual. "Now that she's got you here, I don't think she knows what to do with you. She really seems to have it in for you and she's so blinded by jealousy and rage anything is possible even…" She stopped and caught her breath, covering her mouth with her hand. Marinette looked at her wide eyed in realisation that things could easily turn deadly.

"Okay, we won't worry about that for now." Marinette had to try to keep her focus. She was Ladybug, even without her Kwami. Think Marinette, think. "Do you have a phone on you?" Marinette asked calmly. Claire nodded.

"Yeah but, there's no signal. We're a long way out of town here."

"That's alright, we don't need a signal." Marinette took in a deep breath. Her head still hurt and it was making it hard to think with the fatigue on top of it. "I need you to start recording conversations. Lila is a master of fabrication. Even if she is caught red handed, she will try and talk her way out of it and people somehow believe her. I need you to get what she says on tape so to speak to be used as evidence. Do you think you can do that?"

Marientte could see that Claire looked really scared. She didn't blame her, Lila was highly unstable and armed, but Claire looked back at Marinette with a determination in her eyes.

"I can do that." She said. "Anything else?" Marientte smiled softly.

"Once you have helped me stop Lila, would you like to come and work for me?" Claire's eyes lit up in disbelief.

"But...but I...but you…" she spluttered.

"I know that you were taken in by Lila's bull, and believe me, you're not the first, but if we keep our wits about us, maybe you will be the last." Claire nodded as she stood up.

"Alright. I'll help you anyway I can. I better get back before Lila returns. I wasn't supposed to talk to you." She took out her phone before looking back to Marinette. "Are you sure Adrien will send someone? I...I don't know how much time we might have." Marinette closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the wall with a smile on her face.

"I trust him." She said. She just hoped it wouldn't be too much longer.

"Adrien." Wayzz called. "Tikki is ready to talk now." Adrien rushed back over to where the kwamis were. Tikki was looking much better, sitting up as she finished her cookie.

"Tikki, where is Marinette? Is she alright?" Tikki nodded.

"Lila confronted Marinette not long after she left you at the bakery. She tried to get away, but Lila hit her over the head and her and another girl put her in a car. Marinette passed out from the hit and didn't know what was happening." Adrien wrapped his arms around himself and started pacing the room.

"Was the other girl Claire?" Asked Chloé with a raised eyebrow.

"I think that was her name. She seemed really scared and didn't really know what was going on." Chloé scoffed.

"Why doesn't that surprise me. She was a lousy seamstress and it seems an even more lousy kidnapper." She flicked her hair as she spoke.

"Chloé really, I don't think now is the right time for that." Alya scolded with hands on her hips and flicking her head towards where Adrien was pacing. Chloé just screwed her nose up at her. Alya shook her head, rolling her eyes before looking back at Tikki.

"Do you know where Marinette is?" The reporter asked. Tikki looked over to Plagg who was laying a supportive paw on her arm.

"I think I could find it. They are in an abandoned factory outside of the city. It had a kitchen attached to it." Adrien spun back around.

"A kitchen? Was there a large dome shaped light hanging over the factory assembly?" Tikki nodded.

"I think so. It was dark when I left but yes, I do believe there was." Adrien ran his hands through his hair.

"You know the place dude?" Nino asked.

"Yeah I do. We did a photoshoot there once for an urban edge line. Lila was at the shoot, she would have remembered." He then crouched down next to where Tikki was.

"Tikki, how was Marinette? Did she say anything?" Tikki looked down at the ground.

"She was still unconscious when I left. I'm sorry Adrien, but I couldn't wait in case I was discovered by Lila. She was ranting a lot and waving a small gun around and..."

"A gun!" Alya exclaimed. Adrien shot his eyes up, meeting Alya's. "You mean she's been threatening my girl with a gun?" Tikki looked back at Adrien who had staggered back onto the lounge. His expression started to shift from one of shock to anger.

Adrien closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing, but he could feel the anger start to rise in him. His Lady was in danger and he had to save her. It was like his father all over again, threatening to replace his mother with Marinette. He started rubbing his right hand with his left, a burning sensation making its way up his arm. No, he can't do it. He had to be stronger than that, but dear God if Lila did anything to Marinette…

"Adrien." Tikki called, floating over to him with Plagg beside her. Adrien didn't even realise he had started to hyperventilate. Tikki gently touched his face. "Adrien look at me." Adrien opened his eyes, his pupils were dilated. Tikki could see the fear, not only for Marinette, but because of what he wanted to do.

"Tikki, I don't think I can. I don't think it would be safe for me to…"

"Adrien Just breathe." The red Kwami said gently. "Remember who you are. You are Chat Noir. Your cataclysm is your greatest defence, but if you use it for the wrong purpose, no matter how deserved it might seem to be, then you abuse the right of a miraculous holder and that would make you no better than your father." Adrien gasped, tears welling in his eyes.

"I never want to be my father." He said. Tikki nodded.

"You're not Adrien." She said gently. "You are kind and gentle and you love Marinette with your whole heart. I know you would defend her with your dying breath but right now you have to listen to your head." Adrien looked over to Plagg for reassurance.

"I know how you feel kid, believe. There is no one else I would rather cataclysm in the face, but you have to listen to Tikki here. Without the Guardian, we are all looking to you." Tikki gently placed her hand on his Miraculous on top of his balled up fist.

"There are many things in this life worth dying for Chat Noir, but very few things are ever worth killing for." Adrien could feel the anger start to lift from him and he relaxed his hand. Letting his anger get the better of him wasn't the way to save Marinette. He had to be smarter than that. Gently scooping up Tikki he nuzzled her with his nose.

"Thank you Tikki." He said, the red Kwami nodded and smiled. "I have the advantage here. I know where they are so Lila won't see me coming." Chloé put her hands on her hips.

"You?" She accused. "What do you mean you? It's we you dumb arse, not just you!" Alya and Nino all nodded their heads in agreement, but Adrien slowly shook his.

"I can't ask you guys to get directly involved in this. This isn't an akuma. Marinette is my responsibility, and I've failed to protect her."

"Dude, you didn't fail her." Nino reassured. "We are a team, and we are going in as a team." Adrien looked up with a sad smile.

"I don't know if I trust myself to control my Cataclysm if things get out of hand. Ladybug is always the one with the plan, if anything happened to any of you..." Alya put a hand on top of Adrien's.

"You don't need to worry about us, because you will have my flute." She smiled as Chloé placed her hand on top."

"And my venom." Nino placed his hand on the others.

"And my shelter." The kwamis came into the center of the circle, all determined to get their guardian back. Adrien wiped his eyes with his free hand and placed it on top of the others.

"You guys are the best." He said.

"I could have told you that." Chloé quipped and they all giggled.

"Come on kid, let's go get Ladybug back." Plagg added, placing a paw on Tikki's arm. The red Kwami looked up at Adrien with her big blue eyes.

"We trust you Chat Noir." She said to him. Adrien bit his bottom lip before nodding to Tikki.

"Okay then." Adrien said with a deep breath. "Here's the plan. Step one, Chloé I need you to call Sabrina and her dad so the police will be on standby. Step two…"

Marinette lifted her eyes up towards the window. She must have dozed off for a while. The moon was now high in the night sky. The clouds had parted slightly and the snow had stopped falling, but it was still very cold. She didn't know what time it was, but she guessed it must have been after midnight by this. She could hear Lila and Claire in the other room. Claire had gotten Lila talking about the photo. Lila bragged how easy it was to twist Felix around her little finger, and what a sap Adrien was. A few glasses of wine in and she even started talking about how she had convinced everyone in Collagé that Marinette had cheated and stolen from her, detailing her scheme that got Marinette expelled until Adrien caught her out and twisted her arm to reverse it. Marinette realised that Lila seemed to like talking about herself and how clever she thought she was. The more they could record the better it will be.

Lila threw open the door and sashayed her way into the kitchen where Marinette was. The bluenette squinted in the light as Lila crouched down beside her. The Italian used her gun to lift Marinette's chin up forcing her blue eyes to fix on her empty green ones. "Did I ever tell you that my uncle is in jail in Italy. That's why my mother and I moved to France." Marinette turned her head away from Lila's alcoholic breath. "He's in the mafia you know, got nabbed after an assassination gone bad. A perfect double tap to the head, but he dropped the gun during the escape. Shame really, he had so much potential. But it's a valuable lesson, don't you think?" Marinette wasn't sure if this was just another lie to try and scare her, but she figured it was best not to provoke her.

"Killing me won't give you Adrien." She said quietly. Lila regarded the weapon in her hand.

"No, but it will leave him alone in the world, like me." Marinette turned her eyes back to Lila. There was a sadness, a true sadness behind those eyes. Marinette looked over at Claire who raised her phone slightly out of her pocket with a nod.

"Just tell me why Lila? Why did you tell people you and Adrien were engaged? Why did you tell everyone at Gabriel that I was after Adrien for fame and money. You knew none of it was true." Lila looked away from Marinette and grit her teeth.

"Because I was jealous of you." She admitted. "I wanted Adrien, badly. I spread the rumours in the hope that his father would try and get rid of you, but that backfired and in the end Adrien only ever had eyes for you. I took up with Felix because he looked so much like Adrien, but he didn't have Adrien's heart. I was never good enough for anyone. Not Adrien, not Felix, no one." Marinette could see tears forming in Lila's eyes and despite the circumstances, she felt sorry for her.

"Lila, you are an amazing model. You had the world at your feet. When Gabriel collapsed you could have had your choice of fashion houses. So Hollywood didn't work out, but you don't just give up and blame other people. You pick yourself up and move on." Lila shook her head.

"That's easy for you to say when he chose you? You with your perfect family, you with all the friends, you with all the famous contacts like Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale. Who are you to be so lucky?" The anger started to rise back in her voice as she pointed the gun back at Marinette. Lila's head then lifted up and she listened, her eyes flicking to Claire. "Someone's coming." She reached down and undid the ties around Marinette's feet before grabbing her by the collar and dragging her towards the factory floor. Claire took three steps back before running the other way.

Chat and Queen Bee made their way through the kitchen. There was no sound except for their own footprints. Chloé looked over and shrugged her shoulders. Chat scanned the floor. There was a piece of rope on the ground. They had been her alright. Then something caught his eye. He knelt down picking the trinket from the floor. It was the lucky charm bracelet Adrien had given her. He smiled to himself. She never went anywhere without it. Looking at the door that led to the assembly floor, he knew she had dropped it there for him to find.

He showed Queen Bee who nodded in acknowledgement. She took out her top and messaged Rena Rouge and Carapace. A message came in reply.

Rena: On our way in. Found Claire. She has some interesting evidence for the police.

"Hello." Chat's voice broke through the void. The lights switched on, momentarily blinding the room.

"So Adrien didn't have the balls to face me himself." Lila called out at the hero who stood at the doorway.

"No, he's here with the police outside. You can't get away Lila, just let Marinette go." Lila started to have a look of panic creep over her face.

"Where's your spotted girlfriend?" Lila called from behind the machinery. Chat took a few tentative steps into the room.

"She had better things to do than take out the trash." Chat taunted. Marinette tried to spy a look at him when she felt the bonds on her hands loosen. Looking down she saw Tikki's blue eyes shiny back up at her. Tikki quickly dived into Marinette's shirt as Lila grabbed her back up, holding the gun to her head.

"Don't move you dumb Cat." Chat stopped and held his hands up in front of him.

"Keep calm Lila, no one has to get hurt here." Lila's eyes burned, pointing the gun back at Chat.

"Don't tell me to calm down." She screeched waving the gun around. Distracted, she didn't see Chloé spinning top launch at her, knocking the gun from her hand.

"Run Marinette." Chat yelled as Rena and Chloé got into a scuffle with Lila. The Italian picked up a lead pipe, crippling Chloé before focusing back on Rena. Landing a hit, Lila dived for the gun, focusing it back on Marinette.

"Look out." Chat called. Marinette swung around and Rena dived on Lila as the gun discharge. Chat grabbed Marinette to his chest, turning away as Carapace yelled 'shelter'. It all happened in an instant. Chat collapsed on Marinette inside Carapace's dome. There was blood on Marinette's hand. "Chat." She yelled, shaking his shoulders. "Chat talk to me."

"I'm okay." He said, shifting his weight off her before looking at his arm. "It's only a graze." Marinette wanted to look at it, but Queen Bee and Rena were still in a scuffle with Lila.

"Quick, Carapace get the gun." Chat ordered, pointing to the weapon on the ground. Carapace dropped the shelter, retrieving the weapon as Chloé and Lila fell onto a conveyor belt on the assembly line.

"Help!" Lila screamed. "Help I'm stuck." Chloé struggled to stand up and saw that Lila's hair had become entangled in the conveyor and was heading straight for a cutting machine.

"Shut it down." Chloé yelled at Rena.

"I can't." She called back. "The panel is broken." The heroes stood frozen as Lila continued to scream, tugging in a vain attempt to free her hair.

Chat balled up his right hand into a fist. He could just let nature take its course. It's not like Lila didn't deserve it. The panel was broken, they couldn't stop it, it's just the way things happen. He wrapped his left hand around the fist. But that wasn't true. He could stop it, he could save her. She didn't deserve it. She had tried to kill Marinette, she had tried to take Marinette away from him.

"Cataclysm." He called as he landed his charged hand onto the conveyor. They watched as the machinery turned to dust around Lila before she fell to the ground. Moments later, police officers led by Sabrina and her father piled into the factory, placing Lila into handcuffs.

"Don't worry Chat Noir. This one will be extradited within days." Officer Raincomprix said. "Young Claire out there recorded some rather interesting conversations with Lila. She won't be out any time soon." Chat shook the officers hand before looking back at Lila. She had a look of confusion on her face.

"You...you saved me." She said, bewildered. "Why did you do that? I tried to kill you, why would you save me?"

"I almost didn't." Chat replied honestly. "But someone once told me that there were many things in this world worth dying for, but very few worth killing for." Lila looked down at the ground as the police walked her outside. Chat turned his attention back to Marinette, finally able to wrap her up in a tight embrace, the two of them sinking to the floor.

"I thought I'd lost you." He cried into her hair. She held him tighter before pulling back just enough to crash her lips into his. Carapace and Rena Rouge helped up Chloé, who was also sporting a rather nast cut to her leg from the tussle with Lila.

When Marinette and Chat parted for air, she looked over and saw the battered state of her friends and the deep gash in Chat's arm where the bullet had grazed him. "Tikki, I think we need to do some damage repair." She said, her red Kwami popping up from her shirt.

Marinette stood up and transformed. Now Ladybug she called for her lucky charm, a bell landing in her hand. She looked at it curiously before looking back at Chat. It was only then she noticed that Chat looked different, and not just because his hair was longer. There was new detailing on Chat's outfit and the bell that was missing had been replaced by a zipper with a paw print. "Kitty, you don't have your bell anymore?" She said as she touched the spot where his bell used to be. Chat smiled down at her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That's because I'm not lost anymore m'lady. I have a home now." He pressed his forehead against hers. "You're my home." His renewed attempts at kissing her however were interrupted by a loud clearing of a throat.

"Excuse me, but can we move this along. It's like two in the morning and some of us need our beauty sleep." Queen Bee flicked her hair eliciting a groan from Rena.

"Speak for yourself Bee." She snickered leaning into Carapace who was also giggling and earning a glare in return.

"What are you going to do about it Foxy? And as for you turtle boy..." Chloé began retorting before being cut off by Ladybug and Chat laughing.

"Miraculous Ladybug." The spotted heroine called as the ladybugs repaired the damage and healed the wounds. She then dropped her transformation knowing Tikki was in need of rest.

"Come on m'lady, let's go home." Chat said, picking her up in a bridal carry.

"You know I can walk myself outside." She laughed as the others waved to them and left. "I might be tired, but I'm not a cripple." Chat just shook his head as they made their way outside.

"I might have to hang onto you like this all the time from now on. I don't think I'm ever letting you out of my sight again." He winked at her and she gave him a little smirk.

"Anything else?" She asked as she hooked her arms around his neck. He looked up as though he was thinking.

"Just a gold band on your finger so everyone knows your mine." He said, giving her a soft kiss.

"Tell you what. You meet me at Saint Laurent Church at 3pm on Saturday and I'll see what I can do." Chat smiled softly as he looked at her with adoring eyes.

"I can't wait to marry you." He said. She ran her fingers down his face.

"I can't wait to marry you my Kitty." She replied as they leapt into the night.


	24. Chapter 24

"Plagg, where's the ring?" Adrien was becoming exasperated as he started crawling around the floor of his apartment.

"Dude, it's not in your bedroom or the bathroom." Nino called out. Plagg just sat on the table eating another piece of Camembert.

"Plagg, I'm serious. Felix is going to be here any minute and I left the ring box right here on the table." Plagg just continued to eat his cheese.

"You mean you left it here next to my plate of Camembert?" He asked nonchalantly. Adrien's face suddenly contorted in horror.

"Plagg you disgusting little cretin, you didn't eat the ring did you?" The mischievous cat Kwami started rolling around the table in hysterical laughter.

"Plagg, you really shouldn't tease your chosen on the most important day of their life." Wayzz said with his arms folded on Nino's shoulder.

"Aw, come on Wayzz. It's been a long time since I got to mess around with a groom. Besides, the greatest day of his life was when he met me." Wayzz just raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's debatable, but the last time you pulled this stunt you lost the ring." Wayzz replied flatly.

"What!" Adrien picked Plagg up in a panic, looking him dead in the eye. "You better not have…" Plagg put his paws up in surrender.

"Okay, okay. I'll go get it. Just don't tell Sugarcube alright." Plagg dusted himself off before he then looked over at Wayzz. "And I didn't lose that ring by the way, Kalkki did." He turned back to Adrien poking him in the chest. "Just be grateful your best man has Wayzz, trust me, that day almost ended in disaster before it began, and I'm the one who's supposed to be the Kwami of Destruction." Adrien was left speechless as Plagg disappeared into the kitchen before returning with the box and giving it to a very relieved groom.

"It's cold." He exclaimed with a frown. "But I checked the fridge."

"Yeah, but you didn't check the freezer did you?" Plagg grinned, far too proud of himself for his little prank. Adrien rolled his eyes, checking the ring was in the box before handing it to Nino.

"Guard this with your life." He said, placing it in Nino's hand.

"Don't worry Bro, little Dude and I will keep it safe." He said, fist bumping Wayzz as he put the ring in his pocket.

A knock came to the door which Adrien opened to find Felix and Aunt Amelie.

"Oh Adrien, you look so very handsome in your suit, but please tell me you weren't planning on leaving your hair out like that are you?" She giggled as Adrien ran his fingers through his wild mane.

"No, we just had a little mishap with the ring, but it's all good now. How are the girls?" Adrien knew that Marientte and Alya had stayed with Chloé at the Bourgeois Hotel the previous night and despite Nino spending the night, he had desperately missed seeing Marinette's face when he woke up. Even in these few short weeks since they had moved in, he had become so used to the new routine they had. Amelie shook her head.

"If you're fishing for what your bride is wearing, my lips are sealed, but she is absolutely beautiful. She is so talented I'm sure that little boutique of hers will need a second store in no time." Amelie gushed. Adrien smiled shyly as he tucked his hair out of his face. He wouldn't expect anything less from Marinette. "I got to spend some time with them this morning and her lovely parents. I'm sure they have been a wonderful support to you both. Emilie would have been so proud of you Adrien." She said, placing her hands up on his cheek. "And I know Nathalie would have been too." Adrien leant down and pulled his Aunt into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're here Aunt Amelie."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, honey. Ah, now come on, no tears today." She said softly, wiping the moisture away from his eye.

"They're happy tears Aunt Amelie, I promise, and I'm sure they won't be the only ones today." Adrien smiled. Felix stepped closer, wrapping an arm around his mother.

"You better head over to the church now mother. We'll see you soon." Amelie agreed, kissing her son and nephew on the cheek before leaving. Felix patted Adrien on the back. "So, you ready for the old ball and chain today cousin." He smirked, playfully poking his cousin in the ribs. "You know you'll never get a say in anything ever again." Adrien laughed and shook his head at him

"Not with Marinette." He said before leaving Felix with Nino and heading into the bathroom.

"You know Plagg, I'd hardly call getting married a ball and chain. I think I already had enough of that growing up, and I'm more than happy to fill m'lady's lead. I always have" He remarked to his Kwami as he combed his hair and tied it back. He sighed dreamily. "Marrying Marinette is more like being wrapped up in a warm blanket. All safe and secure." Plagg faked gagging noises.

"Am I going to have to listen to this mush for the next couple of decades?" Plagg moaned. Adrien smiled as he scratched the Kwami between the ears.

"Well at least until our kids are old enough to become holders." He said, then he felt a warmth rush across his face. Looking at himself in the mirror he could see looking back at him the same Chat that had come to see him the night before he found out his father was Hawkmoth. He turned slightly to look at the length of his hair now and pondered the fact that he no longer had his bell when he transformed. As he straightened his suit, he couldn't help but wonder when that bun was going to start baking, then he laughed. Only he would have used a pun like that at himself.

"Dude, you ready? The bride is the one that's supposed to be late, remember."

"I'm ready." Adrien called back, opening his jacket for Plagg to get comfortable. "I've been ready since the day I met you." He said to himself as he tied his lucky charm to his wrist and tucked it under his cuff.

Meanwhile at the Bourgeois hotel, Marinette sat on the edge of the bed as Alya helped tie her shoes up. Chloé was talking to Sabine while the Kwamis flitted excitedly around her head, fixing her veil in place. Marinette had given Alya and Nino their Kwami's on a semi-permanent basis and Chloé was getting to have some extra time with Pollen. She had earned it after all and would always be considered part of the core Miraculous team, although Marinette was hoping that life would be much quieter in Paris with no Hawkmoth and now no Lila either since her extradition back to Italy. Even though the threats were gone, it was comforting to the citizens of Paris to see their heroes still visible. Marinette hoped to be able to share some of that responsibility with her most trusted friends with a new patrol routine allowing them to take turns.

"So tell me Chloé dear." Sabine addressed the socialite. "I hear you have been spending time with Adrien's cousin. Maybe there will be a ring for you too in the future." Alya's ears pricked up and Marinette had to giggle at the bright red that flashed past Chloé's face and the incoherent flub that came out of her mouth. Sabine just patted her understandingly on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure he will come around. You know then you and Marinette would be family." Alya burst out laughing.

"Heaven help us." The brunette exclaimed as Chloé folded her arms and poked her tongue out.

"Like you can talk Alya. How long have you and Nino been together?" Alya only smirked.

"Well, I know he's already bought me a ring." She dropped casually. Marinette grabbed Alya by the shoulders.

"What! Why didn't you tell me?" Alya shrugged with a shy smile.

"Well he hasn't said anything yet and I don't want to spoil it for him, but he really should have found a better hiding place for the ring than his undies draw though, especially since I'm the one who puts his laundry away." The girls all burst into fits of laughter when Marinette's father came around to the room.

"The cars are here sweetie." He announced. Sabine took Chloé and Alya down with her while Marientte gathered her bouquet. Tom let out a melancholy sigh. "You look so grown up now. You're not my little girl anymore." Tom said softly. Marinette walked over and wrapped her arms around his large frame.

"I'll always be your little girl Papa." She promised, looking up at the tears in her father's eyes. He rubbed a thumb over her cheek.

"You know, once you're small enough to fit in the palm of my hand." He said, holding his hand out. "I still can't fully wrap my head around my clumsy little Marinette being Ladybug all those years." Tom admitted. "I'm just glad you got through it all safely in the end." Marinette smiled up at her father.

"I had the best partner any Ladybug could have asked for." She said with conviction. "Chat and I were always there for each other, just as Adrien and I always will be." Tom nodded his head.

"He's a good lad and has a good heart. I know he will always take care of you."

"He will papa, and I'll take good care of him." She took her father's arm as he led her down to the cars.

The snow had started to fall outside in earnest. The atmosphere was very much a white wedding, ahead of what should be a very white Christmas. Adrien took it as a sign of good luck. After all, it's not every year that it snows around Christmas time.

Adrien shuffled his feet as he, Nino and Felix stood down at the end of the church. "Are you nervous? I mean till death do us part is a long time, I think I'd be freaking out just a little bit." Felix asked. Adrien shook his head.

"I'm too excited to be nervous. I just can't wait for her to get here." Nino and Felix shared a laugh. All their friends and family waved and smiled as they made their way to the pews. Rose was clearly a co-conspirator in Alya's latest match making efforts by sitting a bemused Luka down next to an equally confused Kagami. Adrien had his doubts about those two hitting it off, but he was pleasantly surprised to see Kagami smile shyly as Luka started to talk to her. He had heard of people meeting the love of their life at a wedding, so perhaps there was some hope there after all.

When the bridal march began to play, the church doors opened and Adrien could feel the tears once again threaten to fall from his eyes. Chloé and Alya walked down first, stunning in their matching ice blue dresses. Then he saw her. Marientte's dress was an A-line princess gown with a lightly flowing organza skirt with a small train and decorated in lace and crystals. The lights reflected in the stones embedded in the lace, like flakes of snow falling to the ground. The long sleeves and striking v-line neck complimented the softness of the flowing veil and the delicate beads that adorned her hair. Adrien grabbed Nino's arm.

"It's really happening isn't Nino?" He said as he saw her look up at him, her eyes shining in happiness as she took her father's arm and started to walk down the aisle.

"It sure is bro." Nino replied with a smile, patting Adrien's hand. Felix looked over with a nod. As she made her way towards him, Adrien thought back over all that had happened over the last few years. They had been through so much together. From the moment he got his Miraculous, Adrien believed every step, every heartache, all the joys and sorrows had led him towards this moment. As he and Marinette leave their teenage years behind them, they would start on this new journey together, not just as Ladybug and Chat Noir, not even as Adrien and Marinette, but as husband and wife, partners in life and love.

"You're a vision m'lady." He whispered to her as Tom passed her hand to him. He lifted it to kiss and saw his lucky charm bracelet peeking out from under her sleeve. She saw his too and gave him a cheeky wink before they both turned to the priest.

With their whole hearts they said their vows and gave their promises to each other. They both felt that it was more than fate that brought them together, it was their destiny, yet the love they had for each other went beyond the bonds of their Miraculous. It was pure, it was true and most importantly, it was real.

Taking the ring, Adrien carefully slid it onto her finger.

"Marinette, your love is precious to me, and I promise to cherish you everyday of our lives. Please wear this ring, as an eternal symbol of my love and devotion to you, a love that transcends all our yesterdays, all our todays, and all our tomorrows."

In turn, Marinette took her ring for him and slid it on to his finger. "Adrien, you are the love of my life. Let this ring be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you. I promise to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as I join my life to yours for eternity."

There was hardly a dry eye in the house. Looking back to the priest they were, at long last, declared to be husband and wife. Adrien turned back to Marinette, a mischievous Chat glint in his eyes. Marinette gave him that 'don't you dare Kitty' look before he cupped her cheek, wrapped an arm around her waist and promptly tipped her back in a kiss that sent the whole church into laughter and applause.

Later at the reception, Adrien gave a worried look at Nino as he continued to rib him in his best man speech. It seemed everyone was in on the 'just friends' joke and they were not going to let him forget it. Of course Nino, Alya and Chloé knew the truth about the unfortunate love square he and Marinette had been stuck in for so long, but everyone else just thought he was oblivious. Oh well, it wasn't like he could say anything, and Nino was clearly taking advantage.

"You know there was a time back at school that Alya and I contemplated locking these two up in the art cupboard just to try and get them to admit the feelings we knew they were hiding for each other." There was a ripple of giggles from their former classmates as Nino patted Adrien on the back. "But in the end all it took was Adrien's shirt and an office dinner to make my bro here finally see what he'd been missing out on for so long." Alya gave Nino a subtle kick under the table as Marinette's face went bright red. "So...um." He cleared his throat as he held up his glass. "Let's raise a glass to Adrien and Marinette. It took a long time getting here, but we are all so happy you guys finally got there in the end."

Once Nino took his seat and the applause died down, Adrien stood to address the crowd. He looked over at the centre table setting. In the middle was an ice sculpture of a peacock. It had been Marientte's idea to represent both his mother and Nathalie in a way that was something most people wouldn't realise. He took a deep breath and felt Marinette's hand slip into his and give a light squeeze. She always did know him so well and when he needed her.

"I would like to thank each and every one of you for being here to celebrate with us today. The day I attended my first day of public school I never would have thought that it would have led me to the best friends anyone could have or that I would meet the woman I would want to spend the rest of my life with. While I admit it took me longer than it should have to realise what it really meant, Marinette was always special to me and I wouldn't want to spend another day without her in it." There were lots of aww's as Adrien looked down into those beautiful eyes he loved so much.

Adrien then led Marinette to the dance floor, taking her in his arms, one hand holding her delicate hand close to his chest as they swayed to the music. "You were thinking about your mother and Nathalie weren't you?" She asked him quietly, he nodded.

"I wish they could have been here." He said wistfully. "Especially Nathalie."

"I know Chaton, but they are here in spirit you know." He smiled at her.

"I know. I'm not sad, not today. How could I be?" He rubbed his nose on hers as Felix and Chloé and Alya and Nino now joined them on the dance floor. Adrien rested his chin on her head as they continued to dance.

"You look tired Princess." She smiled to herself.

"I'm alright Kitty. I couldn't be tired today. It's the happiest day of my life and I wouldn't want to miss a single moment of it."

"It would be my second favourite." He said. She pulled back slightly to look at him and raised an eyebrow. He started chuckling. "The happiest day of my life was when you first came crashing into it." He leaned his forehead against hers. "With spots or without, you were always beside me." She tilted her head and kissed his nose.

"And I always will be." She kissed him softly.

"Well, it's only a week until Christmas. What would my Princess like in her stocking this year?" He asked, seeing a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Besides you." She giggled. Adrien's face turned into that Chat grin that always meant trouble. She spun her out in the dance before spinning her back into his chest as she giggled. "You surprise me Kitty. I still have to finish making yours and I'm baking you something extra special too so I hope you like it."

"You know I love everything you bake Bugaboo." He whispered, leaning into to kiss her again as the dance floor crowded in with all their friends and family.

On Christmas Eve, Marinette made Adrien one of his favourite dinners, arranging the flowers he had bought her earlier before his afternoon shift at the bakery. It was always one of the busiest days they had, and she knew he would be tired, but she hoped not too tired to enjoy her surprise.

"We're home m'lady." Adrien called out as he and Plagg came back to the apartment.

"In the kitchen." Marientte called. Plagg raced in first straight for the fridge.

"Well Merry Christmas to you too." Tikki scoffed with her arms folded as her counterpart sped past her.

"Plagg, seriously you can't be hungry." Adrien said, picking the Kwami out of the fridge with cheese already stuck to his mouth. "You were already caught twice by Sabine stuffing your face with cheese puffs today." Plagg rightly looked sheepish when Tikki took him off to their little cubby that Marinette had made them.

"Do you want dinner or presents first?" Marinette asked. Adrien wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and placing a loud smoochy kiss on her lips.

"Definitely presents." He beamed. They were going to be spending Christmas Day with her parents, so they had decided to have their own little Christmas together for Christmas Eve and exchange presents.

Adrien scooped her up in a bridal carry amid her giggling, carrying her over to the tree that was in the corner of their living room. Adrien loved the tree because Marinette had personalised it with specially picked decorations, some she had made herself over the years and brought with her. It was so much more homely than that department store monstrosity that used to be in the mansion.

The coloured fairy lights twinkled as Adrien reached under, picking out a flat square box wrapped up in brightly coloured Christmas paper. Unwrapping the paper, she instantly recognised the powdered blue Tiffany box with the white ribbon. "Kitty, what have you gone and bought me?" Adrien had the look of a kid in a candy store as she opened the lid. "Oh, Adrien…" she breathed as she picked the necklace out. It was a rose gold key pendant with a diamond centre.

"Well, you always did have the key to my heart m'lady." He said, smiling up at her through his lashes. She reached over to kiss him before putting the necklace on. Marinette then brought out her gift for him. It was a small, soft package in red paper with a green ribbon.

Adrien carefully undid the bow before unwrapping the paper. Inside was something made with green fabric. At first Adrien thought maybe it was another scarf since that blue one of his was getting a bit old, but when he picked it up, it was too small to be. He then could see it was a little onesie. Was it something for Plagg? He looked up slightly confused, but all he got was Marinette giggling at him. "Turn it around silly." She said. Tikki and Plagg brought some of their treats over and sat under the Christmas tree to watch. Tikki already knew what it was, but Plagg looked just as confused as Adrien. .

Adrien turned the onesie around and saw the front was embroidered. At the top was two little black cat ears and written underneath it said 'Daddy's Little Kitten." Adrien stared at it and blinked for a moment.

"Oh no." Plagg moaned. "Don't tell me I'm going to have to put up with being drooled on by one of your kittens." As it dawned on the blonde, he looked up at his wife's smiling face. In an instant he had her scooped up in his arms.

"Oh my God Mari, I can't believe it. When did you find out?" He said cupping her face in his hand.

"The day before the wedding." She said. "I had a dizzy spell at the bakery and mama suggested maybe I should do a test. I didn't tell anyone though except Tikki because I wanted to make the onesie first before I told you." He lent in and peppered her face with kisses.

"I just can't believe it. I'm going to be a dad." He ran his fingers through her hair and could see the excitement in her eyes. How did he not notice the glow in her face before? "Marinette, I'm so happy, but what if…" He bit his bottom lip and she could see the flicker of concern in his eyes. She leaned her head against his.

"You'll be a wonderful father Adrien." She whispered in his ear. "I know you will be." She sat back and cupped his face with both her hands. "You are not your father. You never were and you never will be." He gently tucked her hair behind her ear.

"He never even sent a message when we got married. It's like I don't even exist to him anymore." She could hear the hurt in his voice as he said it.

"I know Chaton." She said softly. "But maybe our baby can be the start of a new family for you, for us." His eyes lit up, picking up her hand and kissing it.

"Our own family." He said capturing her lips in his and kissing her again.

Six months later, Marinette looked out the window on a warm summer's night, gently running a hand over her increasingly swollen belly. The spring fashion line at her store opening had been a great success, and was boosted in no short way by Jagged Stone making an in store appearance.

Nino had finally gotten the courage to ask Alya to marry him, and Marientte had already made a start on the design for Alya's dress. After all, she wasn't going to have a lot of time soon to work on it. As for Chloé and Felix, well no one was ever sure what was going on with those two, but whatever they were, it seemed to have been working for them and last she had heard, Luka and Kagami had started spending more time together too. She really hoped those two could find happiness together, and it was wonderful to have them both living back in Paris.

Marinette sat down on the bed and put her feet up. Sometimes she wondered if she would ever have ankles again, or see them for that matter. She smiled to herself as a little bump popped up from her belly. She rubbed the spot, feeling the limb move under her fingers. A tiny foot maybe. Tikki came over and settled herself down on top of her belly. Marinette closed her eyes and sighed, holding her key pendant in her other hand. "Do you think they will be back soon?" She asked. Tikki lifted her head up.

"Are you having doubts?" She questioned. Marinette slowly shook her head.

"No, I think it was the right thing to do. I don't have nightmares anymore, but I still remember the bottomless sorrow that was in those icy blue eyes. No, I don't think there will be any fears of Chat Blanc returning, it's just…you know." Tikki laughed.

"You're worried Chat might say too much." Marinette smiled as she ran her hand back under her belly.

"He's been so excited about us being pregnant that I'm sure he's just dying to tell himself all about it." Tikki giggled.

"Oh don't worry, I know. But Chat understands that it's important to keep some secrets for the future." She quipped.

Not long after a bright light filled the room, Chat and Bunnix stepping out of the void. Marinette stood up wrapping her arms around Chat's waist.

"Was everything alright?" She asked. Chat cocked his head to the side.

"Of course it was. What? You didn't trust me m'lady?" He said, placing a hand over his heart in mock offence. Marinette looked around him to Bunnix with a raised eyebrow.

"He said you had a bun in the oven." Bunnix replied to the unspoken question.

"Chat." She scolded. "You know you weren't supposed to say too much." Adrien just shrugged.

"It will be important to me Bug, more than you know. Trust me on this one." He said, kissing her on top of the head.

After Bunnix returned to her burrow, Chat plopped himself down next to her on the bed, gently placing a kiss on her belly. "And how are we all tonight?" He said, rubbing her belly as he looked up at her.

"Wriggly." She replied. "I don't know how I'm ever going to sleep again with all the moving going on in there." Chat just smiled, picking up her hand and kissing the inside of her wrist. He grinned at the shiver he felt from her.

"As much as I love to be seduced by the dark and mysterious Chat Noir, I'd like to see my gorgeous husband if you don't mind."

"Your wish is my command Mrs Agreste." Chat grinned as he dropped his transformation. Cupping her face he leaned in kissing her gently on the lips before slowly training kisses down her neck. Marinette melted under him before a thought suddenly popped into her head.

"Wait a minute...Did you tell yourself I had a bun in the oven?" Adrien just hummed a reply as he worked his way back up her neck. "A bun?" She repeated. Adrien pulled back to look at her.

"Yeah." He replied, that sneaky smirk creeping back into his face.

"As in one bun?" She looked at him questioningly and he started to laugh.

"Come on Bugaboo, I had to leave myself some surprises. Besides, I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted to miss out on all the fun of me passing out at the ultrasound when they told us there were actually two kittens in there." Marinette burst out laughing, looping her arms around her husband's neck.

"Oh Adrien, what am I going to do with you?" She said shaking her head at him playfully. Adrien smirked at her.

"Love me I guess." He said.

"That I do." She replied, losing herself in his shining emerald eyes.

"Still m'lady?" He said, pulling her in closer to him.

"Always Chaton." She whispered as she ghosted her lips over his. "Always."

**_A/N - This is the end of "Then There Was You." I just want to give a huge thank you to all of you for sticking through with this story to the end and for all your wonderful comments and support. This was by far the longest single narrative I have undertaken and I have loved writing every chapter. _**

**_I have a few one- shots planned before I start a new chapter book. I hope to see you all again for the next story. Love to you all xx_**


End file.
